A Dish Best Served Cold
by Kaytori
Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes' interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Prologue Moriarty's Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground **

Moriarty paced the dimly light room that severed as both his office and bedroom. The only source of light was a lamp that illuminated a few scattered papers on his desk.

'_Damn him,_' he thought, '**_damn_**_ him._'

It had been a perfect scheme. It would have secured the whole underground of France but then Holmes had to interfere—him, that compudroid, those blasted kids, and that infuriating New Scotland Yard zealot Lestrade. How could she be so infuriating? Her ancestor hadn't been anywhere near as annoying. Who'd ever heard of a twenty-five year old making inspector?—and **a woman** at that.

He remembered that in the beginning he had admired her. She was persistent and highly intelligent… for a yardie and had more or less figured out who he was as well as given him some trouble before Holmes arrived on the scene again. What Moriarty could still not figure out was why Holmes had been preserved in honey. What kind of man would want his corpse dealt with in such a manner?

Moriarty stopped, sighed in frustration and massaged his temples. He was getting off track. His plans had been hampered again and again by Holmes; he had to get rid of him permanently. Though he had to admit he was somewhat reluctant. It was a challenge dealing with Holmes and as much as Moriarty hated the man, he enjoyed the challenge. He thought back to the opportunities he had had to kill Holmes; there was that venture with the Mazerin chip when Holmes had been in that cage and at his mercy, and again during Christmas after he had tossed that ruddy carbuncle toy at them he could have blasted them all. Why hadn't he?

'_Because you enjoy it_,' a voice in his head said to him, '_you enjoy having someone who challenges you_.'

A memory flashed in his head; of him falling over the falls and thinking that it was over and Holmes at least was going with him. That thought had kept the fear of death out off his face, eyes and heart. He remembered the look on Holmes' face, there had been a little fear and a little regret, not surprising—he had a good friend and a brother and a life in London while Moriarty had nothing. Despite that there was some joy. He knew Moriarty would trouble the world no more. It was a hero's death he was going too. It should have been. That sapling just had to be there. Holmes had managed to grab onto it while keeping a hold of Moriarty.

_"Hold on," he said while trying to pull Moriarty back up, the strain evident in his voice. _

_Now Moriarty was scared. If Holmes failed to pull him up he would die while Holmes would in all likelihood survive and he would never have had his revenge—__**that** __scared him. _

_He could feel Holmes' grip slipping and he realised he was going to die and Holmes was not. Holmes was going to live. _**_Live_**_ The great detective lost his grip. Moriarty fell. _

"No." He denied. "He fell. I am not him."

And indeed he was not. The original Moriarty had never been as hands on as he was. The old one had done little or nothing himself, simply orchestrated events like a spider from the centre of his web.

Mind you** that** Moriarty had a public persona. A legitimate face he presented to the world so such actions were impossible. Now **he** had no such persona and he liked being more hands on then his predecessor. Indeed he was not the original… and as Holmes was about to discover he was far worse.

'_It's not enough to hurt only Holmes,_' Moriarty though, '_I have to hurt__ **all**__ of them—the compudroid, that zealot, and even those bothersome children_.'

"Holmes." He said aloud. "I am going to break you in half."


	2. Underwear and Violins

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1 - Underwear and Violins**

**Baker Street, New London**

It was 5:00 in the evening and Holmes was in the sitting room alone with Deidre; Wiggins and Tennyson were at the arcade and Watson was grocery shopping. Deidre was getting help on her history report about the Victorian Era. The teacher had said that each student could pick their own subject so long as it was relevant to the Victorian Era. She had chosen fashion and had been asking Holmes about men's and women's fashion for the past hour.

Deidre smiled, it was a rare moment; just her, Holmes, and no case in the little time capsule that was Baker Street. She took a moment to absorb it all as she yawn and stretched.

"Are you tired Deidre?" Holmes inquired.

With a smirk Deidre replied. "I'm not tired simpl'y suffering from a lack of ozigen."

Holmes looked at her dubiously but said nothing. Deidre decided to take advantage of the quiet moment to ask Holmes something she'd been wanting to for awhile.

"So Mr 'Olmes, gonna ask Inspector Lestrade on a date soon?" she said in a casual fashion.

Holmes raised his left eyebrow. "Why would I do that?'

"Because ya like her." Deidre stated it as a matter of fact.

"And what pray tell makes you think that?" asked the detective a slight chuckle in his voice

"Did you ever notice that people sometimes don't do things 'cause they don't want people to know they want to do them?"

Holmes just continued to look at Deidre, eyebrow raised.

"I mean," she continued, "sometimes a guy won't help a girl because he doesn't want anyone to know he likes her."

"True. But I help Lestrade with her cases all the time."

"You're a lot more subtle Mr 'Olmes," Deidre snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Would you be so kind as to elaborate on that?" Holmes questioned, giving Deidre another dubious look.

"Ya always refer to everyone as 'your dear'. Ya say stuff like 'my dear Watson' or 'my dear Deidre'. I hear ya refer to people like that all the time, but not once have I ever 'eard you say 'my dear Lestrade'."

Holmes' dubious look was quickly replaced by one of mild shock (his left eyebrow was raised) and Deidre was pleased to note that he was gaping (ever so slightly but it was there). However Holmes, being who he was, did not look this way for more then a second and the look of mild surprise was quickly replaced with a glare.

"If you are done prying into my personal life," Holmes was careful not to say 'love life', "perhaps we can get a little more work done."

It wasn't a question. Deidre smirked and replied, "Okay, so what can you tell me about women's underwear?"

Holmes put his face in his right hand and groaned.

00o00

Beth Lestrade was having a good day. One might say a great day, the best day she had had in years. Well maybe not **years**, a year, since Holmes had been brought back a year ago and** that** was the best day she had had in years, even better then when she was promoted to inspector despite her age and the property damage she caused when driving.

'_The look on Holmes's face is going to be priceless,_' she thought.

Lestrade had been of some help to a famous composer years ago and he had died at 100 years of age, a month ago. He had left her one of his prize possession—a piano owned by Beethoven. It was a real mess of a piano, the legs were gone and the cables were in disarray, apparently the piano had been mutilated in order to make it easier to feel the vibration of the music through the floor.

Anyway she didn't have the room for it, or any use, but she was able to find someone who did. It was someone she had known of for quite some time, a man named Rizzio who had Holmes's Stradivarius—a trade was easy enough to set up and as today was the one year anniversary of Holmes's rejuvenation, it was the perfect time to present Holmes with the violin.

Her mind drifted back to her meeting with Rizzio…

"_This violin and the piano are worth a lot of money, especially to a collector like me. Your friend is lucky."_

'_I'll say' thought Lestrade as she walked away 'I could make so many improvements to my place with the money; new bathroom, bed, I could take the ultimate vacation. But none of that would be worth the look on Holmes' face. He had better gape.'_

Lestrade drove over to Baker Street rather slowly as she wanted to savour the moment—and avoid any crashes that might harm her precious cargo. When she arrived she couldn't help herself from taking the famous seventeen steps two at a time. She was certain that Holmes, if he was home, would know it was her with good news before she knocked on the door. Indeed she didn't even have to knock. Holmes opened the door just as she was about to.

"Lestrade," greeted Holmes with a smile, "I presume you have good news?"

"I do Holmes," Lestrade had debated whether or not to have some kind of party but had in the end decided he probably wouldn't like it. Besides she preferred it to be privet and was happy to see that it was just her and Holmes. "Where's Watson?"

"He is in his room reading a book, why? Do you need him?"

"No just wondering, you know what today is don't you?"

"The anniversary of my rejuvenation," Holmes replied staring at the box that she held in her hands, "I see you have brought me a gift."

"Happy Birthday."

"It is not my birthday."

"Is now. New life, new birthday." She told him with a smug expression as she held out the violin. Lestrade had gone through the trouble of finding a rectangular box, in which to put the violin and its case, as she didn't want Holmes deducing what his gift was.

"Well I suppose it is appropriate," he said as he took the gift and sat down in his armchair.

Lestrade made sure she maintained a good view of his face as he did so.

Holmes slowly opened the box. His eyes flicked with disbelief as he opened it and saw the violin case, she could tell his mind had deduced what was inside but could scarce believe it. With a slightly trembling hand, as if afraid it would not be his prize possession, he gingerly opened the case.

Holmes stared in complete and total disbelief, both eyebrows were raised and he was gaping for the second time that day. But this time it wasn't an ever so slight a gape it was a full blown 'I-Can't-Believe-What-I'm-Seeing' gape.

Lestrade was busy memorizing the look on his face, pleased that she had managed to surprise him. Indeed by the look on her face one could say she was very pleased, her friends could tell you they had rarely seen her so happy.

"Its mine," he said faintly as he picked up his bow and violin, "Lestrade how did you….?"

"Not important," she waved dismissingly, "but if you don't mind I would like to hear you play." With that she sat down in Watson's usual chair and looked at Holmes, waiting.

Wondering how Lestrade had managed to get his violin, whose value he knew to be over a million credits Holmes did something he though he would never do again. He played his violin.

Lestrade could not believe her hears or eyes, not only was Holmes playing a jolly song with a beat that made her want to get up and dance but he was almost a grinning. It didn't last long however but soon turned into a small but pleasant smile

'_If he was anyone else,'_ Lestrade reflected, '_he'd be grinning right now. Still for a few seconds he almost was_.' She wondered what it would take to get the Sherlock Holmes to grin. If having his Stradivarius returned to him didn't do the trick what would? '_Still, I __**did**__ get a full blown gape. I'll never forget that image as long as I live.'_

Watson attracted by the music entered the room and stood next to Lestrade as she was in his chair. They both just stood there (or sat in Lestrade's case). Afraid to move and break the spell Holmes had placed on them or the spell the Stradivarius had placed on Holmes. Unfortunately staying still did them little good for the tell ring of the vidphone broke the enchantment.

Lestrade and Watson glared at the thing. How **dare** it interrupt this precious moment. Holmes, stone face as ever, carefully laid down his violin and went to the vidphone to answer.

Chief Inspector Greyson appeared on the screen and glared at Holmes from the other end. "Holmes? Where's Lestrade?"

Holmes noted that Greyson sounded slightly angrier then usual but that wasn't a surprise. Holmes had never known the man to be in a pleasant mood. He gestured to Lestrade, who had risen and stepped forward into full view.

Greyson continued: "There's been a breaking at Sir Hardgrave's lab get over there a.s.a-mmediatly."

"On it sir," replied Lestrade before Grayson clicked off. Lestrade turned to Holmes "Sir Hardgrave… Holmes, the last one to successfully break in there was—"

"Moriarty." Holmes cut her off as he grabbed his Inverness, deerstalker, and cane then turned to Watson and asked with a smile. "Coming?"

The compudroid's answer soon wiped Holmes smile from his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well that's that for this week the next update will occur on the 23 of September 2007 before 12:00 CST


	3. The Game is Afoot

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2 - The Game is Afoot**

**On Route to Sir Even Hardgrave's Laboratory**

"Billboard," Holmes announced as Lestrade narrowly avoided a collision.

"Bus, hovercar… skyscraper!" He continued as Lestrade avoided one collision after another.

"Shut up Holmes."

"Bare in mind we do wish to reach our destination in one piece Lestrade." Holmes replied, riding in the front with Lestrade. Watson's power pack had only been half charged so he had stayed behind to recharge and would he would rejoin them in twenty-five minutes at Sir Hardgraves lab, while Holmes and Lestrade went on ahead. Holmes found himself hoping he would live to regret his decision to ride with the inspector.

"Ya know you could have waited for Watson or even taken the 3:00 p.m. bus. It stops a block form Sir Hardgraves lab and doesn't have to deal with traffic."

"Considering your method of flight this was the quicker option, indeed it seems you have the uncanny ability to defy the laws of physics when driving."

"I'm going to do you a favour and take that as a compliment." Her voice was tinted with annoyance but then she grinned.

Needless to say Holmes was unnerved. Not that he showed it.

"Lestrade, if you do not begin to descend we will be forced to make a nose dive or come about." As soon as he said these words he realised why she was grinning. He turned to Lestrade. "You are engaging in this course of action to annoy me aren't you?"

"Yep." A few seconds later, "Hang on."

"Lestr-r-rade!" Holmes shouted as he put both hands on the dashboard, trying to avoid being pressed flat against the window. The ground was coming up quickly. '_Must she always wait until the last possible moment to pull up?_' the detective thought with a great deal of annoyance. Eventually Lestrade pulled up, barley in time to avoid the ground. Once he was out of the hovercar Holmes dusted himself off and turned to her. "Shall we?"

"Lets." She replied with that irritating grin.

They knocked on Sir Hardgraves door and the man himself answered, "Inspector Lestrade, Mr Holmes I'm glad you could come on such short notice. Please come in." He greeted as he gestured the two inside

"What was taken?" asked Holmes.

"Two items, a devise that causes cells to divide at an accelerated rate, to help with the healing process. We can only regenerate damaged cells with current technology but with burns and various other injuries in which cells have been destroyed, that technology is not enough."

"I see, what else?" inquired Holmes as Hardgraves led them to the lab.

"Artificial Intelligence microchips."

"AI chips? Great. Moriarty's probably back on his 'Created a Robot Army' plan again," Lestrade groaned.

"Were the plans for these devises also taken?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Hmmm."

"What is it Holmes?"

"If Moriarty had the plans for the devises, why would he bother to steal the devises themselves? Unless he had immediate use for them…"

"Hmm. I see you point." Lestrade turned to Sir Hardgraves. "Where did the thefts occur?"

"This way."

00o00

Twenty minutes later Holmes was just about done looking over the lab he had just gathered a dirt sample when he heard a familiar step. "Good of you to join us Watson."

"What have you found?"

"A few items of interest. Come Watson, there are a few things I wish to look into elsewhere." Holmes stated as he started walking toward the exit.

"Wait Holmes you can't just leave. I'm your supervising officer. You have to tell me where you're going! What did you find?"

"Come now Lestrade I have found nothing that isn't there to be found. Besides you know how I hate to present a case before it is complete. Come Watson."

"Holmes wait and tell me where you're going!"

"We will see you later Lestrade. Be sure to tell me who's DNA you come across."

"Holmes!" But he just waved his hand as he left.

"Arrgh!" Lestrade debated whether or not to give him a piece of her mind. Then decided it would be best if she just gave him free rein as she always did and followed up her own leads which more often then not proved fruitful.

Once they were in the hover car Watson turned to Holmes and queried, "Where are we going?

"Board Street in Hackney, on the 500 Block."

"There's nothing there but abandoned buildings scheduled for demolition in a month. Why are we going there?"

"Because of this." Said Holmes as he held up what looked like a red and white pen, it had a clear glass tube at the top and in this tube was a bit of dirt.

"That bit of dirt originated from Board Street?"

"Yes. Note the peculiar red tint, it is rather fortunate actually, normally I cannot narrow the area down to such an extent. Hmmm. It is unlike Moriarty to make such a slip."

"But not Fenwick. Remember he did tear a piece of his suite while stealing the Musgrave sword."

Holmes said nothing. Watson realised his friend was in one of his thinking moods and let him be.

00o00

Watson brought the hover car down to a gentle landing on the concrete surface of the street. "Holmes," he said tentively as he turned to his friend. The detective was still thinking. Watson momentarily debated whether or not to disturb him then decision made, lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Holmes looked up a bit startled. "I hate to interrupt your thoughts but we have arrived."

Holmes remained silent but nodded and climbed out.

"Where to?"

Once again, instead of answering Holmes bent down and examined the ground with his magnifying glass. He then pointed to the left, stood and started to walk. Watson sighed. Holmes was still in one of his morose no-talking moods and wouldn't be much for company.

"The dirt could have come from anyone of these buildings," the detective finally spoke as he waved his hand flippantly at the surrounding area.

"Short of examining every building, how can we narrow down the possibilities?"

"It rained last night. Notice two of the buildings have footprints surrounding them." Holmes replied as he walked over to one of the buildings to examine the footprints. Watson decided to stand and wait for his friend to finish.

"This one Watson," the detective announced as he gestured to the particularly decrepit building he was standing in front of.

Watson joined his friend and asked as he gazed at the building. "How shall we enter?"

To say that the building was decrepit was putting it mildly. The paint was peeling, the windows broken, and a few stray shingles lay about on the ground. If Watson were human he would be able to smell the rotting termite infested wood, not that he needed to smell, as his scanners told him more then he wanted to know about the buildings' structural integrity or lack thereof. This building like many in this sector had been abandoned, like a gapping wound left to fester and shelter some of the lower forms of humanity.

"We will look for an entrance along the side." Holmes said as he walked to the side of the building, shortly they found a side door.

Quietly as he could the detective stepped through the door. He was in a kitchen—or what was **left** of a kitchen—the walls were covered in mould and Holmes could hear various insects skittering about. He remained motionless, straining his ears for the faintest hint of sound—besides the insects. He could hear something below him but it was faint, almost too faint for even his ears to make out.

He signalled for Watson to follow and as quietly as they could they made their way over to the hallway, once there Holmes cautiously approached a door and was about to open it when he heard a creak behind him—and it **wasn't** a Watson creak.

Spinning about he saw a man with an ionizer pointed at his head. The man stood at 5" 10', was muscular and had jet black hair. Holmes had just enough time to note that he was wearing new clothes and shoes, when he heard the door he had been about to open, creak on it's hinges. A hand reached out and grabbing his shoulder, jerked him backwards. Turning to face his new attacker Holmes lost his balance and tumbled through the doorway, down a flight of stairs.

"Holmes!" Watson cried out, momentarily diverting his attention from the man who had initially had an ionizer pointed at his friend. The man took the opportunity to fire at the comnpudroid, fortunately Watson managed to doge before running past the man who had pulled Holmes down the stairs and into the basement to help his friend.

Only to find that Holmes was back up, on his feet and knocking an ionizer out of another man's hand with his cane. After his opponent was disarmed, Holmes chanced a glance at his companion, and saw that the first man the two had seen at the top of the stairs had descended and was pointing an ionizer at him.

"Watson behind you!" Holmes shouted the warning to his friend. Watson however did what most people do in such a situation—he turned around instead of dogging off to the side—just in time to get blasted by the ionizer.

As the compudroid glowed green and his metal body convulsed, Holmes could only watch on helplessly. Watson collapsed and Holmes, angrier then he ever felt in his lives (save for when Evans shot the original Watson), ran at the man, who was now pointing his ionizer at Holmes. Using his extendible cane, Holmes knock the ionizer out of the man's hand, then proceeded to jab his opponent in the gut. That man went down. This however was not a good thing as now the remaining two thugs had a clean shot at Holmes. Which they used, fortunately at a low setting, but all the same Holmes was out like a light.

The man Holmes had jabbed got up and angrily began to kick the unconscious detective in the stomach.

"Stupid Yard lackey!" He growled as he kicked his victim five times in the stomach before delivering a final blow to the face. Content in the knowledge that Holmes would awaken with a black eye and a cracked rib, he returned his attention to his companions. "Hey MacGyver, get to work on that blasted droid."

One of the men who had blasted Holmes, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly crooked jaw removed some tools from his bag and started towards Watson.

00o00

Holmes awoke with a groan—pain blazed thought his chest as his diaphragm expanded and pushed against his ribcage. His breath cut short, the pain was familiar and one he had not felt in ages—the pain of a cracked rib. Breathing shallowly to avoid further irritation of the injury he raised rubbed his eyes, removing some of the dirt. The rubbing action also brought his attention to the tender flesh around his right eye.

Apparently he'd received a beating, mild compared to some in the past but the first serious one since his rejuvenation. Continuing to control his breathing he braced an arm across his chest and sat up, the motion bringing a painful grimace to his still dirty face. Glancing around him, his expression quickly became one of horror.

Watson lay on the ground face up, elastomask removed with wires and circuitry protruding from his chest and stomach compartment. He was a mess. Rising to his feet, breath sucked in to brace against the pain of the cracked rib, Holmes hobbled over to Watson's still form.

"I say Watson, what have they done to you?" Holmes had learned the basics of compudroid maintenance and repair but this… this… was far beyond his skill. Watson was a mess and Holmes had no idea what to do. Putting his left hand under Watson's head and his right arm around Watson's chest Holmes lifted his friend ever so slightly (Watson was heavy and Holmes didn't want to cause anymore damage) and held him.

"Watson," he whispered.

Holmes didn't know how long he just sat there, holding his friend. He was overcome with sorrow and fear; finally he realised that all hope may not be lost and recalling seeing a vidphone across the street left Watson and put in a call to Inspector Lestrade.

When Lestrade's face came into view Holmes said quickly—between painful bursts of breath—"Lestrade, Watson and I walked into a trap. He has been badly injured, we're at 561 Board Street in Hackney, come quickly."

Without waiting for a reply he hung up and returned to Watson's side. A few minutes later Lestrade arrived with help—police officers, techies and paramedics for Holmes. Not that they had much luck with him...

"I don't care about my injures. Help Watson!" He yelled before gasping with pain as his injury was aggravated.

At which point the paramedics informed him that they were **paramedics** not **techies** and that the techies were helping Watson. The techies were in fact carefully moving him into a truck and taking him to the New Scotland Yard tech division.

"Holmes calm down," Lestrade began in an even, knowledgeable tone. When Holmes looked like he was going to start shouting again, she cut him off before he had the chance. "What good are you to Watson if you can't see or think straight? Your injuries seem to be pretty minor and they shouldn't take long to treat and by the time the medics are done with you we should have some information about what exactly happened to Watson. So calm down, shut up, and let the medics treat you!"

She had drawn herself to her full height and though she did not come to Holmes's level (few did)—her death glare would probably have had the most daring criminal cowering in fear. Holmes merely sighed—realising there was nothing he could do for Watson at the moment (he could only wait for the techies to tell him what they'd found so that he could apprehend those responsible) and wanting to be able to breath easily again—he relented.

Nodding curtly he let the medics do their work. It didn't take long to patch up his eye and they were able to ascertain that though Holmes did not have a concussion his fourth left rib was slightly cracked and took a few minutes to repair. When they were done Holmes and Lestrade got into her hovercar and drove strait to New Scotland Yard.

00o00

"Well Mr Holmes, Inspector," announced a uniformed techie, "you'll be happy to learn that the damage was superficial. Looked a lot worse then it was."

If it weren't for the fact that the man was saying all this in a nervously agitated voice the detectives might have been comforted.

"However," there was some uncomfortable throat clearing, "Your friend's memory board was removed."

Holmes and Lestrade stiffened. Lestrade's face betraying shock and horror while Holmes's expression remained stone cold.

"We're repairing the damage that we can, but without the board there is nothing else we can do. Your friend has for all intends and purposes… been kidnapped."

"When you get the board back you'll be able to repair him?" Holmes inquired coldly

The techie and Lestrade looked at each other; they had both caught the **when** not **if**.

Looking back at Holmes the techie replied, "Yes in a matter of seconds. It was carefully removed so as not to cause any permanent damage."

"Good," Holmes nodded curtly, before turning and walking out. Lestrade decided to follow him and found him waiting for her by her hovercar.

"Take me to Baker Street." It was not a request.

Normally Lestrade would have protested taking orders from him, but this time she just did as he said.

The ride was a silent one. Lestrade deciding that Holmes wanted to think and that breaking the silence and interrupting his train of thought would be a bad idea.

Lestrade dropped Holmes off and sensing he wanted to be alone left and returned to her own residence. When she got in she went to the vidphone and punched in the code for Wiggins' wrist communicator.

"Hey Inspector," greeted the black seventeen-year-old in a friendly tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Someone attacked Holmes and Watson and took Watson's memory board, effectively kidnapping him." Lestrade informed him curtly, she saw no reason to hold back the truth from him he was bound to find out eventually and she preferred it be from her.

Wiggins stared in disbelief, it took a several seconds for the words to sink in. Finally he began to speak, "They just took the memory board—not the rest of him?"

Lestrade nodded.

"So if they get it back they can repair him right?"

Lestrade nodded again, "Yes **when** they get it back they'll be able to fix him up good as new."

Wiggins despite the situation smiled, comforted by the reassurance.

"Holmes is in one of his thinking moods."

"The kind where if you interrupt him he'll flip?"

"Ya you can visit him, but don't speak unless spoken to, you don't want to interrupt him."

"Ya, I'll tell the others."

"Thanks." Lestrade smiled, she had not been looking forward to telling the remaining Irregulars and was grateful to Wiggins for taking that responsibility off her shoulders.

00o00

Holmes meanwhile was pacing in the sitting room of 221b he looked out the window in time to see Fenwick. He sighed, wondering what Moriarty's game was.

He had known it was Moriarty the minute he learned Watson had been kidnapped and he had merely received a small beating. Only someone who wanted to hurt him would do that and though he had many enemies they were all in prison…for the moment. He smiled to himself wondering how long **that** would last.

Sighing he decided it would be best if he left. Closing the curtains and setting up his wax duplicate he went to his room to change. Using his acting talents he turned himself into a 5" 5' foot forty year old man with black hair and an ugly goatee. Using the secret exit he left through the back and after three blocks hailed a cab. He told the cab to take him to a place he had visited but once, a week after his rejuvenation.

"Here we are gov'ner. Don't know why you want to visit this old cemetery though no newcomers in fifty years." The cab driver said cattily.

"Here's your fare," Holmes replied , paying him.

It didn't take Holmes long to find the grave marked John H. Watson. He had been buried next to his first and only wife Mary. Holmes smiled remembering how, after Culverton Smith had broken into 221b and shot Watson and himself, the two had decided to work with the government doing much the same work as Holmes had done during his three year hiatus.

They had told the world that Holmes had retired to keep bees and had implied in further publications that Watson had remarried. They had been small precautions but they had helped keep the two safe. He smiled, people still though he had retired to pursue a quiet life of bee keeping. While he did do that, it hadn't been 'til he was in his 80's. (1)

"Well old friend I find myself at a loss and in need of your… illuminating capabilities. You always managed to inspire me with new ideas, indeed they often resulted in very fruitful lines of investigation."

"You know old friend I don't regret the decision to donate my body to science. Indeed when I learned that Dr Carver was using cadavers to study the deterioration of bodies in different circumstances to help in catching criminals. I couldn't resists, though I did not expect him to test the effect of being kept in honey on a cadaver… still considering his interest in Alexander the Great and the fact that I was a beekeeper at the time I probably should have been prepared for just such a circumstance."

"I know it seemed last time I came to visit you that I was unsure I would ever be able ever fully adapt, but then not only did I not have my pipe, I didn't have compudroid Watson. I had not yet accepted him, nor did I have my Irregulars. I was back to square one.

"But I digress old friend, Watson, compudroid Watson has been kidnapped by Moriarty. He has left no clues as to Watson's whereabouts—least none that I can see… yet." He sighed and murmured, "I miss my pipe," thinking of how tobacco had had a calming effect on him and had helped him clear his head, and now here he was no Watson and no tobacco. His shoulders sagged. Where was he without his Watson?

Holmes had accepted compudroid Watson but he would be among the first to admit that he was not the John Watson of old. The John Watson of old hadn't been as forceful as the new one, or as much of a stickler for the rules (Compudroid Watson had insisted on acquiring a warrant before searching Wilson's chip shop in the Red Headed League adventure) but then again compudroid Watson was a Level 7 **Law Enforcement** Compudroid. So that was hardly a surprise. Nor was compudroid Watson a replacement of the old Watson, What this new Watson was… was a kind, benevolent, brave and trustworthy soul, who would sacrifice his life without hesitation to protect a stranger, and really that was all that mattered.

Holmes stood there for a time trying to imaging what Watson of old would say. There had been few foot prints and they had only told him what he already knew. The men had even gone so far as to wear shoes that had not been worn outside so there were no dirt samples to work from. Indeed it seemed their entire outfits had been worn for that specific occasion.

"Moriarty has been as meticulous as ever. I may not find Watson until he wants me too. But I must find him."

After one last look at the grave of his friend Sherlock turned to go. He had the cab drop him off a few blocks from 221b. Once back inside he sat in his chair and simply thought, going over every detail of what had happened so far.

**Footnote**:

(1) Is inspired by _The Return of Culverton Smith_ written by GM of FanFictionNet—go read!

**Next update will occur on the 30 of September before noon CST**


	4. Searching for Clues

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3 - Searching for Clues**

**Wiggins' Flat, New London**

Meanwhile the Baker Street Irregulars were trying to figure out how they could help.

"Did Inspector Lestrade ever mention where they were attacked?" Deidre asked.

"No. I don't think she wanted us anywhere near the crime scene." Wiggins replied, "Doesn't really matter anyway, Tennyson was able the hack the information in a couple of minutes."

Deidre looked at the youngest Irregular and smiled, "That's our Tennyson. No computer is safe from him, not even New Scotland Yard." Standing Deidre announced "Well what are you all d'oing just st'anding 'round 'ere for? We gotta check out that crime scene."

The others smiled and followed suit. It wasn't a long trip but unfortunately there were a lot of cops around.

"So what to we do?" Deidre asked as the Irregulars made sure to keep out of sight.

"Hmm…" Wiggins pondered. "We don't want to interrupt the yard's investigation and disrupt evidence"

"Hmp." Deidre snorted, she did not have much faith in New Scotland Yard.

"If only because we do not want to alienate Lestrade," continued Wiggins, in response to Deidre's disdainful response, he turned to Tennyson. "So why don't you fly over and take some birds-eye view pictures."

"Beep beep whurr." Tennyson replied as he rose into the air. The officers noticed; Tennyson was a bit hard to miss but did nothing for they recognized the Irregular and most of them had been expecting them. As long as the kids didn't touch anything the officers were willing to let them take pictures. The few who did voice complaint were quickly silenced.

Tennyson, wanting to be thorough, spent a good half hour taking pictures of the crime scene while Deidre and Wiggins searched the surrounding area for clues. Wiggins had lost the rock-paper-scissors battle and thus, was stuck with searching through the garbage cans. While he did that, Deidre decided to put her con-artist skills to some use.

"Oi Sergeant Murdock," she grinned shyly, "long time no see."

"Not long enough Miss Deidre."

"'Ey don't say that I might get the feeling ya don't like me"

The Sergeant smirked, "Well I wouldn't want that."

"So what can you tell me?"

"You know I can't discuss an ongoing investigation Deidre"

"I know," she sounded despondent, "But ya gotta be able to tell me something. Please sir its Watson." Using her best Oliver Twist 'Please Sir I Want Some More' face and voice combined with a hint of waterworks that would have won her an Emmy (if she had entirely been acting) Deidre got her prey to relent.

"Sigh. Alright but I can't tell you much, certainly not more then Holmes already knows. According to DNA scanners we're dealing with Philip Jackson, Elias MacGyver, and a Josh Broady. MacGyver's a real tech wizard, known to resort to illegal means to fund his research. The others are known thugs for hire. I'd tell ya more but knowing you guys, Tennyson will hack into their files and get you all the info you want."

"Any'thin else?" Deidre asked, using her best puppy dog eyes (which were really good).

"Nothing else. I'm afraid, but I've had to deal with Jackson and Broady before… I know their favourite hangout."

Deidre's face brightened considerably.

Murdock hesitated, "Look I tell you, you tell Holmes and don't do anything stupid—like go to the hangout."

"I won't."

"I'm serious Deidre there are some lonely depraved men at that place. Do you understand?"

"Ya. I understand," she replied in all seriousness.

"Sigh. Alright the place is called The Hole. Now if you're done." It wasn't a question Deirdre turned to go, then stopped, and turned around "Thank you."

Murdock nodded. And prayed he didn't regret his decision to tell her.

Wiggins was still looking through the trash, and Tennyson taking pictures so Deirdre looked up The Hole on a public vidphone, and found that it was located in Whitechaple. The named sent a shiver up her spine, since she had become associated with Holmes she had read up on crime and its history. She would never forget the pictures of the Ripper's victims.

"No way I'm going there if I can help it… but if it would help Watson." She sighed if she came to that bridge she would cross it. Watson had helped her get her first 'A' in biology. She smiled as her mind floated back to the memory of Watson going over the digestive system… While Holmes would occasionally mention what certain poisons did to it. Despite herself she laughed, they were quite a pair and she would do anything to make sure they stayed that way.

"Oi Wiggins find anything?"

"Nothing much just a flyer advertising a one cred per beer night at someplace called The Hole," was Wiggins' answer.

Deidre stiffened, "What makes you think it's important?" she inquired.

"The place isn't local and the trash was removed just yesterday. So someone dragged this piece of paper a long way recently, maybe one of our guys." Wiggins was grateful Holmes had insisted that he learn about the trash schedule in the city (along with the train schedule) because he though it important to have some kind of time table to draw on when sorting through trash.

Deidre nodded, "Ya I learned that The Hole is a favourite hang out for two of those… thugs." Her tone indicated that she had considered far more colourful language to describe the two.

Wiggins stared then guessed, "Murdock?"

"Ya. I know where it is I think we should report to Mr 'Olmes." Wiggins nodded, they waited for Tennyson to finish up. When he was done they headed to Baker Street updating Tennyson on the way as to their finds.

Once they reached 221b they heard music. Wonderful music they looked at each other questioningly. Not wanting to disturb the great detective they decided not to knock but entered quietly. Once inside they saw Holmes playing a violin. Wiggins and Deidre sat down and all three waited for their mentor to finish. After half an hour he stopped and carefully placed his violin in its varnished case. Only when he turned to them did they speak.

"Well Mr Holmes we went to… the scene."

"I see that," he informed them eyeing the dirt on Wiggins's and Deidre's shoes. "What have you to report?"

"Well the names of the guys who attack you are Philip Jackson, Josh Broady, and Elias MacGyver. MacGyver is a tech wizard known to resort to illegal means to fund his research."

Holmes nodded, he had heard of MacGyver before.

"The other two are known thugs for hire who hang out at a place called The Hole located in Whitechaple. If you let Tennyson at your computer he'll be able to pull up their files. Also he took some birds eye pictures of the scene.

Holmes nodded and turned to Tennyson, "If you would be so kind as to retrieve their files, while I change, I should be much obliged."

"Beep-beep whur," Tennyson replied as he went to the computer and did his thing.

Holmes went to his room to changed into Tom Wayne who was known as a sleazy pick pocket down in the Whitechaple area. Tom was thirty-five, had shoulder length black hair and some stubble. He wore filthy clothes that hadn't been washed in way to long and an overall gritty appearance.

When he returned to the sitting room Tennyson had pulled up the files. After studying them a few minutes he got in character and using Tom's voice and mannerisms' told Tennyson to print the photos and leave them on the table. He then addressed all of them and said that he would be gone a while and they could let themselves out. He then added in a serious voice.

"If you want to be apart of this investigation you must do as I say and that includes not going anywhere near dangerous areas such as Whitchaple."

The Irregulars nodded and Holmes turned and left. While Tennyson printed the pictures Deidre went into the kitchen and made them some tea just as Watson had taught her and though she was unable to make cookies that would not put everyone in the hospital, she managed to find some leftovers.

Wiggins had decided to occupy his time reading a book on anatomy Holmes had recommended it.

"I have tea and cookies," her two companions looked terrified, "Relax, I found them, they're leftovers."

"We leave leftovers?" asked Wiggins asked eyebrow raised in genuine surprise (1)

"Apparently."

"So Watson made these huh?" he thought aloud as he took one of the offerings

Everyone was silent.

Finally Wiggins spoke "I miss him but we'll get him back guys don't worry we got Holmes and Lestrade on our side." Deidre managed a smile and Tennyson beeped his encouragement.

00o00

Lestrade meanwhile was looking over the files of Philip Jackson, Josh Broady, and Elias MacGyver. Upon reading that Murdock had arrested the first two on several occasions she got up and heading to his desk, deciding to ask him what he could tell her about them.

When she reached his desk she saw that Murdock wasn't wearing his uniform, well partially, his pants were uniform and he had a uniform sweater and jacket on a nearby coat rack, but his t-shirt was navy blue that had printed upon it in bold yellow letters—_I Am A Bomb Technician: If You See Me Running, Try To Keep Up._

She paused a few feet away: "Murdock."

"Hey Lestrade, I was wondering when you would see me. Their favourite hangout is The Hole, it's a bar in Whitechapel and here's the address." He handed her a torn piece of paper from his note pad.

"Thanks" she said gratefully before looking pointedly at his top, "and what's with the shirt?"

"I got it as a joke when I first joined bomb squad, before I decided to try my hand at detecting. It's a favourite. Be sure to nail these guys 'kay?"

"I guarantee it," Lestrade smiled promisingly.

00o00

Back in her apartment, Lestrade had the problem of finding a suitable outfit. To go down in her uniform would be suicide and though her martial arts skills were good enough to deter most if not all unwelcome attention, it would be nice if she could avoid it in the first place. Solution—disguise herself as a guy, problem—that was painful.

Half an hour later Lestrade was set and ready to go (and cursing the breast bindings). She had used some makeup tricks to make herself look like a thirty-five year old man with a large nose and brown eyes. She would have used an elastomask but if anyone notice the red ring which could not always be easily hidden she would be in trouble. She gave herself a bit of a swagger and departed for Whitechapel.

Once at The Hole she looked around. She didn't see anyone but she felt she was been watched. She went inside and headed straight for the bar. She ordered a shot of burgundy and looked for Jackson and Broady. She spotted them seated in a booth a few feet away. Looking for an ideal spot to overhear their conversation she located one in a corner. Problem was it was occupied and its occupant seemed rather tense. He had shoulder length black hair and filthy clothes. A sudden thought struck Lestrade. She looked at the man's hands; the fingers were uncannily long giving the hand a slender appearance despite the grime on them. Lestrade smiled in satisfaction '_Holmes._'

Deciding to simply keep an eye on the group Lestrade continued to sit and drink. (not much she was on duty after all, but she had to keep up appearances). Eventually Jackson got up to leave, Lestrade was about to follow when her eyes met Holmes' and he ever so slightly moved his head a cm to the right then to the left. Lestrade continued to sit wondering what gave her away.

Eventually Broady got up to leave. Holmes looked at her but did nothing until Broady was out the door he then got up and followed suite. Lestrade waited until he was at the door to join the procession. When she got out the door she looked around and saw Holmes. He was leaning against the wall starring into an alley straight ahead. She walked up to him.

"Hey," she said quietly

Holmes nodded and started to walk.

"I put a tracer on him so we can follow at a safe distance, by the way the name's Wayne," said Holmes in a voice that made him sound a bit drunk.

"Carter," said Lestrade in a deep voice "So what gave me away?"

"I heard you order, after the incident with The Woman I started paying a great deal of attention to voices. Your voice may pass for male but it doesn't' fool me… what alerted you to my true identity?"

"Your hands. When I saw that the perfect place to listen to those two was occupied I realised that if I found them, chances were you did to. So I looked at your hands which are rather unique."

"Very good Lestrade," Holmes smirked approvingly, the smile however quickly faded. He was a bit surprised to hear her say 'rather' which last he'd check wasn't in her vocabulary.

'_Did I just say rather? Great, Holmes is starting to rub off._' Lestrade mentally griped before asking aloud, "What did you hear?"

"Jackson is leaving the country tomorrow, Broady is vacating the planet. We only need only one of them. Preferably Broady."

"Why Broady?"

"He is privy to more information."

They continued walking for a time until they came to an old abandon building that looked like it would collapse at any moment

"In there?" asked Lestrade

"In there."

"Why can't these guys ever stay in condos?"

Holmes raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?" He headed to the side looking for a window. He found one and went in. Lestrade followed

"Nice of you two to join me." said a voice from the darkness, it was Broady "Don't look so surprised Moriarty knew this would happen he knows quite a bit about you two." He looked at Lestrade and she was suddenly very happy to be dressed as a guy.

"Where. Is. Watson?" Holmes' tone was icy.

"That droid?" Broady shrugged "You named it? It's a compudroid Holmes, not a person."

"Mind your tongue. We did not follow you to hear you insult our friend his location would be a far more desirable topic."

"Dunno" said Broady leaning casually against the wall "you'll have to ask that MacGyver fellow. He took the board."

"Where might we locate him?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, and don't call in backup Lestrade, if I don't report back by a certain time a certain memory board gets smashed."

Holmes's face resumed its stony appearance.

"Seems we're at a bit of a standstill," continued the criminal. "Look all I know is I get a lot of money, and a shuttle ticked to the moon, for beating up a detective."

"If anything should happen to Watson," said Holmes "You'll not find the solar system a large enough place to keep you safe from me. Your life will end with my hands around your throat." (2)

His tone was darker then Lestrade had though him capable of and was harder then diamonds. Broady looked shocked and took a step back.

"Then I best be going," Broady said after a few seconds, when he had regained his composure and with that he turned and slipped through the window back onto the abandoned street.

Holmes and Lestrade just stood there for a few moments until they were sure Broady was indeed gone. Holmes turned to Lestrade.

"We should go."

"Holmes…." He turned and looked at her. "This isn't your fault."

Holmes said nothing just continued walking, Lestrade beside him. They walked in silence, it was an hour before they reached Lestrade's flat. Lestrade invited Holmes in but the detective simply said, "No thank you Lestrade," and continued on his way to Baker Street.

Sighing Lestrade entered her flat. She made herself a cup of coffee changed, into a black shirt and a pair of what looked like denim jeans (they were a modern day version of it, just as durable but made out of a lightweight fabric that was easier to move in and didn't take so long to dry, a real blessing in London) and picking up a bunch of files regarding recent robberies including the one that started this mess, looked for clues.

**Footnotes**:

(1) These lines about the Irregulars appetite is inspired and dedicated to Bowen.

(2) The Hands-Around-Your-Throat line is from the 2005 film _V for Vendetta._

**The next update will be on October 7**_  
_


	5. Forcibly Taken

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 4 - Forcibly Taken**

**Lestrade's Flat, New London**

Lestrade awoke two hours later to find that she had fallen asleep at the table. But it wasn't the uncomfortable sleeping surface that had awakened her but the tell-tale sound of footsteps moving about in her flat. Plural. Footsteps. From more then one person. Which automatically ruled out Holmes, and on top of that the weight and stride time didn't match anyone else she knew.

Her hand slid down to her right thigh and withdrawing her ionizer she started to advance towards the sounds of footsteps. Turning the corner as she approached the living room, she pointed her ionizer at the intruder—seeing that it was a woman.

"**Freeze! New Scotland Yard!**"

The women turned and smirked. Something about that smirk put Lestrade on edge, her lips were small, cruel and her black eyes seemed to shine with sadistic glee. She was 5" 5' had long straight jet black hair that hung lose around her shoulders and was dressed in a blood red skin tight top and black skin tight pants.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth."(1)

"Inspector Lestrade to you." Lestrade's voice was thick with anger and annoyance.

"If you say so dear, but there's no need to be rude. Where I come from we say hello—it's only polite. Hmm… must be your American upbringing."

Lestrade glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Sigh," the woman shook her head morosely, "Well if you insist on been rude, I suppose Damon will have to deal with you."

Lestrade felt a pair of strong arms put her into a headlock. She sighed in annoyance, then using a judo technique she picked up when she was eight, flung the man across the room and towards his partner who gracefully stepped out of the way.

The woman smiled again and before Lestrade could assume a fighting stance her opposition was an inch from her face. Simultaneously the intruder's index and middle fingers struck Lestrade on her arms a few inches beneath her shoulders. Lestrade cursed as her arms went numb, her ionizer dropping to the floor with a noisy clatter.

As the sound echoed thought the room, the woman swept Lestrade's legs out from beneath her using a side-kick. Within milliseconds Lestrade was flat on her back and the woman had a small knife at Lestrade's throat.

"You really should be more polite you know," the woman said in a chidingly, an insane sadistic expression on her cruel face "people respond to you better when you are."

Lestrade glared and spat out, "What the zed do you want?"

The woman shook her head as her partner walked up behind her and handed her a white handkerchief. Lestrade could smell the chloroform.

"Not very high tech," the woman said regretfully as she used her left hand to cover Lestrade's nose and mouth, "but it gets the job done."

"Hurry up will you?" the man's voice rumbled in the background. "We still need to take care of those kids."

Lestrade's eyelids flickered as she realised they were talking about the Irregulars. '_No…_' was her last thought as she was forced into a restless slumber.

00o00

"Lestrade! Lestrade!" Holmes shouted, his heart in his throat, as he ran towards the rubble that had been a warehouse only moments ago.

There was only one thought in his head. Lestrade was in there dying—or dead.

He clawed at the debris, moving and rooting through as much as he could, desperate to find her. Shoving aside another layer of crumbled stone, he saw a grey gloved hand, limp and unmoving protruding from the pile of rubble.

'_No,_' he screamed with mental anguish as he shoved rubble to the side and slowly revealed the dirty, bleeding and unmoving form of Lestrade. '_**No!**_' Heaving the last large piece aside, Holmes searched for a pulse or any other signs of life and at the same time calling for Watson hoping the compudroid could do something… where was he? He had been just behind Holmes a minute ago!

"Watson?" He cried out, "**Watson**!"

Holding onto Lestrade he started to cry, tears poured freely down his face for the first time in many years.

"Come back!"

It was an anguished, desperate plea for either and both. He couldn't think, couldn't see. He felt numb. There was nothing but pain all over his body.

She was gone.

He had failed. **Failed** his friend and comrade and failed… failed his love.

With a choking cry Holmes jerked upright into full, heart-bounding awareness. Glancing wildly about he regained his bearings, he had fallen asleep in his armchair—it had only been a dream. Breathing steadily to calm his racing heart, Holmes relaxed backwards as words and scenes drifted through his mind.

…_a grey gloved hand buried under stone…_

…_turning to call Watson and seeing nothing…_

…_the heart-wrenching sense of having failed the woman he loved…_

He shoved that fragment of nightmare into the back of his mind and buried it. Now was not the time.

Heart beat returning to normal, Holmes signed at the return of this particular nightmare; a nightmare that had begun after the incident with the Musgrave sword when Lestrade had been trapped within a collapsed warehouse.

'_She didn't die_,' he reminded himself firmly, "_she's fine._" Holmes unexpectedly however found himself fighting the urge to call Lestrade, to hear her voice and be reassured that she was all right. A glance at the clock however deterred that notion: it read 2:32 a.m.

'_No_,' he told himself firmly. '_She is more then capable of defending herself, besides it would irate her beyond reason to be awakened at such an ungodly hour, and a irritated Lestrade is the last thing I wish to encounter at present.' _ Sighing he went back to doing what he did best thinking, and solving crimes. To do this he took up his violin and started to play.

At 11:30 a.m. Holmes' thoughts were interrupted by the vidphone. Hoping it was Lestrade he quickly went to answer it and was disappointed to see Grayson, a disappointment that he, as always, did not show.

"Holmes!" The Chief Inspector barked, "Where's Lestrade?"

"Is she not at her flat?" Holmes questioned quizzically, the foreboding feelings that he'd been fighting since awakening rushing back to the fore.

"If she is she's not answering her 'vidpho—" Grayson blinked as Holmes vanished from view, the slight pause of breath had given Holmes enough time to grab his Inverness, deerstalker, and cane and head to his coachcraft.

Holmes made it to Lestrade's flat in record time, narrowly avoiding crashing approximately ten times.

As he dashed up the steps he cursed himself twice over, first for not taking her up on her invitation and second, for not calling when he'd had the urge. If he had…. '_No_,' he told himself, '_now is not the appropriate time for 'what ifs'._'

Punching in the lockcode, he entered Lestrade's flat cautiously in case it was still occupied but soon had his worst fears confirmed—Lestrade's issued ionizer lay forlornly on the living room floor and the plaster of the far wall bore faint spider-web cracks—a struggle had taken place. From the faint footprints on the floor he was able to deduce that there had been two attackers, the foot size and treed imprint indicated that one was male that stood at least 6" 8' whereas the other was a female of about 5" 5'.

The interesting thing of note was that it was the male that Lestrade had managed to toss to the wall that bore the spider-web cracks, a good seven feet from where she'd initially been attacked. But at some point the female had attacked and… Lestrade had lost.

'_Considering Lestrade's skill… this woman should be considered extremely dangerous,_' he muttered to himself, recalling the occasion when he'd seen Lestrade take out five men with no visible effort, and the fact that this unknown woman had taken her down so easily…

Performing a thorough inspection of the room for clues as to where the two had taken Lestrade, all he learned that was relevant to the matter at hand was that they had carried her out to the balcony and into a hovercar and may or may not been waiting.

'_Naturally_,' he reflected, '_Moriarty would make sure there was nothing else. Well I have other methods_.'

From his coachcraft Holmes called Grayson and updated him on the situation.

"What do you mean Lestrade's been abducted?" Grayson shouted.

Holmes sighed. Grayson was thick, how he got to be Chief Inspector was anyone's guess.

"What I mean is Lestrade was forcefully taken from her home," replied Holmes in his patronizing 'I'm-Talking-To-A-Three-Year-Old' voice.

Needless to say Grayson was not amused, "Get back to Lestrade's. I'll meet you there. I'm going to oversee this investigation personally."

'_I'm sure Lestrade would be extremely grateful considering the fact you could not find a curio in an art auction_(2)' Out loud though he said, "I don't think so Chief Inspector, I have my own leads to follow."

"Holmes—" Grayson began to shout again before being cut off by the source of his annoyance turning off the vidphone.

When Holmes got back to Baker Street he turned himself into Wayne and headed out to _The Hole_ hoping Broady or Jackson had said something to someone, they were the type to brag.

Ten and a half hours later Holmes had been all over Whitechapel and had not found a thing. No one had mentioned Moriarty or anything about Broady or Jackson—people were scared.

He asked Tennyson to keep a digital eye out for any sign of MacGyver. Deidre and Wiggins were to go through Holmes' copies of several tech robbery files looking for anything that MacGyver might be interested in based off the information they had on him from his yard file.

00o00

"Agh… my head," Lestrade groaned as she sat up carefully, hands cradling her busily spinning head. "Arrgh," she groaned again, "who uses chloroform anymore?"

She was in a fairly large room (about 40 x 40 feet) The head of her bed was against the wall and there were nightstands on both sides of it. At two thirty (geographically speaking) there was a small round table with two chairs at one o'clock was a dresser and to the left of the dresser was a door, Lestrade despite the slight dizzy feeling she was still suffering, could tell it lead to a washroom.

The bed itself was queen size with white gossamer curtains, white sheets and a white blanket. The walls of the room were metal. And she could see they were lined with small round vents at the top. There was another door in the far right hand corner that looked extremely heavy and very locked. On the night stand to her right there was a glass of water. Deciding that if they wanted to drug her they probably would have by now and that she really needed a drink due to the chloroform, making her throat dry. She took the glass and drank it all, in seconds.

"Thirsty?" asked a voice that Lestrade would recognise anywhere.

"Moriarty," growled Lestrade, venomously.

"Guilty," was the villain's response in a ridiculously cheerful voice. (3)

As she turned she saw that he had a tray with some food in his hands. "Where's Watson? And the kids, what have you done to them?"

Moriarty walked over to the table and placed the tray down before answering. "The children are fine Miss Lestrade—"

"That's Inspector Lestrade to** you **clone head!" Was it just her or did Moriarty look hurt for a split second? The look was gone in an instant and Lestrade was sure she had imagined it.

"Inspector Lestrade, as I was saying, they are unharmed… the reason being that they have yet to arrive. I've decided to wait a day or two. See what Holmes will do." He paused as he sat himself down. "As for Watson, he is also fine… considering his current predicament. Try to attack me, hold me hostage or anything of the kind and well… he shan't remain so."

Lestrade who had been tensing for that very reason forced herself to relax. Moriarty noticed.

"Good now have a seat," he said as he reached for one the muffins he brought and took a bite. "I assure you the food is not drugged. If I have to drug you, I'll use the vents."

Lestrade remained standing and glared. "What is this all about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied smugly, "I'm getting my revenge on Holmes—by destroying everything he cares for."

"If you hurt those kids—"

Moriarty waved his hand, "Tennyson's hacking skill will be useful—"

"He would never in a million years help **you**."

"He will if he wants to keep the other two safe. Though really, I only need one as leverage. I could use the other as an example."

"If you—!"

Moriarty waved his hand again, "Enough! If you don't stop yelling I shall leave and you'll lose your chance to procure information." He randomly picked a grape and ate it. "Now why don't you have something to eat, I know for a fact that you haven't eaten since 12:30 p.m. yesterday and it's…" he glanced at his old fashioned gold pocket watch, "11:35 a.m. now."

Calmly Lestrade put both hands on the table across from Moriarty and leaned forward so that she was eyelevel with him and replied in an even voice, "As if I would ever eat anything you offered."

Surging angrily to his feet, Moriarty swept the tray onto the floor. "Then starve!" he shouted as he stalked from the room, the door closing with an ominous _click_ behind him.

Sighing Lestrade collapsed on her bed.

An hour later she found herself thinking of Holmes and wondering how he would be handling the situation. Well one thing she could be sure of he wouldn't panic, he would remain his usual stone faced self. The man knew how to bury his emotions. Thinking of Holmes' cold exterior her mind drifted to a conversation she had had with her mother when she was sixteen…

_Beth read a passage of John Watson's journal and sighed in frustration, attracting a quizzical look from her mother who was preparing dinner. Seeing and interpreting it, Beth answered the unvoiced question._

"_I don't know why Watson describes Holmes as cold. He doesn't seem cold to me."_

"_Really?" Her mother questioned, stirring the contents of a pot, "That man never shows any emotion and half the time acts like he doesn't care about others."_

"_Is that you're definition of someone who's cold, mom? Someone who acts like they don't care?"_

"_Yes sweetheart, what's yours?"_

"_Someone who doesn't."_

_A pause and another quizzical look. _

"_Doesn't care that is, not just acts like they don't care." Beth clarified._

"_Then you're right," her mother replied, "according to your definition Holmes is actually very warm hearted. And that is a good definition—but in my view he's still cold."_

Lestrade sighed; this trip down memory lane was getting her nowhere. Why was she thinking about Holmes? She should be thinking about the kids or a way out. She decided to look at the door.

Five minutes later Lestrade had come to the conclusion that Moriarty had purchased a very good door.

"I'm going to kill him!" Lestrade shouted as she pounded her fist on the table. Her stomach grumbled. "Quiet you," she ordered the rebellious organ. Sighing again she started to pace the room like a caged animal (which she practically was).

Moriarty sighed as he looked at the monitor.

Lestrade had been alternating between pacing and glaring at the camera for the past six hours. He had made sure the camera was placed in an obvious location so she would know she was been watched and would change (he had, had several spare changes of clothes brought in with her) shower and what not in the privacy of the camera-less washroom he had provided.

He **was** a gentleman after all and he did not want his security guards fighting each other for leering rights—as things were he was only letting his female employees keep an eye on her.

He messaged his temples, one could never accuse him of been a chauvinist. Even in the 1800's he had been an equal opportunity employer and was very glad of that fact, women could open a fare number of doors that would otherwise be closed.

He sighed again, chances were she would go three weeks without asking for food, she might even let herself stave to death. She had access to plenty of water so she could do it easily enough.

Moriarty smiled, it was going to be a challenge breaking her. Now he had only to decide whether or not to cut off the water.

00o00

As Holmes browsed through the records of MacGyver's known thefts a thought struck him, if Moriarty was behind it as was clearly indicated, then MacGyver would have been paid—he should be looking at purchases, not thefts. And as Moriarty had AI chips he should probably be looking at robotic parts. '_Seems Watson's and Lestrade's abduction has affected me more then I originally anticipated_.' Quickly he punched Tennyson's number into his pocket vidphone.

"Tennyson there has been a change of plans. I need you to look up recent purchases for robotic parts, when you have acquired the information come to Baker Street."

Tennyson nodded. Holmes decided to call Wiggins and Deidre and appraise them of the situation.

"We'll be right there Mister Holmes."

Half an hour later, the Irregulars were assembled in the sitting room. Holmes being Holmes hadn't bothered with tea as he was too busy thinking. To the Irregulars the lack of tea, which was something Watson always made sure was there, was just another reminder that not everything was at should be at Baker Street.

"A.I. chips were stolen from Sir Hargrave's lab as well as the plans for them. The fact that Moriarty took the chips as well as the plans instead of simply coping them so they would not be missed implies that he has immediate use for them. Or he simply wanted to lead Watson and I into a trap, but there are other ways he could have gone about doing so and obtained the same result."

"Okay," Wiggins began thinking aloud, "we know Moriarty has an immediate use for the chips. And we can knock off several of these orders of robotic parts as suspect because they from established legitimate companies" here he grimaced, "great that only leaves about two thousand."

"Two thousand, six hundred thirty seven to be precise," Holmes corrected.

Wiggins sighed gustily. "Right well lets get started. Kyle Ryner ordered two server droids. I think we can put that in the definitely not Moriarty pile."

"Same with this Sara Waters who ordered a few spare parts," Deidre said picking up the tread.

And so it went for the better part of six hours, till it was midnight and it was obvious that the Irregulars were getting tired and more then little disoriented—they hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"Go home all of you it is a school night." Holmes finally announced, "You may return at the end of classes tomorrow."

They all looked at him. He expected them to go to school? At a time like this? They would come straight to Baker Street in the morning. They told him so.

"While I do appreciate the offer, I doubt your guardians would approve."

"Dad wouldn't mind." Deidre reassured, "after all its thanks to you and Watson I'm getting A's in biology and chemistry."

"Ya and thanks to you I got a shot at going to some of the best universities in England." Wiggins contributed.

"My parents think that my working with you is great." Tennyson said though it sounded more like "Beepbeep whur beep beep."

"Be that as it may, I don't want to see any of you here until after school tomorrow." Holmes ordered, with a sigh the Irregulars departed and the detective returned to the list off orders. There were still a considerable amount to go through.

Deidre walked with Wiggins and Tennyson for awhile before she broke off and headed for her place.

The street was desolate but that was nothing unusual. All of a sudden she heard a noise behind her, someone grabbed her from behind, and forced her violently into a headlock. A year ago Deidre would have been scared, now she was merely annoyed. Lestrade had insisted that she learn combat if she was going to accompany Holmes around. She had heard from Wiggins how Lestrade had handled herself in the underground when they had first met, and at first Deidre had been thrilled. Then she learned how exhausting and demanding a teacher Lestrade could be, nevertheless she had learned well. She tossed the guy five feet.

Deidre heard a women laugh, it was high pitched and cruel. She turned in the owner's direction and saw that it was indeed a woman, she had black eyes and stood about 5" 5' with long straight jet black hair that hung lose around her shoulders. She was clothed in skin tight garments, a blood red top and black pants.

"Honestly Damon," the woman chided. "Can't you do anything? A yardie getting advantage over you is one thing, but a thirteen year old girl?"

Deidre quickly realized which 'yardie' the woman was referring to. "What ya do to 'nspertor Lestrade ya old hag!"

The women's eyes flashed, "You little…" anger radiated from her before she calmed, "you're even ruder then that detective. She kept asking us what we were doing. I would think that would be obvious."

Deidre said nothing but her fist clenched hard enough for her nails to draw blood.

"Damon, do you want this one or shall I?"

"She's mine," the man growled in a deep, gritty voice.

Deidre turned to face the man, knowing instinctively that the woman was the more dangerous of the two but it didn't seem like she was going to attack.

The man was half hidden in shadows, but Deidre could tell that he stood at a towering height of 7' 8'' with a muscular build, he had short brown hair and wore black pants, and a navy blue tee-shirt underneath a brown jacket. And it was obvious he has **not** in a good mood, to have a trained Inspector momentarily get the best of him was one thing, but a kid? **That** was an entirely different matter.

Deidre watched carefully as he approached, she was surprised by his expression or lack of one, his face was cold and distant and his eyes were… they could only be described as soulless.

Despite her fear she did not back down, she stared Damon right in the eye daring him to hit her. He brought up his right hand and threw a punch aimed at her collar bone. Deidre grabbed his hand, side stepped and pulled while bringing her knee up to his family jewels.

He went down, as soon as he hit the ground he used his legs to trip Deidre and while she was reorienting herself pined her to the ground. Despite the situation she smiled to herself. He was grimacing in pain.

"Where are they?!" She screamed as the women walked up and placed a rag over her mouth, forcing her into a deep sleep. A few seconds later a sleek looking hovercar arrived, and landing slit open it's doors in order to admit the group and it's unconscious prisoner

Wiggins and Tennyson continued on their way, strolling down another street, empty due to the late hour. They turned down an alleyway when six men approached out of the shadows.

Wiggins instantly assumed a fighting position. Three of the men surrounded him while the other three went for Tennyson. Wiggins grinned. '_Man_' he thought '_are they in for a shock_—_literally!'_

As a result of Lestrade's constant insistence Tennyson and Watson had spend many an hour installing a great defense system into his hover chair.

One of the goons put his hand on the cage of the hover chair and was instantly shocked into unconsciousness. The other guy annoyed and surprised reached for Tennyson and grabbed roughly by the jumpsuit. Tennyson glared and a small gun appeared over his shoulder and blasted the guy. The man went flying into one of his co-workers who was attacking Wiggins

While all this was going on Wiggins was involved with his own fight. The first goon lunged at him and Wiggins knocked him out with a right hook. He smiled grateful and not for the first time that Holmes had overseen his training, seemed only natural since they both boxed. The two spent at least two hours a week practicing, and Holmes had also taught him some of the various other forms of combat the detective knew including Baritsu. After the first guy was out the second approached, he threw a punch which Wiggins blocked. The attacker was about to hit again when another body sent him flying into the wall.

"Thanks Tennyson," Wiggins shouted as he continued to fight Tennyson beeped a welcome as he turned to the last attacker, he found the smirk gracing his ugly features unnerving , not that he showed it.

"Heard you had some tricks," he said as he lifted his right hand to show he had an EMP(4) grenade, "so MacGyver gave me this."

"_Oh no,_' Tennyson's eyes widened, '_Me and Watson were going to install EMP shields next week!_' He tried to hit reverse and while he did manage to get some distance it was not enough. The goon tossed the grenade and Tennyson's chair puttered to a halt.

Meanwhile Wiggins was dealing with his third attacker. He aimed a punch at Wiggins's face. Wiggins blocked with his left arm then quickly brought up his right to block another punch. This guy wasn't giving Wiggins a chance to counter attack. Wiggins waited till the other guy's punches started to slow then dropped his right hand and while sidestepping out of the way right hooked the guy. He only managed to clip him but it was enough to throw the guy off, Wiggins managed to grab the man's arm and turn it behind him.

"One wrong move and you'll be crippled for life," he hissed in his opponent's ear. "Now where's Lestrade and Watson?" When the man did not respond Wiggins twisted his arm.

"Arrrgh."

"The pain stops when you talk."

"That's enough of that," another voice announced.

Wiggins barely managed to avoid the kick. He then noticed that Tennyson was out of the fight. Angry Wiggins grabbed his new opponent's leg as he kicked again and twisted, hard and fast, dislocating it, the man went down unable to get back up. By this time the man who's arm Wiggins had twisted was back up on his feet. He looked at Wiggins uncertainty in his eyes.

"Think about it" said Wiggins glaring. The man ran. Wiggins walked towards Tennyson. "Hey you okay Tennyson?" he asked in concern as he leaned over his friend to inspect the damage. Tennyson's eyes widened.

"Beeep-whur beep!" (Behind you!)

Wiggins turned just in time to see the fist, it contacted with bruising force and he hit the ground, out cold. The new man who had punched him then stepped aside to reveal a woman.

"Well it's a good thing we decided to check up on these guys," she sighed to her companion.

Tennyson didn't like her, her eyes were cruel and her smile had a sadistic look to it.

"My name is Kerai, you're Tennyson right?"

He glared.

"Not even a response, well at lest you're not as rude as that girl… what was her name again Damon?" The woman's smile turned down right vicious, "Oh yes, Deidre wasn't it?."

"Beep beep whur beeep whur!"

"Relax she's fine, we merely knocked her unconscious. Cooperate and she and your friend here," she nudged Wiggins's still form with her toe, "won't come to further harm."

Tennyson glared, but lifted his hands in surrender.

**Footnotes**:

(1) **This is me playing Devil's Advocate I know it says Elizabeth on the poster **- I know that short forms of names containing 'beth' are customarily Bethany or Elizabeth but Beth is also a Hebrew name meaning "house of God." So why can't Beth be her true name? Also in episode #1 _The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes_, compudroid Watson introduces himself as being "licensed to B. Lestrade," which indicates (because of the 'B') that Beth is her true name and if Beth is shorthand then her true name would be Bethany, not Elizabeth. What do you have to say?

(2) Curio_ noun_, any unusual article, object of art, etc., valued as a curiosity

(3) Modified quote from Disney's 1994-1995 _Aladdin _t.v. series, episode #39 - _The Secret of Dagger Rock._

(4) EMP _acronym_, Electro Magnetic Pulse, basic function is to short-circuit electrical equipment

**The next update will be on October the 8 that's right it's a Thanksgiving day present to my few readers,  
...Please review...**

**  
**


	6. Uncooperative Prisoners

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5 - Uncooperative Prisoners

Moriarty's 1st Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground

"I am surrounded by idiots," Moriarty announced as he walked along the corridor of his base. First he had had to oversee several projects that had taken hours. Then he found out that the Irregulars had managed to cause trouble.

When Deidre had woken up she had managed to con her guard into getting her a glass of water and a donut—a donut of all things—water he could understand but a donut? When her guard had opened the door the little rat had attacked. The guard hadn't seen it coming and was still unconscious. '_Girls been taking lessons from Lestrade_' he thought, fortunately she hadn't gotten far and was back in her cell, the thing that bothered the master criminal was the fact that somehow she had still managed to get her donut and water.

Wiggins had also escaped temporarily, seems the guards missed a lock-pick when they had searched him. He had taken out two guards, and had gotten pretty far before being caught. '_I run the largest most effective criminal organization on two planets since the 1800's and my employees are experiencing difficulty trouble keeping two children under lock and key!_"

'_What has Holmes been teaching those children? Perhaps I shouldn't move them into the same room._' Moriarty considered, he had planed to keep the Irregulars in a three bedroom suite of sorts but the rooms hadn't been done by the time they had arrived due to the incompetence of his workers, it was finished now, however as it was 6:30 a.m. he was obligated to talk to Kerai and Damon before he saw to the children.

Entering the room where the two stood he addressed them, "I need you both at Baker Street. As soon as Holmes discovers his irregulars are missing I want you to bring him here. Inform him that if he desires the destruction of his friend he may remain at Baker Street if not he is to accompany you. Do not harm him, use the sedative I have provided."

"We know what to do Moriarty, don't worry." Kerai's voice was saccharinely sweet.

Moriarty glared, turned and left.

"Come on Damon we gotta go," she clapped her hands together gleefully; "Oh this is going to be such fun!"

00o00

Wiggins was not having a good day. He could not believe he that had been captured. First he lost had the fight by letting someone creep up on him, then he had let himself get caught trying to escape. He had to find Tennyson and Deidre he was sure that if Moriarty had him and Tennyson he had Deidre, he was responsible for both of them. Just as he decided to have another look at the door it opened dramatically revealing the loathsome personage of Wiggins's earlier thoughts

"Well boy. I have good news, your new accommodations are ready."

'_Great_' thought Wiggins '_wonder what decrepit cell he's going to shove me in now_.'

When Wiggins didn't move Moriarty turned once again to face his prisoner, a cold glimmer in his eyes. "That was by no means a request."

Two guards entered armed with an ionizer. Wiggins sighed and followed Moriarty. As they walked the irregular attempted to absorb and memorise his surroundings. Eventually they came to a very large metal plated door that put the one in his previous cell to shame '_No way I'll be able to pick that_' he thought with dismay.

Moriarty removed a key card from his pocket and zipped it through a slot in front of him. The door slid open immediately.

When Wiggins stepped in his face broke out into a smile. "Deidre, Tennyson!" He cried out as he ran up to them, and looked them over, "You're okay".

"Ya that Damon guy did a bit of a number on my wrist but clone head's goon squad patched it up," Deidre grumbled.

Moriarty grimaced at the 'clone head' comment; the girl had definitely been taking lessons from Lestrade.

"Nice to see they patched up your face," she continued.

"Tennyson told you about that right?"

She nodded.

Wiggins looked over at Tennyson he was in a smaller hover-chair that seemed unable to move as fast as his own or fly, and the only computer he had was a rather pathetic one that served only to produce the beeps and whurs he used to communicate. "You okay pal? They didn't hurt you?" the seventeen year old inquired empathetically

"Beep whur." (No I'm fine.)

"Good," replied Wiggins with a relieved smile.

"Now that you have all become acquainted with each other's experiences," Moriarty announced waving his hand towards the TV screen on the far wall in front of which their was a comfy sofa with a coffee table. "This is the sitting room. The screen is not connected to a viable television line; you will be able to view the news only after it has been recorded. That room there is yours Wiggins," He said gesturing to a door in the far left-hand corner. "The one next to it belongs to Miss Deidre. The one to my right is Tennyson's and right beside it the washroom. Oh and by the way I took it upon myself to have some of your clothes brought over."

At this last statement made the Irregulars paled. He had been in their homes?!

"Rest assured your guardians have not been harmed in anyway—though my men were obligated to sedate Wiggins's mother—but once again rest assured, she will awaken momentarily… if she has not already."

Wiggins pale face became flushed with anger, "Why you irascible evil good for nothing belligerent conniving piece of zed! You won't get away with this!"

'_Irascible, belligerent? the boy has definitely been spending far to great an amount of time with Holmes_.' Moriarty thought in annoyance, "Well now that I'm done playing gracious host I'll leave you children to your own devices."

The Irregulars watched him and the two guards that had accompanied him, depart, the door closing soundlessly behind them. Searching his pockets, Wiggins discovered that he still possessed his notebook. He scribbled a note on the first page and handed it to Deidre.

'Do you still have that lock picking set Holmes gave you for your birthday?'

Deidre shook her head, taking the notebook from him her written reply was brief, 'You?'

Wiggins also shook his head. He then held the notebook up towards Tennyson.

Understanding the unspoken question, if he had his lock-pick set, Tennyson shook his head.

Sighing dejectedly the three Irregulars commenced the investigation of their new quarters.

00o00

Sherlock Holmes had spent a restless night alternating between the list of robotic purchases, which seemed to be getting longer with each passing second, and the newspaper (yes those were still made and he did have them, he was old set in his ways and enjoyed reading the newspaper) for any hint of what Moriarty could be up to. The only thing he could find that Moriarty would be remotely interested in was another peace conference between world leaders.

At about 7:00 a.m. that morning Holmes received a call from Mrs Wiggins.

"Mr Holmes," she looked awful, and the detective knew immediately what had happened, "There was someone in our flat last night. I can't find my son anywhere and some of his clothes are gone!"

'_No…_' Holmes thought, his mind racing "Mrs Wiggins you must calm down, I will secure his safety, you have my word."

"Please."

Holmes nodded reassuringly "I shall need a moment to make a few calls." Quickly he punched in the number to Tennyson's and Deidre's parents and found that the other Irregulars had also disappeared.

'_It's only a matter of time before they come for me._' He thought quickly as he ran into his room and started hiding various lock-picks on his person he even hid a few against his skin and held them in place with some scar makeup which he carefully applied so they looked like real scares and not hiding places for lock-picks. The lock picks were made from thermosetting polymers and difficult to detect with scanners. The process took him about ten minutes, when he was done he stepped back into the sitting room just as there was a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal two individuals—a woman and man who perfectly matched the profiles that Greyson had sent earlier, the profiles of the criminals who had broken into Lestrade's flat and kidnapped her.

He gestured for them to enter. He then sat down in his favourite armchair and wished he had a pipe to draw.

"What is it that you want from me exactly Miss Kerai?"

"You know who I am," she rolled her eyes, "I'm sooo impressed."

"I know quite a bit about you." Holmes replied evenly. "Your real name is Saru Wanatabe, you were born in Tokyo, you smoke cigarettes, practice calligraphy and before you came here to London you lived in Budapest. You also play ice-hockey and spent the morning practicing your aim with an ionizer after you enjoyed a batch of fresh pancakes for breakfast."

Kerai's eyes narrowed, "Impressive as I've heard, but it's not what I want that's important Holmes."

"Moriarty."

"Right."

"You will understand Miss Kerai that I am somewhat picky about the company I keep. I beg that you will keep this interview short." As he said this Holmes spared Damon a glance, what struck the detective most besides the man's size was his complete lack of human expression, his face was cold and distant and his eyes were nothing but some great void of crushed spirit, he didn't blink in the three seconds Holmes took to observe him nor had he since he entered.

Kerai laughed, a cold, cruel sound. "Well you're more polite then the others at least."

Holmes remained silent but slowly turned his head in the women's direction.

"Well here's the deal. Moriarty wants you to come with us. You are free to refuse of course" her tone was cheerful like a child who was about to receive a gift, "but if you do… Watson dies." here she paused frowned as if in though, "if a compudroid can die that is."

Holmes's eyes narrowed, he rose to his feet, got his deerstalker and Inverness as well as his cane though he doubted he would be allowed to keep any of them. He then walked to the door and turned, "Are you coming?"

Kerai smirked and Holmes stepped aside as she walked out the door, he followed suit with Damon trailing behind them. They climbed into a hovercar with the detective in the back seat.

Once they were on their way Kerai rolled up a window separating herself and Damon from Holmes. Holmes realised in a moment that he was about to be gassed and sighed, there wasn't much he could do.

00o00

Lestrade was laying on her bed, her stomach had finally decided to stop bothering her and the hunger pains had subsided. She was just allowing her thoughts to drift to the irregulars when the door opened suddenly Moriarty strolled into the room, Lestrade could tell right away she was not going to like what he had to say.

"Good morning Inspector Lestrade. How are you feeling?" His tone was oddly pleasant as if he had a very good day to look forward to.

'_He's done something' _thought the inspector "Skip the pleasantries Moriarty," She replied tiredly. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might appreciate an update, the Irregulars have arrived."

Lestrade sat up. "Where are they? Are they okay?"

Moriarty chuckled, "I assure you they are completely unharmed… for the moment. Deidre's wrist was fractured but was patched up quickly enough. Wiggins received a black eye but that has also been seen to. They are together in a three bedroom suite and I assure you quite comfortable. Holmes also has recently arrived. He is, unconscious at present but I have little doubt he will awaken shortly."

"What's your game Moriarty? The biochips the cell-divisor what are you up to?" she demanded, her eyes mere slits of disgust and horror.

"Surely Scotland Yard's finest is capable of solving such a problem."

Lestrade ground her teeth.

Walking over to the table the master criminal took a seat. "Now Lestrade I am aware that it is a challenge for you but perhaps you could attempt civility."

"Why would I be civil to a monster like you?"

Moriarty glared malevolently.

Lestrade walked slowly over to him leaned over, her eyes meeting his. "I swear Moriarty no matter what it takes, I will bring you down"

The professor smiled as his eyes took on an evil glint. Despite herself Lestrade shivered. Her foe noticed. "You really should be more polite to the … monster. Who holds the lives of your little friends in the palm of his hands." He stood up forcefully Lestrade took a step back and as he departed, suddenly he stopped, his hand on the door handle, and turned once again to face her. "I'll be sure to give Holmes an extra kick for you."

00o00

When Holmes awoke the first thing he realised was that he was sitting on the floor of a 10 x10 foot metal cell. In front of him was a screen and just to the right a heavy door. The floor naturally was cold just like the rest of the cell and he did not have his Inverness deerstalker or cane.

Also he was in shackles.

'_How cliché_' he thought sighing. They were modern looking shackles, instead of chains they had strong metal cords and the cuffs had a strange glowing strip on them, the cord originated from higher up on the wall which Holmes was sitting against.

He could tell that he had been searched thoroughly, all his lock-picks save the ones he had hidden with scar makeup were gone. '_Well,_' he shrugged silently to himself '_at least I have not being denied their assistance._' The only thing stopping him from using his lock picks was the fact that there was also a camera glaring at him from the far corner of the ceiling.

Holmes decided to use his time to figure out what Moriarty was planning last time he had sought AI chips he wanted to create an army, while that was still a possibility it didn't explain why he needed them immediately. There was that peace conference. Holmes had suspected that Moriarty would try something ever since the detective had first heard about it but he couldn't replace the representatives without a DNA washer, assassination perhaps? It could cause a war. But that didn't explain the chips or the cell-divisor. Moriarty couldn't replace the representatives with robots, but with DNA scanners they would easily be detected…

Sighing in frustration Holmes leaned back against the wall, wondering what Watson and Lestrade would say in such a situation.

His mind drifted back to just a couple weeks ago when Lestrade informed him that a rest was mandatory and had commenced to drag him to an old movie matinee. The Terminator Trilogy… suddenly a gear in his brain clicked into place. A last everything made sense, Holmes could not believe that he was actually grateful to Lestrade for forcing him to view that "film."

A few moments later the door to his cell slid open and Professor Moriarty stepped out of the shadows. "Greetings Holmes, I trust you are well this afternoon? You slept quite awhile. Forgive me I would have visited you sooner but I was speaking to Inspector Lestrade."

Holmes's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist in mortified anger. "If you harmed her…."

"Come now Holmes, I am a gentleman," Holmes scoffed as he fought to control his temper, "rest assured she has not being injured. She and the Irregulars are quite comfortable and Watson is also in excellent condition… given his current predicament."

"You have me, why not release them?"

"Two reasons: First as long as you are certain of their continued well being, you will be capable of withstanding any torture. Second Tennyson will be useful to me, I require a hacker of his caliber."

"To acquire the security details for the peace conference in an attempt to replace various world leaders with your robotic compatriots no doubt."

"So you able to ascertain the truth."

"I have discovered more then that. I know you plan to, courtesy of Fenwick, to create a living skin for the robots equipped with real eyes, hair that grows and skin that bleeds using DNA samples—that's why you stole the cell-divisor I expect such contraptions would have considerable difficulty healing. By what other method could you fool DNA scanners?"

Moriarty seemed to be genuinely surprised, he had not expected Holmes to figure it out for there was only one way he could. "You saw _Terminator_?" he asked eyes wide.

"Lestrade felt the need to insert pop culture influence into the various aspects of my education as a result I was obligated to suffer through several films originating from the 20th and 21st centuries."

Moriarty chuckled. "None the less I am impressed. But then I would expect nothing less from the great Sherlock Holmes." The criminal spat out his foe's name with hatred and disgust as he rummaged about his pocket, a moment later he brought out a remote and with great deliberation pressed a button. The cord on Holmes's shackles immediately began to retract into the wall and the detective was forced into a standing position, with his wrist at shoulder level and his back to the wall he was defenceless.

Moriarty smiled, "I've waited a long time for this. Let us see how long you last." The villain's fingers twitched in anticipation, all the planning had lead to this moment...

Raising his right hand the criminal swung his fist into his enemy's stomach. Holmes seized and Moriarty raised his knee slamming it into Holmes's chest, sending him reeling against the wall. Moriarty tensed to attack again, but Holmes just as Moriarty started to raise his leg, kicked as fast and as hard as he could hitting the criminal squarely in the chest. The kick took the wind right out of him, but all the criminal did was back out of range and smile.

"You have obviously spared little consideration for your friend Holmes" Moriarty smirked as he took Watson's memory board out of his coat's breast pocket.

Holmes paled if he had planted the blow any higher…

"Perhaps as you seem to care so little…" griping both sides of the boar Moriarty began to exert pressure.

"No!" Holmes yelled a pleading look in his eyes, as he fought against his restraints.

Moriarty smirked and stopped bending the board. "Perhaps now is the appropriate time to demonstrate the purpose of those shackles."

"I was wondering about them, they are rather cliché." Holmes commented, having regained his composure.

"Why alter what has already been perfected?" Moriarty shrugged an evil smile playing across his face, Holmes was not disappointing him. What was the fun in trying to break a man if it was easy? He was pleased to see that Holmes was not afraid; he was going to have fun changing that.

He fingered the remote "Now let me think how best to demonstrate the brilliance of these new shackles?"

Holmes rolled his eyes. "I would think Moriarty that one as intelligent as yourself should be able to make such a decision without the assistance of his victim." (1)

"So true Holmes, but I thought I would indulge you and give you a bit of a say in the matter. Oh well, let us begin with the basics." He sneered stabbing the button with his thumb.

"Aaarrrgg—" Holmes's scream cut off, his throat tensed as pain blazed though his body. He felt as if he were on fire, being beaten and torn apart all at once. Never had he felt such pain. He could barley breath barley think, but he could still think. Through sheer force of will he remained silent. Not wanting to give his enemy any satisfaction.

Moriarty smiled as Holmes stopped screaming. This was going to be every bit the challenge he had hoped for. "Wonderful device isn't it?" He said in cheerful glee, finger darting to another button, "It directly stimulates pain receptors. Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt, that should be easy I expect your feeling it right now… now multiply it by a thousand."

Holmes' will to remain silent and his cold reserve could no longer survive under the strain, "Aaaahhhh!"

His scream reverberated throughout the room and would certainly have echoed throughout the complex if the room had not been sound proof.

"Oh that's right" cackled Moriarty. "You don't have to."

Holmes could not hear him, he could not think there was nothing but pain nothing else existed—not Watson, not the Irregulars, not even Lestrade. There was no past present or future no world just this consuming blinding pain.

"Aaahhhh!" he continued to scream one long piercing cry that never seemed to end as Moriarty watched on, his smirk growing more and more content as he laughed.

The strain on Holmes's system caused some blood vessel to burst and blood began to flow from his mouth, but still he continued to scream, never stopping.

After fifteen minutes the pain finally became too much for the great detective's system, his breathing stopped as he collapsed, held up only by the shackles that continued to torture him.

Moriarty pressed two buttons in rapid succession. The torture stopped and the cord slackened. Holmes collapsed in a heap on the floor barely breathing after a few minutes he began to stir. Moriarty walked over to his enemy "This is from the good Inspector" said before kicking the detective in the side.

"Ooomf" cried Holmes as he was forced to roll onto his back. The criminal then brought his foot down on the great detectives face and announced pleasantly. "This is where you belong Mr Sherlock Holmes. Underneath my heel. (2)"

And with that he turned and slowly walked out the door locking it behind him. Once outside Moriarty turned to his henchman Martin Fenwick. "Send a med team to repair the damage to our guest, I want him to be able to see straight. I shall be in my office, alert me when he is ready. Remember, he is to be given no more medical attention then is absolutely necessary for my purposes."

Footnotes:

(1) This line word for word was suggested by Bowen ain't it great? So Holmes.

(2) Is from Darkseid from _Justice League Unlimited_.

**The next Update will be on the 14 of October before noon CST as usual. **


	7. Beatings All Around

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 6 - Beatings All Around**

**Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

Ten minutes later Moriarty was in his office when Fenwick walked in and informed him that Holmes had been patched up.

"Good," replied the criminal as he headed to the Irregulars' rooms, four guard striding in his wake.

"I thrust that you children are finding your rooms satisfactory?"

"Let us go ya creep, when 'Olmes finds this place—"

Moriarty laughed and upon catching his breath replied with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Holmes has already arrived girl and is in no position to lend assistance."

Deidre paled, "What 'ave you done to him?"

"Beat him, tortured him, what else?" Moriarty arched an eyebrow quizzically at the brunette.

"Why you lousy contemptible conniving—"

"Flattery will not assist you in your plight Miss Deidre—besides I was in need of an occupation with which to amuse myself."

"What do you want?" Wiggins growled, thinking it best to put an end to the conversation.

Moriarty smiled pleasantly, "I require Tennyson's expertise."

"Beep beep beep whur beep." (I would never in a million years help you.)

"Really you won't? my, my that does present a problem," smirked Moriarty as he brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin, "are you certain there is no way in which I might convince you?"

Tennyson glared and Moriarty's smile broadened.

"Very well. Take him." The villain pointed suddenly to Wiggins. The oldest irregular got into a fighting stance as one of the guards approached, Deidre followed suit.

"Oh please," sighed Moriarty as he pointed his ionizer at Deidre. Wiggins relaxed and let his arms fall to his sides. Two guards approached him and each grabbed one of his arms while a third shoved an ionizer into his back, the remaining guard pointed an ionizer at Deidre.

"Shall we?" Moriarty mocked courteously as he turned, relinquishing charge of Deidre to one of the guards. He walked out the door, followed by Wiggins and his guards. The last to leave was the fourth guard who had his ionizer trained on Deidre the whole time. He heard what happened to her first guard. Just as he lowered his ionizer to close the door Deidre pounced and reached it just before it clicked shut.

"No!" She shouted as she banged on the door, "Bring 'im back!" her voice cracked "Bring him back!" Wondering if she would ever see her friend again she turned her back to the door and leaned against it, she saw Tennyson, eyes wide with fear.

As they walked down the corridors Wiggins looked for any sign of Holmes, he was lead into a small plain room. There where a few stains scattered around that looked like blood. He figured this must be where Moriarty conducted the more unpleasant aspects of his work. The two guards holding onto Wiggins had their ionizers confiscated and locked up in a cabinet on the wall by the third guard who had had his ionizer at Wiggins's back. Once the ionizers were out of the Irregular's reach he turned to Moriarty waiting for the order.

"He's all yours," the sadistic glint in the criminal's eyes was anything but comforting.

The guard smiled and slowly approached the irregular; his brother had been the one to receive a dislocated knee courtesy Wiggins and he was looking forward to some revenge.

He approached slowly and clenched his fist, Wiggins stared at him defiantly as if to say 'You Won't Break Me'. The thug then slammed his fist into Wiggins's gut. Wiggins bent over and as he did the thug uppercut with his left arm hitting Wiggins squarely in the face.

Wiggins bit his tongue and blood began to flow freely from his mouth, he could feel his throat clapping painfully as it attempted to protect his air passages. The thug then started punching Wiggins in the chest and gut never letting up. Wiggins tried to fight back but with two guards holding his arms back, he struggled to no avail. He could feel his ribs begin to give way, and felt a sickening crack as one broke. The thug heard but continued to punch breaking two more and driving them Wiggins's lungs causing them to fill with blood, his coughing became more severe as he fought to control the pain.

The thug smiled at the sight and after one more punch to the gut Wiggins' legs gave out. The two holding him decided to let him fall. After all it was easier to join in the fun when they didn't have to support their victim. Wiggins was numb conscious only of the blows that kept coming from all directions as his attackers continued to kick him. He barley had the sense to churl up and bring his knees to his chin as he got into the fetal position. The first thug went to one of the cupboards and got a crowbar. He then walked towards Wiggins and motioned for his two associates to stop.

"This is for my brother," he said as he brought the crowbar down on Wiggins's left leg. It broke with a sickening crack.

"**Ah**!"

"Enough" Moriarty commanded at last. He nodded to two of the guards who then lifted a barely conscious Wiggins to his feet. "Remove the bandage around his left forearm." The third guard immediately did so.

"Tell me my boy." Moriarty sneered as he stepped toward his helpless victim. "Have you perhaps had the inclination to glance over _The Valley of Fear_?"

Wiggins suddenly became aware of the smell of hot iron as Moriarty took a step closer.

"And yes, I am afraid that I am going to digress a little—all these modern torture instruments are quite lovely but some classics just cannot be overruled." without warning the criminal suddenly seized the irregular's forearm and thrust the red hot metal into the skin.

Wiggins did a very good impression of Birdy Edwards, he made no sound except for a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't easy, this was by far the worst pain he had ever felt. A beating was something he could handle fairly well after all he did box, but his was far more intense then anything he ever felt it seemed like ages passed before Moriarty removed the iron. When he did all that Wiggins said was "That all ya got clone head?" in a shaky voice, before more blood poured into his mouth, forcing him to spit it onto the floor.

Moriarty smiled and reaching out, grabbed Wiggins's throat with his left hand and started to choke him. "You don't want to see 'all I've got' Wiggins for **that** would result in your slow and incredibly painful death."

Wiggins barely heard these words the world was beginning to go black; he was in too much pain.

Moriarty noticed and released his grip. "Return him to his room."

00o00

Deidre had been pacing the room while all this had been going on, when she heard the door open and two guards walk in ionizers at the ready. They were followed by two guards with…

"Wiggins!" she exclaimed ignoring the ionizers as she ran past the guards. "What 'ave they done to you?" grabbing her friend she glared at his captors, "Let him go!"

The guards smiled as Moriarty stepped into the room, "They are merely taking him to his room where he can rest—"

"I'll get him there." Grabbing a hold of Wiggins she turned to one of the guards carrying him and left hooked him in the face. The two guards who had entered the room first were about to shoot her when Moriarty raised his hand, "Very well, drop him."

The remaining guard instantly compiled, Deidre almost fell due to the sudden weight but managed to support both herself and Wiggins. Moriarty smirked and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"Oh one more thing," the villain turned to Tennyson. "Refuse my request again and Wiggins will not be returned. Refuse a third time and Deidre will keep some of my more lonely and depraved men company until you chose to cooperate." With that he strode from the room followed by the two guards who had carried Wiggins and then the two with the ionizers.

Deidre, slipping her right arm behind Wiggins's shoulder and her left behind his knees hosted him up. Grateful for the strength training Lestrade had put her through but still finding it difficult. She carried him to his room and placed him on the bed. Tennyson followed.

"Tennyson go see if there's a first aid kit in the bathroom." Tennyson hovered to the washroom as fast as his chair would permit. Deidre took Wiggins's hand in hers and said "Oh Wiggins what 'ave they done to you?"

Then she noticed the mark on his forearm. A circle with a triangle inside. She recognized it immediately.

"I swear I'll kill him for this," she said her voice thick with hatred. Just then Tennyson entered with the first aid kit. They spent half an hour tending Wiggins and when they were done with nothing to distract her and realising the full weight of the situation tears began to trickle down Deidre's face.

00o00

Holmes lay in his cell, replaying the last few minutes in his head. He had been curious at first when the screen had blinked into life in front of him, but that had quickly been crushed as Wiggins appeared on the screen, surrounded by guards with Moriarty standing over him. He had feared the worst, and he had been right

The whole time the horrendous scene had been taking place before his eyes he had strained against the restraints shouting at the camera that watched him and the screen: "Stop! He is only a boy, **Stop**!"

When Moriarty had started toward Wiggins with the branding iron he had become desperate, "Stop this! You must stop this!"

Though he knew that whoever was watching was most likely not sympathetic and even if they were. They were in no position to end it. When he had watched Wiggins being dragged from the room he collapsed to his and did something he hadn't done in a very, very long time

He prayed.

Prayed Wiggins would be alright.

Moriarty watched the recording of Holmes' reaction to his irregular's beating a smile on his face. When the detective had begun to pray he laughed '_Really Holmes do you honestly believe that will in anyway be beneficial?_' Moriarty had sent in a team of medics to tend to Wiggins as well as four guards to deal with Deidre and Tennyson. The medics had patched Wiggins up nicely and had informed him that the boy would suffer no lasting damage save the burn which would scar.

In fact, Wiggins was at present occupying himself by walking around the living room assuring Deidre that he was fine while Tennyson stayed to the side and said nothing. '_Probably blames himself, as well he should if he hadn't refused… At any rate, I should inquire if he is ready to comply with my request.'_ He thought with a chucked.

He walked into the Irregulars room with six guards, "It would be superfluous to state my business, what's it to be Tennyson?"

"Beep whur beep?" (What do you want me to do?)

"Follow me," he turned and left as Tennyson followed him out the door.

Wiggins hated just standing there but if he died who would look after Deidre and Tennyson? And if Tennyson still refused after he was killed Deidre would be… He shook his head he would **not** let that happen. No matter what it took he was going to get them out. He might die succeeding but he wasn't going to die trying, he would make sure of that.

00o00

Ten minutes later Moriarty was in his office/bedroom watching Holmes's reaction to Wiggins' beating again. It just never got old. '_Suppose I should see what he's up to. Tennyson is been carefully watched so he cannot do anything…detrimental._' He smirked, got to his feet and headed to Holmes' cell '_this should prove… amusing_.'

Holmes was sitting on the floor back against the wall when Moriarty walked in. Instantly the detective was on his feet. "He's only a boy you vindictive mad man! I swear I will see you suffer for what you have done to him!"

"You know Holmes, for someone who has been stewing in honey for the better part of two hundred years your temper certainly isn't very sweet."(1)

Holmes glared as Moriarty's smirk widened.

"Well perhaps it's best we get on with our little… session." He brought out the remote. "Now let us see last time I only indulged so far as level seventy-five out of a hundred, before then it remained at twenty-five. How about for a warm up we try fifty before moving onto one hundred. Yes I think that would be the most ideal plan of action." Eyes glinting and fingers twitching with sadistic glee, he stabbed a button.

"**Aaaahhhrrg—**"

Holmes did everything he could to keep silent but every once in awhile a cry would escape him.

"**Aaahhh**—"

Holmes was grimacing in pain desperately trying to hold his tongue.

Moriarty went to the door and opened it looking at Holmes's guard, "Bring me a chair will you I want to be comfortable."

Five minutes later Holmes was on his knees grimacing in pain and Moriarty was sitting comfortably in a chair, all he needed was a bag of popcorn and one would think he was watching a movie, a really good one to judge from the look on his face. Holmes had managed to remain silent for the past several minutes and the criminal was beginning to become bored. He pressed a button and the detective collapsed. The villain waited until Holmes forced himself to his knees breathing in short gasps before inquiring in a casual tone. "Well I think that was enough of a warm up don't you?"

Holmes looked up eyes full of hatred "Wiggins… is he?" he gasped out the words

"Rest assured the boy is back to his old self and has, if I am rightly informed, suffered no lasting damage, save of course for the brand."

"I'll see you in hell professor," growled Holmes in that cold icy tone he was famous for, as he stared at Moriarty with that cold piercing gaze for which he was equally famous.

Moriarty chuckle and pressed a button.

"**Aahhh!**" Holmes was robbed of all thought, there was only pain, and that was all there would ever be. His body convulsed as he wriggled on the floor in agony, screaming one long scream that pierced the air around him.

This went on for about another five minutes. Then Moriarty stopped clicked the button with a casual flick of his hand, boredom creeping into his voice, "You don't seem to fully grasp your situation Holmes."

He used the remote to tighten the shackles and drag Holmes to his feet. Moriarty walked up to the great detective, getting closer until their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Allow me to enlighten you: There will be no revenge, no daring escape for you or your friends. You, and in all probability they will die here. Tennyson's computer skills will be of great use to me and the other two brats will remain here as leverage, Watson's memory board will never find it's way to its original body or even a replacement, he will remain in limbo until I decide to destroy him and Lestrade will remain, a bird in a gilded cage, a little pet of sorts. And you Holmes? Well you will remain here my favourite form of entertainment for whenever I am bored." Moriarty moved so his mouth was centimetres away form Holmes's ear "I'm going to make sure you die an old man, Sherlock Holmes."

He then took another step back and smiling in anticipation as he once again activated the shackles.

Once again Holmes could not stop himself from screaming as blood commenced to flow from his mouth as his body convulsed.

This went on until a guard entered and began to whisper something into Moriarty's ear, but could not be heard over Holmes's screams. Moriarty sighed annoyed that his fun was been interrupted. He deactivated the shackles, and Holmes collapsed, held up only by the source of his torment, as the shackles dug into his wrist causing them to bleed. "This had better be important!" shouted Moriarty as he fixed the lackey with a cold murderous glare. He was in no mood to have his entertainment interrupted for the sake of petty matters.

The crony looked nervous. "It's that Inspector sir. She's been demanding to talk to you."

Moriarty smiled. "Well Holmes it would seem the good Inspector has come to your rescue… for the moment."

Holmes barely heard, preoccupied in his half successful attempts at breathing all he could manage was one broken sentence:"Stay… away… from …her…" Holmes then began to cough again as more blood spilled upon the floor.

"You're hardly in a position to give orders Holmes," Moriarty smirked as he turned to leave.

"I swear I'll kill you…" muttered Holmes just as Moriarty reached the door. Moriarty said nothing, just pressed the button.

"**Arrrgghh**!" Holmes cried out, his eyes glazed over and he merely twitched in response to the shackles that still tortured him.

Moriarty deactivated them, and after making sure the detective was still alive turned to the guard "you are aware of the procedure should he cease to breathe"

The guard nodded as Moriarty headed to Lestrade's quarters.

**Footnote**:

Is a line my friend Alanna came up with when I was telling her about this fic.

**The next update will be on the 21 of October before noon.**

**And remember to review.**


	8. Coward's Way Out

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7 - Coward's Way Out**

**Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

Lestrade was still yelling at the camera in her room demanding to speak to Moriarty when the door opened and the criminal walked in.

"That will do Lestrade." He informed her patronisingly, noting that she had changed into her uniform.

She turned to face him and gaped. His clothing was covered in numerous splotches of blood, spread out like a great red cancer of untold horrors. (1) "Who's blood is that? What did you do to the kids!"

"The Irregulars are fine… for the moment, Tennyson is engaged in some computer work I set aside for him. The **delightful** Miss Deidre has not been touched and Wiggins is recovering from his beating quite nicely."

"**You Beat Wiggins**! How dare you!" Lestrade was furious Wiggins, was just a kid—not even of age!

"Lestrade," Moriarty rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "If you wish to converse with me you must cease yelling—my ears cannot take your screeching and **I** did**not** beat Wiggins… my men did."

Moriarty paused to absorb the look of hatred on Lestrade's face, she looked as though she was about to say something but Moriarty cut her off with a wave of his hand. "The blood is not Wiggins'," he assured her, following her gaze, and waving his hand at the splotches in a majestic fashion, "he is perfectly safe and will suffer little lasting damage."

"Moriarty when Holmes esca—" she stopped mid sentence as it dawned on her who's that blood might belonged to. Moriarty had mentioned kicking Holmes. "Holmes" she gasped, as the realization hit her.

'_That expression of dawning comprehension is most enjoyable,_' thought Moriarty as he sneered "Yes. Holmes has been proving to be extremely enjoyable entertainment of late. A rather nice change if I do say so."

Lestrade paled she had wanted to tell him that she demanded to see the Irregulars to know they were safe, and coordinate an escape, now however she just wanted to see Holmes. "Take me to him."

Moriarty raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid _the great detective _is in no condition to receive visitors at the moment."

Lestrade tensed it was taking all her self control not to attack the abomination before her, "Take me to him Moriarty or I swear I'll—"

"What?" demanded Moriarty anger in his voice, how dare she order then threaten him?

Lestrade said nothing what could she do in her position? "You'll starve yourself?" he said with a wave to the empty table. "That is by no means a convincing threat, I'm afraid you must endeavour to discover another method by which to attain the desired result."

Lestrade clenched her fist judging by the blood Holmes was in trouble **now**she had to get to him as fast as possible, attacking Moriarty wouldn't work this was his base, she didn't know her way around and there was Watson and the Irregulars to consider, Moriarty might take things out on them. Threatening wouldn't do any good she wasn't a position to do that effectively. That left one option and she didn't like it.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this_' she paused and gathered all the emotional control she could muster, then chocked out one word.

"Please."

Moriarty was so surprised he almost fell backwards, Lestrade **begging**? Regaining his composure he raised an eyebrow brought his right hand to his chin he started to think. '_Holmes would not want to be seen in his current state._' Grinning he looked up at the inspector, "Very well, I require a moment to make a few arrangements." With that he turned to the door.

A few minutes later he was back in Lestrade's room. He had left to get a few guards and another device he thought he might need.

Lestrade was slightly unnerved by his smile which appeared to be a little too sadistic for her comfort— like he was planning something. She shook it off however and followed him out the door and through the steel lined corridors. '_This place looks like it's designed to withstand a nuclear war,_' she observed.

Moriarty noticed her looking at the surroundings, "Yes it is impressive isn't it? You know me Lestrade I have a strict policy that quality proceeds at all times."

Lestrade glared but kept her temper.

On the way to Holmes's room the Inspector tried to memorise the route and look for an exit but they took so many twists and turns that it soon became impossible to keep track. They had been walking for no more then five minutes when Moriarty stopped suddenly at a door. Carefully so Lestrade could not see past him he began to open it. He then stood aside and allowed Lestrade absorb the scene.

"Holmes!" Lestrade ran past the criminal, rage, fear and pity all fighting for control, fear won.

Holmes was being held up against the wall by a pair of metal shackles that were digging into his wrists due to the fact that he could not support his own weight. Lestrade threw her arms around him, lifting him up as best she could, in an effort transfer some of the weight.

She had known he would be in bad shape but this… He was covered from head to toe in blood. A great deal of which had soaked into his clothes there was even more on the floor. He was twitching, sweating profusely and, was paler then she though a human could be. It was obvious he had lost a lot of blood. He was barely breathing, Lestrade feared he would stop at any moment.

The worst part however, was his eyes, they were glazed over, the glint of intelligence, the fire that was always there was… gone.

"No… Holmes…," turning she shouted at Moriarty. "What did you do?!"

"Careful Lestrade, I can't imagine Holmes to be any more appreciative of you screeching then I." Moriarty replied smugly as he leaned against the doorway, enjoying the moment.

"Why you—"

Moriarty cut her off with a wave, "Calm down or be removed— the choice is yours."

Lestrade glared but turned her attention to Holmes. "Holmes can you hear me?... Sherlock! Answer me!" Tears were starting to form. '_Oh god Holmes no please no…_'

"Les…trade…" muttered Holmes blood started to drip from his mouth and onto her uniform.

"I'm here," she answered, relieved. The fact that he was talking was a good sign. Carefully she moved her left hand so it rested on his right cheek, while she continued to use her right arm to hold him up. Gently she turned his head to face hers, but he wasn't looking at her… he was looking at something else.

"Lestrade… no… Watson Lestrade needs help… Watson." With a great stab of horror Lestrade realised that he was hallucinating. '_No_' she thought, '_not Holmes…_'

"Lestrade… no come back."

"I'm right here Holmes." She assured him, panic creping into her voice. He didn't respond, just continued to stare into space seeing something very different. "I'm not going anywhere," she continued, she looked him directly in the eye but he wasn't looking back.

"Les…trade…" he still didn't see her.

Lestrade's fear was reaching levels she had never before felt. "What have they done to you?" tears started to flow freely down her face. Heart in her throat Lestrade screamed.

"Sherlock Holmes! Look! At me! Holmes!" she shook him slightly as her voice became more desperate '_Come on Holmes, come back to me_' she begged mentally, '_please…_'

All at once he seemed to hear her, he blinked and some of glimmer of recognition emerged in his eyes as they started returning to normal. "Lestrade…?" he voiced in disbelief, now actually looking at her.

"Holmes!" She cried relief flooded thru her voice as she smiled and hugged her friend. Holmes stiffened at the show of affection, then relaxed as smile creped across his face. There were far more unpleasant sites to wake to. He studied her face "You've been crying."

"You've been through hell… and look it I might add"

He really did, his clothes were torn his eyes were red and haunted, he was sweating and his breathing came in short gasp that caused his body to shiver and twitch, but Lestrade didn't care, the fire was back. Everything would be alright as long as that fire was there, that was the one thing that she could always count on, the one thing that was forever constant in the universe.

"A pleasure to see you as well Lestrade, you're as lovely as ever" they both blushed slightly. It was a rare moment of happiness as they each realised the other was alright.

Moriarty smiled he was going to enjoy this. He placed what appeared to be a joy buzzer in his palm, it was actually another torture device that directly stimulated pain receptors though it wasn't as strong it could reach level 75 and only if placed directly onthe spinal cord.

Quietly he crept up behind Lestrade, he was about put his hand on her shoulder when Holmes noticed, he quickly deduced what the buzzer was for and used his legs to trip Lestrade. Unprepared for the attack the inspector fell and Moriarty ended up putting his palm on the right side of Holmes' chest treating the detective to a level 35 shock.

Despite the relatively low setting Holmes, could not help but let out another blood curdling cry. His body had been greatly damaged by the torture he had thus far endured and it was too much for him. Fortunately however it did not last long.

Lestrade quickly realised what had happened. Furious she quickly rose to her feet and hit Moriarty with a flying tackle. Moriarty had been too busy with Holmes to prevent the attack and the two fell to the floor. As Moriarty fell he placed his palm on Lestrade's back near the spinal cord.

"**Aaaaahh—**" Lestrade could not believe the overwhelming intensity of the sudden pain, she felt as if she was been torn limb from limb, however, as suddenly as it had come however the pain went and Lestrade found herself on the floor still disoriented from the shock. While trying to orient herself, Moriarty joy buzzer in hand grabbed her wrist (equal to level twenty - five).

"Ahh—" The Inspector shocked by the sudden pain could not stop herself from briefly crying out, quickly recovered enough of her senses to remain silent.

"Stop!" shouted Holmes. Lestrade had stopped screaming but the detective could tell from the expression on her face that she was in great pain. He tugged at the restraints.

"You are hardly in a position to give orders Holmes." Moriarty sneered. He was enjoying the look on his enemy's face, desperate and angry.

"Please," Holmes growled though clenched teeth.

Moriarty smirk first Lestrade had begged him now Holmes, this was turning into everything he dreamed.

"As you wish." Using both arms he threw a blood covered Lestrade against one of the guards. "Take her back to her quarters." The guards nodded and left. Lestrade disoriented didn't make a fuss.

"Tell me Holmes," laughed Moriarty as he walked towards his victim. "What is your opinion on suicide?"

"Coward's way out." Holmes' answer was abrupt and concrete.

Moriarty smiled, "Spoken like a gentleman of experience, you have considered the act." it was not a question

Holmes took a sudden interest in the wall to his left. "There are few on this earth who have not, it is a natural inclination"

Moriarty laughed, "I've struck a nerve, admit it." Holmes glared. "Well it certainly explains your rather inept survival instinct. I believe the Watson of old frequently chastised you for it." the criminal paused to absorb the look of growing hatred on his nemesis's face and took out his remote. "Let us try forty."

Holmes attempted to remain silent but the pain was too great, his screams echoed throughout the cell "**Aaahhhh!**"

After a minute Moriarty stopped the torment and loosened the shackles. Holmes collapsed on the floor barely breathing. He wouldn't last much longer. Sweat dripped down his forehead and onto the floor as he continued to struggle for breath.

Moriarty walked up to Holmes and crouched down so he was at eye level with the great detective "Think about it Holmes. This," he waved his hand to indicate the room, "Is all you have to look forward to, endless torture for my amusement. The Irregulars prisoners in this fortress for the rest of their lives, kept alive only as long as they are of use, Watson trapped forever in limbo. Lestrade a prisoner for the rest of her life, kept as another form of entertainment, my little** pet**. There is no chance of escape. This place is heavily guarded and a maze with more security then the Louvre or Fort Knox." Moriarty paused for a moment to observe the effect of his words on Holmes.

Holmes said nothing, he merely continued to stare at the floor he wasn't sure he had the strength to lift his head.

Moriarty removed a small knife from his boot. "I'm going to give you a chance to escape, believe me when I tell you it's the only way out for you …and Lestrade"

At the mention of his friend Holmes mustered the strength to pull his head up but said nothing he merely glared as he waited for his foe to elaborate. "Do it and I will release her—this offer will not be repeated." He informed his as he rose to his feet "Give up Holmes, you can save at lest one of your friends."

Turning he tossed the blade onto the floor and just as the villain was about to close the door he turned once again to face his enemy, "You have five minutes then I'm sending in a medical team to fix you up as good as new and confiscate the knife."

With that he closed the door behind him and left Holmes to make his decision.

**Footnote**:

The cancer line is from Bowen

**The next update will be on the 28 of October before noon**

**And remember to review.**


	9. A Decision, Plans and Insults

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 8 - A Decision, Plans and Insults**

**Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

Holmes sat in his cell for what seemed to him an eternity simply staring at the blade on the floor. Seriously considering using it, if Lestrade was released, she would stand a chance of bringing Moriarty down and freeing the others.

Gingerly he reached for the knife and brought it to his left wrist. He sat in that position for awhile thinking. '_Should I give up? it would be selfish of me to sacrifice her freedom so I could live, __and yet for right or wrong I know that she would wish me to survive, I can hear her now "Holmes you idiot what are you thinking! __**Put that down**__!" There may still be a way out for all of us._' He said the words to himself, closing his eyes as he did so, picturing her face, the look in her eyes…

Angrily he threw the blade against the far wall, it hit with a resounding_clang_. "You won't break me Moriarty do you hear? You won't break me!" His brave statement only lasted for a moment however, before he was forced to lean forward to spit more blood out onto the floor.

Just then the medical team entered, his five minutes were up. One member of the team sedated Holmes he didn't struggle though, if he didn't receive medical attention soon, he would die

Moriarty had watched the whole thing, In his office (minus the first two minutes it took for him to get from Holmes's cell to his office) When he had seen Holmes put the blade to his wrist he had become worried he had not wanted or expected the detective to break under the strain. He had just wanted to have fun making Holmes regret the decision and ask for another chance, and to make him feel guilt at passing up the opportunity to free Lestrade.

If Holmes had done it, it would have meant victory for Moriarty, Holmes would have been broken, though he would have lamented the loss of his favourite from of entertainment and his little pet. (Yes he would have kept his word he was a gentlemen and when dealing with the big criminal organizations one needed one's word to mean something, otherwise people would refuse to do business.) When Holmes had tossed the blade and shouted Moriarty had felt relieved. He decided to check up on his projects then, after Holmes had been patched up, visit Lestrade to give her an update.

Lestrade meanwhile had been roughly deposited back in her room. She was furious, and wished Moriarty had provided her with a punching bag, as it was she went over to the table and banged her fist on it. "Why that cowardly loathsome snake, **I am going to kill him**."

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down. '_I need to think of a way out of here…_' looking down at herself suddenly she became immediately aware of the blood covering the greater part of her uniform, the reddish brown spots seemed to loom above the fabric, reminding her of the cruelties being inflicted upon her friend. Shaking herself she forced herself to reason through it. . '_That's right I hugged Holmes he was…he was covered in blood this is Holmes'…_" Suddenly Lestrade felt sick, her stomach twisting painfully. She ran to her dresser, grabbed some clothes then went into the washroom to change, closing the door behind her. Now Lestrade was no stranger to blood or even mutilated bodies, but this was **Holmes' blood** someone she knew and cared for—this was different. She spent five minutes cleaning up every last speck of blood every reminder. Not that it did her much good the image of Holmes' eyes consumed her thoughts

When she emerged from the washroom she was wearing dark blue pants and a violet skin-tight tee-shirt along with a pair of black shoes. Upon seeing the bloody footprints on the floor she went back into the washroom to find some paper towels. She spent ten minutes on her new occupation. All the while her mind was numb, she turned off the part of her mind that was disgusted with the sight and simply focused on the task at hand. When she was done she collapsed on her bed and drifted into a fitful sleep.

After what felt like an hour or two she became aware the door to her room was being opened. She sat up quickly half expecting to see her friend in all his Victorian splendour telling her he had found a way out, or the sight of her ceiling conforming that this whole ordeal had been a nightmare, instead she was confronted with the loathed visage of Moriarty standing in front of her, a tray of food in hand. He smiled and asked, "I trust you slept well?"

"Where's Holmes? Is he…?"

"Holmes is… well I'll show you." He walked over to the table set down the tray and took out a remote. He gestured to the screen

"Now this is only a recording Lestrade, after you were… removed I gave Holmes the liberty of a choice." He pressed a button Lestrade paled as the images and sounds rolled across the screen. '_No he wouldn't he would never…_' she then saw him pick up the blade and her heart jumped into her throat. '_Please… don't…_' by the time Holmes had put the knife to his wrist Lestrade had forgotten that she was watching a recording, her eyes wide she yelled at the detective. "Holmes you idiot! What are doing? **Put that down**! I'm not worth it! Stop!"

"Lestrade this is a recording, he cannot hear you. The decision has already been made."

Lestrade glared at him then turned her attention back to the screen. '_Please, Holmes, don't._' The moment Holmes threw that knife to the ground, declaring himself unbreakable Lestrade jumped, cheering. "Woo-whoo! You can't win Moriarty."

"Lestrade you act as if I was hoping for the acceptance of my offer, quite to the contrary. I have every intention of making seeing to it Holmes dies an old man.

Lestrade paled at the image of Holmes as an old man still Moriarty's mercy. She shook her head she was not going to let that happen. (1)

"Holmes," continued Moriarty, "is resting, my medics have repaired the damage and seen to it that he received a blood transfusion. He shall soon awaken as young and invigorated as ever. It shall be a most enjoyable challenge to remedy the situation. And Lestrade, before you commence with another one of your tirades I must inform you that should you chose to be civil for a moment, and engage in a polite meal with me in which the conversation is polite and devoid of underhanded remarks, and nourishment is in actuality consumed. I may be inclined to find it in my heart to allow you visitation rights to the irregulars."

Lestrade looked at the tray.

It consisted of four pieces of toast, two croissants, a large bunch of green grapes and a pitcher of orange juice. "Why?" she demanded, wondering what reason Moriarty could possibly have for wishing to converse with her.

"I should have thought that answer to be obvious, short of torturing my greatest enemy, being a constant annoyance to you is one of my preferred sources of entertainment."

Lestrade glared. However, biting her tongue she forced herself to sit down in the chair opposite her foe.

"Oh, and Lestrade, as I said, 'in which the **conversation**is polite' you are obligated to reciprocate verbally."

"Well you just want everything don't you?"

Moriarty smiled and Lestrade was surprised to note that it was a genuine smile. Not a sneer or even a smirk but an honest to goodness smile. Not, of course, that she showed her surprise.

"So what exactly are you planning to do with those chips?"

"Now Lestrade, that would be telling. I am sure you will prove more then adequate to the challenge of uncovering that little particular. As another point Lestrade, I could not help but notice, mainly because I was informed of it by those watching you through the security camera adjacent in the corner, that you had taken it upon yourself to clean your room, that is not necessary, the women whom I have set to the task of seeing to your needs would be more then happy to relive you of the task, you have only to address your request to the camera."

Lestrade scoffed as if she didn't believe it and even if she did she wouldn't have accepted such assistance.

"Remember, Lestrade, civility is a requited element of this conversation," Moriarty chastised her with an amused twinkle in his eyes, Lestrade resisted the temptation to glare.

Instead she focused her thoughts on something far more important. "Will Holmes suffer any long term damage?"

Moriarty frowned as if this wasn't his preferred topic. He shrugged and replied, "It really is impossible to say at the present time, he will, in all probability, suffer a considerable amount of physical damage the nature of which cannot be foreseen, his mind may suffer as well, although I will of course take every precaution in order to prevent such a travesty."

If it wasn't Moriarty talking to her and if he didn't have that sadistic glint in his eyes she would have been comforted.

When she said nothing he continued, "rest assured that at the moment he is perfectly healthy, I shall continue to ensure that he receives medical care as is needed."

"What about the kids?"

"As I have informed you prior to this occasion, Tennyson's computer skills will be of the greatest use to me, as once they were to Holmes, the others shall remain here as leverage, I am very aware of the fact that Tennyson would gladly suffer a painful death rather then agree to assist me in my efforts, but as his need to maintain the safety of his friends overrules such inclinations I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.

"I suspect that as being the reason Holmes took it upon himself to aid the lad. Do you know" Moriarty grinned evilly "Holmes actually taught his original irregulars to read? He believed them all to be capable of great intelligence and ingenuity."

Lestrade smiled, that certainly sounded like Holmes. Noticing the look on her face Moriarty continued. "He actually contributed a substantial amount of his finances in order to assist the children in procuring an education, as well as taking it upon himself to assist the less ambitious in securing gainful employment. As a result, each of them were extremely loyal to him, almost obsessively so, a fact I became acutely aware of during my grapples with Holmes, prior to the Reichenbach incident, none of them proved willing to betray his trust no matter how enticing an offer made to them."

Lestrade's smile turned into a grin. She finished up her second piece of toast "That sounds like Holmes alright and you, thinking money will get you loyalty, Holmes respects the Irregulars, despite their age he treats them like equals and helps them achieve their goals without asking for anything in return, and they know he would die to save them. That's why Wiggins didn't leave him when they were trapped in a collapsing building. That's why they will never willingly work for you."

"It may also have something to do with the inescapable fact that they are now my prisoners"

Lestrade drank some of her orange juice. "What about Watson?"

"I fail to understand the significance of the question"

"Are you going to destroy his board? Give him a new body? Or just leave him as he is?"

"For now the latter…I could of course allow him a weaker physical form, but what would be the point in such an action? He is, after all, quite useless as anything other then a tool for negotiation."

Lestrade started on her croissant wanting this meal to end.

"So Moriarty how did you get into a life crime?" Lestrade asked, attempting to find a subject that would not necessitate conversation on her part and reduces the chances that she would slip and insult him.

"Tell me, Lestrade, is there any reason in particular which induced you to spend the holiday season with your fellow prisoners when your family would surely have been more enjoyable company?"

She took another bite from her croissant. Moriarty's point was subtle but clear, _you don't ask about my past, and I won't ask about yours._

Silenced rained for a few moments. "You are of course aware that you are still obligated to create interesting conversation"

"Its' hard to think of something civil to say when I have all these insults competing for attention."

"Ha," Moriarty chuckled, "I am no longer at a lost as to why Holmes would find you so engaging."

"Well there's a difference with me and Holmes."

"Oh. And what, pray tell, could that possibly?" he smirked sarcastically

"Holmes makes me laugh in return."

The criminal shrugged "I can not help the fact that small wits amuse small minds, at any rate, you are here for my amusement, do not mistake the order of command."

Lestrade wanted to show him just how entertaining she could be but the thought of the Irregulars kept her quite. Moriarty seemed keenly aware of the fact and Lestrade winced as her rivals face broke out into a wide grin once more.

By this time there were only a few grapes remaining Lestrade started on them.

"Famished are we?"

Lestrade glared of course she was hungry she hadn't eaten in… how long had she been here? She had long since lost track of time.

"How long have I been here?"

"It makes no difference Lestrade, you need not plan on making an escape any time within the next hundred years, although, it you are quite finished with your meal I will escort you to your agreed upon meeting with the irregulars."

Lestrade all but jumped to her feet, she was at the door long before Moriarty.

00o00

While all this was going on the Irregulars were trying to formulate an escape plan. This of course meant they spent a lot of time in the washroom as that was the only room without cameras though it did have microphones so everything had to be written down.

'Tennyson,' wrote Wiggins 'can you cause any trouble on the computer? We need a distraction'

'I think I can but I'll get caught for sure and Moriarty will kill you.'

'Then we'll just have to escape.'

'We don't know the layout,' Deidre chipped in. 'Tennyson, can you get a map? Blueprint? Something?'

'Moriarty's men keep too close an eye on me, they'd see and become suspicious I wouldn't be able to cause a distraction. It's going to be a one shot deal. 'Sides I've already memorized the fastest route to Holmes' and Lestrade's rooms, I'll memorize a few exit routes next chance I get.'

'Brilliant Tennyson, could you unlock our door from the computer? And still cause a distraction?'

'Yes but it would take awhile.'

It was then that Deidre noticed a problem. 'What about Tennyson he'll be next to Moriarty's cronies when this happens how will we get to him before they…'

'I can create a virus that will activate at a certain time,' replied Tennyson.

Deidre smirked, 'Moriarty's going to regret letting you near a computer'

'How long will this take?' Wiggins asked.

'I don't know it depends how many opportunities I get to work on it.'

'What about Watson? Any idea where he is?'

'There's nothing in the computer about him' Tennyson answered.

'We'll figure that out later. For now, Tennyson get your virus ready, we won't leave anyone behind.' Wiggins wrote.

The oldest irregular noticed that Tennyson looked downcast. He put his right hand on the younger boy's shoulder, and not caring about the microphones said. "Remember what I told you earlier, none of this is your fault, it's Moriarty's, and Moriarty's alone, **not** yours, got it?"

Tennyson nodded.

Wiggins thought back to when Tennyson had first come back from hacking; they had all been in the living room. Tennyson had been pretty upset and had kept looking at Wiggins with guilt when he could bring himself to look at Wiggins at all. Finally the boxer had decided to ignore the cameras and microphones and had pulled Tennyson aside, making the younger boy look at him.

'Tennyson look at me, what happened to me it's not your fault alright? It's Moriarty's he's the one who ordered it he's the one who gave me this" He pointed to the mark on his forearm. "This is **not** your fault"

Tennyson nodded but still whenever he looked at Wiggins all he saw was his beaten up and broken form, and that symbol, when he thought he could have prevented it…

Wiggins dragged his mind back to the present. They had been in the washroom for an hour now, He decided to end the meeting. He signalled for Deidre to flush the paper they had written on after tearing it to pieces. After she had done that they left for the sitting room. Deidre and Tennyson started playing a video game, and Wiggins commenced studying from one of his textbooks, Moriarty had brought them over, the boxer was trying to get a scholarship for college. Holmes had been helping him. '_We're gonna get you out of here Mr Holmes_' he thought '_I promise_.'

All three irregulars looked up upon hearing the door slide open, When Lestrade entered with Moriarty the Irregulars were surprised to say the least. Not that they weren't happy.

"Inspector!" they all cried simultaneously (or beeped)

They ran (or floated) up to her and Deidre immediately went about demanding answers as to Lestrade's physical health.

"Ya I'm fine, Moriarty sticks with mental torture where I'm concerned." Replied the inspector as she glared at the criminal mastermind.

"Come on," Deidre tugged at her sleeve "we got a comfortable couch to sit on." Deidre didn't care so much about been comfortable although she did care about being out of Moriarty's hearing range. She looked at Wiggins and he understood 'Keep Moriarty busy while I talk to Lestrade.'

Turning, Wiggins glared at Moriarty. "Why no guards?"

"Harm me and Watson will be destroyed."

Wiggins glared.

"Hiding behind a board, how do we know you haven't destroyed him already?"

"You have my word; I am a gentleman, no other proof need be presented"

Wiggins growled darkly "Ya right, all gentlemen kidnap kids, and torture their friends to get what they want."

"You have two choices be civil or be separated, I have it within my power to condemn you to individual cells, and am more then able to declare visitation rights unnecessary" Moriarty snapped

Wiggins continued to glare but said nothing else. He knew Moriarty would carry through with his threat if provoked. He turned his attention to Lestrade and Deidre who were talking amicably. They didn't look like they were still trying to discus the escape plan. He smiled and gestured to Tennyson. Together they approached the couch.

"So you've seen Mr 'Olmes? How is he?"

"Last I saw he was in bad shape" Deidre paled. "But Moriarty told me he's been patched up good as new," the inspector continued.

"An' you believe 'im?" Deidre's tone indicated that she thought Lestrade was going insane under the pressure.

"I believe him when he says he plans to make sure Holmes dies in old age."

Wiggins and Tennyson's faces were now as white as their friend's.

'_We have got to get out of here,'_ Wiggins thought to himself.

"You seem to be doing well Wiggins, I heard you'd been beaten." Lestrade continued

"Ya, but I'm okay now," said Wiggins as he subconsciously touched his burn.

Lestrade noticed and grabbed Wiggins's arm before he could react, she recognized the symbol immediately. She glared at Moriarty but said nothing, afraid he would cut the visit short. She then noticed the textbooks. "Studying? You're a dedicated student."

"Mr Holmes has been helping me get a scholarship. Don't want to put all that work to go to waste."

Lestrade smiled. She turned her attention to Deidre who had both her eyes, cold and shrewd, transfixed on the master criminal, a smile on her face. Lestrade recognized that smile, and her face broke out into a grin. Moriarty was in trouble.

By this time Moriarty too had noticed, there was something about that smile, like she knew a secret that could break him, he thought about how she had manipulated her guard. He had researched all the Irregulars—she had been a capable con-artist who knew what a year of Holmes's tutoring had done for her manipulative abilities. That grin was unnerving. He decided to end the interview. "If you would Lestrade, it is time to part the company of your charming young friends."

The inspector glared but decided not to make a fuss she was not in a position where it would be wise to tick him off—still with what he did to Wiggins, she realised she was very close to snapping. That in mind she got up from the couch and walked over to the criminal. He smirked and opened the door, she walked out.

When they were gone Deidre grinned and pointed to the washroom. Once they were inside Deidre wrote, 'I know where Watson is.'

00o00

As Lestrade and Moriarty entered her room, the criminal closed the door and turned to face her.

"Tell me Lestrade…now that that great detective Sherlock Holmes, his faithful friend and companion, Dr. Watson, his irregulars and yourself are all in my custody, I am curious as to you impressions, surely your idea's concerning identity of the greater intellect have changed to some extent?"

"Never" Lestrade snapped "Holmes, hands down."

Moriarty smirked he had been expecting this answer, he was about to say something when Lestrade cut him off she was on one of her tirades.

Her eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire as she said in an eerily calm tone:

"Holmes is kind and noble, you are a blight on humanity, you're a cowardly superficial, loathsome, self centred murderer." Moriarty was getting annoyed still this response was expected, but she continued. "Holmes isn't just a better man he is a greater man. Your predecessor had an empire that puts even yours to shame and Holmes managed to bring it to its knees. Not only that but he managed to rid the world of your predecessor." She paused for breath, Moriarty was starting to get angry.

"Lestra—" His tone was a warning, saying Holmes was kind while he was evil was one thing but insulting his intelligence was another. She cut him off.

"He was able to tell right away you weren't him, guess you're not as smart."

At this Moriarty started radiating rage, saying he wasn't as intelligent as his predecessor was crossing the line, Lestrade noticed that she had made him mad, but didn't care she was on a role she was sick of him and didn't care what he did to her.

"Holmes took the original down and he will take you down" she continued "Your not the original Moriarty you're a cheap knockoff who could never hope to be as great as his enemy. You-Are-**Nothing**"

Moriarty just stood there he was so angry he could barley see straight.

He looked at Lestrade, for a moment she thought he was going to attack her. She got into a fighting stance. But all of a sudden he calmed down and smiled. Lestrade did not like the look in his eyes or that smile on his face.

"As well you should be," he said noticing that she was scared. "Do take advantage of the next few hours to rest yourself, tomorrow, I promise you, is destined to be a most eventful day." With that he turned and left locking the door behind him.

Moriarty walked down the hall for a few moments, retracing the route to Holmes's cell. He found the detective sleeping on the floor in picture perfect health. Even his clothes had been replaced he was wearing his usual Victorian grab minus the red vest and tie, his collar was tired and slightly wrinkled. This gave him an over all somewhat scruffy appearance, still there was colour in his face and his eyes were as bright as ever.

He woke when Moriarty entered. "Another session I trust?"

"Oh no Holmes this is just a check up. I wanted to make sure you are in good form. Get some rest; you'll need it in the morning."

"Planning to bring me to the brink of death again." said Holmes in a casual voice, it wasn't a question.

"Oh no Holmes **I'm** not going to do anything."

And with that he walked out. Leaving Holmes to wonder what he meant.

**Footnote**:

(1) Yes Bowen this line is from you.

**The next update will be on the 4th of November before noon**

**Remember to review yes I mean you.  
**


	10. An Eventful and Horrible Day

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 9 - An Eventful and Horrible Day**

**Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

"I trust you slept well." Moriarty inquired maliciously as he stepped across the threshold of Holmes' cell.

"The rumours regarding the discomfort of metal floors have been greatly exaggerated."

"You've been keeping far too much company with the good inspector."

"On the contrary I had the pleasure of hearing that complaint from young Deidre."

"Ah yes, that reminds me Holmes, your charming companions are waiting in the next room. If you wouldn't mind, I am sure you will agree that to keep them waiting any longer would be quite unforgivable."

Holmes raised his eyebrows. He was going to see the Irregulars? Was he to be tortured in their presence?

Four guards entered, two grabbed Holmes as Moriarty used his remote to undo the shackles. He then turned and walked out followed by two of his guards, then Holmes, in the company of the remaining two guards fell into line as well. Both kept their ionizers trained on Holmes. The detective was lead to a room he recognized as the one which Wiggins had been beaten in.

In fact, the oldest Irregular himself as well as Deidre were tied to chairs and Tennyson's chair was being held in place with some restraints that secured it to the floor. Wiggins was in the middle and across from them with two guards levelling ionizers at her was Inspector Lestrade. Both groups were staring at Holmes, not used to seeing him without a vest and tie, it was quite obvious that they were all finding the fact that he had a tired collar just plain unnatural, even disturbing.

Unless Holmes was pretending to be someone else he never allowed his clothing to be anything other then unwrinkled and well tailored. Moriarty gestured to a place between the two groups, where, near the far wall a pair of forebodingly familiar shackles hung from the ceiling.

The guards lead Holmes over to them and cuffed him in. Holmes braced himself mentally as his hands were secured above his head. The floor was so cold that he could feel it penetrating the bottom of his shoes. Stepping forward in front of his victim Moriarty then waved the guards off to the side.

"Now Lestrade," he said, retrieving the dreaded remote from his pocket and stepping towards her "here is the remote, the use of which you have seen the result of, you turn the dial situated on the front to adjust the level of effect. You press this button to activate and deactivate the electric current, this other button causes the cords to retract further into the wall or the opposite." He then, despite the look of horror written across her features, slipped the remote between Lestrade's' fingers. "Begin with level twenty five."

"I'd sooner die!" she retaliated, glaring at him, her arm outstretched as if to keep the remote as far away from herself as possible.

Holmes paled. He knew her to be serious.

The criminal sighed. "Lestrade, clearly you do not understand the nature of your situation, you are to do as I say or there will be severe consequences, namely Watson's destruction and several more quite **unpleasant**developments concerning the health both mental and physical of your young companions, namely the boys use as understudies, and miss Deidre's use as entertainment for the more depraved men in my employee, should they prove reluctant."

Lestrade's eye widened, images of what Moriarty was insinuating flashing through her brain. She glanced at Holmes, she couldn't hurt him, not after all he'd been through, she couldn't…but she had to, there was no way around it, it wasn't her life that was on the line, it was everything but.

Holmes was staring back at her pleadingly, upon seeing her eyes lock on his, he nodded.

"Do as he says."

"Now inspector…" Moriarty trailed off suggestively, a sadistic grin spreading across his face.

Lestrade, after checking decided that the shackles were at a fairly comfortable height (as comfortable as such things could be) did not adjust them further. She pressed the button, Holmes made no sound, not a whimper escaped his lips. And yet somehow that made it all the worse. The expression on his face was unforgettable, and told not only of the pain he was enduring now, but the experiences before it. Lestrade was about to deactivate the shackles when Moriarty brought her up short

"I do not recall authorizing you to change the settings Inspector."

While everyone waited for Moriarty to give the word, all Holmes could do was stare at the Irregulars, Wiggins was angrier then the detective had ever seen him before, he fought his binds, wrenching his arms in a way which must be extremely painful. Horror was plainly written across Deidre's face, and her breathing was forced, but it was Tennyson who made his mentor's condition truly unbearable, the youngest irregular's eyes were distant, hollow, mortified; he stared at the detective. Holmes had never seen anyone look so helpless.

Exactly five minutes later Moriarty said, "You may now commence with level thirty-five."

Lestrade stared at the criminal she didn't want to hurt Holmes, but he could take this, what was she going to do when the dial reached one hundred?

"Now Lestrade." She turned the dial and pushed the button. Holmes' grimace increased in intensity but other then that the change didn't seem to affect him too badly.

"I must compliment you on your skill, Inspector, you seem rather… talented." Lestrade glared. After another five minutes exactly Moriarty gave another order "if you wouldn't mind increasing the voltage to fifty now inspector." Lestrade did so she was trying desperately to detach herself from the situation.

'_This is what Holmes wants_' she thought, '_to save Watson's life and the Irregulars from going through what we are, this is what he wants this is what he wants_' Lestrade was repeating this chant to herself as she again turned the dial

This time the detective could not prevent a cry from escaping him. "Arrrgh," but he pulled himself together in an instant, finding the idea of the Irregulars hearing him scream even more unpleasant then the idea of satisfying Moriarty's twisted desires.

Although he would not be able to hold out for long under the circumstances, He could feel the strain on his body; soon he would either cough up blood or choke on it.

"Now Lestrade, level sixty five if you please."

Lestrade hesitated for a moment not sure if Holmes could take it. Moriarty was about to say something but Holmes cut him off, sound suddenly erupting from him.

"Lestrade...!" he was trying desperately to keep from screaming "it's…not worth, I'm not…Watson's life…the Irregulars…please!" his voice was laced with pain, the words disconnected, but an evenness and determination flowed from them all the same, a line floated to the top of Lestrade's memory '_To the last gasp he would always be the master._'(1)

Lestrade could do nothing but nod as she brought it up to sixty-five.

"**Aaahhhhrrrrggg—**" Holmes kept trying to remain silent but the strain was too much and a cry would occasionally escape his lips. "**Aaaaahhh**!"

Lestrade's finger started to hover over the button that would end it. She looked at Moriarty who was watching her, a sadistic glint in his eyes. _'This is__happening because of what I said to him last night! He's using Holmes, Watson and the Irregulars to get to me, this is all my fault if I had held my temper the Irregulars would not be forced to watch this!_'

She looked over at Tennyson, '_he's been through a lot he's twelve he shouldn't have to watch his mentor and friend go through this._' Indeed it looked like the youngest Irregular was close to tears. Wiggins was looking livid and Deidre was looking away, eyes shut trying to block out Holmes' cries. '_None of them should have to go through this_!'

She turned her attention back to Holmes just as he was beginning to cough up blood. She felt as if she was betraying him being the one to put him through this.

"Holmes!" She cried then turning her attention to Moriarty, "Please stop this." She begged.

"You have my permission to end this little incident as soon as you see fit, all it would cost you is the good doctor's life and the health in various forms, of your young friends."

"Please!"

Moriarty smirked, he loved it when she begged. "Very well, you may cease to act for the time being."

Lestrade had pressed he button by the time Moriarty was halfway through the word 'very' She ran to Holmes and put her arms on his shoulders. "Holmes are you alright?" she looked him over, he seemed to be alright all things considered, he was standing on his own, and though pale had more colour then he had at their last encounter, his shirt was un-tucked from all the convulsions that had been a result of the torture.

He looked very different then the distant calculating machine she was used to, but in some ways he was still the same. Despite the sweat, blood, gasping, and haunted eyes he still possessed a stately air and commanding presence, not only was there the usual glimmer in his eye but a hint of playfulness as if he knew they would come out on top. He turned to her and smiled.

"Despite the… somewhat… unpleasant nature of the favour… I must thank you," he looked into her eyes, searching for some way to ease the guilt he knew she was drowning in. He assured her, "You are not to blame for any of this." .

"Yes I am, I ticked him off last night."

"He would have involved me in a… session at this time… whether or not you had provoked him… and I assure you… he would not…" Holmes closed his eyes and grimaced as if trying to forget the pain he was in and focused on the task at hand. "Not have discontinued at sixty five." Holmes was barley whispering his assurances through short gasps. She hugged him and said in his ear, her voice barely a whisper.

"Do you have lock picks? Anything to get out of your shackles?"

"Lestrade, I assure you, you needn't worry." He said looking at her, his eyes told her all she needed to know.

She hugged him again "Be ready to go at a moments notice. We'll try to time it during one of your healthy periods."

He looked at her, fire blazing in his eyes "Lestrade, calm yourself…I assure you that I am more then…capable of surviving our present situation… I have endured far worse" Lestrade smiled slightly, there was something positively impish about the look in his eyes.

Wiggins decided to seize the opportunity to lighten the mood. "Hey Inspector" he shouted from his forced seat, Lestrade turned. "What exactly did you say to Moriarty?"

"That Holmes was the greater man and would bring him down." She said blushing slightly, The Irregulars smiled despite themselves, Deidre actually chuckled and a ghost of a smile crossed Tennyson's eyes. Even Holmes was blushing slightly.

Moriarty on the other hand was frowning. This was not the way he wanted things to go. He made a note that Wiggins always seemed to cheer everyone up. He would have to break him as well.

"Well, now that we have all had a moment to engage in such delightful conversation, I believe it is time to return our attention to the situation at hand, Lestrade, if you would be so kind." he gestured to his left, "as to adjust the remote for level eighty five."

Lestrade gasped, but Holmes was one step ahead of her, "Do as he says Lestrade."

"He's bleeding internally! He can't take it!" she protested.

"Do as I say," replied Moriarty, his tone had a hard edge to it.

"Lestrade, for God's sake do as he says."

Lestrade looked at Holmes the impish smile was gone from his face and mouth, he was looking desperate, "But—"

"I do not value my life about that of either Watson or the Irregulars, nor should you."

It was a fact that Lestrade was keenly aware of, but that didn't make what she had to do any easier. Comforted by the fact that Holmes was no longer gasping for breath and speaking easily she bowed her head as she walked over to Moriarty's side and turned the dial.

Holmes tried to remain silent but it was too much. He couldn't take it in silence. "**Aaaahhh**." Everything was gone, there was nothing, nothing worth anything, he no longer wanted to live, death was the only salvation, death, only death.

Lestrade and the Irregulars looked on in horror, transfixed by the horrendous site before them. Everything they knew and loved about their friend and mentor was being torn apart before their very eyes, his face was contorted, his eyes burned with the pain, he didn't even seem to realize that he was screaming, had they not seen him before they would not have believed him to be the same man that they had known.

His British reserve was gone completely, his face consumed with agony both emotional and physical, he no longer seemed to be in control of his body. It was twitching and shivering uncontrollably, sweat pored down his face, mixing with the blood that covered his clothes, it was as if he had reverted to his most basic instincts for survival that combined with the obvious fact that his brain was wishing to die only contributed to the unfathomable nature of the situation.

Every few minutes he would cough more blood onto the floor, staining his clothing an even deeper red. The man in front of them no longer seemed to be Sherlock Holmes, he couldn't be, he just couldn't, this man was nothing like the detective, the reserved witty detective… it just couldn't be… no one in that room with exception of Moriarty and his crony's had ever seen anything so disturbing in their entire lives.

Deidre and Tennyson were both thinking the same thing, they couldn't believe it, the situation seemed to surreal, Holmes was always in control, he always had a plan he could find his way out of every situation but now he was helpless, being tortured by one of his closest friends, the one responsible for bringing him back.

Wiggins watched in horror '_is this what's he's been going through since he got here? Could I take that kind of punishment? If this can do that to Sherlock Holmes then it must be…beyond unbearable_.'

Lestrade felt like she was committing the ultimate act of betrayal she had it within her power to end this but the thought of losing Watson, not to mention the image of Wiggins and Tennyson going through this, stayed her hand over the button she so desperately wanted to press.

She looked at Moriarty pleading with her eyes, since she could not be heard over Holmes's screams. Moriarty saw and smiled he took the remote and turned the dial to one-hundred, he then gave the remote back to Lestrade and gestured to her to use it. Lestrade, horrified shook her head.

Moriarty smirked and pointed to Wiggins then to Holmes his meaning was clear.

Lestrade started to shake her head then stopped. All at once the screaming had stopped, Lestrade turned to Holmes pure terror written across her features. His eyes were glazed over and he was merely twitching as blood dripped steadily from his mouth he was no longer standing on his own, his knees hovered about the floor, the shackles his only support. Lestrade could see blood trickling from his wrists where the cuffs had burned through the skin and nicked a vein, the constant pressure the only thing keeping him from death. She dropped the remote and started for him when Moriarty grabbed her shoulder.

"I have not yet given you word, you know the consequences, so unless you wish to face them then do not attempt to aid your companion."

"**He could be dead**!"

"I should not yell were I you Lestrade, we have already heard enough of that from Holmes, the shackles which are at present supporting him, monitor his vital signs constantly, should he suffer cardiac arrest, respiratory failure or anything of a similar nature they will shut down automatically. The sooner you begin his torment the sooner it will end, you are not helping him in any way by delaying the inevitable, now I suggest you retrieve that remote before some poor fool has the misfortune to step on it." His tone made diamonds seem soft.

Lestrade bent down and did so, tears streaming form her eyes comforted by the fact that Moriarty wanted Holmes to die in old age, she then with a trembling finger pressed the button. Holmes's body convulsed violently for a moment then, it simply continued to twitch as his precious life's blood continued to flow from his body.

The Irregulars could only stare, wishing desperately that he would start screaming again, anything was better then this.

Finally after what seemed an eternity Moriarty motioned for Lestrade to stop. She immediately loosened the shackles and Holmes collapsed onto the floor, she then dropped the remote and ran to him. Gently she cradled him in her arms. Sobbing uncontrollably, she checked his breathing, it was shallow and irregular but it was there. Relief flooded her, now if only she could get the fire back in his eyes.

"Holmes! Sherlock Holmes! Look at me!" But he wouldn't, his eyes began to close and Lestrade realised he wasn't breathing, quickly she set him down and gave him two breaths before checking his pulse, it was still there, if only just barely. She gave him another breath and he began to cough, she felt his blood rush into her mouth. Quickly she spat it out and checked his breathing again. It was almost non existent, but it was there and that was the important thing.

"Holmes! Sherlock!" Lestrade shouted.

"**Beth**…" her name was a breathless moan.

"I'm here, I'm so, so sorry." The blood was now flowing faster from his wrists and he was beginning to lose consciousness again.

Moriarty gestured to two guards; they grabbed Lestrade and unceremoniously dragged her from Holmes's side as a medical team entered.

"No!" screamed Lestrade then she saw the medical team and decided to remain silent. The medics placed Holmes on a stretcher and removed him from the room.

Moriarty then addressed his audience. "The scene which you have just had the great pleasure of witnessing was an example of a typical session between myself and Holmes," he smiled sadistically, "With the beautiful Lestrade serving as my understudy, again, my compliments inspector."

If looks could kill Moriarty would have been castrated, burned, and chopped to little pieces by now. He noted Lestrade's glare and continued.

"Should any of you decide to test my patience again I will not be so forgiving as to confine my attentions to Holmes, and the Inspector, Wiggins will take Holmes's place and Tennyson Lestrade's failure on their part to fulfill my request will result in Miss Deidre keeping a few of my men company, do I make myself clear?" When nobody said anything he turned to the remaining guards. "You two will now escort the inspector back to her quarters; the rest of you will do the same for our young guests."

Nobody put up a fight.

**Footnote**:

(1) Quoted from _The Dying Detective_, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**The next update will be on November 11 before noon CST**

**everyone remember your poppies**


	11. An Offer

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 10 - An Offer**

**Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

By the time Lestrade was shoved back through the door frame of her room she was in a daze, shocked by what she had seen, by what she had **done**…

Without really being conscious of it she grabbed some clothes out of a drawer and stepped into the bathroom, once again covered from head to toe in red, she spent the next hour scrubbing it away from her skin and hair. Trying desperately to remove all traces of the horror she had been a party to.

Upon stepping out of the shower, she dressed herself in a pair of lose grey sweat pants, a white tee-shirt and a pair of thin socks of the same color; she then walked out into the bed room, addressing the camera as she passed it.

"Send someone in to clean up." As much as she hated requesting the services of Moriarty's lackeys the idea of removing her friend's blood from the floor was even more repugnant.

She then collapsed on her bed and curled up with her back to the door. A few minutes later she heard people come in and clean. She ignored them wanting it all to go away, only after they left, did she began to cry herself to sleep, she was exhausted.

00o00

When the Irregulars were returned to their quarters Deidre and Tennyson both wanted to head to their rooms but Wiggins didn't think they should be alone. He gestured to them to gather around and gave them both a hug Deidre started to sob and tears trickled down Tennyson's face. It was one of those moments where a simple touch could do more then words ever could. When Deidre started to quiet down Wiggins gestured to the washroom.

'Tennyson' he wrote, 'If anything I want you to slow down and take all the time needed to get that virus in shape, we can't afford to mess-up, between having Holmes stuck here for several more sessions and been stuck here for hundreds I'm going to chose several. Don't rush.'

Tennyson nodded. Wiggins was sorry to put so much weight on his younger friend's shoulders but he knew the boy could handle it, still he was only twelve and being responsible for the rescue of ones friends from a fate worse then death was a lot to ask of anyone.

He turned to Deidre and wrote, 'Are you sure about Watson's location?'

'Ya, I was a pickpocket before I met you. I know the signs,' she wrote, 'It'll help us, we could use the hostage.'

'Agreed so we'll meet in his room with Holmes and Lestrade?'

'Good a place as any for them to meet up with us when they get out.'

'So we still gotta tell them where to meet us when their doors unlock and how to get there. Tennyson write down the directions they'll need to follow'

Tennyson did just that and Deidre and Wiggins spent the next ten minutes memorizing them.

00o00

Moriarty headed to the medical room, where the doctors were still working on Holmes.

"Status," he ordered of one of the doctors.

"Close call sir, he lost a great deal of blood and the shocks wreaked havoc with his nervous system."

"Are you in possession of all the resources you require to repair the damage?" Moriarty asked.

"Well, we are a bit low where compatible blood is concerned, sir but we should manage."

The criminal grinned, he and Holmes both had the same blood type. This would be a wonderful opportunity to take advantage of that fact. His grin widened as he pictured the look on the detective's face when he learned of what had occurred.

"Nonsense my good man, this **is** Sherlock Holmes after all, while he is our guest he is to have only the best of our hospitality, if you would be so kind, I should be more then glad to donate."

The doctor shrugged and set up the equipment.

00o00

Almost seven hours later Holmes awoke in his cell. And was surprised to see he was on a mat, not a very comfortable one, but a mat all the same. Another detail that caught his attention was that he was under a blanket, a thin one, but again, anything was better then nothing. '_I must have been in very poor shape indeed for my nemesis to grant such reprieves._'

He also noticed that his clothes had been cleaned but not ironed and the cuffs of his sleeves were now missing their buttons, also it seemed Moriarty was determined to continue to deny him his vest and tie, '_One would think that denying a man his coat and hat was not sufficient demonstration of his power.'_ He was annoyed to note as well, that he was still in shackles. He then looked around and was surprised to see Moriarty sitting in his chair reading a book, as the detective set about rolling up his sleeves, the criminal looked up at his prisoner, an evil glint in his eyes,.

"I can see from your expression, my dear fellow, that you have surmised my reasons for allowing you some small comfort, although I must admit that the doctors, upon your examination, found there stores rather lacking in the necessary amount blood, but you needn't worry, I was kind of enough to donate some of mine to the cause."

Holmes was suddenly overcome with a desire to slit his wrist. He decided to shove the issue aside and merely said in a tone of ice, "How generous."

"Oh, think nothing of it, after all, we can't have you dieing as a result of lack of care now can we?"

"I take it you are here for the usual reasons."

"Sadly no, although I am aware of how much that must pain you, I am obliged to stay my hand as the doctors inform me it would be most unwise to tax your further. It is really quite inconvenient, as I am in need of some amusement."

"I would offer my sympathies, but I fear they would be disingenuous." His voice was laced with contempt.

"Yes, well, one can't have everything. I trust you are well then?"

"Yes, the skill of your doctors is undeniable, although I confess I should rather be looked after by my own."

"Oh, I am afraid that is quite impossible, Watson may be a bungler…"

Holmes glared.

"However, he is also a Level 7 Law Enforcement Compudroid and they invariably cause far more trouble then they are worth. Now," the criminal continued, treating the wall with a stout bang with his closed fist after setting the book on the floor next to him. "You have not eaten a decent meal in quite some time."

A man entered with a tray which consisted of tea, a muffin, vegetable soup and orange juice, which he placed in front of Holmes.

"I am afraid that my appetite has failed me."

"No doubt, but time spent with you is time spent away from the dear inspector, my little pet is in no mood to receive visitors at present."

Holmes did not like the idea of Lestrade being kept, or referred to as a pet. Moriarty smirked.

"I should have granted her freedom ages ago had you not chosen as you did."

Holmes said nothing.

"Really Holmes, if you are determined to remain silent I can always discontinue my attempts at civility and drop in upon Lestrade, I have no doubt she will pleased to chat, especially if a reward is introduced, let us say… a visit to the Irregulars perhaps." Holmes could feel the blood beginning to boil in his veins as he struggled to keep his temper.

"She is not some inanimate object created solely for your amusement professor, she is a human being."

"I would exercise caution, were I you detective, as I cannot vent my frustrations upon you, your fellow prisoners make tempting targets."

Holmes took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"Now Holmes I suggest you eat your meal. After all, you will need your strength; we have another little session planned for the early morning."

'_My, quite the incentive.'_ thought Holmes. He could still feel his lock-picks against his skin and felt fortunate they had not been found. He sighed and ate his meal.

"Your doctors have, no doubt, given their opinions as to the advisability of a session tomorrow?" asked Holmes

"They have allowed for a small amount of amusement. Of course you are in no shape to withstand anything major but a few minutes should not injure you beyond repair. I suppose that I shall have to take advantage of the remaining time to visit with my little pet, it is a shame though, after yesterday she has become almost docile, I really think the fight has quite left her."

Holmes froze as the image of Lestrade, broken seared across his mind, the thought of her giving up scared him more then anything else he had experienced so far. The rest of the meal passed in silence. When Holmes was done Moriarty banged on the door the guard brought in a book placing it in front of the detective before removing the tray. Holmes glanced at the book, the cover betrayed its contents, it was devoted to the study of historical events.

"It occurred to me last night that you might be somewhat starved for mental stimuli." With that Moriarty got up and left.

00o00

The criminal decided to visit Lestrade after all, Tennyson was busy hacking and the other two where entertaining themselves and had been informed that Holmes was in good health. Lestrade had not, Moriarty wanted to give her the news personally.

When he entered he saw The Inspector was still lying on her bed, she hadn't moved.

"Lestrade," he intoned.

Lestrade sat up and looked at her addresser, "Is he…?"

Moriarty smiled. "He is in excellent health."

The breath Lestrade hadn't known she was holding was released. She needed to see him but first she needed to see the Irregulars, get an update on the escape plan.

"I would like to see the Irregulars," Moriarty raised his eyebrow he had expected her to demand to see Holmes. Lestrade noticed and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Really Lestrade," laughed Moriarty, "It cannot be a surprise to you, the outcome of these events. I did warn you specifically to control your temperamental impulses. As far as the Irregulars are concerned," he continued, "Tennyson is at present involved in an assignment I have given him, he should have finished within the time span of a few hours, you may see them at that time if you have not lost control of your temper in the meantime." Moriarty smirked and he crossed his arms before continuing "Now, as to the circumstances involved in the attainment of this little visit."

"What do I have that you could possibly want!" shouted Lestrade

Moriarty glared, Lestrade took a step back, praying he wasn't angry, and realised for the first time that this… _thing _scared her.

"You really must refrain from raising your voice Lestrade," his tone was a threat and he slowly advanced towards her. "As I have stated before I am most unappreciative of your screeching." He stopped a few feet from her and waited for her to make the next move.

"What do you want?" she sighed, she looked him straight in the eye determined not to give her foe any satisfaction.

"Nothing more then pleasant conversation."

Lestrade clenched her fist. "I have nothing to say to you"

"Then surely you cannot feel differently toward your little friends."

"Why were they there? If you were mad at me and wanted me to suffer then why did you make sure they were there as well? They didn't do anything to you."

"The elder two managed to escape from their cells temporarily. I felt it was necessary to ensure they become acquainted with the consequences of incurring my wrath." Moriarty's smiled broadened as he walked to the table and sat down. "Not to mention, that the expression of mortification which graced your and Holmes' features as you witnessed their reactions was nothing short of priceless. Rarely have I witnessed anything so enjoyable," he chuckled

Lestrade continued to clench her fists, then realised they felt wet, she looked down and saw that they were bleeding, her nails had broken the skin. She sighed and forced herself to calm down.

"That explains Wiggins and Deidre not Tennyson—**he's twelve**."

"Lestrade, in my past life I would not hesitate to execute a father in front of his seven year old child if it profited me, do not suppose that such business sense has yet left me."

"You—!" Lestrade caught herself, remembering what Moriarty had said about shouting. Moriarty smiled he was enjoying this, invisible restraints that forced people to behave were far more amusing then material ones.

"Only monsters like you would consider the complete erasing of another life, the destruction of all they are or could be; only you would consider that business."

"Ah such strong moral integrity," drawled Moriarty, "Such respect for the sanctity of life, such faith in our fellow man."

He turned sharply and glared. "'All they could be?' Ha! You know better then I that humans, selfish as they are, are only interested in their own preservation, the only reason human kind has not yet drowned in it's own cess pool is the incentive of rewards, every action they contemplate benefits them in some way, kindness ensures companionship, diligent work ensures a home. Holmes' profession is what it is because it allows him to engage in the study of various problems, that is all he cares for, that is all he will ever care for."

Lestrade to Moriarty's surprised smiled and shook her head.

" '_All that I have to say has already crossed your mind'_

'_Then possibly my answer has crossed yours'_

'_You stand fast?'_

'_Absolutely' " _(1)

She quoted as she crossed her arms and smirked, as she waited for Moriarty to respond. To what did not need to be said.

The criminals' face went through a range of expressions, surprise, anger, then he smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Touché Inspector, nicely played. You have my permission to visit the Irregulars once Tennyson has completed his assigned task, in the meantime I have some business to attend to. I shall drop by within the next few hours." He then rose from his seat at the table and left, locking the door behind him.

A few hours later Moriarty returned there were no guards, Lestrade knew why they weren't needed. As long as he had the Irregulars, Holmes and Watson at his mercy there wasn't much she could do. He motioned for her to follow.

They walked a ways and Lestrade noticed that they took a different route then before. '_This place must be a maze_' she thought. They finally reach the Irregulars rooms. Moriarty opened the door and motioned for her to enter. When she did she was greeted enthusiastically by the Irregulars who had been worried about her, once again Deidre ran up to her and gave the inspector a hug.

"It's not your fault you know, it's 'is," said Deidre as she hugged the inspector. Lestrade could not believe she had been hugged. She hadn't even expected a warm welcome and Deidre hugging?! This experience had had an effect on all of them. Lestrade half heartedly returned the hug and Deidre said "Common the couch is no less comfortable then before." The two women walk to the couch where they were joined by the youngest Irregular who seemed to suddenly cheer up at the sight of his friend.

Wiggins was once again charged with distracting Moriarty while the women whispered battle plans.

"Can we see Holmes?"

"I think not," replied Moriarty.

Wiggins glared "Why not?"

"Because I am not allowing you permission."

"How do we know he's still alive? He didn't look good before, he stopped breathing for awhile."

"Yes Lestrade proved a rather apt understudy."

Wiggins glared. "How long do you plan on keeping us here when the yard finds us—"

"The yard will never find any trace of you or your companions, I need not remind you of Chief Inspector Greyson's idiocy."

Wiggins merely sighed. The criminal had a point. "So how long?

"I am always in need of excellent computer services, though perhaps, eventually, if you are all congenial to my will I may choose to grant you a greater amount of freedom."

"What about Lestrade and Holmes? Lestrade mentioned you plan to make sure he dies in old age…"

"And so I do, his agony is my enjoyment." The villain's smile became bestial, "I should not wish to forfeit such a privilege by killing him."

Wiggins nearly took a step back, never had he seen such a truculent expression on a human face before and hoped never to again. It was not until that moment that Wiggins truly appreciated that there was no depravity, no act this… **creature**would not commit to further its goals. (2) Quickly Wiggins regained his composure. "Alright but Watson and Lestrade are useless to you, and you only need me as leverage on Tennyson why not let the others go?"

"Watson and Lestrade will remain at my mercy for the simple reason that should they be allowed their freedom Holmes would have a significant amount of reason to remain unbroken. As for Miss Deidre, well if need be I can make use of you as an example, of what I'll do to her if provoked."

Wiggins glared "Why you…" he forced himself to calm down, He chanced a glance at Lestrade and Deidre. Deidre noticed and waved. '_Good,_' he thought, '_They're done_.' Smiling he walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Wiggins asked Lestrade as he approached.

"Physically I'm fine, mentally...?" Lestrade sighed as her shoulders sagged, "I'll be okay."

Wiggins frowned unconvinced, "Ya know all you did was press the button, Moriarty was the one doing the torture." He said reassuringly as he placed a hand on the inspector's shoulder

Lestrade sighed she knew that, but the fact remained that **she** had pressed that button and if **she** had controlled her temper the Irregulars would not have had to witness it at least not yet, they might have escaped before having had to be subjected to such an event.

Wiggins seemed to read her mind. "You know he would have made us watch eventually, to keep us under control."

(It wasn't your fault) beeped Tennyson reassuringly.

Lestrade looked at Tennyson his eyes appeared haunted but there was a hint of a smile in them.

Wiggins noticed that Lestrade seemed far from convinced, he decided to change the topic, and so the group made small talk and passed a pleasant hour together until Moriarty announced the conclusion of their time together.

Lestrade sighed and getting up followed Moriarty out the door.

"I want to see Holmes," Lestrade stated as they walked back.

"I am afraid that that is not possible, there are far too many demands on my time and I would not be able to escort you, also, Holmes and I have another session planned for the morning after which he will not be in any condition to receive guests." Lestrade paled .

"You can't!"

Moriarty stop and glared "I beg your pardon?"

"He almost died yesterday, he can't take it."

Smiling sadistically Moriarty continued to walk "I shall exercise caution, and should it prove too great a strain…well," the criminal shrugged "risks are a part daily existence, a fact of which you are well aware."

Lestrade was desperately trying to think. If Holmes suffered too much damage he might never be healthy enough to escape, and she needed to talk to him. Then it came to her.

She stopped walking and grabbed Moriarty's shoulder forcing him to turn around and face her.

"Torture me."

**Footnote**:

(1) Passage quoted from _The Final Problem_, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And for those of you unfamiliar with the context it is a meeting Holmes has with Moriarty, when our dear detective is on the verge of ruining Moriarty, the real one, Moriarty visits him in an attempt to dissuade Holmes from acting.

What Lestrade is tying to say here is that Holmes was more concerned with removing the blight that is Moriarty then he is with his own life.

(2) This line is inspired by the _Great Mouse Detective_.

**I'm happy! Happy, happy, happy you know why? Midterms are done! Yayness! In celebration of this and the fact that I get to spend the long weekend at a friend's house you get a… double feature!**

**The next up date will occur in five seconds**

**And honestly I just really want Moriarty's butt to get kicked, course that doesn't happen till twelve, not eleven but still let's get a move on shall we?**.


	12. Volunteer Work

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 11 - Volunteer Work**

**Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

"Excuse me?" Moriarty couldn't believe his ears—or his luck. The look of disbelief was quickly replaced with joy. **This**would hurt Holmes.

"You want to hurt Holmes, torturing me will hurt him a lot more then what you have planned."

"You are aware that I will by no means restrain myself in your case, you shall be subjected to the same level of pain Holmes has endured thus far."

"Just let me see him."

"My dear Lestrade, I could not bare to deprive him of input where such a decision is concerned." Moriarty replied with a sadistic glint in his eyes as he turned a corner. "If you would be so good as to follow me."

Once they reached Holmes's door Moriarty opened it and gestured Lestrade inside upon doing so the inspector was immediately confronted by Holmes looking quite healthy sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a book. He looked up at her, a smile crossing his lips, then he saw Moriarty's smile and frowned, this could not be good.

"Holmes," Lestrade knelt down and hugged him; whispering what Deidre had told her as quickly as she could.

"I have good news Holmes," Moriarty informed the detective with a cheerfully grin in what could only be described as a 'My Day Has Been Made And Yours Is About To Go To Hell' tone of voice. "Lestrade has graciously volunteered to take your place in tomorrow's session."

Holmes paled. "Lestrade, what could have possibly possessed you to make such a decision!"

Moriarty's cheery grin became Cheshire cat(1) in nature and Lestrade had to fight the wince of pain as the detective's long fingers dug painfully into her shoulders.

Holmes was shaking with outrage at the criminal mastermind, he could not let Lestrade do this, '_**How **__**could**__ she be so foolhardy_?'

"I'm taking your place tomorrow," the inspector replied in a casual 'I'm Going Out To Get More Groceries' fashion.

"Holmes, really, you must attempt some control over your emotions, surely you did not think that I would exclude you from the decision?," Moriarty leaned casually against the doorframe, arms crossed and that damn Cheshire cat grin leering across his face, "If you are somehow able to influence the inspector's decision to the contrary…."

The statement hung meaningfully in the air.

Holmes pulled Lestrade towards him and whispered in her ear. "You have appraised me of all necessary information, now kindly inform our companion that you have reconsidered your decision." His tone was ice cold and glare dagger sharp.

Lestrade had never seen him this angry before—save when he had spoken to Broady, and yet this anger was not directed at **her**, it's purpose was to express the deep responsibility Holmes felt for her, his need to protect her and the Irregulars, to keep them safe.

"You almost died yesterday!" her voice was nearly as sharp, "I don't care how easy he says he'll go on you. You can't take it."

"Lestrade, you of all people should be aware of the fact that will is always an important factor, and it is an attribute which I posses in considerable amounts." His fingers dug deeper into her flesh. "Lestrade, I beg of you, as my friend, to reconsider, you do not know the full extent of its effects!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Holmes, I have to do this."

"There is no need for you to feel any guilt as a result of past events, the situation was and is beyond your control."

Lestrade glared she had some control and she was going to use it "This isn't about me! Or my conscience! This is about you and the fact that you can't take it. Like it or not you **are** human. You have limits."

"Lestrade…" Holmes growled in exasperated anger, he had to convince her to change her mind. "The agony you **witnessed**, that was nothing in comparison to what you will** experience**."

Lestrade shook her head.

"You know that's not going to work."

Holmes sighed with impotent anger, she was right, if anything it would only make her more determined. Briefly he wondered where she got it from; her ancestor hadn't been this annoying.

"Lestrade, you will now inform Moriarty that you had for some unknown reason taken temporary leave of your senses. You will then request to be returned to your room, with the assurance that you will never again broach the subject of substitution where my fate is concerned." He had never been more commanding, but Lestrade didn't care.

The inspector reached back and gently eased his fingers from her shoulders, placing his hands in front of him she leaned towards him and once again whispered the escape plan making sure he knew what to do. Then she spoke aloud so that Moriarty could hear.

"I'm not going to change my mind. I'm taking your place tomorrow and that's final." Standing she headed towards the door and not sparing Holmes another look she turned to Moriarty. "We're done here"

"That could not be further from the truth!" Holmes lunged upwards to be cruelly jerked back by the shackles which restrained him. "No!" he roared furiously as the door closed behind Moriarty and Lestrade's departing forms, pulling uselessly against his binds: "No!"

00o00

Moriarty showed Lestrade to her room, "I shall see to it you are brought something to eat. Should you feel hungry at any time you have only to make your request to the camera, feel free to indulge yourself, you may have anything you wish."

Lestrade looked at the criminal's retreating back, trying to decipher the reason for the euphoria in Moriarty's voice. Then it struck her, it was the attitude of any child psychotic killer that had just been given a kitten for their birthday and been told by dear old mom that they can kill it.

Lestrade ran her fingers through her hair with deliberation.

"Zed, I'm **dead**."

00o00

Still floating on Cloud Nine, Moriarty decided to have a little private chat with his favourite torture-toy.

Holmes glared at Moriarty as the man reappeared in his cell, "What do you require from me in order to induce you to sway your intentions to subject Lestrade to your sadistic tendencies?"

"There is nothing to be done Holmes, the dye is cast, you will remember that it was her decision, indeed it was her idea to volunteer, but rest assured she shall have the option of reconsideration at any time"

"At my expense."

"Of course," Moriarty sighed blissfully, "I must admit, its perfection is undeniable."

"I swear Moriarty, I should never have thought it, but you have at last reached a point where there can be no comprehension of your insanity. You have my word that I shall not rest until I have rid the world of your pestilence!" Holmes spat though clenched teeth.

"Mind your tongue Holmes!" Moriarty snapped, the blissful look fading slightly, "Have you forgotten your position?"

Hatred radiated from the detective.

"I shall order my men to procure another chair for your use tomorrow, there will, of course, be retrains attached but I shall do my utmost to ensure your comfort." Moriarty said with all the solicitousness of a host truly concerned for the guests in his care.

Holmes clenched his jaw, not trusting himself to not say something that Moriarty would make him regret. The earlier Cheshire cat grin returned as the criminal departed.

00o00

The next morning Holmes awoke to three men bringing in a very heavy chair. It was metal and had armrest's with built in restraints, leather belts that would cover his chest and wrists. They placed it against the left wall, perpendicular to the chair Moriarty used. He decided he wasn't getting into it without a fight. He glared at the guards. They merely smiled and taking out a remote, pressed a button. Immediately the cords retracted into the wall, taking Holmes with them.

As they walked out Kerai entered.

"I heard your girlfriend volunteered to take your punishment today. Aren't you lucky?"

Holmes glared and snarled, "Explain your presence or depart, the later would be far more congenial."

"I'm here to watch that inspector get what she deserves, she is very rude. Moriarty said we could watch if we helped set up."

Before he could form a reply, the woman was at his side, fingers hitting pressure points in his chest and Holmes felt his left leg go numb.

"It'll only last for about five minutes," Kerai grinned as she injected Holmes with a sedative that Moriarty had given to her. "Don't want you kicking me while I give you this."

Holmes merely sighed in annoyance as he felt the drugged blanket of sleep drag him under. **Women**.

He awoke half an hour later to find himself seated and restrained in the chair that the guards had brought in earlier, still lethargic from the sedative his body had yet to completely metabolise. The sight of Lestrade clad in a violet top, grey pants, black shoes, and in the shackles however had a revitalising effect upon his mind.

Her back was to the wall and her hands at the level of her eyes since the cords of the shackles were as tight as they could be. Moriarty was sitting comfortably in his chair, settled in as if he were about to watch a good movie.

"Ah Holmes, so good of you join us, you slept well I trust?" His tone reminded the detective of a child on Christmas morning.

"Lestrade was beginning to fear for your health. Now," the criminal continued addressing Lestrade, "You are aware inspector, that should you at any time wish Holmes to take your place, you have to state your request for it to be granted."

Lestrade nodded, "Cut the pleasantries Moriarty; let's just get this over with."

The criminal sighed at the loss of an anticipated moment and brought out the remote, immediately cheering up again.

"Lestrade, I beg of you," Holmes's voice was a naked plea. "Please reconsider."

Lestrade shook her head and Moriarty smiled as his finger pushed the button, "No doubt level twenty five would be the ideal starting point."

Lestrade' tensed and grimaced but said nothing. She just stood there. Holmes also remained silent as he watched; a look of horror in his eyes. Moriarty kept alternating his gaze between Holmes and Lestrade. Enjoying the look on both their faces, after fifteen minutes Moriarty deactivated the shackles.

"Now Lestrade, would you prefer to advance to level fifty? Or should we linger at thirty-five for a time?"

"Which will get me out of here faster?" Lestrade said between short gasps.

Moriarty smiled merrily, "You could—"

"Don't even suggest I switch places with Holmes—it's no going to happen!"

"Lestrade, there is nothing to be gained from this." Holmes pleaded.

"Quiet Holmes."

"Very well, it would seem we advance." Moriarty said with false disappointment as he pressed the button.

"Aahh—" Lestrade tried to remain silent but it was hard. Through sheer force of will she held her tongue. She had never felt such pain, she could barely think but what was still coherent wasn't good. '_If__this is fifty_,_I wonder what one hundred is like_'

She managed not to cry out but occasionally her body would convulse. Holmes continued to look on, horrified.

"Lestrade," he cried, "you have endured enough, please you've only to give the word and you can end it!"

"Shut up Holme-aah—" '_Note to self,_' thought Lestrade, '_Don't talk, makes not screaming harder._'

This went on for another several minutes then Moriarty turned the dial, "and so we advance further, would seventy five suffice do you think Lestrade?"

"No!" Holmes screamed; knowing that level would cause internal bleeding. Lestrade could drown in her own blood.

Moriarty smirked and pushed the button. Lestrade screamed.

"**Aahhh**!" Try as she might the inspector could not suppress a scream that was more blood curdling then any even Holmes had uttered.

"Stop!" Holmes' scream could scarcely be heard over Lestrade's painful cries. "You're **killing** her stop!"

Lestrade was lost to the world beyond her pain, no longer aware that her screams had become one long wail of agony that pierced the great detective's soul.

Pain was all she knew. Nothing else existed beyond sensation of being aflame, like she was been torn limb from limb and dumped into acid all at once. Holmes continued to plead.

"**Stop! Sto—**" Holmes's cry was cut short when he saw Lestrade had started to cough up blood. He paled. "**You're killing her, stop! Please**!"

Moriarty looked at Holmes a sneer on his face. He was enjoying making Holmes beg for his friends. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Lestrade whose body was convulsing uncontrollably. Blood flowed from her mouth as she started to cough it up in her body's attempt to prevent it from filling her lungs.

All Holmes could see was the red; Lestrade was covered in it, and for him, that was the reason for her torment, to save him the same agony. Red flowed from her very being, her precious soul weeping its life force out onto the floor.

After nearly ten minutes had passed Moriarty deactivated the shackles, Lestrade felt her legs give out, she was being held up only by the shackles which were digging into her wrist.

The criminal rose from his chair and walked over to his victim, bending down so he was eye level with her. "Have you perhaps reconsidered you decision?"

Lestrade spat blood out onto Moriarty's face. "Go…to…hell—" before she then continued to cough up more blood. Her voice was barely a whisper but Holmes heard it, he almost smiled, Lestrade was not broken.

Moriarty sneered and rose to his full height, he pulled out a handkerchief, and with slow deliberation wiped his face, then with a truculent smile he punched Lestrade in the stomach. She cried out briefly and vomited blood, drenching Moriarty's front as a few more drops splashed onto his face.

"Stop!" yelled Holmes. "Moriarty, you must desist, you are killing her. Your quarrel is with me."

"Precisely, you, the great detective, voice of the oppressed would gladly die to spare her the torment which she now endures, the irony is quite fantastic. She was quite right Holmes, this is a far more effective, not to mention, enjoyable method of tormenting you."

Holmes became terrified that Moriarty would start using Lestrade on a regular basis. The criminal seemed to read his mind.

"I shall only take advantage of her presence upon her bringing it to my attention." Knowing Lestrade, Holmes did not find this the least bit comforting.

Lestrade was only half listening. Blood continued to drip from her mouth down her chin and onto the floor, occasionally she would cough and more would come gushing out.

Moriarty sat down once more and took out the remote. "My, my, how time flies when one is enjoying one's self, we will now commence with level one hundred baring any objections."

"No!" Holmes shouted "I shall do anything you wish! I beg of you, stop!"

Moriarty laughed and questioned Holmes with a raised eyebrow. "Anything I wish?" Suddenly his face became dark as he said in an even tone. "What I wish, Sherlock Holmes, is your eternal torment,"

A finger descended upon the button once again.

Lestrade's scream was if possible even louder and more blood curdling then before.

"**Aahhhhh**!" she cried in one long ear-splitting shriek that seemed to cause the walls to vibrate

Holmes watched in horror, straining futilely against his bonds. Lestrade's body was convulsing uncontrollably, she was coughing and vomiting more blood then he thought she had. Holmes was about to yell at Moriarty again when Lestrade stopped screaming.

Her body gave out, the only thing holding her up were the shackles. She was twitching and was no longer coughing up blood, Holmes knew that only meant she would drown in her it.

"You must end this now! Before her condition becomes irreparable!"

Moriarty loosened the cords so that Lestrade fell on her side to the floor. Blood started to flow from her mouth again as her body, soaked in sweat continued to twitch.

Moriarty, wretch that he was, was attempting to prolong Lestrade's resistance in order to continue with his 'entertainment.'

"You are killing her," Holmes's voice was barley a horse whisper.

Moriarty smirked and deactivated the shackles. He banged on the door and a medical team entered.

They unlocked the shackles and after checking Lestrade's vitals, moved her onto a stretcher and out of the room.

After the medical team had gone, Moriarty smiled, "Well, I for once found that little diversion extremely entertaining. I certainly hope we are able to repeat the experience in future."

"I shall not rest until you are dead, Moriarty" Holmes's voice was that of a damned man making an eternal vow.

Smirking, Moriarty turned to face Holmes. "You are in no position to give threats."

The criminal left with those words, leaving Holmes alone to stare at the blood of one of his dearest friends.

**Footnote**:

(1) Cheshire cat _noun_, a cat with a broad grin in Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._ (Yes, it's in the dictionary.)

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the double feature next week the great escape.**

**Oh for those of you interested the pictures will be delayed I knew I was forgetting something when I was packing….**


	13. In Which Escapes are Made

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 12 - In Which Escapes are Made**

**Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

Holmes sat silently for the next hour. His mind reliving what he had witnessed over and over again, like some strange slide show of horrors which he could not turn off no matter how hard he tried.

Eventually two men and two women entered they began to clean, the great mass of red stretched across the floor that was Lestrade's blood, when they were done one of the women injected Holmes with a sedative. Once again he woke up half an hour later, to find himself no longer in the chair but on the floor in shackles. He sighed wondering if his torment would ever exhaust it's self.

00o00

Lestrade meanwhile had been rushed to the medical room for treatment. An hour after she arrived Moriarty paid a visit and consulted with the medic.

"What is the status of her condition?" questioned the criminal, examining the inspector's pale form on the hospital bed.

"She was in pretty bad shape but she should recover fully. She lost a lot of blood but we have plenty of her type in reserve."

Moriarty nodded, he hadn't been planning to be a blood donor this time. Turning to one of the guards as he departed he ordered, "See to it that Holmes' quarters are returned to their original state, he is to be restrained once again in the usual manner. Do not disturb me unless the matter is of the utmost importance as I have pressing business to attend to."

Lestrade awoke some hours later, in her bed wearing purple cotton pyjamas.

Briefly she wondered who dressed her. Gingerly she got to her feet and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes and showered. She didn't know who had changed her but she knew they had touched her and every trace of Moriarty even that of his cronies had to be removed.

When she got out of the shower she saw Kerai, sitting at the table with a tray of food.

"You!" Lestrade shouted, her eyes boring into the trespasser with all the hate and malice in the world.

"Yes me," Kerai acknowledged in her annoyingly cheerful way, "Moriarty said that food was to be brought to you as soon as you woke up. You lost a lot of blood you should eat to keep your strength up."

Lestrade continued to glare then shrugging walked over and sat down. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Kerai," a grin spread across her face, "in Japanese the word can mean spicy, bitter or cruel." The smile now had a sadistic tilt to it. "I hope you don't mind too much but I had some of your grapes while I was waiting."

"I suppose there's a reason you didn't just leave the tray and go?"

Kerai giggled. "Isn't it obvious? I want to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Tell me—now that you know how painful it is do you plan to take Holmes's place often?"

"Yes," Lestrade had just realised Moriarty would probably let her volunteer as often as she wished.

"Why?"

"Holmes is my friend; he can't take it all the time."

"Well aren't you noble," said Kerai as she got up. "I'll probably see you around, goodbye."

'_Weird woman,_' Lestrade thought with a puzzled frown as the woman departed.

00o00

Meanwhile Tennyson was checking his virus; it would be ready for tonight. At 3:00 a.m. the fire alarm would go off in Lestrade and Holmes' area, it would be the signal. He only hoped that the inspector and detective would recognise it as such. He knew now was a good time—Holmes was healthy as was Lestrade and the only thing left to hope for was that the plan worked.

If it didn't they were all in trouble—Watson's memory board would be destroyed and he, Tennyson would be forced to torture Wiggins.

The virus would cause the cell doors to malfunction and the fire alarms to go off, but would not affect Holmes's shackles, fortunately the detective had his lock-picks. He hoped Holmes would be able to free himself in the allotted time. Sighing he prayed that he had done enough.

The hours leading up to 3:00 a.m. passed differently for everyone.

Holmes, oblivious to the fact that it was going to occur so soon, sat in his cell attempting to read the book he had been given by Moriarty. The detective didn't have much luck and threw the diversion against the wall in frustration, wondering how Lestrade could be as foolhardy as she was.

Lestrade herself, was pacing in her room like a caged animal. Unknown to the inspector Kerai watched her from the other side of the camera, pondering a moral dilemma, in particular the morals of law enforcement officers.

The Irregulars on the other hand, knew that the time for escape was at hand and was very tense, the hours approaching 3:00 a.m. seemed to crawl by at the speed of a snail. But finally it came

When the clock struck the hour, Wiggins opened the now unlocked cell door and walked out signalling for Deidre and Tennyson to follow. They moved as quickly as they could which was unfortunately not very fast due to Tennyson's new chair. They did however have a plan to get Tennyson's old hoverchair back, it would be a bit of a detour but a necessary one.

As they traveled down the hallway, in the distance they could hear sirens and as they rounded a corner, almost at their destination four guards appeared, two women and two men.

"I'll take the two on the left," Deidre snapped out, not slowing down her pace.

Wiggins wasn't so sure that was a good idea—the guard Deidre seemed so determined to thrash looked pretty big, but if Deidre thought she could handle it who was he to question? Besides she was heading straight for them.

The big guy threw a punch a Deidre's head, she almost sighed she had figured he would do that and was prepared for it. How to handle this kind of attack was one of the first things Lestrade had ever taught her. As the fist came towards her face Deidre grabbed the guards' wrist and tossed him five feet.

She grinned thinking, '_Lestrade would be proud,_' as she kicked the female guards' who was standing just to her right. Fortunately for Deidre the female guard had been temporally stunned by the fact that a thirteen-year-old had tossed her co-worker any mountable distance. The kick Deidre drove into her stomach however quickly brought the guard back to earth.

Angry the woman took a step towards her teenaged attacker and using a reverse punch hit Deidre squarely on the collarbone. Deidre winced but didn't have enough time to recover because the first guard that she had attacked, had by this time recovered and had decided to give Deidre a bear hug. The Irregular felt herself being lifted off the ground as her ribs began to feel the pressure.

The female guard smirked and walked up to her, "Now what are you going to do?"

In response Deidre brought up both her legs and kicked the offending guard in the face as hard as she could. Hitting her right in the jaw, the guard fell to the floor, in response to the movement; Deidre's present obstacle tightened his grip.

"Aaah," Deidre grunted.

Fortunately Tennyson then decided to take action. Moving as fast as his hoverchair would allow he rammed into the affectionate guard, hitting the man squarely in the back of the knees. The fellow was so surprised that he stumbled a little and loosened his hold on Deidre. Deidre, realising he was off balance, took the opportunity to kick him in the shins with her heel as hard as she could.

"Aah," the guard released his hold with a pained grunt.

Deidre landed and took a few steppes forward, trying to get some distance between her and the guard before turning to face him.

The said guard, however had turned his attention to Tennyson. It looked like he was about to attack the child, Tennyson was simply glaring at him, as he raised his hand Deidre shouted.

"Oy don't forget about me!" Deidre would have loved nothing better then to jump the guy but he looked to be solid muscle, and her ribs were killing her. She knew that the only way she would beat him would be to use his own strength against him.

Her attacker turned and saw not only Deidre, but the female guard, who was lying unconscious on the floor blood trickling down her mouth, at the sight his annoyance over the situation turned to anger. Deidre noticed.

"Oy that your girlfriend?" Deidre asked with a cheeky grin.

In response he charged, letting his fist fly towards Deidre's face. The irregular grinned, sidestepped the attack and moved in, grabbing his wrist and arm. Using a judo move Lestrade had taught her she tossed the guy a good two feet.

She had been careful to make sure he would land head first, which he did. Deidre winced from pain, the attack had caused her ribs further aggravation, but she was pleased to note that the guard was now out cold. She then turned her attention to Wiggins.

While Deidre had been fighting her two opponents Wiggins had had his hands full with his. He had taken an offensive approach, running up to the first guard and trying to right hook him. The guard however blocked the attack with his arm, and using his left leg kicked Wiggins's feet out from under him.

Wiggins was once again grateful that Holmes had taught him how to do a backwards roll and he was back on his feet in no time. However the second female guard chose this time to attack. She aimed a kick at Wiggins's left side.

Wiggins managed to block with his left arm he then aimed a quick jab at her face with his right hand. She didn't mange to block but she didn't go down. Suddenly he felt a foot hit his side.

'_Oh ya_,' he mentally cursed to himself , '_there's another guard. Great._' Wiggins was forced to take a few steps back and get into a fighting stance as the two approached.

The women stepped in front of her male partner growling, "He's mine."

The man shrugged and took a step back. The women took another step towards Wiggins she got into a fighting stance and kicked with her right leg, once again Wiggins managed to block the attack with his left arm, he then counter attacked with a reverse punch.

The woman blocked and shifted her weight to kick again, but as she did so she dropped her guard on her right side, Wiggins took the opportunity to left hook her. It was a right hook that would have made Holmes proud. She was out cold, she fell and her partner caught her.

The male guard stared at Wiggins, the unvoiced request was obvious, 'Give me a moment to put her down.' Wiggins nodded, deciding to take the opportunity to check up on Deidre and saw her kick her charge hard in the shins.

'_That's gotta hurt_,' he thought with a grin, deciding Deidre was okay he turned his attention back to his opponent.

The man had picked up his partner and turned back to Wiggins, walked a few feet down the hall, carefully placed his partner on the floor then turned around and walked towards Wiggins. When he was a few feet away he got into a fighting stance. Wiggins did the same.

The man used his left arm to jab aiming for Wiggins's face. Wiggins dodged the attack by stepping in and slightly to the left side. Using his forward momentum to increase the power he punched the man, right in the face breaking his nose. The guard reeled back and grabbed his nose with both hands, leaving his gut exposed, which Wiggins punched three times in rapid succession as hard as he could. The guard bent forward and as he did so Wiggins once again punched him in the head, knocking the man out.

He turned to see Deidre searching the man she had knocked out and taking his ionizer. After making sure it was on stun she blasted the guard, not wanting him to wake up in the near future and turned to do the same with her female opponent.

Wiggins shrugged and did the same to both of his opponents.

As they claimed the ionizers Wiggins grinned, "Guess they didn't think they'd need them."

"Their mistake," Deidre replied.

Armed; the three continued on their way to where Tennyson's chair was located. They found the room empty except for a scientist who fortunately had his back to them and was working. Wiggins made sure his ionizer was on stun and fired. With the scientist taken care of they got Tennyson in his chair (which had been repaired) then took off for the meeting place.

They were able to move a lot quicker but they encountered more guards. At the sight of them Tennyson grinned beneath his mask and pointing his little gun at one of the six guards heading towards him, fired. Wiggins and Deidre did the same with their ionizers. Each managed to get off two shots and hit their target before the guards— who had not expected any resistance of so effective a nature— could react.

The Irregulars never slowed and ran past the now dysfunctional guards. Within thirty seconds they arrived at their destination. Wiggins opened the door and entered, followed by Deidre and Tennyson.

The familiar man in the room turned to face them, a question he already knew the answer to glaring out of his eyes in hopeless hesitation as the surprise dissipated, "may I enquire as to the reason for your presents in my office?"

The Irregulars only grinned, a savage delight in there souls, Moriarty was going to pay.

00o00

When Lestrade heard the fire alarm she was glad she had decided to change into the fake uniform which had been provided, these days though Inspectors were not required to wear uniforms they were encouraged to. The uniforms doubled as lightweight armour, unfortunately it seemed Moriarty had decided to deny her, her armour and had had her uniform replaced with a look-alike. Still it made her feel more like her usual self to wear it, besides she was still on duty.

She jerked the cell door open and ran out. Unfortunately she was heading straight for three guards who all carried ionizers. Lestrade however was not worried. The guards were close and ionizers were long range weapons. She knew that if she could get even closer the advantage the ionizers gave them would disappear.

She ran at them as fast as she could, however two managed to get off shots which, fortunately, Lestrade managed to dodge. Upon reaching the first guard, she managed to grab the hand holding the ionizer and using a judo move tossed him while claiming the ionizer.

Pointing the newly acquired weapon at the guard immediately in front of her she pulled the trigger, all the while worrying about the third guard whom she was currently ignoring. The third guard realised she was distracted and seized the opportunity to right hook her.

It contacted solidly and Lestrade was knocked to the ground. Fortunately, the inspector had trained herself to handle these kinds of problems and more out of reflex then conscious thought, as soon as she hit the floor she used her legs to trip her opponent.

Lestrade then rose to her feet as did the guard, pulling an ionizer from his coat. Lestrade kicked it out of the woman's hand, injuring her wrist. Hissing the guard grabbed the injured wrist, sizing the opening Lestrade took hold of the guard's shoulders and pushed down, forcing her to fall forward.

As she did so Lestrade brought up her knee, striking the guard squarely in the face and breaking her nose, covering Lestrade's leg with blood. As the guard knelt on the floor holding her nose, Lestrade took the opportunity to blast her with the ionizer. Rolling the guard onto her side so that she wouldn't choke on her blood, Lestrade then turned and headed to Moriarty's room.

Jogging down the hallways, she realised that it was odd that she hadn't encountered more guards. As she was pondering the reason for this lack of security Kerai appeared on the right from a corridor further ahead. Lestrade skidded to a halt.

"Well if it isn't the noble, Inss-pec-tor." Kerai hissed.

"Get out of my way."

"Oh I can't do that." Kerai's smile was too much reminiscent of the cat about to pounce on a poor defenceless mouse.

"Gotta earn your pay cheque?" Lestrade inquired, trying to think of a strategy to beat Kerai. The inspector was determined to win now that she had an idea of what to expect and was pumped up on adrenaline she thought she stood a chance.

"Yes, but there's more to it then that."

00o00

Holmes woke up to the alarm and knew right away that he had to get out of his shackles. He worked as fast as he could, fortunately his lock-picks were designed for these kinds of locks but it still took him a full minute before he managed to free himself. Smiling he stood, just in time to face the three guards that now rushed in to prevent his escape.

The first guard simply charged, Holmes sidestepped to the right and gave the guard the left hook which had made him a boxing champion, the guard dropped as if poleaxed (1).

The second made his move, throwing a punch at Holmes's chest. While side stepping to the left Holmes grabbed the fist as it flew, placing his hand on the guards' left shoulder Holmes pushed with his right hand. Still pulling with his left, this in combination with the fact that the guard had been charging, propelled him head first into the wall with sickening force.

The third guard hadn't waited for the fight to be over, and as Holmes was pulling the third guard aimed a kick at the detective's head. The unseen blow sent Holmes reeling.

The guard punched him in the gut, leaving an opening on his left Holmes then aimed a right hook at the man's head. The guard reeled but still stood.

Holmes jabbed the guards' face once twice three times in rapid succession. On the third blow the guard collapsed and Holmes took the opportunity to run from the room. Following the instructions given to him earlier by Lestrade, he headed straight for Moriarty's room.

'_Left, left, right, straight,_' he checked the directions off in his head.

Occasional, approaching footsteps would force him to dodge around a corner to avoid being sighted. Each time this happened Holmes' heart leap in his throat. He worked hard to keep his breathing under control so he would not be heard.

The alarm wasn't blazing in this part of the building, so he had to be careful about how much noise he made. Ducking into a corridor he heard voices and back-pedalled—further down the hall Lestrade and Kerai were squaring off. Backtracking to his hallways broom closet, Holmes ducked inside. He knew that Lestrade would want to fight Kerai on her own but was prepared to help she should she need it. Settling in, he listened to their conversation.

"You want a rematch?" Lestrade growled.

"You act as if our first encounter was a match."

Lestrade glared as she assumed a fighting stance saying in a cold voice that Holmes would be proud of: "Shut up and fight."

"As. You. Wish." Kerai grinned.

Kerai charged forward. The Asian woman was fast but this time Lestrade was ready. As Kerai aimed her middle and index finger to strike a pressure point on Lestrade's left arm Lestrade grabbed Kerai's wrist and quickly twisted the woman's arm behind her back.

Kerai elbowed Lestrade in the gut, but Lestrade only tightened her hold and twisted as hard as she could. A sickening pop was heard as Kerai's shoulder became dislocated. Lestrade released her grip and as Kerai fell forward, Lestrade gave her a kick to further upset Kerai's balance.

Kerai tried to recover but was too late as Lestrade pulled out her ionizer and snapped off a shot. Her opponent dropped to the floor, out like a light.

Not sparing the fallen woman another look, Lestrade headed for Moriarty's room. Adrenaline still pumping strong, Lestrade's heart jumped when she caught sight out of the corner of her eye, a hand reaching for her from behind. Reacting instinctively her hand reached up and snagged her opponents' wrist to flip the unknown over.

Yanking on the offending limb and bringing the opponent flat against her back the second arm wrapped around her waist and counteracted the manoeuvre—as her opponent used their weight and greater height to remain on their feet.

"Lestrade," her name was an amused murmur, "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"Holmes?" she asked turning, to face him as he released his hold. She didn't think she had ever been so happy to hear that voice in her entire life.

"What's say we continue together?" he proposed with a smile.

"Let's," she replied with a grin as she grabbed his arm and started running.

"Lestrade," the tone was patronising, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from dragging me along as if I were a dog on a leash."

Lestrade grinned and let go. The pair arrived at their destination in time to see Tennyson hover into Moriarty's room, concluding that Wiggins and Deidre were already inside. The two entered just in time to hear the latter speak.

"We're here for Watson. You keep him in your right breast coat pocket."

'_So that was the meaning of herself informed pomposity._' Moriarty thought. "Well." He continued aloud, "I must confess my surprise at your making it to your present location without being killed in the course of your escape, enjoy your temporary freedom my prisoners, you shall not have it for any notable amount of time."

Lestrade was about to say something but Deidre cut her off.

"Really?" Deidre cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Look at what ya got. Two excellent boxers, an Inspector who has taken on and won at ten to one odds, and a thirteen-year-old girl with a trigger happy finger and in ionizer pointed at your 'ead."

Moriarty smirked. "My Dear young lady, need I remind you that you are at present in the very heart of my fortress, surrounded by vicious criminals in my employ and unable to effect an escape further then what you have already achieved."

Deidre snapped her fingers together, "Oh ya did I forget to mention? An expert hacker you'se completely disabled your security system and locked the door so your men can't get in. If they knew about the secret passage that will take us to the underground they could—but they don't."

Indeed Tennyson had started on the door as soon as Holmes and Lestrade had entered.

As Moriarty remained Deidre continued. "We can do this the easy way or the 'ard way. Here's an 'int, 'ard way's not fun for you, though personally I think I'll enjoy it."

She held out her hand for Watson. Moriarty shrugged casually as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the memory board, quick as lighting Deidre snatched it out of his hand. She then backed away and smirked as she pointed her ionizer at him and pulled the trigger. Moriarty dropped.

"I wanted to do that." Lestrade informed the teenager, annoyed.

"Too late Inspector maybe next time." Deidre replied cheerfully she then looked over at Wiggins who shrugged and hulled the criminal onto his shoulders, they had agreed that he would be a more cooperative and less dangerous hostage if he was unconscious.

Having shifted Moriarty into a position which did not put to much strain on his back muscles, Wiggins walked over to where the secret entrance was located in the wall.

Deidre followed and pressing a button hidden under Moriarty's desk opened the doorway. She walked past Wiggins and peeking her head around made sure the cost was clear: "Ok let's go." She nodded, eyes fixed on the opening in front of her.

Lestrade walked through followed by Tennyson, Wiggins and Holmes.

At first the tunnel they travelled through was metal lined and well lit, but seemed to grow darker once the had been walking for a few minutes. After a time they came to a locked door. Holmes was predictably the first to notice a palm key on the right. He pointed this out to Wiggins and the two approached it. Wiggins held Moriarty while Holmes removed the criminal's glove and put his palm on the lock.

The door opened and they found themselves in the underground. Stone walls and tracks from old and abandoned trains spread out around them like the tentacles of some great see monster.

A sudden feeling of complete and utter overwhelming grabbed Deidre by the throat as she thrust the image of lab mice running around hopelessly in a maze from her mind. Shaking herself, she turned to Holmes.

**Footnote**:

(1) Just what is a poleaxe you may ask? (Those that aren't history buffs anyways.) Well a poleaxe is a battle-ax and to be polaxed is to be struck down by said battle-ax. Capice?

**Man writing this chapter was not fun, I hate writing action scenes, first try at it hope it's halfway decent. It took three tries before my editor, Bowen was satisfied with it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it a little too much action for me. Next update will be on the 25 of November. Before noon CST**

**Tootles**


	14. Clash of the Detectives

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 13 - Clash of the Detectives**

**Somewhere in the London Underground**

"Got the map off Moriarty's desk Mr. 'Olmes?"

"Indeed," the detective replied as he turned his attention to the youngest Irregular, "However, due to an encryption I was obliged to request that Tennyson keep hold of it."

The youngest Irregular had broken the encryption back in the metal tunnel. He handed the device to Holmes. Who looked at it then the surrounding area.

"This way," he pointed at a tunnel straight ahead. He then took the lead as the others followed.

"We need to find out what Moriarty's up to." Lestrade voiced after they had been walking some distance.

"I have already enough information to have formed a general hypothesis, although I will admit to lacking in certain necessary details."

"So what is he up too?" Lestrade did not sound surprised at the detective's statement.

"He plans to replace the world leaders attending the peace conference with his own artificially intelligent androids."

"Oh really? And how does he plan to avoid DNA scanners?"

"You remember, of course, that _Terminator_ film which you insisted I should have the opportunity of experiencing?"

A look of dawning comprehension passed over Lestrade's face. "I don't believe it."

"That Moriarty would endeavour to make use of such a scheme?"

"No, that he saw _Terminator_."

"Okay hold up what's going on?" Wiggins asked, the Irregular's listened with near bug-eyed incredulousness as Holmes explained. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, that is not the case."

"Well it sounds like you know everything."

"I have not the specifics as to when he plans to strike. The conference it's self is scheduled to take place over the course of a week, leaving ample time for disruptions, any change to the schedule of the conference could cripple its preparations to a considerable degree. It has taken years simply to orchestrate the meeting of the leaders and to persuade them to agree on a mutually beneficial treaty, not to mention the obscene amount of time and organization that was required for the conference alone."

"Ya but we got Moriarty, what can he do now?"

"If we are operating on the assumption that he has created a contingency plan? Plenty I'm afraid."

"So when he wakes up we question him."

"I'm sure he will prove most cooperative." The detective's voice had seldom assumed a more sarcastic tone.

Wiggins sighed.

"However," Holmes continued, "So long as we are able to keep Moriarty within our custody we should have it within our power to prevent him taking any actions which might prove detrimental." Though he didn't sound convinced. He had checked the date—today was the first day of the conference. Moriarty was sure to have already given his men their instructions.

They continued to walk towards an exit and had been walking for twenty minutes when they heard a familiar voice. "Quick zis way!"

Everyone froze momentarily and quietly pressed up against the side of the tunnel though Wiggins had some difficulty. All they could do was stand there, silently hoping that the guards would pass without noticing the group. However, a reawakened Moriarty had other plans.

"Here you fools! They're—!"

Deidre hand clamped her hand over his mouth as quickly as her reflexes would permit, for all the good it did. They could hear the guards run towards them. Holmes, Lestrade, and the Irregulars started to run but Wiggins, who was still carrying Moriarty was having difficulty, due to the fact that Moriarty was struggling and shouting. Deidre would have blasted him but Wiggins was in no position to allow an opening for such a delightful action.

Finally Moriarty kicked Wiggins in the side as hard as he could, the irregular loosened his hold and the criminal fell to the floor.

Quickly Moriarty tried to scramble away, but the young boxer managed to restrain him by putting him into a headlock.

"You're not going anywhere."

Moriarty elbowed Wiggins in the gut as he tried to affect an escape again but Lestrade tripped him, bent down and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Aagh," Moriarty winced as Lestrade twisted with a vindictive smile on her face. She was enjoying this, and having a very hard time resisting the temptation to dislocate her victim's shoulder. Moriarty sensed this and stopped struggling. Lestrade was almost sorry. Just then Fenwick and about ten others showed up and pointed their ionizers at the group.

Lestrade hauled the villain to his feet and using him as a shield, positing him in front of the group.

"You shall pay dearly for this!" he hissed.

"Ya, ya tell someone who doesn't have an ionizer pointed at your back," replied an unimpressed Lestrade as she shoved her ionizer further into Moriarty's spine.

"Turn around Fenwick, you and your men." she ordered, Fenwick and his men did nothing but glare defiantly. Lestrade sighed and whispered to Moriarty "tell them to turn around."

"Harm me in any way and you will all die."

"Ever have your shoulder dislocated? It's not pleasant," Lestrade gave his arm another twist for emphasis, perhaps a bit harder and further then necessary.

"Arrgh," Moriarty grunted then issued the order to his men, "Do it."

Reluctantly and Fenwick his barrage turned, Holmes, Deidre, Wiggins, and Tennyson fired their ionizers at them. After all the guards and Fenwick had been taken care of the group continued on their way. Lestrade pushing Moriarty in front of her, her ionizer firmly implanted in his back

Moriarty remained silent, he didn't want to provoke Lestrade for with her somewhat volatile personality he knew that would be a bad idea, he needed a way out.

"So Moriarty," Wiggins asked casually, "How are you planning to replace the leaders with your androids?"

"That is none of your concern boy, events have already been set in motion and you are too late to effect any change in their execution."

At this Holmes stopped in his tracks, turning to face his nemesis. "What have you done?"

"Surely you are capable of arriving at a veritable conclusion**Sherlock Holmes.**" The detective's name was laced with contempt.

There was a glint in Moriarty's eyes that put even Holmes on edge not that he showed it. He was, however tempted to separate from the others turn back and find out what he could but he had Moriarty and he needed to get the others out.

What he could but he had Moriarty and he needed to get the others out.

"We shall discus the matter upon your incarceration in New Scotland Yard."

"Can it be that you actually believe you are capable of bringing me even to the parking lot?" Moriarty scoffed.

"Shut up clone head," Lestrade shoved him forward violently.

They continued to walk in silence and were approaching an exit when Moriarty finally managed to get a hold of the smoke bomb he had hidden in his sleeve. He would have gotten it sooner but Lestrade had made getting it at all rather difficult—still he had it and he used it.

Holmes saw what was happening and gave a warning.

"Look out!"

But it was too late—Moriarty had tossed the smoke bomb. The gas stung everyone's eyes as they reeled back, coughing painfully. Lestrade's grip loosened and Moriarty made a break for it. Wiggins heard the criminal's footsteps and tried to grab him, his hand brushing the criminal's sleeve.

The smoke quickly cleared.

"**Zed**!" Lestrade shouted, "We have to go after him!"

"Indeed," replied Holmes, still coughing slightly. "Wiggins, you and the others must make your way to the surface, see to it that Watson is restored to his body. Lestrade and I will remain here and attempt to discover what we can, from the way in which Moriarty was expressing himself I fear that we may even now, be too late."

"We can't just leave you Mister Holmes!" Wiggins protested.

"You can and you will; And you needn't worry, Lestrade shall accompany me, and is more then adequate to the challenge, and upon your reaching New Scotland Yard reinforcements will, no doubt, be forthcoming, now, you must hurry for I doubt there are any more alcoves which will lend themselves to concealment and you will agree that Watson has been excluded from events long enough."

Wiggins nodded.

"Oh and one more thing." Holmes gave Wiggins the map. "I expect Chief Inspector Greyson will want this. Indeed I believe he will need it."

"What about you and Lestrade?"  
"We will make due, Wiggins do not worry."

Wiggins turned to go, he looked at the other Irregulars and they headed towards the stairs that would take them outside. Deidre was clutching Watson's board as if her life depended on it. He could tell getting the compudroid back to his body was her first priority.

After the Irregulars had disappeared from view Holmes turned to Lestrade. He had wanted her to accompany them but he knew she would not agree to that. The Irregulars could take care of themselves—after all it was they who had come up with the escape plan—he and Lestrade had been rather useless in that particular endeavour.

"Well Lestrade shall we?" Holmes waved his hand back towards the direction they had come.

"Lets." The inspector replied cheerfully. She was hoping the opportunity for a little payback would arise

They had been walking for several minutes when Fenwick's voice began echoing across the darkness once more.

"Hurry we muzt capture Holmez."

Quickly the detective took hold of Lestrade by the shoulder and the two dogged down a tunnel, pressing them selves flat against the wall. After a few moments Holmes chanced a glance around the corner.

Fenwick only had five men with him this time, Lestrade smiled—she could take those odds.

Taking a half step forward, her companion's hand suddenly tightened it's grip on her shoulder.

'It would be unwise to attract their attention Inspector' seemed to be his silent message. He was right—where were the other four? If they were constantly reporting to each other and if all of a sudden Fenwick and his men were to stop communicating… well that would be a big hint as the where she and Holmes were.

As if on cue Fenwick pulled out a communicator and practically shouted into it: "'ave you found zem yet?"

Holmes began pulling Lestrade further down the passageway, wanting to get as far away from Fenwick as possible. Some distance away he began to speak.

"If Fenwick is still present in the vicinity then perhaps Moriarty is as well, although I must confess to some doubt as to the probability of that occurrence, I suggest we make our way back to our original location with all possible speed."

"Well I know it's in this general direction," Lestrade informed him as she pointed to a passageway on her right. She had always had a good sense of direction. Holmes nodded in agreement and they continued down the tunnel, the way Lestrade had indicated.

Not wanting to alert those searching for them by talking the two did not converse. They had been wandering for about ten minutes when Holmes noticed they were in a rather decrepit area.

"This area would seem to be rather lacking in adequate foundations, I suggest we attempt another route." The detective observed.

Lestrade looked around. Holmes was right, the wall trembled slightly with each muted step and a few chips of concrete fell from the wall—a sneeze could bring the place down. So naturally, Fenwick chose this moment to appear on the scene.

"Handz een zee air boz of you!" His usual gritty voice was tinged with joy, like a cat that had just found the mouse of his dreams and was in eager anticipation of pouncing upon it. The capture of the two would make his master happy and when Professor Moriarty was happy, Fenwick's life was much improved.

Holmes sighed, analyzing the situation, he knew Moriarty would want them alive but that wasn't comforting. He was about to walk in front of Lestrade to shield her but she had been faster and moved in front of him, he sighed, again.

"Fenwick, you're under arrest."

"Does that ever actually work Lestrade?"

"Shut up Holmes" She snapped a bit too loudly—the ceiling trembled violently.

Fenwick, upon realising the two were distracted, fired his ionizer. Holmes and Lestrade managed to doge by jumping to their right but the blast hit the wall, causing it to shake violently and crack, ever so slightly the crack grew as both groups stood in silence the crack began to spread and grow as the shaking intensified.

"Cave in!" Fenwick shouted, "Run!"

The lackey and his guards sped back into the darkened shelter of the place from whence they had come.

Holmes and Lestrade were forced to run further down the tunnel. Pieces of cement and old pipes rained down on them, hands over heads they attempted to shield themselves, unfortunately this mode method of protection proved completely inadequate.

They sprinted from the area and were almost out of danger when Holmes, with his usual precision and accuracy spotted a large piece of cement in perfect alignment with Lestrade's head. With an extra burst of speed, the detective shoved her out of the way.

Lestrade unprepared for the sudden force was thrown off balance as was Holmes

The next thing both detectives knew was darkness.

00o00

Lestrade awoke moments later, due to the fact that Holmes was tossing pebbles at her head.

"Alright I'm up already," she growled in annoyance as she forced her sore and protesting body into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"I became aware that a large slab of concrete was about to turn your skull into something very unpleasant and took the liberty of delivering you from harm's way. However, while you were indisposed another smaller piece rendered you unconscious, by then, we were, luckily out of danger, and have been spared any truly bothersome injuries, save of course, the notable exception of my right leg." He informed her dryly with a slight smile.

Lestrade look at him, his leg was indeed trapped under a large slab of concrete. '_Well_ _that explains why he threw pebbles instead of tickling my face with some strands of my hair like on our first case._' She climbed to her feet, "Hold on I'll get you out"

She began to look around for something she could use as a lever, and saw a five foot metal pipe on the floor, she grabbed it and using another rock as a fulcrum managed to lift the slab of concrete which was had pinned her friend to the floor. Using his arms to crawl and bringing his leg up Holmes managed to get out from under the slab.

Lestrade let it fall back slowly so as not to cause another cave in and turning to Holmes, asked with concern, "Can you walk?"

Holmes didn't answer he merely rose to his feet for a few shaky seconds before his leg gave in. He fell and Lestrade caught him.

It was one of those cliché romantic moments where the girl trips and is prevented from falling flat on her face by the metaphorical highly attractive knight in shining armour—except the aforementioned girl saves the guy. Both seemed to realise this for Lestrade suppressed a laugh and Holmes glared.

"I got you," she told him jokingly.

"So I noticed," he replied stiffly as if contrary to his friend he was not finding the situation humorous. He adjusted himself so he stood on one leg, pointing to the pipe Lestrade had used as a lever.

"Hand me that pipe," he gave the order using one of his more commanding voices in an attempt to recover some dignity.

Lestrade bent down and got him the requested object as she handed it to him she knelt down to have a look at his leg.

"Looks like you busted your ankle," she told him, his ankle did appear to be in poor shape, the trouser leg above it was splotched with blood.

"Really," Holmes said dryly, "I had no idea, the large amount of pain in that area was very deceiving."

Lestrade smiled, '_There's that Holmes' wit. He can't be in that bad a shape.' _

Then Lestrade remembered how Holmes would go three days without food or drink to set traps for criminals, and how he would often fail to have a proper weapon with him when confronting his quarry. From what she read of Watson's journals, he generally seemed to posses a survival instinct equivalent to that of a gnat.

She pulled his trouser leg up and saw there was a fairly large gash—not a compounded break as she'd feared. Lestrade was relived to see that it had missed the peroneal artery, if it had not Holmes would have bled to death by now.

The Victorian who had been gazing at their surroundings looked down when he heard fabric being torn and saw that Lestrade had removed her grey overtop and had ripped the armoured sleeves off before tearing the thing down the middle. She than wrapped it around his ankle and silently grabbed two small pieces of pipe at her side. She then tore both her black sleeves and used them to secure the pipes to Holmes's leg.

Making a fairly sturdy brace, to prevent further damage to the detective's ankle, she stood up sighing. She grabbed his right arm and before he could protest, put it over her shoulders to support him. Holmes seemed annoyed but said nothing and the two continued on their way hopping they were not lost.

After fifteen minutes of wondering around aimlessly Lestrade had come to the conclusion that that was just what had happened. They were lost, lost in the Abandoned for About Fifty Years About to Collapse London Underground and hunted by a bunch of thugs lead by the greatest criminal mastermind of all time. Perfect.

She turned to Holmes, "We're lost aren't we?"

"I should not condemn us so quickly Lestrade, I am sure that we are situated somewhere in the general vicinity of our desired destination. I do not think Moriarty would be so predictable as to allow the entrance to be easily located, we must concentrate our attention on searching for a disguised switch or lever of some sort."

Lestrade looked around but didn't see anything, and they didn't have time to do a thorough examination if the wall. So they continued to walk looking for any suspicious cracks along the way.

After a few minutes they once again heard Fenwick's 'melodious' voice as he insulted his men for not finding Holmes and Lestrade. Deciding that a confrontation was not a good idea with Holmes in his state Lestrade quickly turned them around and started moving in the opposite direction as fast and as quietly as she could.

Once they had gained some distance Holmes began to speak "I must ask you to continue on your own, I am far too much of an encumbrance in my present condition and it cannot be deigned that you stand a far better chance of avoiding capture and apprehending Moriarty if you do not have to concern yourself with me."

"Not happening," Lestrade replied curtly.

"Lestrade, for Gods' sake listen to reason, time is of the essence and I am slowing you down." Holmes sounded tired, an argument was the last thing he wanted.

To bad he was dealing with Lestrade.

"You'll be caught for sure. And there's no way I'm letting you go through that again." The image of Holmes's empty eyes was prominent in her mind. '_**Never**__ again' _she vowed mentally.

"Lestrade, listen to me." he told her exasperatingly, "If Moriarty succeeds it would mean disaster, millions even billions could die."

"Uh huh. I'm not leaving you behind."

"If you do not then Moriarty will only have the pleasure of downing two birds with one stone." His voice was a mixture of tones, anger that she was being so stubborn, fear that they would both be caught, and desperation, because the thought of witnessing his friend go through such torture again was a prospect he would do** anything** to avoid.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Shut up or so help me I will knock you out and drag your useless carcass to safety."

Holmes sighed as he removed his arm from Lestrade's shoulder and hopped awkwardly over to the nearest wall. Only when he had sat down did he notice that Lestrade had an ionizer pointed in his direction.

When Holmes had turned his back on her Lestrade had gotten her ionizer out and put it at its lowest setting. When he looked up his face merely took on an annoyed expression. As if he did not expect her to carry through with her threat.

"Lestr—"

But she had no intention of listening. She had given him fair warning if he chose not to take her seriously that was his mistake. She pulled the trigger. Holmes's body glowed green for a moment, before going limp.

Lestrade walked over to his unconscious form and using a fireman's carry, grabbed him and the pipe and continued down the passage.

She had set the ionizer at its lowest possible setting so Holmes should only be out for a few minutes. Still that was time enough in enemy territory with a 140 pound man on her shoulders which made fighting and getting at her ionizer very difficult.

She continued to walk all senses on the alert listening for foot steps and feeling for them via vibrations in the ground all the while looking for a suspicious crack in the wall. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her and from the tunnel to her left to her right was a wall—continuing onward she knew her pursuers would catch up to her soon.

Lestrade was fast becoming scared. The idea of capture was terrifying. Desperation beating in her heart, she scanned the walls and path ahead for a hiding place.

The footsteps were getting closer. All of a sudden as she was rounding a curve she spotted a ladder, it looked like it was used for maintenance. There seemed to be a nook or some kind of crawl space or tunnel at the top. Grateful she had decided to use a fireman's carry, which was great for caring someone up a ladder, she headed straight for it and began to climb.

Once she was at the top she set about climbing into the nook with Holmes still on her back. No easy task, she almost slipped and fell, fortunately she did not. She pulled her foot out of sight just as six men she recognised as guards came into view.

She waited and they continued on their way, completely ignoring the ladder. A few seconds after they had passed Holmes groaned. Fearing the guards could still be within hearing range she clamped her hand over his mouth and listened for a few seconds.

Signalling to Holmes to be quiet, she removed her hand. They sat in silence for a few moments more then Holmes spoke.

"Lestrade that was foolish." He sounded angry, "What one earth came over you? Your ancestor would never have indulged in so foolhardy a stunt."

"Well I have been reading about you since I was old enough to put words together," she replied with a smirk. "And before you say anything else, next time you suggest I leave you behind I'll knock you out—and not just for a few minutes." Her smile had faded and she had scarcely looked so serious.

To call Holmes' look a glare would have been too polite.

"Right I think they're gone. Lets go, can you climb down?"

Holmes wanted to suggest she leave him here where he was relatively safe but one look at her face told him that wasn't an option. He was about to respond in the affirmative when he realised he felt a breeze. "Lestrade do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Just as Lestrade finished her question, she too felt the cool caress of fresh air. Moriarty would have to ventilate his fortress somehow. "A shaft?" she offered.

"Possibly," replied Holmes, "I think it would be best to continue down this tunnel."

Lestrade sighed. The tunnel was big enough to crawl through and it would be easier on Holmes. Still there was the issue of darkness.

"You should go first then," she told him remembering he had excellent night vision. Holmes nodded and started down the tunnel with Lestrade in pursuit.

**Next update will be on the 2****nd**** of November**

**Tootles**


	15. Watson Found

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

The Irregulars found an exit quickly and were out in the London air within minutes. They wasted no time finding a phone and calling the Yard. Lestrade had long ago given them Greyson's number to be used in emergencies. Soon as his face appeared on screen Wiggins introduced himself. "Chief Inspector I'm—"

"I know who you are. You're Wiggins. You've been hanging around Lestrade and that dead detective **helping** them with their cases," the 'helping' was heavily laced with sarcasm, "Against regulations I might add, you disappeared several days ago. I've already traced the call. Officers will be with you shortly. Stay where you are."

"Sir we have Watson's memory board—send techies—and we have a map to Moriarty's hideout—we just escaped—Holmes and Lestrade are still down there, looking for him before he gets away."

Greyson was speechless for a full three seconds while he absorbed the full impact of this statement. "They went down there without back up?!" he hollered _'Why must she be so reckless? Even her father was never this bad.' "_Alright, I'm sending every available unit to set up a hair net, any idea how many men we'll be up against?"

"Jugging from the number of guards and the size, I'd say at least fifty."

"Wonderful, I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid." And with that, the Chief Inspector's image surrendered to blank infinity

"Stupid? We just organized a dar'ing escape from the greatest criminal mastermind of all time! What's his problem?"

Wiggins said nothing just smiled and shrugged. He knew they should call their parents but if they did said relation wouldn't let them have anything more to do with stopping Moriarty's plan and he knew they could be useful. But they had a right to know—he knew his mother was going through hell… maybe if they didn't know the details, sighing he made the call.

"**Wiggins**," his mother shouted, "Are you alright!?"

"Ya mom we all are. Look we still got some stuff to take care of but we're alright. I gotta call Tennyson's and Deidre's parents, I'll be back in time for dinner don't worry."

"But it's four in the morning! Surly you can get home sooner." His mother could not believe she was going to let him do what ever it was he wanted to do. She knew it was something dangerous however he would soon be of age and she knew he could take care of himself. But if anything happened to him… still he looked just fine. Perhaps she was worrying too much.

"Sorry mom but I gotta go. I'll see you at dinner. I'm fine really, bye." Hanging up he thought, '_Note to self: never let mom find out about the burn. Wonder if Mr Holmes knows any good make up tricks to cover it? Good thing she didn't press for details… if she knew she would never let me go_.'

He then turned to Tennyson and said, "Time to call your folks." With that he called Tennyson's parents his mother, Joran, was looking very worried answered.

"Wiggins! Where's Tennyson? Is he with you?" Wiggins stepped aside so she could see Tennyson. "Thank God! Where are you?"

"Beeep beep whur beepbeep whir beep."

"What do you mean you have something you have to do? You get home right now."

"Beep whur beep."

"Your friends are in trouble? I understand you have to help your friends but you've been gone a week, what happened? Where are you? I'm coming down to pick you up."

"Beep beep whur." (I'll be ok don't worry; I'll be back in time for supper.)

"Tell me where you are."

(If I don't help my friends could die,) Tennyson beeped.

"That's not comforting," she replied becoming more anxious, "where are you?"

(Police are on their way here mom I won't do anything rash but my hacking skills could come in handy. I'll be ok.)

"I don't like it please come home."

(I can't yet, look Deidre needs to call her dad.)

'_As if he cares_,' Joran thought critically, having met the man before, '_He only takes care of Deidre because he's legally obligated too_.'

"Contact me as again as soon as you can," she said then hung up. '_They all look okay. Even Deidre doesn't look like she was hurt_. _At least now I know they're okay_.'

Tennyson sighed beneath his mask, happy his mother hadn't pressed for answers.

"Right my turn." Deidre announced as she stepped up to the phone quickly and made the call. Her father answered. "Hey dad I just want to let you know I'm okay and I'll be back in time for dinner tonight."

"Whatever. Just tell the cops so they'll stop pestering me about your whereabouts. Where have you been?"

"Around, I'll be back in time for dinner tonight, I'll see ya then." Hanging up she turned to Wiggins, "What now?"

The oldest Irregular sighed, the man's daughter disappears for a week then calls and all he can say is '_Whatever. Just let the cops know_?'

"Now we wait, Tennyson have you downloaded a copy of the map onto your computer?"

"Beep." (Yes.)

"Good when Greyson gets here we give him the original, if Lestrade tries to keep us out of police business then there's no way Greyson will let us help. We don't do anything 'til Watson's been repaired. Hopefully that won't take long."

The first police cruiser landed and out stepped Murdock. He ran towards them and grabbed Deidre by the shoulders looking her over. He had been the one to interview her farther when she had first gone missing and had been very worried about her because she was female. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Murdock," Deidre took his wrist in her hands and gently removed his from her shoulders. "They didn't touch me."

Murdock looked relived. He turned his attention to the other two Irregulars. Gazing at them with large amounts of scrutiny

"How about you two?"

"We're fine Murdock. Look sir about Watson—"

"I called the techies and told them you have the board. They'll bring him here so we don't waste time getting you lot over to the yard. Greyson's going to ask you a lot of questions, might be awhile before you can get away."

Wiggins nodded, "Thanks sir."

A moment later more police cursers arrived along with some people from the tech division. The Irregulars ran over to join the swarming personnel.

"'Scuse me sir." Deidre got out Watson's board and handed it to the techie. "Here's Watson board."

He took the board and nodded, then turned and headed back to the hovervan followed by the Irregulars.

They saw Watson's body on a stretcher inside, Deidre climbed in. Tennyson couldn't because his chair wouldn't fit, Wiggins thought the techie would need space and not wanting Tennyson to be left alone waited beside him in hushed suspense.

Deidre sat to the side as she watched the techie work. He opened up Watson's head and carefully put the board back in its place, he then closed the small hatch and reactivated him.

Watson sat up with a start. "Holmes!" he cried. He then realised he was been embraced. He looked down. "Deidre? What's wrong?"

Deidre was so happy she was near tears. "It's a long story."

She turned to the techie who had Watson's elastomask. He handed it to her and she gave it to her friend who put it on. The techie then handed Watson his hat, monocle, and coat.

"Com'on," Deidre led Watson out of the hovervan to where Wiggins and Tennyson were waiting.

"Hey Watson, great to see you. You feeling al'right?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you, but what's happened?"

Wiggins started to explain and he had just gotten to the part where he woke up in a cell when he heard Chief Inspector Greyson.

"Hey you lot," he said as he walked over to them. He crossed his arms trying to look intimidating. "Okay. What's this all about?"

"Well sir—" continued Wiggins only to be cut off by Greyson

"Wait, if this is a long story I think it would be best if you gave me the map and we set up a hair net." He held out his hand and Wiggins gave him the map.

"Right," the chief inspector said looking at it, then. "All right I'll be just a moment."

He walked towards Murdock and they stared talking. While the Irregulars and Watson waited patiently, the sooner a net was established the sooner Lestrade and Holmes got backup. After a minute, Greyson walked back to them. "You were saying?"

"Well, me and Tennyson were attacked on our way home from Mr Holmes's place, I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in a cell…"

00o00

Five minutes later Wiggins had told Greyson everything he considered important—he left out the torture and the beating. Telling the Chief Inspector only about their and Moriarty's escape, the fact that Tennyson had been forced to hack the security details for the peace conference and what he knew of Moriarty's plans.

"Replace the leaders with robots—is he insane?!" Greyson brought his hand up to his face and messaged his temple he could feel the headache coming on. "Well it doesn't matter so long as we capture him. Right then you," he turned to Watson, "Escort these children to new Scotland Yard take their statements, notify their parents a.s.a-mmediatly."

Watson and the Irregulars glared at back of the chief inspector as he departed.

"I don't think he believes it," said Watson.

"Ya, well we should find an entrance to the underground and see if we can help Mr Holmes and Lestrade." Wiggins commented.

"Indeed, I expect you made a copy of the map?"

"Sure did, Tennyson's got it on his computer."

"May I download a copy?"

"Beep." (Of course.)

"I believe I know of an entrance that even the yard is ignorant of," Watson remarked after a moment, "Holmes and I have gone on several excursions to the underground we found entrances not on the yards maps. I know of the perfect one for our use."

The Irregulars grinned. It was good to have Watson back. Departing themselves, after they were a fair distance from the police Watson gestured to a bench. "Have a seat Miss Deidre."

"What? Why?"

"Because you have bruised your ribs, it's apparent from the way you walk" Deidre sighed and sat down. Watson scanned her then began to treat her.

"Wiggins I noticed you keep touching your left forearm. I know you didn't tell Greyson everything, but I would like you to tell me what I missed."

"Sure thing Watson." And Wiggins started the story over from the moment he woke up in his first cell. He was just finishing telling Watson everything that had occurred, the droid had long since finished treating Deidre and they were standing a few feet from the entrance Watson had mentioned earlier.

"My word," the compudroid gasped, horror swarming through his circuits. Images of torture swimming before his eyes. Wiggins getting beaten; Lestrade forced to torture Holmes while the Irregulars watched. Watson was a kind and benevolent soul, and though a Level 7 Law Enforcement Compudroid designed to take out doors and several unruly people at once, he was very gentle. And though he had always disliked Moriarty he had never truly hated the man, until now.

Watson had never felt such hatred, it was beyond even what his predecessor's experience. It was against their nature. He swore he would make Moriarty pay for what he had done.

They had paused momentarily at the entrance while Watson absorbed it all. "Continuing on our present course is very dangerous. I know you can help. You have handled yourselves admirably and with great courage and foresight. I can't stop you but all the same I must ask you to return to your homes."

"No'thing do'ing," Deidre replied.

"Ya Watson we can't just leave Mr Holmes, Lestrade and you even if you do have a map, we still know more about the situation then you."

Watson was about to say they had brought him up to date but Tennyson cut in

"Beep whurwhur beep." (Were coming and that's final.)

Watson sighed and turned his feet back toward his imminent destination with the Irregulars in tow. "Well come along then."

**Next**** update will be on the 9****th**** of November**

**Tootles**


	16. Water plus Electricity Equals

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 15 - Water Plus Electricity Equals…**

**Ventilation Shaft, Moriarty's 1****st**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

Lestrade and Holmes continued to crawl down the shaft several minutes in silence. Eventually the tunnel's stone walls turned to metal. Lestrade figured that was a good sign, it meant they were heading in the right direction.

Holmes spoke up. "I see a small amount of light ahead to the right."

"Great can't wait to get out of this tunnel, providing that light turns out to be an exit."

"Let us hope so."

When they reached the source they saw they were in the vent that fed into the medical room.

Lestrade could not believe their luck. The place seemed empty and considering the hurry Moriarty and his men had been in she and Holmes should be able to find the necessary equipment to patch up his ankle. She got into position to kick the grate. It fell to the floor with a resounding clatter, she turned to Holmes.

"Do you want me to lower you down?"

"I would not dub it as a matter of choice Lestrade."

With that he began to back up. Once he was only hanging onto the edge of the grate with his finger tips Lestrade grabbed his wrist and carefully lowered him down. Once he was down, he hopped out of Lestrade's way and over to a cabinet that looked promising while the inspector let herself down. Seeing that Holmes was busy picking the lock on the cabinet she decided to investigate the various drawers and shelves.

"Ah ha," Holmes exclaimed, he sounded very happy.

"Find something?"

"Yes my deerstalker, Inverness, and cane."

Lestrade turned to look at the detective as he put in his Inverness, deer stalker, and extended his cane to lean on it. Grinning she said, "Feel better?"

"Much."

Lestrade continued to look for something to fix her friend's injury. Eventually she found a device labelled 'cellular regeneration accelerator'. It was a fairly large device designed to repair damage done to the whole body. Lestrade, deciding she didn't want to waste time looking for a more portable version, she drew Holmes' attention to it.

"Holmes come over here I found a C.R.A." Using his cane Holmes walked over to Lestrade. Five minutes later his ankle was as good as new.

"Well?" asked the inspector as the machine did a final scan.

"Good as new," Holmes replied.

Lestrade smiled and headed towards the door. Carefully and as quietly as she could she opened it and looked out. Sighting no one she signalled to her companion and the two started down the corridor.

"Any of this look familiar to you?" she inquired.

"Unfortunately no, seems our only option is to wonder around aimlessly in search of a computer system or some such thing that hasn't been wiped clean."

"Do you think Moriarty is still down here?"

"I think it extremely unlikely, my guess is that only those assigned to locate our whereabouts have remained behind."

"Maybe we could follow them."

"I think not, it would take far too long there is no way of knowing when they will return."

"I could let myself get captured, th—"

"Out of the question,"

Lestrade sighed. "You're the one who said we were running out of time. Chances are all valuable information has been erased and even if it hasn't, it would be to well encrypted we would need Tennyson, besides, Moriarty doesn't want me dead."

"I was not aware that was to be considered comforting."

"He won't torture me like he does you and your better at following people then I am." She admitted begrudgingly.

"No," replied Holmes.

"Who's the supervising officer?"

"I am more then capable of signing a resignation form."

"Ya but then Watson wouldn't be licensed to you since he still belongs to the Yard."

Holmes glared he had hoped she would never resort to using Watson as leverage.

Lestrade seemed to read his mind. "I would do everything I could to help you know that, I'm not threatening Watson just stating facts." Here she bowed her head, "I don't like it any more then you do."

"Besides," she continued raising her head and glaring at Holmes, "You know as well as I do that the rules regarding consultants have changed since your time. Consultants have to be properly registered with the Yard and have a supervising officer to make sure they don't do anything illegal. And FYI: that last part is partially your doing since you were in the habit of burgling suspects' houses. If you aren't registered you aren't allowed to help with Yard work and that would seriously hamper your ability to deal with Moriarty."

"I am well aware of the facts Lestrade," Holmes reminded her coldly, "Regardless, your plan is not an option."

Lestrade glared again, Holmes knew she would never reprimand him or do anything to jeopardize his position in the yard because she knew he was the only one who could stop Moriarty. He would also never break a law while under her supervision because if caught he might end up with another supervisor who did not share this view—though he could break a law while not engaged in Yard business without jeopardizing her position. This put them on equal terms and made Lestrade the superior on paper only. Both had realised this on day one.

Suddenly Holmes stared at something over Lestrade's shoulder a few feet away. "What is it?" she asked.

"The camera which is at present behind you has adjusted its position."

"So?"

Holmes sighed. "Well, I might be stepping out of the realm of probability here Lestrade, but would that not indicate that someone is viewing us through it?"

"It could be motion detecting."

"I think not, we have not altered our position significantly for some time, and it explains how, even during our re-entry into this fortress, we did not activate any security measures."

"If the security was working when we came in through the shaft then…"

"Indeed, we were permitted entry."

"Oh, excellent, excellent, although I must confess to being slightly disappointed, after all, I did expect you to come to that conclusion much sooner."

Both detectives instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Moriarty.

"What's your game Moriarty?" Lestrade's voice was laced with hatred.

"Game? Oh, I must commend you inspector, such an excellent choice of words, you are right of course, this is a game, I wonder if you two can get out of here alive."

Lestrade and Holmes heard the thud of metal feet on the plastic tiled floor. The sound was similar to that of Watson when he walked except there was more then one and they sounded a lot bigger. The two saw three very large humanoid droids heading towards them with two arms and two legs and had a single telephotoscop on the right side of their heads. They were navy blue in colour with silver lining and much bigger then the good doctor.

"Might I suggest that you run?" Lestrade could hear the sadistic glee dripping from the criminal's voice.

Lestrade grabbed Holmes' wrist. "C'mon!"

After the detective turned away from the droids and was running at top speed she let go. Holmes didn't comment, just ran.

"This way," he warned, grabbing Lestrade and pulling her down another corridor to the left. The droids had started to fire. Fortunately the two detectives had managed to get out of the way in time.

Lestrade poked her head around the corner and fired at one of the droids with her ionizer her shot hit one directly but had no effect.

"Useless." Lestrade growled as she glared at her ionizer as if the situation were its fault. She debated whether or not to chance another glance around the corner to see how far off the droids were. "So what now?"

"Now I suggest we continue our retreat." Holmes replied and the two took off.

Moriarty's voice echoed throughout the room once again "Oh really Holmes, you cannot possibly be serious, after all, you must remember the near endless expanse of my security system."

"Do you ever shut up!" Lestrade yelled.

Moriarty chuckled but did not continue on his tirade.

"We need a plan, weapons, anything."

"I have my cane, I've managed to disarm droids with it before." Holmes reminded her as memories of the fight he had with the server droids during the adventure of the Second Stain swam into existence behind his eyes.

"Were they military droids designed to inflict severe bodily harm?"

"…No."

"Well then, I'd say we have a problem."

"Nonsense Lestrade, we have but to use our eyes and brains and a solution will present it's self."

"Uh huh," Lestrade shoved Holmes to the side and into another corridor, before making a quick turn herself into said corridor herself.

"For example," continued the detective, "there is a broom closet just opposite the hall."

"A broom closet? What good is that?"

"The closet itself is of no use to us, however, the chemicals used in the cleaning products very likely to reside upon it's shelves are quite a different matter."

"That's right! I used to make smoke bombs all the time when I was little using stuff like that."

Holmes spared her a glance, the girl was serious. '_Why am I surprised?_' he contemplated, '_Did I honestly think that Lestrade would do something normal like play with dolls during her childhood? Women have certainly changed since my day_.'

Out loud he asked, "How are you with explosives?"

"Let's see what we've got." She said as she opened the door.

"Just take what you can carry, time is of the essence."

Indeed the droids had just rounded the corner. Lestrade grabbed a bucket with some cleaning supplies and few other items she recognized from childhood, and ran out the door followed by her companion. The two ran as fast as they could and just barley managed to dodge a couple of blasts before rounding another corner.

"We need to put some distance between ourselves and those droids if we're going to make anything useful with this stuff." Lestrade yelled back at her companion as she continued to run.

Holmes' glanced over her shoulder at a stairwell. "This way" he shouted as he ran and opened the door motioning her through.

'_Of all the times to act like a gentlemen_,' Lestrade thought as she ran through the door followed by Holmes.

The two ran down the stairs until they reached the bottom floor. Holmes turned to Lestrade. "Can you make any…" he trailed off when he noticed Lestrade was unscrewing the cap of a cleaning solution she had already removed the cap off another.

"You want a smoke screen now?" she asked

"Yes," he answered.

Lestrade poured the contents of one solution on the ground, then another. Instantly smoke started to rise. By this time the droids were close. Holmes extended his cane and held it over the stairs, the first droid, thanks to the smoke didn't see it and tripped, falling into the others and causing a lovely domino effect. As soon as the first one had tripped Holmes had grabbed Lestrade, barley giving her time to wrap her fingers around the handle of the bucket of cleaning supplies and ran out into the next corridor. They continued to run down one corridor then another.

"My dear Holmes, I do not remember anyone suggesting hide and seek." Moriarty's voice issued through the sound system.

"Nor do I." Holmes replied as they came to the end of a hallway, but instead of rounding another corner he stopped and turned to Lestrade.

"Your ionizer," he extended his hand for the weapon. Lestrade handed it to him. Holmes fired at the ceiling exposing wires. Using his cane the detective hooked one and with a tug brought it down.

The exposed end came down and almost hit him, but he managed to avoid it. Carefully he grabbed the wire and placed it on the floor which had plastic tiles not sheets of metal like the walls, by this time the droids had rounded the corner and the two detectives were in the line of fire. Holmes shot at a sprinkler on the ceiling as he and Lestrade ran around the corner.

Now we all know what water plus electricity equals—when the droids came into contact with this resourceful little trap they were fried. Fortunately, this sprinkler system like all sprinkler systems of the time, was designed so that they only went off in the areas where there they registered fire, and since Holmes and Lestrade ran as quickly as they could around the corner they did not get wet and were thus not affected.

When Holmes thought they were a suitable distance away he grabbed Lestrade's shoulder and the two came to a halt. The detective removed his hand from her shoulder, "I think it would be best if we took this opportunity to rest." Though he and Lestrade were in excellent shape they had been sprinting the entire time and were, understandably, worn out. The two detectives just stood for a few moments panting.

Then Moriarty's voice began once more, reverberating off the walls. "Bravo Holmes, I must confess I did not expect such resourcefulness on your part, nor yours Lestrade, I am impressed." Lestrade rolled her eyes.

"In fact, I think I shall permit you five minutes repose before my droids resume your pursuit."

"How many do you have?" Lestrade demanded, clenching her fists.

"We left a total of ten behind." Her opponent informed her.

"Great. So after we deal with the next four you'll send another three after us!"

"Sadly no" Moriarty sighed into the speaker "I am afraid the other three are quite preoccupied with Watson and the Irregulars."

"What?" Lestrade and Holmes exclaimed simultaneously.

"Did I not mention their entrance into the building? It was but moments ago, just as I was sending your pursuers after you, my my, I am forgetful these days, aren't I?"

"Where are they?" demanded Holmes, his voice raised.

"Tsk, tsk. Now Holmes that would be telling; surely you would prefer to come to your own conclusion? You are after all, the Great Detective. Figure it out."

**Next**** update will be on the 16****th**** of November before noon sorry this one was late I have final tomorrow so it slipped my mind.**

**Tootles**


	17. renuions and Mistakes

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 16 - Reunions and Mistakes**

**Unknown Location in New London's Underground **

While Lestrade and Holmes had been wandering, then crawling, about looking for an entrance to Moriarty's stronghold the Irregulars had been doing the same. Once they walked through the entrance into the underground Watson spoke. "If we wish to avoid the yard we will have to take several detours."

"How long will it take?" asked Wiggins.

"I should estimate about twenty minutes, then we must attempt to uncover an entrance, as well as take into account and avoid Moriarty's employees."

"Perfect," moaned Deidre, "well let's go."

They walked led by Watson, for about fifteen minutes before they entered a tunnel that seemed unstable. "This is the shortest route," Watson informed them, "However, I must caution you that our chances of survival would be considerably increased if we reached our destination by alternate means, I know of a passage that will only delay us by a very small amount of time, considering our current situation I should prefer the assurance of safety."

"Ah com'on it's survived this long," replied Deidre, the ceiling began to shake. Taking note she sighed in resignation, "Oh al'right."

Five minutes later Wiggins spoke up. "Does any of this seem weird to you guys? I mean we haven't seen a single yardie or any of Moriarty's goons. You'd think they be down here looking for us."

"Maybe they left in an 'urry." Deidre replied.

"Maybe." Wiggins muttered disconcertingly, he didn't sound as if he believed it. Tennyson said nothing, he just hoped this detour didn't cost the world Holmes and Lestrade.

Watson wasn't worried about Holmes the two had been together for a long time. He knew his friend could take care of himself. His major concern was the safety of the Irregulars. He would love nothing more then to send them home but he knew they would only follow at a distance, by letting them come he could at lest keep an eye on them

Eventually they came to a wall that according to the map was a secret entrance. The only problem was that the map didn't say how to open it. Watson scanned the wall and found that there was something on the other side. He turned to the Irregulars.

"I'm afraid the map doesn't say how to open the door." The Irregulars and Watson set about examining the wall. It only took a few minutes with all of them working together to find the brick they had to press to open the door. They glanced at each other and together walked through.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Deidre.

"The security centre seems like the most logical place. We should be able to find Holmes and Lestrade. We can use the cameras that seem to be set up everywhere," said Watson.

"But Tennyson's virus shut down the cameras!"

"That camera moved," said Watson pointing, his tone was flat he had already figured out what that meant. The Irregulars looked at each other.

(That means someone is watching us,) Tennyson beeped urgently.

"Indeed Tennyson, I am watching"

"Sti'll ere clonehead?" Deidre yelled into the camera with disgust.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Deidre's glared intensified, she hated the sneer in his voice, it seemed to drip off the walls and from the air, like rotting compassion, bleeding into the senses of his victims.

"I am completely secure in another one of my little hideouts, although, as you have already observed, I still retain complete control over security, it did not take long to destroy that virus, after all, you made a very bad job of it."

Tennyson glared. He had designed the virus to take out security so they could escape anything else would have taken to long. He had not anticipated having to return, but if they could get to the security centre he would be able to track down Moriarty's current location.

"What'da ya want?" Deidre demanded. There was no response. "Oi clonehead! Ya still there?"

"Maybe something came up," Wiggins offered. '_Maybe Holmes and Lestrade,'_ he thought hopefully.

(If we find the security centre I should be able track his current location.) Tennyson beeped.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Deidre urge in impatient annoyance.

Watson said nothing, he knew Moriarty would not simply let them have a free run of the place but there seemed to be nothing else for it.

They walked for a few minutes with Watson leading the way before they heard the clanking of three droids Watson had just rounded the corner when he saw the. He just managed to doge the attack. "It seems Moriarty has sent military droids to deal with us." He said just before he aimed and fired at one of their oncoming assailants. The blast had no effect.

"Run!" He shouted to the Irregulars. They didn't question.

"We should fight," Deidre panted.

"My blaster has had no effect, and we have no other weapons."

"We can't keep running forever Watson, we 'ave to fight them some time." Deidre continued.

"My blaster does not affect them and I am in possession of no other long range defence." He was careful to keep behind the Irregulars so if anyone was hit it would most likely be him. Wiggins was the only one who noticed.

"Didn't you mange to destroy the lunar hound by aiming for its joints?" Deidre ventured, she loved listening to the stories of Holmes and Watson.

"That might work," Watson allowed.

"Right," Wiggins nodded as the group rounded another corner. "Watson you see that four way crossing? You and Tennyson take the corner on the right, me and Deidre will round the one on the left. We'll use the walls for cover and aim our ionizers at their joints."

"Very well," Watson agreed.

The foursome put their plan into action and Wiggins Deidre and Watson took aim and fired at the lead droid. Deidre aimed at its right arm Wiggins and Watson its left leg, it worked and the droid collapsed.

Unfortunately by this time their remaining pursuers were just a few feet away. If the group did not do something quick they would have to separate. Deidre aimed a blast at one of the droids telephotoscope. Which she hoped would be another weak point, she was right. The blast not only cause a large amount of damage to the telephotoscope but the machine's memory board as well.

By this time the third droid was rounding the corner and about to attack Watson and Tennyson.

"Don't destroy it," she shouted as she ran up to it. Hoping the two would keep it busy she quickly removed the back panel and tore out some wires.

"An excellent notion Deidre, if it is within our power to reprogram it then it would certainly be of great use to us."

Deidre smiled, "Let's hope so."

"I must commend your ingenuity my friends, such resourcefulness, Holmes would be proud." Moriarty's voice once again sneered through the unseen speaker.

"Ah clone head so wonderful to hear your melodious voice again! Where 'ave you been?"

"So sorry to have kept you in the dark," Deidre and Tennyson rolled their eyes. "However, I am rather busy; Holmes and Lestrade are proving most uncooperative."

"What did you do to them?" Wiggins demanded.

"Oh come now my dears, surely you would not wish me to spoil the outcome of this little extravaganza? I am sure you are more then capable of coming to a satisfactory conclusion in your own time."

"Why you —When I get my hands on you!" Deidre shouted, fists clenched.

"Beep whur beep beep whur blip beep whur." (They're fine. If Moriarty had hurt them, he would have bragged.)

"Indeed, an excellent point Tennyson I propose that we continue on our present course to the main security centre, but first, Tennyson would you be so kind as to assist me in re programming this poor fellow?"

00o00

"We need to find the kids," Lestrade said she turned to Holmes. "What are you smiling about?"

In response Holmes quoted Moriarty "_the other three are quite preoccupied with __**Watson**__ and the Irregulars_."

Lestrade smiled back "Hopefully he'll keep them safe."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now, returning to the situation at hand; It has come to my attention that the shade of the tile on each floor differs in colour, on the main floor—the place of our escape—was blue, while here it is grey, this seems to indicate that we should return to the stair well."

Lestrade nodded but said nothing. They jogged to the stairs and started to climb checking the color of the individual flooring as they went. Fortunately there only seemed to be three. The one they were looking for was the top one. Holmes opened the door and carefully looked out fully aware that their reprieve was over. He saw nothing, "Seems the droids are a bit slow at present."

"Well let's not wait around for them to catch up, which way?"

"We came from the left and I did not observe anything which might indicate a security room."

Lestrade rolled her eyes '_As if even you would notice while being chased by military droids_.'

"I am Sherlock Holmes after all." He informed her, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"Ah, but you thought it." He replied with a smirk

The Inspector sighed and shoved past Holmes after she had taken a few steps down the corridor she turned back to him "You coming?"

He said nothing, but followed her down the hall.

Lestrade saw a door and tried to open it. It was locked she turned to Holmes "Can you pick the lock?"

Holmes looked it over, "Not with my current resources."

"Come, come my friends, surely you did not think that I would make it so easy? Oh, and before I forget, you are now locked into this facility, and, as you have no doubt realized, there is no possible means of escape." Moriarty's voice seeped through the air.

"Unless we are able to locate the security center." Holmes observed.

"A distinct possibility, indeed I would go so far to say an eventuality."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lestrade demanded.

"Do you honestly expect an answer to that inquiry Lestrade?" This remark was particularly tense as both the Victorians had voiced it simultaneously.

Silence reigned. Lestrade blinked at the detective and then glanced at the nearest camera. '_Okay. Speaking in sequence. This can not be good._' Continuing down the corridor she finally spoke, "Let's go Holmes."

The detective followed and after a few minutes Lestrade asked. "Okay our reprieve is over, why haven't we been attacked?"

"I should think it a distinct possibility that Moriarty has decided it have the droids guard the security room, as we are heading in that direction of our own accord, or at least attempting to."

"Well that would explain what he said." She brought her right hand up to her chin and started to think. "Chances are the door to the security center is locked and there's no way I can make an explosive powerful enough to break down one of these doors with cleaning supplies."

"I am aware of the problem Lestrade, an opportunity will present it's self, we just have to use our eyes and our brains."

If it weren't for the fact that Lestrade though his plan for dealing with the droids had been zedding brilliant, she wouldn't have believed him, not that she was going to tell him that… well she wouldn't use the words "zedding brilliant."

"Nice work with those droids," she finally told him.

Holmes just smiled. "Left or right?"

"Right."

They turned and continued walking for a few minutes. Then they spotted four droids standing in front of a door just around the corner.

Lestrade turned to Holmes, "Any ideas?"

Holmes looked around the corner. Then back at Lestrade. "Perhaps the Irregulars and Watson will have a fresh point of view; they are on the other side of the corridor."

Lestrade wasted no time in taking a look. She saw Deidre who seemed to be mouthing and signalling: 'Stay where you are.' Lestrade turned to Holmes. "Looks like they want us to stay here."

Holmes nodded, "Chances are they have a map."

Lestrade chanced another peek and saw that the Irregulars were gone. A few minutes later she saw them approach her and Holmes, they were accompanied by Watson. Holmes' face lit up, with huge smile.

"Watson." He exclaimed but not too loudly as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, "How are you old chap?"

"I've never felt better Holmes."

"Glad to hear it."

"Ah I hate to break up this little reunion," Lestrade interrupted as she eyed a droid that was trailing behind Deidre, "But why is one of Moriarty's military droids following you around?"

"We reprogrammed 'im." Deidre replied with a massive grin, "His name's Shinwell."

"Hmmm… Well, I've no doubt that he shall be of extreme use to us, though I must ask you, what became of the other droids which took the liberty of delaying you?" Holmes questioned.

"I say Holmes how did you know about that?"

"We were informed of the situation by Moriarty."

"Well as nice as it is to catch up, we should come up with a plan to get rid of those droids," Wiggins interrupted.

"I have just the thing," Holmes agreed.

Lestrade sat just around the corner from the four droids: she and Shinwell were to open fire on two of the droids from her position and Holmes and Watson from their position on the other side of the corridor. It was supposed to be a quick job. Fire and run.

"On the count of three, Shinwell one…two…three!" cried Lestrade.

Both rounded the corner and fired. Lestrade aimed for the telephotoscope of one. The blast caused some damage but not much, her ionizer was near empty. Shinwell caused a fare amount of damage but not enough to put the droid out of commission, the fact that the droids fired back didn't help matters much.

Lestrade barely managed to doge as she and Shinwell ran. Shinwell had been ordered to run directly behind her to make sure she wasn't hit. They rounded the corner just as Holmes and Watson came into view as well.

"Now Shinwell!" Cried Lestrade as the droid fired at the droids following Watson and Holmes, while Watson took aim at the droids following her and Shinwell. The blast severed only to slow the droids down but that was all that was necessary.

Quickly the four ran down another corridor careful to avoid the wire on the floor once they were out of the way Deidre fired at the sprinklers, and well we know what happened to the droids.

Lestrade turned to Deidre. "Wiggins and Tennyson finish taking out all the cameras in the area yet?"

"Ya, 'e and Tennyson are bringing parts from the other two droids we took out."

"Good," Lestade smiled. Tennyson and Wiggins had been ordered to disable the local cameras and get some potentially explosive parts from the droids they and Watson had dealt with earlier. She looked at Holmes who was heading to the door and followed as did everyone else.

The detective leaned against the door, "Hmmm."

"Something wrong?" Lestrade asked.

"The first thing that occurs to me is that this is all far too easy. The second is that the yard should have made their entrance before now, one would think that if the ability to open the doors evaded them, as would be probable in my opinion, they would take it upon themselves to make use of an ion cannon or some other equally delightful piece of expensive and unnecessarily violent equipment to force their way inside."

"Ya that is weird," Lestrade agreed, ignoring Holmes' slightly sarcastic tone of voice, "maybe they think it's booby tramped, I mean the map didn't give away any security details."

"Moriarty deleted those before we could stop him." Deidre commented.

"That is a possible explanation, there is no denying the fact that Moriarty let us in, but for what purpose?" pondered Holmes

"Probably so his droids could destroy us. He certainly seemed to enjoy that little chase."

"Still I don't like it."

"Well it's not like it matters, getting into that room and overriding the security is our only chance of escape."

"Hmmm."

"Hey y'all," Wiggins greeted, holding up the desired components from the droids.

"Beep beep whir." (We got everything.) Tennyson confirmed.

"Good I'll set up" said Lestrade as a huge grin spread across her face.

'_I feel sorry for the door_,' thought Holmes. "Try not to get carried away Lestrade. We want what is on the other side of that door intact."

"Don't worry Holmes I got a thing for precision explosives. Only way I could convince mom to get me that chemistry set when I was younger" She told him with a grin.

Once again Holmes just raised his eyebrows and sighed thinking he shouldn't be surprised. "We should find appropriate cover," he said to the rest of the group who nodded.

They hid themselves a fair distance away while Lestrade gleefully set about her task of blowing up Moriarty's stuff. Holmes could hear her humming as he escorted the others to their hiding place. Eventually she joined them.

"Just a few more seconds and we'll be one step closer to clamping the jaws of justice on our psychotic criminal." She told them with a sadistic smile that made Moriarty look friendly. Three seconds later they heard a very large very loud _**boom**_

"Lestrade," sighed Holmes. "Did I not ask that you should exorcise restraint?"

"I did!" The inspector protested, "Moriarty purchases very good doors."

As they approached Holmes saw that Lestrade was right. The door was off its hinges but it hadn't been blown off and the room was intact. '_It_ would seem that _Lestrade was not underestimating her abilities_', he thought. "Hmmm… excellent work Lestrade"

'_Wonder how I can convince her to teach me that' _Deidre thought.

"This is odd." Holmes said as he stared at the live monitors.

"What is it?" Wiggins asked.

"The cameras surrounding the building are function perfectly and there is no sign of the Yard, anywhere. I would have thought there would be some trace of them by now. Tennyson see what you can find on the computer about Moriarty's plans. Lestrade see if you can use your hacking skills to get us out. Watson I want you and Shinwell to guard the door. Moriarty may still have something up his sleeve."

Miles away Moriarty who could still hear everything that was being said smiled and thought '_You have no idea Holmes, you will regret your actions tonight_.'

"The rest of you," continued the detective, "find a terminal and see what you can uncover."

Everyone set about their respective tasks. Wiggins was the first to uncover some security footage. "Check it out Mr Holmes."

Holmes appeared over the youths shoulder and saw a women who appeared to be in her forties. He recognized her as the president of Zaniba along with a man he immediately recognized as the president of Quaqdic. In a cell similar to the one he had been kept in, only this one was bigger with two cots. "When was this taken?" demanded the Victorian.

"A couple of days ago I think."

"Tennyson, Moriarty had you access information regarding the conference, nothing about the transportation of the dignitaries?"

"Whir beep whir." (Just the conference itself.)

"Then he must have taken it upon himself to capture the dignitaries before they were able to arrive in safety."

"No wonder he was so smug, can you tell us where they are now Tennyson?" Wiggins asked.

"They are most likely with Moriarty, this copy is far more 'hands on' then his predecessor. See if you are able to discover their current location."

A few moments later they heard Moriarty's voice "This is a recording. Due no doubt to Tennyson's noteworthy talents the connection between this base and my current location has automatically been severed. As I am sure you have realised the Yard is nowhere to be seen this is due to the fact that a copy was made of the map on my handheld device. The device is programmed to once a copy has been made, delete all traces of the original leaving only a fake one that leads… well lets just say it really doesn't matter **were** it leads seeing as how in less then five minutes that place will no longer exist."

"Tennyson see what you can discover we must have triggered a signal to set off explosives, we may yet be able to reverse the effect or at lest warn the Yard." Holmes snapped.

But Moriarty's voice continued. "You cannot stop the explosion. Rest assured it is in an unpopulated area, so only about half of new Scotland Yard will be destroyed. This will of course make my life and the lives of all those in my profession much easier. I really must thank you for your assistance."

Silence reigned as Tennyson tried desperately to contact the Yard.

**Ya I know it's early but I got another final on Monday so I'm afraid I'll forget again if I wait. ****Next update will be on the 22****nd**** of December before noon. **

**Tootles**


	18. Bomb Squad

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 17 - Bomb Squad**

**Unknown Location in New London's Underground, Suspected Base for Moriarty.**

Murdock was looking around. From what he heard this was not what Moriarty's base was supposed to look like. The walls were made of stone and there wasn't any sign that the place had ever been inhabited; no computer terminals, no chairs, no **nothing**.

Greyson seemed to think they were missing a hidden door, or some such thing, but nothing was being registered on the scanners.

Murdock had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation, it seemed wrong, every instinct he had was screaming in the affirmative.

'_Alright,_' he told himself '_think, what is wrong with this situation? The map led us here, to what supposedly is Moriarty's stronghold, but there is no sign of him. It's possible that the map is fake. But, the Irregulars used it to get out, there is nothing that could have changed the map… I suppose Moriarty could have accessed it remotely and changed it after the Irregulars surfaced and before Greyson took it. That would mean that this could be a trap…_'

As a former demolitionist, he was in the habit of bringing an especially designed bomb scanner with him. Within seconds, it picked up a lot of explosives.

"Greyson! This place is wired to explode! Get everyone out!"

The chief Inspector looked at Murdock, but didn't question him. "Everyone evacuate the area in an orderly fashion! Come on we've got to 'urry!"

Looking at his scanner, Murdock soon located what appeared to be the detonator attached to the trunk line. The bomb was hidden in an old fuse box, opening up the door, he saw that the timer had not been activated—in fact it was blank. That meant the bomb was set up to receive a signal that hadn't been sent yet.

'_Why…? We're in position, why has no signal been sent? No matter, shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, I should deactivate this thing._' Carefully he set about his work. _'Man this is a sweet bomb… if I deactivate this device that receives the signal it will go off, then there's the mercury. This thing is practically tamper proof maybe if I…_' He stopped just short of touching the bomb. '_I should wait till everyone's been evacuated before I try anything._'

Ten minutes or so later, Greyson joined him. "What's the situation, Murdock?"

"This bomb is set up to receive a signal and then blow after an undetermined amount of time—note the timer—I don't know how much time we'll have after it's activated."

"Let's not find out, can you deactivate it?"

"The things sophisticated, and pretty much tamper proof."

"Can you work with pretty much?"

"I think so sir. No bomb is **completely** tamper proof," and with that Murdock set about his work. He was still at it ten minutes later when the explosive was activated. "Ah crud."

"What's the problem, Murdock?"

"It's been activated sir."

"Can you stop it?"

"Think so sir."

"That's not a guarantee. Alright we're leaving, the area has been evacuated, I'll not risk our lives, to save this … establishment."

Murdock nodded it wasn't worth getting killed if no lives were in danger, but he felt sure he could prevent the explosion, and there might be squatters they didn't know about. "Just one more minute sir." he pleaded

"Very well," said Greyson, he crossed his arms and waited for Murdock to finish or give up, whichever came first.

'_Com' on Murdock it's just another sensitive bomb, just like you've handled a million times… you can do this… if I cut this wire it should disable the mechanism. I think… it will either deactivate it or blow us up. Well here goes._' He held his breath and cut the wire.

The timer stopped.

"Is it deactivated?" the chief inspector inquired

"Yes sir." Murdock assured with relief

"Good, I'll have a squad come in and clean up, in the meantime, let's get back to the surface and see if we can contact Lestrade and the dead detective."

"Right," Murdock and Greyson had just reached the surface when the sergeant's wrist com began to ring he answered it and Tennyson's face blink into view.

"Hey, Tennyson what's up?" All of a sudden the youngest Irregular was replaced with Lestrade.

"Murdock you have to get everyone out of there the place is rigged to explode!"

"Ya, I know. I knew something was wrong when there wasn't even a computer terminal set up. So I scanned for explosives. I used to be on bomb squad remember?"

Lestrade smiled, the relief on her face was evident.

"Where are you?" Murdock asked.

"We're at Moriarty's base. Look, clone-head already kidnapped two world leaders and replaced them with his androids, the president of Zaniba and the president of Quaqdic. You have to do something, meanwhile we'll try to locate Moriarty."

"You do realise, the chances of Greyson actually believing you are slim to non existent. Right?"

"Right. How about, I just tell you where we are and Greyson can go over the security footage we have?"

"Sounds like a plan."

00o00

"Right," Lestrade said as she turned back to the group, "The Yard is okay and everyone is on their way over. Greyson will go over the footage. Then you kids will be escorted back to your homes."

"But we can help!" protested the Irregulars.

"I know," Lestrade sounded tired, "but you're stills kids, you shouldn't have to deal with this stuff—it's dangerous."

"All things considered, I think we're safer with you and Mr 'Olmes then anywhere else." Deidre replied.

Lestrade simply looked at Deidre it wasn't a glare or anything it was simply a This-Is-Dangerous-And-We're-All-Exhausted-Please-Don't-Argue Look.

Lestrade turned, "Tennyson while we're waiting for the yard see what you can find," she turned to the others, "The same goes for the rest of you I want to see what we can find before Greyson gets here."

No one said anything, just grabbed a terminal and got to work. Several minutes later they had obtained control of the buildings security and opened the necessary doors for the yard. Another few minutes later, Greyson appeared on one of the monitors. Lestrade gave him and the other C.I.D(1) officers directions to the security room while her companions continued to work, a few minutes later the chief Inspector was in the room.

"Alright, Sergeant Murdock since the compudroid is incapable of following orders I want **you** to take these children home." he glared at the Irregulars. The threesome shrugged and left with their assigned escort deciding that for Lestrade's sake they wouldn't aggravate her superior.

The chief inspector's eyebrows climb to his hair line as he watched what he had thought was a **deactivated**military droid follow the female child out—he'd get to the bottom of that later.

As they left they heard Greyson ask, "Alright what's this about?"

00o00

An hour later, Deidre was in her room wondering about Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade. Wishing they would call, and wondering if they were able to get any useful information about Moriarty's plan from the computers.

Deidre had been the last to be dropped of, Tennyson had been first then Wiggins.

When she had arrived home, her farther had simply said: "Thought you were going to be gone longer," and returned to the TV. and thank the gods he hadn't noticed her 'shadow.'

"Mr 'Olmes and Watson care more about me then my own dad."

Deidre eventually managed to fall asleep, Shinwell against her bedroom wall, though it was hardly a restful slumber. She was awoken at 9:00 am by the phone.

"Mr Holmes wants us to meet him over at Baker Street," Wiggins told her when she answered.

"I'll be right there."

Deidre was at 221b in record time, but she still hadn't beat Tennyson, probably due to the fact that he did not have to pace himself. Also, unlike usual, she hadn't had a problem with crowds due to the fact that everyone attempted to avoid the military droid following obediently behind her. He had this mysterious ability to clear a path. She rather liked that.

The first thing Deidre noticed upon entering was that Lestrade was asleep in Watson's chair, a cup of tea lay, hardly touched, on the table beside her.

"Ah Deidre, Shinwell," greeted the detective "so good of you to join us. I must ask you" he said addressing the latter "to, please go into the kitchen where Watson is waiting for you and will provide you with a few upgrades."

Shinwell just stood their unmoving. Holmes raised his eyebrow and turned to Deidre.

"Do what he says Shinwell," she told the droid with a smirk. It started walking towards the kitchen.

Deidre was about to ask about Lestrade when Wiggins arrived. Holmes told them to find a seat as he ignored their inquiring faces with regards to Lestrade. Once they had all seated themselves he told them what had happened after they had been sent home….

00o00

"I believe that the irregulars have already furnished you with all relevant details concerning Moriarty's plot, as well as any new information which we have amassed in the meantime, mainly that Moriarty has already succeeded in the capture of two foreign representatives," Holmes said in answer to Greyson's question.

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Indeed we have video footage."

"With elastomaks and androids that can fool DNA scanners that's not enough. The fake presidents will simply deny everything and tell us to get lost. Do you have anything else?"

"What about metal detectors?" suggested an Inspector named Johnson who had been loitering around the chief Inspector.

"I have read about a new type of droid named the Plassein droids, made with thermosetting polymers—there are no metal alloys involved. Moriarty is also likely to have made use of those," replied Holmes.

"Perfect," snapped Greyson "Do you have **anything** Holmes?"

"Only the assurance that Moriarty has personally confirmed everything I have related to you."

"If we go to the ones running the conference and show them the tape they'll say it's only a couple of actors with elastomasks, and since, if what you say is true." Greyson did not sound as if he believed it, "The fakes can fool DNA scanners, there is no way to prove that they **are** fakes. It 'ill be your word against theirs. Which, I can guarantee won't be good enough. They'll laugh at you."

"None the less we must take it upon ourselves to warn those in charge."

"The ones in charge are British Intelligence and some U.N officials—since when 'ave they ever listened to the C.I.D?" Greyson snapped. "But I suppose you're right," he turned to Johnson. "I want you, to keep an eye on things here. Make sure forensic and the people from the tech division go over everything. Lestrade, you're with me we're going to talk to the U.N officials. Holmes, I don't care what you do so long as you stay out of my way. Come on Lestrade."

As Lestrade, and the chief inspector headed for the exit, she glanced back at the detective who nodded. After she had gone, he turned to Johnson.

"Johnson will you be so kind as to send me a copy of your report when it is completed?"

"Sure thing Mr Holmes, glad you, Watson and Lestrade are okay." replied the inspector as he turned to Watson who had remained silent throughout the conversation as had everyone in the room. It had only been after Greyson had left with Lestrade that anyone actually got to work.

Holmes nodded, the Yard could shift through what evidence there was to find, as well as he could. Forensics had drastically improved since his time. Most items of interest would be on the computers and though Holmes was fairly apt with technology of the day the fact remained he was not an expert.

"Come Watson we are done here." He walked out of the room and toward the exit. The two took a cab home and Holmes was as silent during the trip as ever. The compudroid knew better then to disturb his companion.

When they finally reached Baker Street Holmes simply took his violin and started to play. Watson decided to leave him to it, and began to read a book while he waited for Holmes to finish thinking. (Provided there was **ever** a time when Holmes **wasn't **thinking.) For the next several hours Watson shifted between reading his medical book and thinking about the case.

00o00

"At around 7:00am Lestrade made her— well, I'll let her familiarize you with her experience, she will no doubt awaken soon and I must be on my way, I have a few sources that require my attention." Holmes concluded as he glanced at Lestrade. If Deidre didn't know any better she'd think he was worried.

"What's wrong with the Inspector?" asked Deidre

"Oh nothing, I merely took the liberty of slipping a sedative in her tea—without alerting her of course—it should ware off momentarily."

"What you do that for?" Wiggins inquired.

Holmes looked at Wiggins. "Because she was in a highly agitated state and I though her in need of a calming influence, she has been deprived of sleep for far too great an amount of time and needed a moments rest."

The Irregulars stared at their mentor, it was no wonder he wanted to leave and 'check his sources.' It wouldn't be pretty when the inspector woke up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get into character." And with that he climbed the stairs to his room. The Irregulars simply stared at each other and then at the inspector. a few moments later a strange man with black hair, a goatee, and a blue blazer entered the sitting room.

"Deidre I would appreciate it if you would trail the counterfeit president of Zaniba as close as the security level will permit—which if my premonition is correct will have to be from quit a distance," here he paused, and glanced at the kitchen, "Then again… you may want to ascertain if Shinwell has any advantages which might aid you."

Deidre smiled and glanced at the kitchen where she knew her 'shadow' to be. Now** there** was a thought.

"Wiggins I would like you to follow the president of Quaqdic. Tennyson I want you to keep an eye out in cyberspace and alert me if Moriarty becomes in anyway traceable. However I must ask you to remain here until Lestrade awakes she will acquaint you with what has occurred in the interval. Also Wiggins, Watson will accompany you. Deidre, Shinwell will be your companion. Now if you will excuse me I believe Lestrade is stirring." And with that the great detective fled—er—**left** the building.

Lestrade was indeed stirring, but it was another couple minutes before she was coherent enough to talk.

"Argh what happened don't tell me I fell aslee—" Lestrade's face assumed a suspicious expression, she took her cup and sniffed.

"**He drugged me**!" she shouted as she surged to her feet, looking like she was ready to maul the nearest living thing. "When I get my hands on him!"

The Irregulars took a step back. They all knew that she was a force of nature unto herself. Holmes himself had admitted as much. They were actually worried about him.

"Hmm, Inspector?" Deidre interjected timidly.

"What?"

"Mister 'Olmes fle— er, left to check on ah…some sources. Wiggins and Watson are going to follow the president of Quaqdic as close as they can and me an' Shinwell 'ave the president of Zaniba. Tennyson's going to keep an eye on the net. But first we'd like to 'ear what 'appened to you after you left with Greyson." Deidre had thought it best to update Lestrade, though she was worried that the inspector would try to prevent them from investigating, but what could she do? Besides **arrest** them of course….

Lestrade looked at Deidre, her expression changed from shock, to annoyance, to quiet resignation in seconds. "Right, whatever, so long as you report to me as well as Holmes I won't arrest you for interfering. Deal?"

The Irregulars nodded.

"Right, there's not much to tell," Lestrade began with a sigh; "Me and Greyson went to see the U.N officials, which took about an hour to arrange. We told them what Moriarty was planning, they asked us what evidence we had, we showed them the video footage. We asked them if we could talk to the fakes and they told us that wasn't possible. They had, for – security reasons - been scanned and no one in their party had mentioned anything about them acting oddly. They also told us that they thought we were insane and that the idea that the officials had been kidnapped was ludicrous."

Here the inspector grimaced, "To make a long story short, I had a few choice words with them, and in the end they said they would question the president's entourage, to see if anything was off. But they wouldn't let me question them. Greyson, stayed behind to help British Intelligence, with the questioning and I came here to update Holmes."

Just then Watson poked his head into the room and looked at Lestrade questioningly, his expression asked plainly: 'Is it safe to enter?'

Lestrade turned to face him and crossed her arms. Though she was glaring she didn't look like she was about to attack. The doctor then entered the room followed by Shinwell. "I understand that the Irregulars have updated you on the situation?"

"Ya, I'd better get back to New Scotland Yard. You kids be careful, and call if you run into trouble."

"Sure thing Inspector." Wiggins assured her, after Lestrade had left, he turned to Watson. "Well I guess we'd better get going."

"Indeed. First we will deliver Tennyson safely to his destination, then Miss Deidre, before assuming our post and remember: everyone stay in contact."

The group of five departed.

**Footnote**:

(1) C.I.D. acronym for Criminal Investigation Department

**Next**** update will be on the 25 of December as a Christmas present it will probably be in the morning but I make no guarantees. **

**Tootles**


	19. A Women Named Mace

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 18 - A Women named Mace**

**Docks Near the Thames River**

Holmes was to meet his source, a women named Mace, by the docks at a nice, fairly quiet, café. The detective was to pay for her meal and tell her what news he himself had of the underworld—which meant communicating to her what he had been through.

Throughout his dealings with this informant Holmes had been very conscious of her unusual temperament, Mace seemed to be a child trapped in an adult's body. Her emotions were always at the surface ready to break out—though she had a great deal of control over her temper, and rarely (if ever) allowed it to take control— another thing that sometimes bothered the Victorian and therefore defined this women, was that she seemed to find everything hilariously funny.

During one of their earlier meetings she had said something to anger him, some trivial matter not worth cluttering one's brain attic— and he had given her one of his icy cold glares that often took people aback or caused them to focus there attention elsewhere, Mace on the other hand had burst out in inordinate laughter

His mind drifted back to the scene…

…"_Ha ha ha ha," the red head attempted unsuccessfully to stifle her outburst, "hmmm hehehehe—sorry, sorry—hahahaha you just look so funny glaring like that! So stiff and—__**ha haha!**__" She continued to exclaim in a similar manner until the sheer force of her enjoyment caused her to fall off the chair she had been sitting on and onto the floor. It was another minute before she regained adequate composure to sit down once more…_

Needless to say, he'd never fixed her with one of his icy glares again; though, his milder angry glares never caused her to lose herself to such a degree, she seemed able to confine herself to a small smile during such instances.

She was always well informed about the goings-on's of the underworld. She did make her living by buying and trading information after all. Although unfortunately for Holmes, she was a fan who had been reading about him for years.

They met once a week, and if he had no new information to trade for hers' he would have to tell her a story of one of his cases – either from this life or the last. Honestly he would have preferred to give her money.

Holmes knew little of her past besides the fact that her parents were killed when she was thirteen. After their deaths she had found odd jobs to do in order to earn money.

These various employments had included being the lookout for burglaries and transporting illegal goods into the city. She had done some travelling and learned interesting tricks along the way.

These tricks included pick-pocketing, slight of hand, combat, interrogation techniques and…poker. She was an avid poker player, which suited her since she was very talented at reading people; even Holmes - a gifted actor himself - had trouble getting a lie past her.

Mace looked up as he approached. "Got some great stuff for you Sherlock", she said enjoying the wince he gave in response to the familiar term. She smirked, flicking some of her fiery red hair away from her face '_Man this guy's fun to annoy!'_

Seating himself, the detective noticed that the backpack that was usually (and almost literally) glued to her, was on the ground beside her and not for the first time he wondered what was in it.

"I apologise for my absence during our previous engagement but I was rather preoccupied."

"Tell me about it," she ordered leaning forward like the child eager for a story that she was.

"I would rather communicate the events you once the case has been completed."

"From what I hear you could be dead by then," she prodded leaning back in her chair in a casual manner

Holmes gave her a wry, mirthless smile. "Time is of the essence, it would take far too long to relate the narrative to you with appropriate detail, even should we have sufficient time, it has – as yet – no conclusion."

"That's never bothered me before."

Holmes sighed, she was right of course. Mace, though she loved a good story, was also interested in the science of his profession and so he had told her about many of his failures, which Watson had always said would make poor stories.

He had, at first hoped these tales would dissuade her from requesting her unusual form of payment. No such luck.

"As I have previously assured you, it would take far too great a time to relate."

"Liar," she declared with a grin, "You should never lie to an avid poker player Sherlock, half my income comes from the table… more like three fourths actually, when you consider the information I gain from them. You could sum it up well enough; you just don't want to because it was an emotional experience, and you're not ready.

None the less it is my price." She took note of the look on Holmes' face. It was subtle; his expression but Mace could tell he truly dreaded the idea and simply wasn't ready to discuss it. He looked so uncomfortable and tired, even haggard, that she decided to have mercy on him.

"All right Sherlock we can discuses the matter one week after the case's conclusion. We'll have a special meeting to devote to it, since it's **so** long and all." Mace thought she was being nice giving the detective a week to collect his thoughts and reign in his emotions. Holmes appeared somewhat relieved. "But I still want a story for today, it can be a short one, but I **want** one."

Holmes sighed this girl certainly knew how to take advantage of a situation.

"I'm not taking advantage," she assured him reading his expression. "You missed our last meeting and I had other plans for today that I am missing. You **owe** me a story."

Holmes sighed once again "Very well, I shall acquaint you with the various reasons why I was offered and ended in refusing - a knighthood in my previous life."

Mace leaned forward and her expression assumed the very definition of an avaricious child.

An hour later the tale had been told and a meal eaten. Holmes once more turned to his companion "Your turn."

Mace's expression became thoughtful and worried as she leaned back and looked at where her plate had been before the waiter had whisked it to the kitchen"When I heard you had gone missing, Sherlock, I scoured the pubs, the underground, the crack houses, I looked everywhere. Moriarty has his hands in a lot of gambling dens and the like, even a few whore houses, got a couple friends in those. He's also behind a fair amount of burglary rings—not just in London or even all of the U.K—he's branched out into the Americas, but of course you already know all this."

"What my point is, is that when you run such an organization you have to hire muscle, and lots of it, in every city you work in, even more in the one you live in. For this reason I know a lot of people who work for him, some of them, nice chaps looking for a meal ticket. It should have been fairly easy to find someone who knew where you were and fairly simple to extract the information from them." This last part she said with a hint of a sadistic smile that reminded him of Kerai.

"But Holmes, I couldn't find **anyone**, who knew **anything**, I have never tried so hard to find information as I did for the days you were missing but I found **squat**. Well, maybe not squat. One of my informants couldn't tell me the location of Moriarty's then current base but he did tell me of a few other bases Moriarty has in the London area. I've done some checking, and only in one of those is there any sign of a fair amount of recent activity."

She stopped her narrative and looked at the man across from her. His expression was still stone faced, but she could see the eagerness in his eyes. She reached down into the pocket of her grey coat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here is the location, as well as a few entrances, though I could not find any security details." Her tone was apologetic, as she handed the paper to him.

He responded with a nod, "Thank you."

The detective got up from his chair but Mace grabbed his wrist as he turned to go. "Holmes," she said as he turned back around to face her, a look of annoyance on his features.

"Be careful," she pleaded.

…_I have never tried so hard to find information as I did for the days you were missing…_

Holmes remembered the words and realised that Mace had truly been worried about him.

He was surprised, as she always acted rather aloof but nonetheless he smiled and his expression softened. "I will be."

Mace did not look convinced, still clutching his wrist she persisted, "You won't go in there without help or backup?"

"Rest assured I am not reckless to such an extreme," the red head's face assumed and expression of scepticism and practically shouted 'like bloody hell you're not!' Holmes smiled and walked away, forcing his companion to release her grip.

Lestrade was not having fun. She was still a bit sleepy due to the drug and Greyson was insisting she get some rest. Naturally, she refused and just as naturally he had given her desk duty. Annoyed, Lestrade left to find Murdock. He and Johnson had been working pretty close today and she was sure he knew what was going on.

The inspector knocked on the top of his desk. "Murdock?" she asked. The sergant was looking intently at his monitor. He looked up as she approached.

"Hey Lestrade, how you feeling?"

"I'll feel better once you've talked to me." She replied staring at him from across the desk.

He smiled. "Hey, no problem, unfortunately there isn't much to tell, you guys had already uncovered most of the data that hadn't been deleted. Equipment - wise there wasn't much to find.

"It looks like they moved some pretty heavy stuff if the scrapes on the floor are any indication. All they left were the droids you blew up and fried, and some medical equipment. We were able to tell that they used a train to move everything, the lack off dust on the tracks made it obvious which route they took, however they also collapsed several tunnels and we're still trying to pick up the trail.

"At least that's what I gather from Johnson's report. I just got back from interviewing, the president's entourage, saw Deidre, Wiggins, Watson and the droid that's been christened Shinwell as I was leaving. I told them where they could find a good vantage point and when and where the presidents would be dinning. As well as where a few side entrances are located and where they could acquire some uniforms."

"Do you **have** to encourage them?"

"Hey, figure they're safer if they know what they're doing, 'sides this way they won't mind telling me about some of the things they find. I'm just trying to stay informed. Besides," he continued with puppy dog eyes, "Kids need encouragement in order to become productive members of society." (1)

"You've been spending way too much time with Deidre." replied Lestrade as Murdock put on a mock-innocent grin, she sighed, "So what did you find out from the interviews?"

"Well the entourage hasn't noticed the presidents acting oddly, besides a bit of forgetfulness, mind you, they don't know them very well, so that's not saying much. Unfortunately, British Intelligence and U.N officials, seem to think that proves you and Holmes wrong."

"So basically, you found nothing."

"Not that I can see, sorry you couldn't interview them Beth, but Greyson's right, you've been through a lot and need to rest."

Lestrade glared, "I'm fine."

"For now, yes, but you shouldn't push yourself." Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere he decided to change topics. "Well at any rate the point is, is that it looks like we're on our own and even Greyson is reluctant to believe the story."

"Oi, Lestrade," Johnson said from a few feet away "Olmes is here to see you, 'e's in the lobby."

The inspector suddenly looked like as though she were about to take the life of some unsuspecting and not wholly innocent creature. Johnson took a step back as Lestrade walked past him towards the lobby.

The detective was waiting patiently for her, usually he would go straight to her desk but the lobby was far more crowded at the moment, so he felt safer.

"**Sherlock Holmes**!" raged Lestrade as she strode over to the detective. '_Damit,_' she snarled mentally, '_he couldn't have waited for me in a more private area? I can't maul him in front of all these witnesses_.'

"What do you want?" She snapped upon reaching him.

"I must speak to you and Chief Inspector Greyson immediately. I believe I have located Moriarty's current base."

Lestrade smiled sadistically at the thought of getting her hands on Moriarty. Holmes saw her fingers twitch in anticipation of wrapping them around the villain's throat—at least he **hoped** it was **Moriarty's** throat she was envisioning—not his own.

"Well let's go find him then, shall we?" the inspector turned, and started walking straight to Greyson's office.

"Is this source properly registered with the Yard?" Greyson demanded once Holmes told him what he had found.

"Are you kidding? Greyson, I am aware that you are certainly not the most observant of individuals, but surely you have noticed that my sources are, without exception, **never** formally registered?"

Greyson bristled at Holmes's tone. "Then I don't see how we can take her word on the matter."

"Sir we have to follow every lead." Lestrade interjected.

"Where exactly is this base supposedly located?" Holmes handed him the piece of paper Mace had given him.

"'Ave you lost your mind? This area of the underground was sealed up years ago—there's no way Moriarty could be using it."

"Unless of course he has taken the liberty of unsealing it," replied Holmes in his patronizing 'I'm-Talking-To-A-Three-Year-Old Voice.'

This – of course – only served to make Greyson even angrier. "I'll not waste time sending officers to a sealed area of the underground on the word of some street punk not properly registered with the yard. Lestrade I told you to file paper work and I expect you to do that. Olmes you can do whatever you want so long as you stay out of the yard's way." With that he sat down and put the piece of paper on his desk where Holmes could reach it. "You're dismissed."

With that, Holmes and Lestrade left the office.

"Well that went well," Lestrade said brightly, "Let me see that paper."

The Victorian handed it to her.

"Hmm…" with that she ran to her desk and copied down the information she then went to see Murdock, Holmes trailing behind her.

"Murdock."

"Hey Lestrade," the Sergeant looked up from his desk.

"Me and Holmes are going to pick up Watson and check out what Greyson thinks is a dead-end—we'll be at this location," she handed him the paper with the copied information scribbled across it. "If you don't hear from us in three hours… worry." With that she turned to go. She stopped at the doorway "By the way, could you keep an eye on the Irregulars for us?"

"Ya sure thing."

"Thanks," she turned to Holmes "Let's go."

On the way to the hotel where the conference dignitarieswere staying, they contacted Watson and updated him on the way, so he was outside waiting for them when they arrived.

Although Watson had told Wiggins and Deidre to stay in contact and not to leave the premises alone. He was still unsure if it was a good idea to leave Wiggins to follow the president of Quaqdic alone. Perhaps he should have instructed him to stay with Miss Deidre, but the two where in the same building five minutes away and in constant contact so they should be fine.

Still, a lot can happen in five minutes.

Watson climbed in the back of the hovercar and addressed his two companions, "What have you two found?"

"Moriarty's present location," Holmes replied.

"Splendid, but where is the rest of the yard?"

"Greyson doesn't buy it, no back up." Lestrade informed him shortly.

"I see…we are on our own then."

"Yep we'll land in about twenty minutes and after that it's a fifteen minute walk."

The rest of the trip passed in silence.

**Footnote**:

You'll never know where this came from… mwahahahaha!

**Next**** update will be on the 30 of December before noon.**


	20. Sacrifice

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summary: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 19 - Sacrifice**

**An Entrance to New London's Underground**

"Well here we are." Lestrade said as the cruiser began to arc gracefully towards the ground, she was being more careful then usual, not wanting to annoy Holmes or Watson. None of them were looking forward to going back down into the underground. Capture meant endless torture for Lestrade and Holmes and for Watson it meant death or limbo.

The fact that they didn't have a good idea of what to expect, who to expect it from, or the security details—or even a map—didn't help matters.

Holmes walked on ahead and down into the underground, Watson and Lestrade followed. They walked for about ten minutes when Holmes held up his hand and they stopped as he turned to them.

"Moriarty took it upon himself to instate a high level of security round the premises of his last abode, and so, chances are that he has taken the same precautions in this instance, it would be prudent to be wary."

Lestrade and Watson nodded. They continued to walk keeping a close eye on the walls for any cameras, they saw none and hoped Moriarty hadn't had time to set them up. None of them wanted to consider the possibility that they were simply well hidden. Unfortunately for them, that was the case, Moriarty liked to have contingency plans and that meant having a fallback base that was secure and ready for anything. He was soon alerted to the presence of the detectives.

He stared at the monitors, a sadistic smile dancing across his face. _'Oh Holmes, my friend, you really have outdone yourself, now…how best to return the favour? Ah, I have an idea…'_

Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade continued to walk keeping a weary eye on the walls and ceilings for any cameras, when Holmes raised his hand. He turned to the others and put his finger to his lips he then pointed to a side tunnel on their left and ran silently towards it. Lestrade and Watson followed, the compudroid slower in an attempt to remain silent.

They managed to turn the corner before Fenwick and ten of his fellow henchmen came into view. He put a finger to his ear, he had a small radio there he used to keep in contact with Moriarty. He then looked to the tunnel Holmes and the others had slipped into.

"Come out 'Olmez we know you are there we've got cameras set up all over ziz joint."

Holmes motioned for the other two to run then turned to confront Fenwick, A look of 'You Have Got To Be Kidding' spread across both Lestrade's and Watson's face and they each grabbed one of his arms and began dragging him with them.

If Holmes hadn't been worried about alerting Fenwick to their exact location and intention he would have protested. He saw the look they both gave him and realised there was no way they would let him give himself up to divert attention away from them. It was clear that he had no choice but to accompany them.

It took all of two seconds for this to happen and all of four seconds for Fenwick to shout: "Have it your way zen, **after zem**!"

The group ran for all they were worth. They managed to doge around a corner barely avoiding the ionizer blasts zesting through the air.

"We need a plan." Lestrade informed her fellow sprinters as she took a small smoke bomb from her side pouch, and tossed it at their pursuers. "'Cause that won't hold them off for long."

"How many of those do you have in your possession?"

"Now? Four."

"When did you acquire them?" persisted the Victorian.

"On my way back to the yard from Baker Street. I figured they might come in handy."

"Good thinking Inspector," Watson declared.

Lestrade smiled, "Maybe we should find a place to hide. Where are those cameras Fenwick mentioned? I don't see any."

"Either they are well hidden or - as is more probable - too small to see," Holmes replied.

"Great! How do we avoid them if we can't see them?"

"We will have to reach an area far enough out of reach of hospitable conditions that Moriarty would not have bothered to install surveillance equipment, but first I think it would be best to contact the Chief Inspector and alert him of Fenwick's presence in the underground, he may at last decide to permit assistance."

Lestrade nodded and was about to call Greyson when their favourite jaundiced henchman popped out from a side tunnel ahead of them.

"Did I not tell you, you could not hide?"

Lestrade got another smoke bomb ready as Fenwick reached for what appeared to be an EMP grenade. They both tossed at the same time. As soon as Holmes saw the weapon the opposing side had flung into the air he started to shove Watson back the way they had come.

The two ran as fast as they could with Lestrade close behind them. Fortunately Watson wasn't damaged, and with the cover provided by the smoke bomb the three were able to escape to a safe distance.

They ran for a good five minutes before stopping.

"I think it would be best if we contacted the yard," Holmes reminded his companions as soon as he had caught his breath.

Lestrade turned on her wrist communicator…or at least _tried_ to. "Zed the blast wrecked my communicator." Holmes tried his palmer, didn't work. Both turned to Watson.

"I am afraid my uplink has also been damaged. Perhaps that grenade was designed to render our communication equipment useless."

"Which means Moriarty's toying with us." Lestrade thought out loud, a look of hatred scorched across her smoke blotched face.

"He does seem to be enjoying himself." Holmes agreed, "It seems we are once again on our own."

Lestrade sighed, "Well let's get moving. Uh… any idea where we are exactly?"

"If I may make a suggestion." It was not a question "We know Mr. Fenwick is in the direction from which we have just come," the detective pointed "therefore I suggest we go in the opposite direction. We are sure to come across some kind of landmark or exit which will assist us in regaining our bearings."

'_He just doesn't want to admit he's as_ _clueless as the rest of us,'_ thought Lestrade, grinning slightly.

Holmes noticed her tell tale expression but said nothing, as he began to walk in the direction he had indicated, Watson looked from one to the other of his companions and sighed.

The three continued to walk. After a few minutes Lestrade realised that the tunnel they were in did not look like a safe place to be in, in fact, it looked downright unstable—not as bad as the one she and Holmes had been injured in, but still.

They had been walking for about five minutes before Holmes raised his hand once more, motioning them to stop, which they did. Holmes looked around but apparently didn't find what he was looking for. He motioned to the two to go back the way they had come. The three had been moving as quickly as they could without making noise. Unfortunately it did little good.

"Not so fast Yardies," Fenwick called tauntingly out of the gloom.

Holmes heard ionizers charging, quickly, he turned and threw his cane at the henchman. This caused Fenwick to misfire at the ceiling, the ceiling in turn began to shake menacingly.

To make matters worse, while Fenwick had been firing or misfiring, the men and women he had brought with him had also fired. As Holmes had been turning to attack Fenwick, he had been hit with two blasts. Fortunately Lestrade and Watson had stopped when he had turned, both grabbed the detective, Watson picked him up cradling him in his arms. He and Lestrade then ran, narrowly dogging falling pieces of cement and other debris.

"That was close," Lestrade stopped and she turned to Watson "How is he?"

The compudroid was - at the moment - just finishing scanning Holmes after laying him down on the musty stone of the cavern. "He should make a full recovery but it will be some time before he awakes"

"How long?" Lestrade glanced at the collapsed tunnel they only had about five minutes, maybe ten before Fenwick and his friends found them.

"Thirty minutes to an hour."

"Perfect! We don't have much time before Fenwick doubles back. I'll lead him and the others away while you tend to Holmes."

"But Lestrade you'll be caught!"

"I'll be fine, look there's a side tunnel about 100 feet that way," she pointed, "We've only got about five or ten minutes before Fenwick gets back, and we're in no position to deal with him and worry about Holmes. I'll lead them away. You take Holmes to safety; here; take a couple of smoke bombs." She handed him two of her three remaining ones she possessed. Seeing the torn look on her friend's face Lestrade added: "I'll be fine Watson, just take care of Holmes."

And with that Lestrade rushed off to where she believed Fenwick would be. Watson watched her for a moment then decided the best thing to do would be to tend to his friend. He lifted his charge gently into his arms once moreand began walking towards the side tunnel.

It only took about four minutes before Lestrade caught sight of Fenwick. The rogue geneticist was accompanied by six men and four women, all of which looked rather trigger happy. She grabbed a rock from the ground and tossed it so it landed behind one of Fenwick's men.

"What waz that?" he looked around, "Hmmm they're 'round here somewhere they couldn't have gotten far, spread out."

Lestrade started to back away. Fenwick and his men were around a curve and she was just out of their line of sight, for the moment. '_Zed there's no cover_,' she cursed, '_Perfect they're all armed with ionizers and now that they're spread out, there's no way I can get in close enough to make that advantage useless!'_

All of a sudden Lestrade heard an ionizer charge she dogged to the side barley avoiding the blast. One of the men had managed to sneak up on her. Lestrade rushed him, she dogged another blast and using a jump kick disarmed her opponent. Only to be shot at by another.

She managed to avoid the blast, and as she turned she saw that Fenwick and his nine other cronies were pointing their ionizers at her. She looked around for an escape route and to her surprise found one. The first ionizer blast had caused a wall to collapse on the other side was another tunnel.

Lestrade could not believe her good luck she started towards it, and was forced to perform a few flips and acrobatic feats in order to avoid been blasted by an ionizer. She had long ago learned that it was a lot harder to hit an aerial target then a terrestrial one.

Once on the other side she shouted back to her pursuers "Come and get me!" and ran for all she was worth. She noted that she wasn't in a tunnel it looked like some kind of pumping station, good thing to as it provided far more places to hide. She just managed to doge another blast by ducking into a room. Unfortunately it was a small room, a small empty room.

"Zed."

"Come on out Yardie we've got you surrounded."

"Come and get me Fenwick."

Fenwick motioned for the two men on his right to do just that. Lestrade waited 'til she could pinpoint their location by the sound of their steps, then tossed her smoke bomb. As soon as she threw it she started firing blindly. It wasn't as if she had to worry about hurting anyone who wasn't trying to hurt her—she had to act quickly, the smoke would only last for a matter of seconds.

She heard a few fall and smiled she should be able to manage this. After the first few clothy thuds people began to panic and fire. The inspector smirked and knelt to avoid being hit, with any luck they would take each other out. '_Amazing what one can do with a smoke bomb and a few lucky shots_.'

Lestrade was kneeling for all of three seconds before the smoke started to clear. She saw a few people still standing. She rushed at the nearest one and aimed a kick at their head knocking them out. She heard a cough behind her, not far, but still out of range.

She turned to her right and did a forward roll to avoid a blast, when she landed she didn't have time to orientate herself before a blast was fired right in front of her she looked up and saw Fenwick as well as four others two men and two women. While she had glanced up at Fenwick they had started to circle her and she was now completely surrounded.

She looked at everyone in turn before raising her hands and rising to her feet, just as she did she heard clapping from somewhere behind her. She turned and saw Moriarty with one of his military droids behind him.

"Bravo Lestrade, you never fail to entertain."

"Why don't you come closer and I'll show just you how entertaining I can be." Lestrade threatened as she got into a fighting stance

"Now Lestrade, do I appear suicidal?"

Lestrade glared: "Moriarty—you, your beauty queen, and your cronies are under arrest."

The master criminal raised his eyebrows, "How many times must I remind you **inspector**?" he smirked as he raised his ionizer and pointed it at her, "You have no authority here."

His smile broadened as he pulled the trigger.

Lestrade awoke a few minutes later in what appeared to be another security room. She was being held in a bear hug by the military droid she had seen with Moriarty, her feet off the ground. Moriarty had his back to her but had heard her moan as she came back to consciousness.

"Ah you're awake, good," he glanced at her before returning his attention to the monitor and consol before him. "Now that cave in you caused has damaged many of my cameras in that area, however the audio system is working perfectly. All one has to do is push this button and they can be heard by anyone anywhere in the area, rest assured Inspector, Holmes will be able to hear your **melodious** voice, I am sure it will bring him great joy."

"Now," said Moriarty as he pressed the button and turned to face her, "Call him."

Lestrade glared at the criminal. Defiance and fire in her eyes, her face clearly said 'Not a snowball's chance in Hell.'

Moriarty glared, this was getting annoying. His lips curled into a snarl as he reached up grabbing Lestrade's throat and hissed: "Call him!"

Lestrade only continued to glare.

Moriarty smirked and stepped back. "Very well."

He turned to the console, placed both his hands on it, and leaned down. "I do hope you are listening Holmes, rest assured Lestrade's life depends upon it. My men are combing the tunnels for you. I am sure if you were to look you would be able to find one of them in less then a minute, however to be on the safe side I will give you five minutes to surrender, or Lestrade dies, painfully I might add. Oh and I would like Watson to surrender as well, can't have him warning the yard as to our location. Your five minutes start now."

"Now, Lestrade, why don't you tell Holmes how much you would like to see him?"

Lestrade continued to glare, she hoped that if she didn't speak Watson would think it was a trick. Moriarty sighed.

"Very well Lestrade, D7," he said addressing the droid, "show our guest what happens to those who cross me." With that, the droid holding Lestrade began to squeeze, within seconds Lestrade could feel her internal organs being crushed. However the image of Holmes eyes glazed over and missing their fire held her tongue, she was determined that she would only ever see that image again in her nightmares.

…_You'll be caught for sure. There's no way I'm letting you go through that again…_

Her own words echoed in her head.

…_never again…_

Moriarty sighed, he placed his smaller, more portable torture device on his right hand, he walked up to Lestrade and placed it on her collar bone sending a level forty five shock wave to her oxygen starved brain, and this in combination with the fact that a rib had just cracked was to much for her.

Her pain-wrenched cry could be heard throughout the underground, echoing through the long abandoned tunnels.

Fortunately, Moriarty decided to remove his hand after thirty seconds and turn his attention back to the console, and Holmes.

"That was just a warm up Holmes I suggest you surrender or Lestrade will continue to suffer until I finally kill her out of sheer mercy." Moriarty waited a few moments and nothing happened.

"Have it your way Holmes."

He turned back to Lestrade who was grimacing; sweat was dripping down her forehead not only due to the strain on her body but also from the effort of remaining silent.

"Arrgh—" she could feel her vital organs being crushed, she struggled but nothing would loosen the droids grip.

"Must you be so obstinate Inspector? If you don't call Holmes I will make you scream and if you continue to remain silent I will be forced to cause further harm. Are you truly willing to sacrifice yourself for him? Is he truly worth it? Call Holmes and we'll both win. I'll get what I want and you will live, its a win, win situation, well… except for Holmes of course."

Lestrade didn't trust herself to speak, she simply glared at the criminal, her eyes seemed to be a flame, they were so full of hatred and defiance.

"Have it your way," he said and wrapped his hand around her throat.

Lestrade did not even attempt to stifle her cries.

"**Ahhhh**," her scream not only echoed through the tunnels but caused them to shake and vibrate. It was as if the very walls were shaking in anger, protesting the inspector's treatment.

Moriarty held his hand at her throat for two minutes before turning back to the console. "Now Holmes I would rather not be forced to kill my little pet, but rest assured I will. You have one minute left Holmes and my droid is crushing her. Her vital organs are being pressed against one another, twisting and contorting in an effort to prolong her very painful life. You have fifty seconds Holmes then I kill her."

At this point Lestrade was screaming not very loudly but one could tell she was in a great deal of agony.

"Arrgh!-…ahhh!" The moments of silence between Lestrade's cries became more and more brief.

"Twenty seconds Holmes… ten seconds… five." Moriarty raised his ionizer and pointed it at Lestrade. "Two…one."

The criminal pulled the trigger. Lestrade threw her head back and her eyes widened and watered as she registered the impact. _'I don't want to die'_

Her cries stopped.

**I am the evil cliffy Mistress kneel before me. Hehehe I suppose this is a bit of a cruel spot to leave off the next chapter has been edited. If I receive five request either thru reviews or email to post it early I will but then there won't be one on the following Sunday. At the latest the next chapter will be posted on the 6 of January before noon CST as normally scheduled**


	21. Deafening Silence

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 20 - Deafening Silence**

**Underground Near Moriarty's 2****nd**** Base, Unknown Location**

When Watson had reached the side tunnel he had glanced back at where he had last seen Lestrade, despite knowing she would not be there, he had hoped to see some trace of her, however his hope were soon dashed as there was none. He sighed, and turned back to the tunnel. He walked for several minutes before finding an old abandoned train, figuring that this was as good a place as any to hide, while waiting for his charge to recover, the droid started towards it. He pasted by two cars before climbing the ladder in-between the third and second. He was certain Moriarty's people would search the cars if they came across it but they might overlook the roof.

Using a fireman's carry, he got Holmes and himself to the roof. It wasn't very roomy. But Watson found that he could kneel fairly well, carefully he positioned his friend, so that he was as comfortable as could be expected under the circumstances and once more took stock of his condition. The detective was doing ok but the two ionizers had not been on a low setting. Watson hadn't told Lestrade that Holmes' pulse was shallow and erratic. The compudroid could only presume that the tortures his friend had suffered this past week had wreaked havoc upon his nervous system making him vulnerable.

Watson had just finished his scan when Moriarty's voice began echoing through the tunnel. "Call him." Watson looked around, where was the criminal? Who was he speaking too? The doctor began scanning, but found nothing, just as he finished though he heard Moriarty once more.

"I do hope you're listening Holmes, rest assured, Lestrade's life depends upon it. My men are combing the tunnels for you as I speak, I am sure if you were to look, you would be able to find one in less them a minute, however to be on the safe side I will give you five minutes to surrender, or the good Inspector dies, painfully, I might add. Oh and I want Watson to surrender as well can't have him warning the yard as to our location. Now can I? Your five minutes start now."

Now Lestrade, why don't you tell Holmes how much you would like to see him?"

Watson heard nothing he hoped this was merely a trick and that his friend was not really caught, though his instincts told him this was wishful thinking. Then he heard confirmation as the screams of a woman reverberated around him and his charge in a great spiralling continuum of agony. Her cry pierced the compudroid's soul. Watson had never admitted it, but Lestrade was very dear to him. She had made sure he was reassigned to Holmes, she had given him his elastomask and tended to the necessary paperwork so he could live with Holmes, (since she had known Holmes wouldn't be able to do it) but most importantly, she had provided him with the original John Watson's journals. He had known her practically his entire life, he had been fresh off the conveyer belt when assigned to her. She was like family to him.

He sat frozen in place unable to move merely as a result of the image of his friend once again been at the mercy of that monster. After what seemed an eternity, the cry stopped. A few seconds later Moriarty odious drawl oozed thru the air.

"That was just a warm up Holmes I suggest you surrender or Lestrade will continue to suffer until I finally kill her out of sheer mercy."

'_What should I do?_' thought Watson. '_I cannot surrender Holmes and yet I cannot allow the inspector to remain in the clutches of that monster, perhaps if I surrender my self…no such a fiend will only be content once he has his true quarry with in his grasp, Holmes' condition has not stabilized and__**will **__not until he regains consciousness, I must __**not**__leave him_.**'**With a final self assuring nod the doctor sat down to care for his injured friend, all at once, Moriarty's voice, broke in upon the crumpling silence

"Very well have it your way Holmes." There was nothing more for an instance Watson heard Lestrade scream. It was a blood curdling cry full of insurmountable anguish. _'No'_ he thought '_I must do something but what?_' he looked at Holmes, who though still unconscious was frowning. Watson shook the detective lightly but he would not wake, fearful of doing more harm then good the compudroid carefully put Holmes back into what he believed was a comfortable position. Lestrade continued to scream the walls themselves seemed to vibrate with horror at the monsters action taking place within them.

Watson looked at his friend, at a complete loss as for what to do, surrendering was not an option …was it? He had no right to decide so he decided to respect Lestrade's wishes. She was the only person conscious who had any right to make the choice. One word from her and he and Holmes would surrender. Watson felt better for having a course of action, even if that action was inaction, but the Inspector's continuing scream was wearing his resolve and he found him self praying, she would give him some sign that she had had enough, he put his face in his hands. The perfect picture of despair.

Eventually Lestrade's screams ended, and the criminal Mastermind filled in the empty space with his gluttonous tones.

"Now Holmes, I would rather not be forced to kill my little pet, but rest assured if I must I will. You have one minute left Holmes and my droid is crushing her. Her vital organs are being compressed against one another, twisting and contorting in an effort to prolong her very painful life. You have fifty seconds, Holmes, then I kill her."

During Moriarty's speech Watson had become too horrified to do anything other then stare in the direction of the voice. He could hear Lestrade screaming in the background. Not so much loudly, as painfully. "Arrgh—ahhh!" moments of silence between the cries were becoming more and more seldom.

"Twenty seconds Holmes…Ten seconds…five." Watson closed his eyes, it was too late to surrender, all he could do was listen. He had never felt so alone, so helpless. "Two… One" All of a sudden, Lestrade's cries ceased, it was something the compudroid would never forget; the agonizing scream suddenly cut short, the silence struck like a knife. A silence so sudden so deafening, so couplet, a silence that was to him louder the any scream could ever have been.

00o00

Holmes awoke up moments later. He saw his friend crouched beside him, head in his hands and knew something was terribly wrong, he turned his head and glanced about for Lestrade, but could not see her, his heart jumped into his throat.

"Watson what has happened?"

The compudroid raised his head, and stared back at his friend empty eyed, grief and misery written across his face. Holmes felt the muscles in his face constrict became frightened. "Watson, where is Lestrade?" The doctor continued to eye him vaguely, "What happened?" Holmes pressed, panic creeping into his voice. Watson told him.

'_No, she can't be dead, she can't._' Holmes' pulse quickened inside him and helplessness was beginning to overtake him. Lestrade, caught by that monster again subject to the whim of that lunatic. '_Never again_.' He had promised himself '_never again'_

Watson noticed the change in his friend's expression he had never seen the detective so cemented in place. Moriarty was in a great deal of trouble. Holmes placed his hands on Watson's shoulders his voice eerily calm as he said. "It is possible Lestrade is still alive. Moriarty may simply have rendered her unconscious, until we know for sure, she is alive and awaiting our rescue. You need not blame yourself, my friend, your counter part would not have acted differently."

The compudroids eye's took on a glimmer of hope "You truly believe she could be alive?"

Holmes' face darkened as the memory of Lestrade's session resurfaced_"Stop! Moriarty, you must desist, you are killing her. Your quarrel is with me." _

"_Precisely, you, the great detective, voice of the oppressed would gladly die to spare her the torment which she now endures, the irony is quite fantastic. She was quite right Holmes, this is a far more effective, not to mention, enjoyable method of tormenting you."_

Holmes nodded. "Moriarty knows that if I could have acted, I would have, he must have realised that I was in someway incapacitated and that there was no point in killing Lestrade, most likely, he intends to keep her as a 'wild card.' Until such time as she may be used"

Watson thought for a moment: that made sense, Lestrade **could** be alive.

"We must find her, knowing Moriarty, he is moving again, he does not know where we are and so must assume that we are attempting to contact the yard for help. We haven't much-" Holmes froze mid sentence and held up his hand for silence. The compudroid knew better then to move.

His audio processors picked up what his deer stalker companion had already heard, foot steps the pair froze.

"Ow much onger is the boss gonna have us searching for these yardies anyway?" said a male voice.

"Not much longer, and keep yer trap shut they could ear ya."

Holmes' eyes assumed a strange glint as he slowly and quietly, began to climb down the ladder situated in the side of the coach. When he was just over the side, and out of site he brought out his ionizer a few moments later, the owner of the second voice a woman stepped into view. Holmes fired, and jumped down landing like a cat on the floor of the underground railway. Just as the other guard came to check up on his partner who was now struggling in the green energy rings that had been produced by the detective's ionizer. The man caught sight of Holmes and was about to blast him when Watson shot him.

"Excellent work Watson" commended as he turned his attention to the girl. "Where is Inspector Lestrade?" His tone was hard and commanding.

"Weren't you listening? Your friend's dead because you didn't surrender." Holmes glared his eyes full of a cold resolution, despite herself the woman cringed under it.

"You are going to tell us how to get into Moriarty's stronghold undetected."

"Heh pal I haven't a clue how to do that myself, all the entrances are guarded. You can't get in undetected. Besides in half an hour everything will be gone, chances are Moriarty is already. They started moving out as soon as they saw you. Moriarty figured you'd be dumb enough to come down on your own if you needed to, but he didn't think you'd come down without **telling** anyone. He's gone and so's your girlfriend."

Holmes grabbed his prisoner dragged her to her feet. "Make no mistake if Lestrade is dead, you your comrades and Moriarty, will not live to see the inside of a **cell** much less a courtroom." His voice was barely a whisper. The detective had spoken the words in a hard tone but not a threatening one. He merely said them as if he was stating a fact, and that combined with the hard look in his eyes, was more terrifying then any mere threat.

"Now, tell us of every entrance you know." He continued twisting her arm slightly causing her to flinch.

"Perhaps it would be better if the young lady were to accompany us." suggested Watson.

"No way in hell, Moriarty, would see me." She turned to Holmes. "You may kill me detective but there is no way you're capable of torturing people to death like he is. Kill me if you want to but I'm telling you squat, besides," she added as a smirk spread across her face. "There's no way to tell if what I say is the truth. Any directions I give you will lead you right to Moriarty's hands. Then where will you and your girlfriend be?"

Holmes was looking downright murderous. This woman could help him find Lestrade and the fact that she was playing games was beyond infuriating, the fact that she had a point… well that wasn't helping. Watson decided to step in, he placed his hand on Holmes' shoulder "We are wasting time, the longer we stay here, the less chance we have of finding the Inspector."

Holmes looked at his friend, he knew that, but they needed information desperately. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. "Where is Moriarty moving to, how does he plan to get there?"

"How should I know? All **I** know is that I have to be at the train at a specific time."

"Where is the train, and what is the time?"

"Just outside the northern side of the base, and twenty minutes."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful" said Holmes as he withdrew his ionizer and set it to stun. After pulling the trigger turned to Watson. "Mace was able to give me a general overlay of the base, if we can get back to where we first encountered Fenwick I believe I can locate the train."

"Then what?"

"I have not reach that point as of yet, I am sure an opportunity will present its self, which way did Lestrade depart before her imprisonment?"

"That way" said Watson pointing in the direction they had come. Holmes nodded and began walking. They had been walking for several minutes when Holmes heard an ionizer charge, he sidestepped, barely managing to avoid the blast. Quickly, he turned in the direction it had come from. There were three men all armed with ionizers pointed at himself and Watson. Briefly the detective chastised himself for not hearing the coming onslaught.

"Well, well if it isn't the great Sherlock Holmes." Said the one in the middle he was a large muscular man blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a bit of stubble growing on his double chin his whole appearance seemed to project an aura of an unkempt harshness. "This is gonna be so sweet Moriarty's gonna reward us big time for this." He raised his ionizer and was about to pull the trigger when a familiar voice drawled:

"Why do they always talk so much?" Before the man turned he was blasted out of the air. The other two guards were so stunned the red headed assailant had time to take out the one on Holmes' left. The last one standing, an equally grizzled fellow, fired and his attacker dodged the blast and running got in close to him grabbed his arm and tossed him across the tunnel. As soon as he landed, she finished the job with a final defiant flick of her hair and blasted him with her ionizer. Mace then turned to her reason for showing up in the underground.

"Holmes!" she shouted as she ran up and glomped him.

"Mace, as much as I an delighted to see you, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from hugging me in such a manner" said the detective as he pried himself from her grasp.

"It's called a 'glomp' Sherlock, an enthusiastic hug involving pouncing." She chuckled, she was no longer standing right in front of him but to his right with her left hand on his shoulder. "Oh and before I forget" she slapped Holmes on the back of his skull, hard.

Holmes grabbed his head, and taking a step back, turned so they were face to face. He then noticed that she was glaring at him.

"You bloody idiot! You said you wouldn't come down here without backup, are you suicidal or just plain dumb?! Merde, est-ce-que to a un cervelle dans ta tete? De quoi pensais tu? How in all the nine frozen hells did you survive to old age in your first life!?" (1)

Both Watson and Holmes were a bit taken aback by this verbal bilingual attack.

Before they could say anything Mace had turned to Watson, taking his right hand in hers, and she started shaking it, a warm smile on her face, her anger completely dissipated. The unnerving thing was that this change in demeanour had taken less then point three seconds. "Hello, you must be Watson my name is Mace, pleasure to finally meet you." She let go of his hand.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Holmes prodded predictably

"My family moved here from Canada just before the incident, Mom was francophone. Now if you boys have nothing better to do, I suggest we leave and return with backup."

"That is not possible. Moriarty has captured Inspector Lestrade we must hurry. By the way Mace what are you doing here?"

Mace looked at her old fashion pocket watch, it was a family heirloom. "Ah Holmes Moriarty already left. I ran into one of my contacts he said that there are two trains the first with Moriarty and his scientist as well as his special guests. It left five minutes ago." Mace didn't need to say that Lestrade qualified as a 'special guest' it was written on her face.

Holmes' expression grew stone cold. "There is another train that will bring everyone else to the new base."

"From what I understand they may not be going to the same place"

"Even if they are not destined for the same location we will no doubt come across at least one informed individual if we make our way towards the location of the second train. Mace we must reach the northern perimeter with all possible hast."

"The northern side huh? That's this way." She informed them as she started walking.

Holmes commenced to examine his wrist while Watson asked. "How is it you came to know of our predicament and location?"

"I expect the answer lies here." Replied Holmes as he held up a small tracer.

Mace grinned and nodded "What can I say? I didn't believe you, rightly so I might add, so I stuck a tracer on you when I grabbed your wrist earlier. By the way Sherlock, was that Lestrade I heard screaming earlier? The woman Moriarty says he killed" It wasn't a question.

Holmes did not respond right away and when he did his voice was quiet, controlled, shimmering with unadulterated determination. "We have no reason to believe that Moriarty has killed the Inspector, in fact, I doubt very highly that that is the case." obviously there was to be no argument, if Mace thought it was a waste of time, she was welcome to leave.

The woman grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Heh don't insult me Sherlock, I ain't gonna leave what's the plan?"

"Are you able to contact the yard?"

"No, one of the thugs I encountered earlier threw a grenade of some sort at me, fried my wristcom."

"Our own communication devices have also been rendered useless." Watson informed her

"So we're on our own, great."

Holmes glanced over at Mace. "Mace perhaps you would not mind enlightening me as to the contents of your shoulder sac?"

"Not at all, a first aid kit, five smoke bombs a few explosives, a few antitoxins, a flashlight, a U.V flashlight, A cable gun, bottled water, sketch book, pens, pencils, night vision goggles, and a crowbar."

Holmes raised his eyebrows at this odd assortment and reminded himself yet again that women had changed a great deal since his time. "Do you have any other items on your person?"

'Hmm… my palmer where I store maps, it was also fried, or I would have used it by now to send an email, a few spare tracers that are still working, a compass, a note book and pen, an ionizer And more throwing knifes then I care to count."

"Do you always carry such an arsenal with you?" asked Watson

"You think that's an arsenal?" she questioned, eyebrow raised "and here I thought it's what every none suicidal person raised on the streets carried with them." (2)

"Hmm good thing too. I'm sure they will prove invaluable."

"You have a plan?" asked Watson.

Holmes said nothing, Mace and Watson looked at each other and decided it would be best to leave the detective to his plotting.

**Footnotes**:

(1) Translation: Shit, do you have a brain in that head of your's? What were you thinking?

(2) Line suggested by my editor Alanna

**Next update will be on the 13 before noon CST as usual.**


	22. Back Again

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 21 - Back Again**

**Moriarty's 2****nd**** Base, Unknown Location in the New London Underground**

Lestrade groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm…I'm alive?" she tried to move and found she was lying in a bed with leather straps restraining her wrist and ankles. '_Ya I'm alive,'_ she thought, '_alive and tied to a bed—perfect. This cannot end well.'_

Just then the door opened and the object of her dislike entered the room. "The ionizer was at its lowest setting and not surprisingly you survived the blast." he told her before she could get an insult in. "You were quickly tended to, though you still need rest as we were in the mist of relocating all the equipment at the time."

Lestrade said nothing. She could feel the tremor of mechanical movement all around her, remembering that Murdock had mentioned a train when he had briefed her. "Where are we going?" she demanded.

"To a new base."

"How many do you have?"

"Enough," smirked the criminal with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why am I alive?"

"My dear Lestra—"

"It's** Inspector** Lestrade to you! I'm not your dear anything!"

Anger flashed across Moriarty's face. "You would do well to remember your position Inspector." He reached out and grabbed her chin. She flinched and he smiled. '_She's afraid,_' he thought, '_excellent_.' Not only had she flinched but Moriarty had seen genuine fear in her eyes—briefly—but it **had** been there.

Lestrade chastised herself for showing fear. It was something she could not afford to do—she just couldn't get the memory of Moriarty with his hand around her throat out of her head, never had she been so certain of death. Angry with herself as well as the infamous criminal, her eyes narrowed into slits of contempt as she repeated her question.

"I know Holmes Inspector. He would rather die then allow one of his friends to suffer as you did. Either you two were separated for some unknown reason and he resurfaced and was therefore out of hearing range. Or he was injured and you were attempting to lead my men away from him. I'm inclined to think the latter, as I can't think of a reason for you to separate. Still, to be on the safe side, I decided to accelerate the move."

Lips twisting into and even greater smirk he continued. "Either way there was clearly no point in killing you since Holmes could not surrender. You are far more useful as a 'wild card'," he smiled reaching out and grabbing her chin in his hand once more.

This time Lestrade didn't flinch, she glared—her eyes full of malice, disgust and hate. "I'm going to enjoy taking you down." She replied coldly.

"The only one we will see fail Lestrade is Holmes, and like it or not you're going to help, when will you see the futility of your actions?"

"When pigs sprout wings and fly south for the winter."

Moriarty chuckled quietly to himself finding the inspectors words… refreshing. "I do hope you are comfortable Lestrade it is going to be a long trip." With that he turned around and left. The moment the door had closed Lestrade began working on freeing her left hand as the strap was a bit looser on that wrist.

00o00

Meanwhile Holmes, Watson, and Mace were fast approaching the train.

"Lot of security Sherlock. You want to stick a tracer on the thing then call in the Yard?"

"Yes, once we them under our control it will be a simple matter to induce Lestrade's location from them."

Suddenly a voice announced: "That's as far as you go."

The three turned around to see the man and the women Holmes and Watson had dealt with at the cars earlier as well as five others.

"Should have set your ionizer to a higher setting pal, I'm wearing some of that new armour that shields me from ionizer blast. I woke up about a minute after you left. Plenty of time to call in back up and tell them where you would be." She turned to Mace, "Who are you?"

"Just a friend." Mace said with a smile. "My name's Mace and you are?"

"Jax." replied the women automatically.

The redhead nodded and cocked her head towards the others. "How about the rest of you? Got names?"

Watson glanced at Mace questioningly; Holmes decided to use the time to conceive a plan of escape. Out of his pocket he extracted one of the two smoke bombs Lestrade had given them, casually he crossed his arms over his chest. Just as Mace was finishing up the introductions, he tossed it, quickly he grabbed his companions and the three ran.

"We need a new plan. They won't leave till they find us as the rewards on your heads are big."

"Then it would seem they are prepared to allow you to escape their notice. Watson and I will allow ourselves to be captured while you escape, you can remain aware of our location by using you tracers."

"Ah no, bad plan Sherlock, Moriarty's really ticked at you, he's ordered you and Watson to be taken alive so he can destroy Watson's board right in front of you."

"Then I will allow myself to be captured while you and Watson return to the surface."

"The reward on Watson isn't as big as yours but it's enough that they won't give up the search, besides Sherlock, believe it or not Moriarty has hired some people with brains. He made it standard procedure long ago to scan people for tracers and microphones when capturing them, or meeting with them or basically doing anything with anyone not with his organization. My tracers aren't the best and will be detected. Our best bet is to stick a tracer on the train and wait for them to leave."

"That could take hours; we have to get Lestrade out of there with all possible haste."

"She's survived Moriarty's hospitality a week, I'm sure she can handle a few more hours, 'sides, from what I hear she's tough, she's not some shrinking violet Holmes".

"That is the very heart of the problem she is headstrong, impulsive, fearless and volatile, she will do something to anger Moriarty and when she does… he won't have his favourite rival on whom he may vent his frustrations."

Mace said nothing.

"We must not lose hope, we shall find a way Holmes, I've no doubt of it," said Watson.

Mace smiled leave it to Watson to cheer Holmes up.

This conversation had taken place in hushed tone as the trio ran from hiding spot to hiding spot currently they were behind a stack of crates. Holmes continued, "If I were to allow my self to be caught I would be able to place a tracer on the train. They would leave sooner and you would be able to follow electronically."

"Just one problem Sherlock, they may abandon the train and connect to another further down the line."

"Then you will have to hurry."

Mace put her hand on her forehead and began to massage it. "Look will you please forget every plan that involves self sacrifice? It's noble but not the solution, we'll find a way to free Lestrade **without** getting killed." She turned to look Holmes straight in the eye, "And you Holmes need to calm down your letting your emotions get the best of you."

"She's right you know Holmes, now is not the time to do anything rash."

Holmes wanted to argue but then he noticed the look both she and a Watson were giving him a look of worry, fear, and weariness. He paused and realised they were right he was not thinking rationally.

"I am of course, open to other suggestions," he told them.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," ordered a voice from behind the group, The trio spun to see Jax with five others all with ionizers pointed at them.

"Jax so nice to see you—do you need a cough drop? I know smoke bombs can be hard on those recovering from a cough," commented Mace

Jax's eyes widened in surprise "How did you—nevermind. You should be more careful in choosing your friends Mace."

"Ya well, what can I say? I like adventure and these two attract it like moths to a flame. Quick question though—you have no standing orders with regards to me so what do you plan to do?"

"Kill you."

"Well that's unimaginative, not to mention annoying—now really isn't a good time for that, why don't I pencil it in sometime next week?"

"Enough! No stalling for time while that moth eaten geezer of yours thinks up an escape plan." She turned her attention to Holmes. Mace smiled and threw one of her knives at Jax's ionizer.

"What?" shouted the unsuspecting goon.

Before anyone could recover from the shock, Mace tossed another smoke bomb, grabbed Holmes and Watson and ran. "I cannot **believe** that worked twice, good thing some of them were worried about killing you Sherlock—word must have spread that you're vulnerable."

The detective said nothing, as Mace ploughed on, she pointed to another tunnel. "Common, we can get to the surface from here."

"Lestrade—"

"We'll get her back, don't worry I have a plan. Provided they're chasing us," she chanced a glance back and saw no one. '_That's odd,_' she turned a corner and froze. "Crud."

Blocking their path were seven men and two women, all armed with ionizers. "When we heard you were down here we set up a parameter so you couldn't leave," said one of the men. "Now turn around and start walking."

The trio did as ordered, a few minutes later they saw Jax, and a few more of Moriarty's cronies.

"You must have figured something was up when we didn't give chase" said Jax "And as for you," she said addressing Mace, "orders have come in regarding you, Moriarty told us to bring you in alive. Don't suppose you know why?"

Mace's expression and voice assumed a countenance of mock innocence. "I have **no ****idea** why he would be interested in little ol' me."

"Whatever," Jax shrugged. "Get them on the train, if they put up a fight wipe the droid's memory board."

A few minutes later Mace, Holmes, and Watson were in a cell on the very train they had hoped to track from a distance.

"Well on the bright side we're in the same cell," Mace chirped cheerfully.

"Why would Moriarty want you?" asked Watson.

"I have quite the information network—maybe he wants information—at any rate hopefully I'll be able to barter for your life Watson."

"I would rather suffer the fate of oblivion then consign to the will of that vampire."

Mace smiled "Knew there was a reason I liked you, but I'd rather not have you killed, I'll think of something, I'm sure we can change this situation to our advantage." She looked at Holmes who was brooding in the corner. '_Hopefully he's plotting as well'_ she thought. Sigh '_I hope we get out of this alive, I'm worried about Watson, from what I've heard of Moriarty, it's gonna take a lot to convince him not to kill Watson to hurt Holmes. He really hates the guy._'

00o00

Lestrade was making some progress on her escape when Moriarty walked in. "You know Lestrade there is a camera watching you. It is hidden but it is there all the same."

The inspector glared. "What do you want?"

"Merely to keep you informed, t'would seem that my dear nemesis naively attempted to bypass the security of my second transport, in all likelihood in an attempt to learn of your fate, he was—before you think otherwise—captured, as was Watson— who will be destroyed as soon as time permits—and a young lady by the name of Mace Callaway, whose rather excellent information network will serve me admirably." He smiled as one who has won a great victory, leaned over Lestrade and said, "With the fall of you previous comrades goes your one chance of freedom, you have lost." He spoke the last words with finality as if he was sure there was no hope for them.

"This from a guy who's been driven out of two bases so far?" she reminded him. "We'll drive you out of however many it takes to bring you down," a smile crossed her lips, "like I said I'm going to have fun removing that smug look from your face."

"We'll see how confident you feel when Watson has been destroyed. I shall make sure both you and Holmes are awarded front row seats."

"If you touch Watson I swear you'll pay." she hissed venomously.

"When will you realise Lestrade, that you are mine? No one will save you this time."

"I don't need saving."

"Says the women tied to a bed."

Lestrade smirked, her left hand was free, Moriarty was on her right, good thing too the momentum only made the punch stronger. She hit him right on the nose, breaking it. Blood spattered everywhere but Lestrade ignored it, quickly she undid the restrain on her right wrist, just as the door opened and three guards walked in pointing ionizers at her. Moriarty stood off to the side, covering his nose with a handkerchief.

"Nice work Lestrade, we'll have to tighten the restraints." He motioned to one of his guards who handed her ionizer to another guard and walked over to the inspector. "Unless you want to lose consciousness I suggest you allow Vicky here to tighten your restraints."

Lestrade laid down again and Vicky redid the restraints. Once that was done, Moriarty ordered the guards out.

"You know Lestrade there are always at lest three guards standing right outside your door," he placed the buzzer in his palm and walked over to his now helpless victim. "You really should learn to control your temper," he reminded her as he reached for her throat.

00o00

Holmes sat brooding in his cell. He was worried about Watson. Moriarty certainly indented to kill Watson for revenge against him, but what did he want with Mace? Access to her information network? Or just one specific piece of information? Perhaps there was more to Mace then she let on, he knew little about her past so it was a possibility. Most likely though it was her network.

He glanced over at his companions. Mace had convinced Watson to tell her a story, and the two were chatting amiably. He smiled; grateful Mace was succeeding in lightening the mood.

Suddenly they felt the train stop, a minute later Jax entered, followed by ten other guards. "Here's the deal you do as you're told and we don't wipe the droid's memory. Sound good?"

"Not particularly. How about you let us go and we won't toss you in jail later?" replied Mace amiably, annoyed at having her story interrupted. Watson was a lot better at story telling then Sherlock.

"Well Moriarty certainly doesn't want you for your sense of humour," drawled Jax. "C'mon, your cell's this way."

Jax and company led the three off the train and towards another brick wall. Pressing a few bricks in sequence and the group entered the new base. It looked much like the other two except the walls were concrete as was the ceiling the floor however had the same plastic tiles. The three were lead down a series of corridors and within minutes Jax stopped at a door and reach forward to open it then motioned them inside. The cell wasn't that small but it wasn't furnished either, not to mention it felt as though it would be a good place to store frozen food.

"My what a pleasant room Moriarty is certainly hospitable," Mace observed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Jax demanded.

"On rare occasion," replied Mace with a grin.

Jax sighed and turned to go. Once the door was closed Mace turned to Holmes, "So any ideas?"

"We wait for Moriarty," he then sat down as did Watson.

Mace sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that." She walked over to Watson and crouching in front of him, "So… care to finish the story?"

"Certainly, my dear."

Mace grinned. She liked it when Watson called her 'dear,' it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Now where was I …? Oh yes I remember…"

Holmes smiled despite been brutally aware of the hopelessness of the situation. Mace was right, provided she could convince Moriarty not to kill Watson they could turn this situation to their advantage. They were in the same facility as the presidents. When they escaped they could bring the presidents with them, and hopefully take down Moriarty. He would leave the bartering to her, hopefully she would manage it.

He sighed, Mace and Watson were correct. He had acted impulsively and illogically, he decided to use this time to meditate, and get his thoughts and emotions under control. He would be ready for Moriarty.

00o00

An hour later Moriarty entered the cell, "Ah Holmes, Watson so good to see you again, and you must be Mace—a pleasure my dear."

"You'll recount that if you ever call me 'dear' again," she replied frostily.

"Watch your tone with me." Moriarty warned.

Mace raised an eyebrow, he was angry, she could use that.

Holmes looked at the two and sighed quietly to himself, this was it, the moment he dreaded, Watson's fate was about to be decided. '_Must she antagonize him?_' he wondered.

"Heh, I know what you want with these two but I'm a little vague on what it is you want from me, I have business to tend to tomorrow. So how 'bout you tell me so I can be on my merry way."

Moriarty smirked. "You my **dear **are not going anywhere. As to your second request, you have access to a great deal of privileged information, information I desire."

"Gonna cost you and I don't mean money."

"I can kill you, you know."

"Heh, you think I care what plane of existence I'm on? Earth or whatever comes next I don't care—but rest assured, with my information you could crush the Harrison family." Actually Mace did care a great deal what plane she was on but Moriarty didn't have to know that.

Moriarty smiled. At least the girl was open to business and wasn't been one of those cliché 'I'd rather die then help you' types—those got annoying after awhile. "What pray tell, is your price?"

"Watson."

Moriarty raised his eyebrows.

"You don't kill him, you don't remove his board, and you don't keep him isolated either."

"You're not going to demand I let him go?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. There's no way you'd give up your revenge on Holmes. I can tell by the way you look at him—I've seen that face before—besides such a request would only keep him safe 'til the next time he ticked you off—so…about a week—and Watson wouldn't want to be free while Holmes remains in this hell hole. So my price is this you don't hurt Watson ever and you let him share a cell with Holmes."

"Keeping Holmes isolated is part of his punishment, though I will—of—course allow the dear doctor to stay with you—but only if your information enables me to takeout the Harrisons, Philipson, and Young."

"Me and Watson share a cell with Lestrade."

"Holmes isn't the only one being punished." _'Besides,_' Moriarty thought, '_I enjoy our private conversations._'

"Daily visits then, with Holmes and Lestrade, no shorter then two hours."

"Yes to Lestrade as for Holmes… that depends on whether or not he's up to receiving visitors."

Mace stared. She didn't like the 'up to receiving visitors' part but it seemed like an okay deal: Watson would not be hurt or isolated.

"I can live with that." '_Too bad I don't think he'd give up Lestrade, still I've managed to buy time, hopefully we'll be out of here soon_.' She thought as she extended her hand and Moriarty shook it.

Mace then stepped aside and walked over to Watson, he smiled at her and she knew he was pleased she hadn't tried to free him. Both turned to Holmes and Moriarty, who were currently trying to stare each other down.

**Well looks like our heroes are back to square one, anyone wonder why this chapter is called back again? I am an evil, evil writer; on the bright side I haven't killed Lestrade, yet. **

**Anyway next chapter will be up on the 20 of January before noon cst.**

**Tootles all.**


	23. Nightmares

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 22 - Nightmares**

**Moriarty's 2****nd**** Base, Unknown Location in New London's Underground**

"Well Holmes as much as it grieves me to cut short this interview I've no doubt Lestrade would appreciate being ascribed of the recent fact that I no longer intent to snuff out the circuitry of the dear doctor. I shall show both he and Miss Callaway to the good Inspector's cell and then I should have sufficient time to see to any detail which concern you, if that is amiable to you of course?"

Holmes nodded silently his eyes fastened upon those of the criminal addressing him.

'_Damit,_' thought Mace, '_I wanted to see the climatic showdown. Oh well, I'll convince Holmes to tell me all about it when we get out._

Moriarty's face warped into a wide unsettling grin as he walked over to the door and slid it open with a great flourish of his lace draped wrist. Mace saw the six heavily armed guards but said nothing as she exited the cell. Halfway through the door she glanced back at Holmes. He nodded as if to say he would be fine, finding it impossible to resist the urge any longer, she ran back to her friend and gave him a hug. It wasn't a glomp—she knew he wouldn't like that.

"Don't antagonize him," she whispered then turned around and walked out the door followed by Watson.

"I was not aware Holmes embraced such affection," Moriarty commented with a raised eyebrow as the door whirled shut behind him, "especially with the likes of you."

Mace turned to him eyebrow raised. "'The likes of me?'" she asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"You are a criminal, arson, theft, mutilation, murder. Not the type Holmes usually associates with, much less shows affection towards."

"**I**hugged him."

"He returned the gesture, rather unlike him."

"Awkwardly, anyone who knows me will tell you I'm affectionate. Besides Holmes is one of my sources and he's fun to annoy." They walked in silence for a moment before Mace continued. "You do realize that if you want me and my network to be of any use to you you're going to have to let me leave to contact my sources, right?"

Moriarty nodded, "You will be escorted."

They were silent for awhile longer until Moriarty intruded upon it. "I have taken it upon myself to arrange your relocation to appropriate surroundings. However, until your new quarters are ready you and the droid will have the inspector for company."

Mace and Watson said nothing. Watson was worried about Lestrade—she had been in so much pain and the sudden silence…he couldn't get that horrible moment out of his head. He had to see her, to know she was alright. After what seemed an eternity, they stopped at a door smirking, savouring the droids' fear, Moriarty opened it and gestured everyone inside. Watson was the first to step across.

"Lestrade!" he cried and rushed to someone Mace could not make out as she followed suit.

"I'll leave you three to catch up and become acquainted. I have business to tend to with Holmes."

"He was blasted by two ionizers earlier—he can't take another session!" Lestrade protested, turning from Watson.

"Is that a fact or an offer Inspector?" Moriarty asked with cruel amusement.

"Both."

The villain smirked "I'll bear that in mind."

"If you hurt—"

"You are in no position to threaten!" he yelled before closing the door.

"Wow you must have really ticked him off," smiled Mace as she turned to Lestrade.

Lestrade looked at the newcomer. The woman looked young very young—actually her face reminded Lestrade of a child—she had red hair, a grey trench coat that looked really old, a leather bush hat, and dark blue eyes. '_Hmm probably of Irish descent then, Moriarty mentioned a women named Mace_.' "You're Mace right?"

"Ya I make my living buying and trading information—information that Moriarty wants."

"You agreed to help him?" Lestrade's tone indicated that she believed this was an act of treason.

Mace wasn't fazed. "Only so long as he doesn't hurt Watson."

"Oh… so he's not going to kill you?" Lestrade sounded so happy Mace couldn't help but smile.

"I must admit I am unable to discern which fate I should prefer, destruction or assisting that fiend as leverage against you Mace." He sighed.

"The Harrison family is responsible for fifteen deaths this year alone, Philipson is a pedophile, and Young has hooked more kids on drugs then anyone in the city. I wouldn't worry about it Watson." Mace told him. She turned to Lestrade, "Anyway, we should probably update you. Watson why don't you start with what happened to you after you two separated?"

Watson nodded and turned to Lestrade "After you left Inspector I picked up Holmes and…"

00o00

Holmes stood tall and proud as a man awaiting the executioner does when he wishes to maintain an air of dignity. He knew he was going to be tortured once more. He could only hope Lestrade did not volunteer. He tightened his grip on his cane as the door opened expecting to see Moriarty however it was Kerai and her faithful man servant who entered.

"Hey Holmes long time no see," the sadist waved cheerfully, "we are to escort you to a new cell with those snazzy torture shackles."

The Victorian could **feel** the glee dripping from her voice.

"I suggest you come quietly your girlfriend did something to really tick off Moriarty—he's dying for an excuse to hurt her."

Holmes stared at the pair. He thought he could take them but he doubted he could get to the others before Moriarty did. He retracted his cane and raised his hands.

Kerai waved her's dismissingly at his action. "You can put your hands down." She then walked out the door and Damon gestured for him to follow. As soon as he was out the door the strongman trailed behind the detective during the short walk to the new cell.

"Inverness, deerstalker, and cane pal." Ordered Kerai once they reached their destination.

Holmes sighed and handed the items over to Kerai who then gave them to Damon. She placed the shackles around Holmes' wrists, smiled, and the two left.

Holmes stood there waiting patiently for Moriarty taking the time to meditate and calm his mind. He would have to maintain a level head for this interview. Finally the loathsome creature strode over the threshold.

"I assume you are here to indulge in you usual pastime?" Holmes inquired stone faced.

"Well Lestrade did volunteer—"

Holmes did not move, he could feel the panic begging to swarm within him.

"—she mentioned something about your health and it's relation to multiple ionizer blast, I must admit I don't think it would be wise to test your limits. However Lestrade is not her strongest either, it really is a monstrous pity you were unable to hear her performance she is capable of the most glass shattering sheiks I have ever enjoyed. At least I assume you were unable to hear her." He walked over to the detective staying centimetres out of reach. "I would hate to think I underestimated you and that you are in fact capable of turning a blind ear to such cries of anguish."

Holmes' eyes narrowed and his knuckles became white as he clenched his fist, he forced himself to calm down, as something caught his eye a smirked spread across his face. "If I may be so bold, but it was the good inspector who broke your nose was it not? It is still a little crooked."

"Your concern is touching my dear friend" replied Moriarty as he ground his teeth. "But do not worry, she has paid for the loss of temper."

"Moriarty, I—so help me—I will see you behind bars yet." (1)

"As arrogant as ever, don't you see I've won? You **won't**escape again. Face it Holmes the superior mind has triumphed." (2)

"Moriarty no one can have a higher opinion of you then I have and I think you're a depraved contemptible misborn." (1)

Moriarty's eyes bore into those of his captive. How dare this worthless corpse bring up that subject! "You are going to regret that Holmes, perhaps you have forgotten which one of us holds all the cards?"

"He who laughs last laughs best."

Moriarty took out the remote, deliberately setting it to seventy-five. "Indeed he does."

00o00

"You hit Holmes on the head and asked him how he managed to survive to old age in his first life?" Lestrade stared flabbergasted.

"Yep."

"Ha! Wish I could have seen that."

"You should have seen the look on his face when I glommed him!" Mace added. "Don't think he's ever been glomped before."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lestrade observed before turning the conversation to their current predicament. "So you two have any idea where we are?"

"Unfortunately we do not," answered Watson.

"So you know what happened to us. Moriarty's really mad at you—care to tell us why?"

Lestrade told them. They stared open mouthed and Mace whooped.

"You broke his nose?! Ha! Anytime you want some information look me up and I'll do what I can. Wish I could've seen that."

"Indeed," Watson nodded with approval. "Capital work Inspector."

Lestrade couldn't help but smile this was worth the five minutes of torture, her mind flashed back to her conversation with Moriarty.

…"_Well I think five minutes at seventy-five is enough for now seeing as you've already been through so much, and we're not in a very good position to offer you medical aid, what with our equipment being in storage and on a moving train." _

_He leaned over her so their faces were an inch apart. "But rest assured, your punishment is far from over." _

_He gently caressed the left side of her face with his hand forcing her to look at him. She could barley make out the sadistic smile on his face, everything was starting to blur. The next thing she remembered was waking up in this cell, on the floor, untied… _

"Lestrade. Earth to Lestrade," Mace intoned as she waved her hand in front of the Inspector's face.

"Uh? What?"

"You spaced out hun."

'_**Hun**__?'_ Lestrade thought incredulously,_ 'Well she did glomp Holmes, guess she's affectionate._'

"What's on your mind?"

"Holmes."

00o00

"Don't tell me you've had enough already Holmes?" Moriarty jested rhetorically as his victim collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. "Well, don't worry old friend, we'll have more time tomorrow only...," he grinned, "as I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear Lestrade will be gracing us with her presence"

Holmes said nothing he had to focus on his breathing. He had to calm himself before he said something Moriarty would make him regret. He noticed his hands and even his arms were shaking. He tried to stop their trembling by clenching his fist, only to find he couldn't move his fingers. He was feeling dizzy and was having trouble focusing on Moriarty's voice.

'_The torture… the ionizer blasts are beginning to take their toll. What if Lestrade begins to feel these effects?'_ he thought as sweat dripped from his forehead onto the floor.

"What no—'Don't you dare touch her'? No—'I'll see you pay for this'? Really Holmes one would think you didn't care." Moriarty mocked.

"If I did **not **care then Lestrade would never have been subjected to this imprisonment in the first place." Holmes choked bitterly, but before he could continue he found himself on the floor the world spinning in a great tinted spire of red as the warm taste of iron met his tongue.

"If you had chosen **wisely** she'd have been freed days ago," replied Moriarty as he relished his opponent's state, a truculent smile upon his face. "Do you regret your decision?"

With great effort and concentration the detective rose to his knees once more and stared his tormentor directly in the eyes, the image of Lestrade being tortured in his place still fresh in his mind, so **much** blood. '_There is still hope,_' Holmes told himself before saying aloud, "No."

Moriarty smirked. "Rest assured tomorrow is another day," he said as he knelt before the great detective. "She's petrified Holmes, I took the liberty of having her tied to a bed while she was recovering from her aforementioned experiences, she flinched at my touch when I reached for her face."

Holmes was beginning to see red. He'd tied her to a bed then put his filthy hands on her? A look of anger and hatred beyond anything he had ever felt or expressed spread like a toxin throughout his being.

Sensing weakness Moriarty continued, his grin never faltering. "I saw the fear in her eye's Holmes. Soon she will begin to realise the futility of her stubbornness. She will remember that she will never again see freedom, and she will break, like a twig. All due to the fact that **you** refused to slit your wrist that day… I wonder… yes… I wager I can convince her at her suffering is your doing, after all if not for you, she would never have come here, if you had accepted my offer she would have been released. I **will**turn her against you Holmes."

The detective was tempted to lunge at the criminal the shackles were loose enough that he could reach his throat, but then Moriarty's cronies would surly kill them all. _'Lestrade would never turn against me nor would Watson,' _with that self assurance he forced himself to calm down, "Tell me Moriarty did this **fear **present it's self before or after the good inspector broke you nose?"

Moriarty sneered. "Hold your tongue Holmes. My agreement prevents me from harming Watson directly, but make no mistake, I shall not hesitate to make even he regret your words more deeply then you could imagine, the doctor cannot feel physical pain, but any mental torture is considered indirect and I **will ** use such means on him."

Holmes glared at the criminal then smirked himself. "My dear professor, surly you have forgiven him for locking you in that shuttle craft with the lunar hound? Really Moriarty one shouldn't bare grudges. They are unproductive."

Moriarty rose and before he turned to go, gave the detective a kick in the face sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Holmes could feel himself losing consciousness. His last thoughts were of Lestrade and Watson with all of them sitting next to the fire at Baker Street, laughing.

00o00

Lestrade jerked her eyes open from her sleep, sitting up straight with a yelp, skin clammy and near panting for breath. Looking around she registered that though Watson was stirring, Mace hadn't moved. The young woman was sitting with her back to the wall, one knee drawn up, her arms crossed, and her hat over her eyes, same as she had been earlier when Lestrade drifted off.

"Lestrade," whispered Watson, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Watson."

"You do realize my sensors can detect elevated stress patterns to help me determine if someone is lying do you not?"

"I'm fine." Lestrade insisted harshly.

"Lestrade you do not have to be Sherlock Holmes to determine that you have had a nightmare."

Lestrade turned to her friend and grinned weakly, "Watson… I'm fine really and like you said, it was just a nightmare, nothing more."

"I would appreciate it Lestrade if you are going to quote me, you do so accurately. I said you had a nightmare not that you **jus****t** had a nightmare—there is a difference."

Lestrade sighed. "It's nothing really. Get some rest. Who knows when Moriarty will let you recharge."

"Lestrade I cannot, nor do I wish, to force you to tell me what your nightmare was about, but it does help to talk and I am more then willing to listen. I would very much like to help you in anyway I can."

Watson sounded so sincere and sweet that the Inspector relented. She glanced at Mace and then back at Watson.

"His eyes," she whispered softly.

Watson said nothing waiting for his companion to continue.

"Holmes' eyes are always so bright and full of fire and energy. There's always a glimmer of intelligence in them. But when Moriarty let me see Holmes after their first session…" She trailed off and after a long moment was able to gather herself together and continue.

"That fire… that glimmer of intelligence… it was gone. They were just glazed over and he was hallucinating, saying things like 'Lestrade don't go'. I was right there facing him but he didn't see me. He kept crying out wailing 'Watson where are you?' and all this other stuff—I don't know what he was seeing but it wasn't good. I kept trying to snap him out of it and I did eventually but… it was close."

By this time the compudroid had positioned himself next to Lestrade and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Anger coursed through his circuits but there was something far more powerful then this outrage within him—it was concern for his friend.

"And that's not the worst of it," she continued in an anguished tone. "He made me torture Holmes. I didn't have a choice. I know that and it's what Holmes wanted, he ordered me to torture him, but** I **did it. **I** put out that fire. I almost killed him, Watson." She turned and looked at Watson directly in the face.

"He's my friend and I almost killed him! If I hadn't insulted Moriarty, he wouldn't have pushed Holmes so far, he did that to get to me and the Irregulars wouldn't have had to watch if I had just kept my temper under control. And then today I lost my temper again and broke Moriarty's nose. He used that portable torture device on me again then said my punishment was far from over. What if he makes me torture Holmes again? I can't go through that again Watson!" She cried wildly in a broken voice.

Watson was at a loss for words. He hugged Lestrade and drew her close. They stayed that way for quite some time, holding and comforting each other.

'_Moriarty tortured Holmes again,'_ thought Lestrade as she recalled something she'd promised.

…_There's no way I'm letting you go through that again…_

Her words haunted her. _'I failed_.' Lestrade buried her face in Watson's chest and started to sob slightly.

Mace frowned beneath her hat. '_So that's what Moriarty put them through_.'

The redhead considered Holmes a friend and though she had not known Watson for long found him endearing and considered him a friend as well and she found she rather liked the inspector she was brave and noble. Mace decided she would see to it Moriarty atoned for his actions.

She felt guilty that she had pretended to sleep earlier for when Lestrade had woken up Mace knew she had had a nightmare. She hadn't moved because she knew Watson was better equipped to deal with the problem and that Lestrade would not talk about it if she knew the third occupant of the room was awake.

Though she felt she was justified in her actions she felt as if she had betrayed them by listening to their very privet conversation. '_Well this is frustrating,_' she thought, '_I'll just have to vent on Moriarty._'

00o00

Meanwhile Holmes was in his cell wondering how he would get the message to his trench coat wearing compatriot. He might not have the opportunity to talk to Lestrade tomorrow and he needed to tell Mace where the base they were currently occupying was located.

He had been sure to note which direction the train was going when they had first got on and he had been able to get a glance at Mace's compass before it was taken. He was familiar with trains and had a good idea of how quickly the one they had boarded could travel. All he had to do was keep track of the number of turns and in which directions. When the train had stopped he had a good idea of the general area they were located in and had not had a difficult time with his precise knowledge of London and its surrounding areas to determine where exactly Moriarty could keep a large underground base.

He knew the criminal would have to allow Mace to leave to contact her sources—she could get word out, provided **he** could do the same for her.

**Footnotes**:

(1) Like anyone doesn't know Basil from the _Great Mouse Detective_.

(2) Rattigan from the _Great Mouse Detective,_ okay that's my favourite part I admit it

**Next update is on the 27****th**** of January remember to read and rate.**


	24. A Death

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 23 - A Death**

**Moriarty's 2****nd**** Base, Unknown Location in the New London Underground**

It was early morning when the master criminal walked into the large cell that housed his three prized possessions. "Mace," he began abruptly "I required all the information you can furnish me with regards to the Harrison family. They have tried my patience for the last time."

"Sure thing Moriarty," she got to her feet, "they have an important weapons shipment coming in. Play your cards right and you could deal them a heavy blow," she told him as she started for the door.

Moriarty smirked and followed, closing the door behind him. An hour later the redhead was back on the surface. She had been blindfolded and shoved into a hover car, after calling one of her friends and contacts for a meeting. She was being escorted by Kerai and Jax. Originally she was to be escorted by Kerai and Damon but…

"By the gods you must be joking" Mace turned to Moriarty after having been introduced to Damon and told he would be escorting her. "I need to keep a low profile—look at this guy he's huge, the woman what's your name…? Oh right Kerai, is ok, but this guy is out of the question."

"You have someone in mind?" the criminal asked eyebrow raised in a revoltingly Holmes like fashion.

"Nice neighbourhood," Jax observed as they were in one of the richer parts of the city. "Here I thought we were going to end up in some dive."

"We are. First though we're going to meet with a friend of the Harrison family. His name is Terry Billings—he and Harrison's wife used to date—Moriarty is to see to it she isn't harmed, and Billings is going to help make sure of that by giving us a few missing details so the plan can go off without a hitch." She did not pause as she crossed the street toward a rather large house with a tall black gate. She rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" inquired a security guard.

"Dave hi!" Mace greeted in a cheerful tone. Dave was one of the security guards, he didn't particularly like Mace so she was sure to always smile around him and talk in a light-hearted tone when she dealt with him. "I gotta talk to Ter, he in?"

"One moment."

Seconds later the gate opened and Mace and her escorts walked onto the property. The front door was opened, not by Dave, but Tom, another security guard who thought Mace was funny. She flashed him a grin as she walked into the entrance room.

"Mace," Billings acknowledged as he came down the stairs. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Got some information you're sure to find useful."

"Really? Let's talk in my office shall we? Your friends can wait outside"

"I wish," she replied Mace with a sigh. "Unfortunately they're rather attached."

"Very well if you say so." He sighed.

00o00

"Oh Lestrade, I presume that your offer to step in for Holmes this afternoon is still valid?

"Yes," replied the inspector looking him straight in the eye.

Watson grabbed her arm. "Lestrade," he warned, "Holmes would not wish you to do this."

"I know I'll be fine Watson," she gently pried his hand from her arm and strode out the door. Moriarty glanced back at the doctor with a smug expression and closed the door, leaving the droid alone.

They walked down the narrow hallway in silence for a few moments, their footsteps echoing as they slapped against the concrete, before Moriarty decided to break the silence. "As a reminder Inspector, this session shall proceed the same as last, you are to be permitted to exchange places with Holmes whenever you wish" The inspector did not respond, they reached the cell at last and Moriarty swung open the door infront of her. "Holmes I have good news, Lestrade has once again agreed to spare you another session."

The detective was sitting in a large metal chair with restraints around his wrist and chest. He looked up at Lestrade, his whole argument and plea floating in his gaze, but all Lestrade did was shake her head and walk over to the wall upon which the shackles rested their weary roots, followed by Moriarty who placed them around her wrists. He smirked as he took a step back and retracted the cords into the wall until the Inspector was forced into a standing position with her hands resting at eye level. "Now in the interest of time what say we start at level thirty-five?"

"How about in the interest of time we skip the taunts and banter?" Lestrade bit back.

"As you wish." as replied with sadistic glee as he pressed the button. Lestrade had not yet recovered from her ordeal of the day before and couldn't stop herself from screaming, not that she didn't try, moments of silence between her cries however were brief. "Argh—…Ahhh!"

"Hmm it would seem that she has not quiet recovered from her previous ordeal, a pity this will have to be short."

"Lestrade," Holmes pleaded, "do not push yourself beyond your tolerance, I can endure it, you have not yet recovered your strength."

"Shut up—**ahhh!**" Lestrade began to scream non stop.

"Oh, my apologies, I did not alert you Holmes, I discerned that now was would be an excellent time to increase the voltage."

Holmes glared at the criminal. "Moriarty I told, you she has not sufficiently recovered you will kill her!"

"Rest assured I would bring her straight back. Even as we argue medics are standing at the ready." He assured the detective with a dangerously playful smile as if the proceedings were a game.

Holmes glanced back at his friend who was still screaming. He and Moriarty continued to watch in silence for what seemed a million eternity's, willing Lestrade to scream 'switch' or some such thing, but she did not. Her eyes were closed and she was fast becoming paler and paler. Finally he could bare it no longer.

"**Damn you Moriarty, what must I do, to end your insanity!**"

"There is **nothing** you can do Holmes, nothing in the world." With that he unsheathed the remote once more. As his favourite malicious grin spread across his face

Holmes' eyes widened in fear. '_No!_' He thought then out loud, "You will **kill** her!"

The criminal mastermind stabbed down Lestrade's screams grew louder and her body started to convulsed. Soon she began to cough up blood.

"Hmm," said Moriarty, "it's only at level sixty-five."

"You must stop now!" cried Holmes

"But I'm enjoying myself; let's just try a few minutes at eighty-five then we'll call an end to this little session." said Moriarty as he adjusted the dial.

"**No!**"

"**Aaahhh**!" Lestrade screamed, as her coughing intensified. Suddenly the screams stopped and the shackles deactivated.

Quickly Moriarty pressed another button and loosened the shackles. Lestrade fell to the floor. Before Holmes could say anything Moriarty had rolled Lestrade on her back. He then put his mouth to hers, he exhaled then detached his mouth after two seconds, he repeated the process. He then placed his hands on her chest above her heart and pressed down repeatedly. Holmes froze as he realized he was giving her CPR. He hadn't seen Moriarty deactivate the shackles, they had deactivated automatically, and they only did **that** when the victim's heart had stopped.

00o00

"Argh, what a dump!" complained Jax.

"Ya I'd avoid eating here if ya can," Mace warned her companions. "Good thing about it though is it's always so crowded, and the patrons so drunk, that you don't have to worry about being overheard." She told them as she breezed thru the main door

Mace ignored the other patrons, heading straight for her usual table, where her friend Mickey was waiting for her. "Hey Mickey this is Jax and Kerai and they, much to my dismay, will be joining us." She sat down across from her friend, Jax sat next to Mace and Kerai next to Mickey.

"Should I ask?" said Mickey with a small wave toward Kerai and Jax.

"Probably not, we need to talk business right now you find anything on Young?"

"'Nother shipment coming in on Wednesday around 2:00 a.m. 'bout a hundred thousand creds worth."

"That's big, where's it docking?"

Mickey looked questioningly at Mace for a split second then answered, "Pier 17." Beneath the table he gave her shin a slight nudge which she returned. '_She's in trouble,'_ he thought, '_she knows where Young receives his shipments_. _The fact that she returned the nudge as opposed to simply giving me a reassuring smile confirms it._'

"Hmmm can you tell me anything about Philipson?"

"Nothing much. He's into his usual shady dealings acting as your ideal go to man for acquiring weapons. Word is he swindled that Moriarty guy you were inquiring about last week."

Mace smiled. "Did he now?" she said as she gave Mickey another nudge confirming that Moriarty was the source of her troubles.

"Ya he's been keeping his head down since."

"And where might he be doing that?"

"Not sure, but I know he'll be at a place in Whitechaple for some entertainment on Friday."

"Can you be more specific?" Double nudge.

'_Double nudge; she wants a no.'_ he thought. "No," he told her out loud as he returned the signal.

'_Hmm he really doesn't know, oh well, suits me,'_ thought Mace. "Oh well, think you can find out?"

"Ya I'll give you a call"

"Much appreciated."

00o00

Moriarty had just finished giving Lestrade compressions when the medteam raced in. They removed the shackles and got out their portable defibrillator. One medic set it up while another tore open Lestrade's shirt with a knife exposing a white bra. Moriarty continued to give breaths. When he was done the medic who had been setting up the devise, placed the pads on Lestrade's chest and shouted "Clear!"

Lestrade's body contorted slightly and Moriarty checked her pulse, ten seconds later he shook his head.

Time froze for Holmes he couldn't believe it, Lestrade might die in the attempt to spare him a single session. '_Stupid woman!'_ he thought, '_how could you be so reckless, __**What were you thinking?!**__'_

The medic called "Clear!" once more and placed the pads on Lestrade's chest. Again Moriarty checked her pulse and shook his head.

'_Come on Lestrade show us how stubborn you can be… come back…please!'_

The medic declared "Clear" for the third time

Moriarty, looking slightly worried, checked her pulse and shook his head.

'_No…please no_' though Holmes desperately he had stopped breathing and his heart felt as if someone had reached into his chest and was squeezing the life out of it. His whole body felt numb even his mind nothing existed but Lestrade on that floor.

"Clear" Lestrade's body convulsed and Holmes thought he saw her eyes flutter briefly. Moriarty checked her pulse and nodded. Quickly she was moved onto a stretcher and taken from the room.

00o00

Lestrade awoke hours later in the medroom. "Argh, what…what **happened**?"

"You died."

Lestrade turned at the voice, which she recognized as Moriarty's. She glared at him but said nothing.

"Really Lestrade, dying in the middle of a session, it's very rude."

She ground her teeth.

"Pity you didn't manage to finish it—I suppose Holmes will have to."

"What? You can't be serious?!" Lestrade sat upright, and stormed over to the criminal, ignoring the fact that she only had on pants and a bra. "You mean to tell me, that I went through that, for nothing?!"

"Not nothing Lestrade. I told you I wanted a three minutes at level eighty-five before the end of the session you only lasted thirty seconds, so Holmes will only have to endure two minutes and thirty seconds."

Lestrade gaped at the criminal. "**You conniving vindictive piece of slime. How dare you**!"

"Make that five."

Lestrade started as the meaning of the words reach her, instantly she forced her body to relax.

Moriarty smirked. "I told you, you should learn to control your temper." His tone was silky smooth and very sinister.

Lestrade thought about how painful thirty-five and sixty-five had been for her, '_I can't believe I'm doing this again_.' She clenched her fist. "Sorry."

Moriarty looked startled. "Come again?" He could not believe she was apologizing. '_Well this is a pleasant surprise'_ he thought.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, please don't hurt Holmes."

Moriarty smirked. "Very well I'll shorten the session back to three minutes."

Lestrade became furious as Moriarty turned to leave she reached and grabbed his right shoulder forcing him to turn. "You'll kill him!"

As Moriarty turned his fist flew and he backhanded Lestrade in the eye with his right hand. Lestrade in her weakened state, fell to the floor.

"Watch your tone with me! Holmes will be the one to suffer for this".

Lestrade turned to face the criminal and saw that he was standing over her fist raised, and eyes scrutinizing, daring her to retaliate. "Please," she cried her throat hoarse, a look of despair crossed her face and she bowed her head unable to look him in the eye. "I'm begging you…" _'I can't believe I just did that, still it'll be worth it if it stops him from torturing Holmes.'_

Moriarty's expression softened and his body relaxed. "Very well since you asked so nicely I'll shorten it to two."

Lestrade said nothing. Merely glared at the floor her hatred for the man before her intensifying with every second.

"Now I suggest you get up and get back to bed, I'll have someone find you a shirt—last I check your current attire was considered inappropriate even in this day and age," he chuckled as he turned to leave.

00o00

"I do **not** want to** know **what I just stepped in." said Jax.

"Trust me when I say you want to know what you now need shots for," replied Mace.

Kerai smirked, the interaction between these two women was highly amusing.

"What are we doing here anyway? I thought we'd be meeting informants, not carrying a bunch of food to some squatters in some decrepit part of new London."

"These squatters are a well of information, and don't let on that your doing this for something in return, it will shut them up or they'll barter for more food. Simply hand out food and ask how they've been and what they've been up to. Subtlety ask them if they've seen anything. You two wearing those mikes so I can listen to what they tell you later?"

"Yes though I don't see why."

"You don't know what to listen for sweets. Now follow my lead."

An hour later the three were once again in the hovercar. "Now can we go back to the base?" whined Jax, trying not to breath as the smell seeping from her left foot grew steadily worse.

"We have four more 'decrepit places in New London' to visit, I need to talk to various other squatters. Then I need to go to a couple of bars but first we need to pick up more food."

Jax sighed and began to massage her forehead thinking, '_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'_

It was another six hours before the trio headed back to the base. "Finally!" said Jax, "I thought we'd never finish."

"It wasn't **that** bad," Mace grinned

"Says the women who doesn't have to go to the med center for shots."

"If you had looked where you were going…"

"Why you—argh visiting those squatters was a waste of time."

"From what I gathered the last two were, the others were profitable, I don't think I learned much that would help the professor, but maybe long term…" Mace's voice trailed off. She blocked out her immediate surroundings and withdrew into her own little world a world in which annoying people like Jax did not exist, which wasn't difficult to do since she had been blindfolded, again.

An hour later Mace found herself in a cell with Watson and Lestrade. "Hey you two, how was your day?"

Watson was fusing over Lestrade who was sitting in a corner, he was insisting she lie down and rest. Mace couldn't help but notice that the inspector did not look her usual resilient self. She was not wearing her uniform, well not all of it, she had on her usual grey pants and black boots but she was wearing a white tee shirt where her usual body armour should have resided.

"Beth sweetie you ok?" asked Mace as she couched down and put a hand on Lestrade's shoulder looking at her directly in the eye.

"Inspector Lestrade has been refusing to talk about her day until you returned."

"Only wanted to go through it once huh?" Mace said knowingly.

Lestrade nodded "Moriarty returned after you left and asked me if my offer to take Holmes's place was still good…"

00o00

"Ah Holmes feeling rested I trust?"

The detective was sitting crossed legged on the floor he looked up at Moriarty "How is she?"

"She has recovered wonderfully, as I assured you she would."

"What do you want?" Holmes persisted wearily.

"To finish the session of course,"

Holmes stared at the criminal "Of course, you wanted three minutes at level eighty-five but Lestrade… was not able to withstand it."

"Precisely. Though Lestrade did manage to convince me to shorten it to two minutes, you should have heard her Holmes she actually said please not only that…" Moriarty knelt down so he was at eye level with the great detective, "she** begged**."

Holmes shifted slightly. Lestrade saying please was one thing, but the image of Lestrade begging was surreal and even frightening. Beth Lestrade took charge of situations, she did not plead for mercy from her opponents, she clobbered them.

Moriarty noticed Holmes' response and continued. "Begged for mercy. She's becoming more hospitable and pleasant by the day. More like the women of **our** time. But then again you never liked those—you liked women who were independent and wilful like… **Irene Adler**. Well, Lestrade won't be like that for much longer."

Moriarty leaned in closer. "I know you've never admitted it, and most likely never will, but you admire her, achieving the rank of Inspector at age twenty-five, convincing Hardgraves to bring you back, her intelligence may not be on par with ours but she is smart, strong independent, and she is a fierce and noble fighter, not to mention as tenacious as her ancestor ever was and far more troublesome."

Moriarty was now so close to Holmes that their noses were almost touching.

"Everything you admire about her, every characteristic which defines her in your eyes, I will destroy."

It took all of Holmes' will power not to lunge at the criminal. _'I__**must**__ remain calm Moriarty will __**not**__have the opportunity to break Lestrade. I will find a way to communicate our location to Mace and we __**will **__escape._

"Now, Holmes," Moriarty withdrew the remote from his pocket, "Shall we begin?"

00o00

"Oh Beth," said Mace.

"Moriarty shall pay for what he has done, mark my words, he shall pay." Watson muttered ominously.

Mace and Lestrade were both taken aback by Watson's outburst. They didn't think his tone could become that dark.

All of a sudden the door opened and Kerai entered. "Hello Ins-s-spector," she hissed to Lestrade before turning her attention to Mace. "Here are those recordings, as well as some paper and pens," Kerai handed the items over to Mace. "You have until tomorrow to go over the recordings, you will be meeting Moriarty in an hour to tell him what you learned today."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mace smiled pleasantly. She had decided on first glance that she did not like Kerai. The women was cruel, the way she had smiled at the squatters, like she was looking at fresh meat.

"Heard you died today Inspector, glad you didn't stay that way—I want that pleasure." And with that she walked out of the room.

00o00

Holmes collapsed onto his hands and knees and continued to cough up blood. Sweat dripping down his brow and his body heaving slightly.

Moriarty stood over the detective smiling. "Hmm, coughing up blood already? You're in as poor a condition as Lestrade. I suppose I will have to give you a reprieve for a day or so. Oh well, no matter, with the information I've gained from Mace there is much to command my attention. I really must thank you for her; she's already proven very useful."

Holmes remained silent as he was having trouble hearing and seeing straight. His arms gave out, he collapsed and he curled into the fetal position, shivering.

Moriarty walked over to him. "I was talking to you Holmes," he gave the detective a kick in the gut.

"Ooomh," Holmes coughed up more blood. _'Why can't I stop shaking?'_

Moriarty smirked as blood splashed onto his boots, pleased at what he had reduced his opponent to. "I'll send in a medical team," he grinned over his shoulder as he exited the room.

**Next update is on the 3****1st**** of January that's right on Thursday I have finally finished editing the story it's done completely done Yayness, so I'll be updateting twice a week on Thursday and Sunday, remember to read and rate.**


	25. Conversations

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 24 - Conversations**

**Moriarty's 3****rd**** Base, Unknown Location in England**

Mace had settled herself into an empty corner and was listening to her gathered recordings via headphones while taking notes, Lestrade and Watson were in another corner talking when the door opened and Moriarty entered.

Mace glanced up when she began to feel the tremor of his footsteps through the floor, she remove the headphones and looked up at him mockingly, "You want me now?"

"If you would be so kind," replied Moriarty as he made a sweeping gesture towards the door.

Mace sighed. She figured she had at lest a couple of hours with Moriarty to look forward to. _'Great, just great! Two hours with Mister Psychopathic Torturer and Murderer. I love my life.'_

Notes in hand she walked towards the door and out of the room. It was indeed another two hours before she returned. When she entered the cell she found Lestrade was gone and a worried Watson was standing alone.

"Watson what happened? Where is Lestrade?"

"Gone, Kerai returned while you were away and took her to the medical room for a check up, the doctors are still concerned."

"Hey Watson don't worry so much," Mace consoled as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Lestrade's tough. Besides, Moriarty doesn't want her dead. I'm sure she'll be back in no time."

Watson did not seem to be much comforted by these words.

Mace wasn't surprised. The fact that Moriarty didn't want any of them dead wasn't exactly great news, though it did buy them time and give them opportunity. "C'mon Watson the fact that she is getting medical attention is a good thing, something else is bothering you, you scanned her, what did your scans show?"

"That Lestrade has suffered near irrevocable damage to her central and automatic nervous systems—most of the damage is centered at her motor cortex."

"So her motor functions are almost shot."

"There is still a one hundred percent chance for a full recovery but if Moriarty chooses to continue torturing her—and I believe he will—she may never fully recover, and Holmes has been through worse."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Uncontrollable shaking is one of the earlier signs, inability or difficulty standing a general loss of motor function and control. Organ failure is also a symptom admittedly a later one."

"So her muscles and stuff are shot—what about the rest of her?"

"The lungs have also suffered much damage as has her liver, pancreas, heart—"

"Right, I get it. Her whole body is suffering but most of the damage is focused on the muscles, at least for the moment"

"Actually the nerves that control the muscles but yes, the muscles themselves are also damaged as is everything else."

"What's the best treatment?

"A great deal of time in a neural cellular regeneration accelerator or N.C.R.A. I hope that's where she is now."

"I'm sure that's exactly where she is—Holmes too—like I said Moriarty doesn't want them dead." Watson once again had nothing to say. "Hey Watson."

"Yes?"

"Think you could tell me a story about you and Holmes? After talking to Moriarty for the past two hours… I could really use some enjoyable conversation."

"I can imagine, very well we had an interesting venture about three months ago…"

00o00

Lestrade meanwhile, was indeed in a N.C.R.A and had been for the past hour, she wasn't bored however since she had been sedated.

Holmes was also in the med room waiting for his turn in the rather large device after Lestrade. He had been placed in a bed and was tied to it with leather straps on his wrists. The doctors were finishing some test to determine the full extent of the damage. Holmes was looking at his right hand which was shaking slightly the unnerving thing was that he could not make it stop.

"You're suffering from the effects of the torture," one of the doctors who had been watching informed him. "Your motor functions have been damaged."

"Permanently?" asked the detective.

"Possibly, but unlikely—your friend will certainly make a full recovery."

An expression of relief flashed across Holmes' face.

"She will be done in a few minutes," the doctor then undid the restraints around Holmes's wrist. "Sit up, you need to take these pills." The man handed Holmes two blue pills, one red pill, one pink, and white pill as well as a small cup of water. The detective took the pills with his still shaking hand and the water with the one over which he still exerted full control.

Suspiciously, he sniffed the water.

"Yes it's drugged, but not poisoned," stated the doctor.

"Drink it all Holmes," said Moriarty, "you need the rest and believe it or not it is part of the treatment."

"I recognize this drug Moriarty, it has no medical use save sedation."

"In most cases yes, but it will help lessen the side effects of the medicine, besides you're going to be in there for hours. There is of course one other reason you should drink it."

"And that is?"

"My men can easily force you."

Holmes glared but didn't feel like a fight and the fact that his hand was shaking didn't help. Quickly he took the pills and used the drugged water to wash them down.

"That wasn't so terrible now was it?"

Holmes said nothing as the drug was already beginning to take effect as he laid down and drifted into sleep.

00o00

"Argh," Lestrade groaned as she awoke, "where am I?"

The inspector glanced around, she was on a bed with white sheets and blankets, across from her slightly to her right there was a dresser, to the right of the dresser was a door, it was open and Lestrade could see it led to a washroom. The bed itself was a few feet from the wall and in-between the bed and wall was a night table. In the middle of the room it's self was a small round table with two chairs. Across from the table was another door.

"This is familiar."

The room was in fact, exactly like the room Lestrade had been kept in, in Moriarty's first base only considerably smaller, with an extra door on the opposite side of the bed. Lestrade collapsed backward onto the mattress. "Right back where I started." She moaned, "Perfect, just perfect. At least the kids are still free, hope they don't do anything stupid."

Lestrade lay there a few minutes before deciding to, out of shear boredom, take a shower. She went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. When she was done she saw that Moriarty was waiting patiently at the table with two serving of chicken rice and carrots as well two glasses of orange juice accompanied this spread.

'_Not again,'_ thought Lestrade with exasperation. She placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

"I seek only the means to a pleasant conversation."

Lestrade tensed and clenched her fists, "Then you'd better go somewhere else."

"Allow me to clarify your situation, inspector." Moriarty's tone was pleasant, "You are my prisoner, when I want something from you—like a conversation—you will supply it. When I tell you to jump you ask 'How high?'" suddenly his voice darkened, "and if I tell you to sit down and join me for dinner. **You**_**will**_do so, or your friends suffer and you will play the understudy."

Lestrade glared but walked to the table and sat down.

"Joining me for dinner means you have to actually eat the food given to you." He told her, his tone slightly less dark.

Lestrade picked up her fork and started pushing her food around. She looked up and saw that Moriarty was looking pointedly at her; she sighed and shoved a fork full of food in her mouth.

He smiled "Now Lestrade, I know I killed you but I did bring you back."

"That reminds me, I need mouth wash, lots of it."

Moriarty glared as he began to rise, "I suppose I'll leave then since you don't want an update on Holmes." He replied as he began to rise.

"Wait."

Moriarty paused, "Yes?"

Lestrade sighed and gestured to the seat. "Please sit down and tell me how Holmes is doing." She said in a weary tone. '_Think about Holmes, think about Holmes, not about how your being nice to this useless piece of slime_.' She looked up at Moriarty who had a smug look on his face. '_Think happy thoughts like how much fun you're going to have wiping that smirk off his face_.'

Moriarty sat down. "You were asleep for about three hours; Holmes is still in the N.C.R.A which is constantly scanning him, you'll be pleased to know it seems he will make a full recovery, provided of course I don't 'press his luck' as the good doctor put it."

"Huh-uh and what will it take for you to not press his luck?"

"Do not worry Lestrade I have no intention of doing so…" he reassured her with a wave of his hand as he turned his attention to his glass, "at least not at the moment though I must admit the idea of him never being able to walk, stand or have anything in the way of proper motor function is… amusing." He glanced at his companion. "The great detective reduced to a shivering snivelling helpless shadow of his former self." He gave a slight chuckle.

There was a dull crunching noise followed by a ring and a splash as pieces of Lestrade's glass and its contents fell onto the table. She had become so angry her grip on her glass had tightened until it became too much for the thing.

"That was crystal you know"

"So help me Moriarty I will kill you, slowly and painfully."

"Lestrade, think, a difficult task for you I know, but do try, are you in a position to threaten?"

Lestrade said nothing simply glared.

Moriarty shifted his gaze from her face to her hand which was bleeding. "Well you've hurt your hand as well as given the food and table a coating of blood and crystal I think it's fair to say the meal has been ruined."

Lestrade sat down, "That door next to my bed, it leads to Watson's and Mace's room right?"

"Yes."

"Are they there?"

"Yes."

"Then kindly open the door, so Watson can look at my hand."

Moriarty smirked and taking out a remote from his left breast coat pocket he pressed a button and the door opened. Mace's head was the first to appear quickly followed by Watson's.

"Lestrade," cried Watson as he hurried to his friend. "Let me have a look at your hand."

While Watson tended to Lestrade, Mace walked up to the group and took it all in, the crystal glass on the table and floor, and imbedded in Lestrade's hand and there was Moriarty with a smug look on his face. She turned to the criminal. "You ticked her off didn't you?"

Moriarty merely smiled, "Well I think I'd best be off. I'll send someone in shortly to clean up the mess." With that he got up and left.

Mace sighed, "Once you're done Watson I say we head back to our room to avoid whatever crony Moriarty sends in."

"Agreed," replied Watson. They sat in silence while Watson tended to Lestrade, then went into the adjoining room.

"So Beth, what happened?" asked Mace and then listened as Lestrade told them.

"Well he's certainly vindictive isn't he?" she said in a monotone voice. Lestrade and Watson were both surprised by the tone and looked up, Watson noticed her hands were clenched and droplets of blood were dripping from both of them.

"Mace your hands!"

"Uh?" Mace unclenched her fist and saw that she had been clenching them so tightly her nails had broken the skin. She sighed she collapsed onto a chair. "We need to get out of here if I have to sit through many more 'war conferences' with Moriarty… The guy is sadistic."

Lestrade sighed and looked about the room. It was larger then hers, there was a dressing screen for Mace as well as a bed and a station for Watson to recharge in. There were three large chairs, a dresser and a door that lead to a washroom. There was also a table surrounded by four chairs that they were currently sitting at located in the center of the room.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes before Lestrade asked Mace what she meant by 'war conference'.

"Well," the red-head explained, "Moriarty plans to use my network to crush all criminals in England not under his influence."

"In England? Not just New London?"

"Ya my network's really extensive I just tended to a few local branches today."

"So what exactly did you talk about today?"

"Mostly the Harrison family."

"What did you tell him exactly?"

"Well…"

00o00

When Holmes awoke from his drug induced sleep he was still tied to a bed but he felt a lot better and his hand wasn't shaking.

"I trust you are feeling better?"

The detective turned to see his rival standing beside him. "Much though I'm sure, it will not last long."

"True enough, tell me Holmes, am I correct in assuming that Mace is a friend of yours, not simply an informant?"

"One should never assume Moriarty, it is not logical."

The criminal smiled a genuine smile of mirth, as he shook his head. "You will never change. I just thought you should know that I will not be using the shackles on you or Lestrade for the next two days since you are both in such poor health. However should any of you chose to aggravate me Mace shall have the honour of taking your place as court jester, our bargain does not cover such intricacies as that."

"Why Moriarty, you should have been a lawyer."

The villain smiled and continued. "You will be staying here for the remainder of the day and will have another session in the N.C.R.A tomorrow morning. You will spend all of tomorrow here and have another session in the N.C.R.A the day after before being returned to your cell. I suggest you enjoy your reprieve.

00o00

"Why haven't you told any of this to the police?" asked Lestrade.

"Because that would be dumb." Mace retorted.

Lestrade looking slightly miffed raised her eyebrow.

"I did that once a when I was twenty. I used my information to anomalously help the policed take out Sutherland."

"Wait that was you? I remember Greyson talking about that, he broke his arm in a riot, they still talk about it a lot at the Yard. We had a bunch of arsons and murders as different factions tried to take control of Sutherland's territory."

Mace's eyes narrowed, "You had twenty-two murders, five of which were innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire… Since then I've been careful about who I help take out, and only help cripple one crime lord if I know who is going to replace him and how, and if I think they'd be an improvement."

"Hmmm. Makes sense I guess."

"Unfortunately it's not like I have complete control or anything, there is always some information I'm missing so I generally don't do much even if I'm fairly confident I could take some one out without… dire consequences. Actually the only time I have ever helped bring someone down and another person come up was about a year ago just before Holmes came back. I helped Erin Grace take control of Cadmen, by replacing Burns, she kills fewer people and demands far less protection money, and in return for this money she makes sure no other criminals cause trouble, as a result, the crime rate in the area has gone down a bit since she came to power."

Lestrade did not look like she approved but she didn't look like she was going to argue either. Mace shrugged and changed the topic the three continued to chat amiably until Moriarty arrived to spoil their good mood, no doubt by meticulous design.

"Time's up, oh and I should inform you that I have no intention of torturing Lestrade or Holmes during the next two days, so if any of you chose to aggravate me Mace will be the one to suffer."

"She hasn't done anything to you," Watson reminded him fruitlessly.

"True, and she has been of assistance but due to our agreement I cannot harm you—Mace however made no demands as to how she was to be treated other then the privilege of your company."

Watson was looking murderous as was Lestrade, Mace held up her hand. "It's ok, Watson at this point better me then Lestrade or Holmes."

"So true, at any rate provided you behave yourselves it's a moot point. Now Lestrade," Moriarty proceeded as he gestured to her room. Lestrade sighed and did as she was instructed. Moriarty used the remote to close the door. He then turned to Mace

"We're to have another meeting tomorrow morning I suggest you finish with those recordings by then." With that he turned and left.

00o00

The next day Moriarty arrived promptly at 9:00 a.m. Jax had begrudgingly brought breakfast for Mace, she was just finishing up when Moriarty entered.

"Mace, it is time for another meeting, come along." she sighed and, glancing at Watson gave him a reassuring smile before walking out the door.

"This is our second full day here Moriarty, I want to see Holmes."

"You don't get to make demands Mace, our agreement states that you can only see Holmes when he is up to receiving visitors, rest assure he is not, today he will be spending most of his time in the medical center. Lestrade will also be spending a few hours there."

"So you won't be torturing them?"

"No."

"So there is no reason we can't have dinner together tonight."

"Actually there is, Lestrade will be in good shape Holmes however, is another matter. The doctors tell me that the treatment they have to give him will weaken him a great deal. He will be spending the day and night in the medical centre."

"What do you have in store for Lestrade?"

"She will be spending this morning as well as tomorrow morning in the much the same predicament. The rest of the time she will be in her quarters."

"So she can join me and Watson for dinner tonight and we can all eat together tomorrow." She told him in a cheerful tone.

"Very well," Moriarty allowed reluctantly as he stopped at a door and opened it, gesturing her inside.

It was another two hours before Moriarty had extracted enough information from Mace to satisfy him, he told her that he had a lot to attend to, and if she had to meet with anyone she should talk to the camera in her room and the guards on duty would see to it he got the message

Once she was back in Watson's company she told him about dinner, he was so happy she had no difficulty in convincing him to tell her more stories, and the two spent a few amiable hours together. Eventually however Mace decided that it would be best if she got in touch with a few of her contacts. She decided she could do this via vidphone, appointments usually needed to be set up two days in advance when it came to some of her more illustrious clients.

She spent about four hours contacting various clients, getting new information and setting up appointments. All in all she felt she was having a productive day… given the circumstances. She finished up at around four and headed back to her room where Watson and tea were waiting for her, he started to tell her a story when a few minutes later her day became considerably worse.

00o00

Lestrade, however, did not have a good day. At 10:00 a.m. Kerai and Damon entered, they sedated her, and the next thing she knew she was back in her room, where she spent a restless hour pacing and cursing. Then the screen in her room came on and she saw Watson and Mace having tea, and talking he was telling her another story, one of Lestrade's favourites actually. Then Moriarty entered, and Lestrade didn't like the look on his face.

00o00

Holmes meanwhile, had awoken in the medroom to the sight of a pudgy doctor leaning over him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much," he responded curtly.

"Good, good." The doctor put his hand between Holmes' thumb and index finger. "Now squeeze."

The detective did so and realized he couldn't, at least not very tightly.

The doctor shook his head. "Well let's try the other." Once again the experiment was repeated and the same results obtained. "Well, we'll have to run a few more tests to determine the best treatment. Lie still." He said as he began to draw a blood sample. "I do have good news. Your friend is in the N.C.R.A, and is doing well, another fairly short session tomorrow and she will be fine."

Holmes nodded but remained silent. The doctor adjusted the back of the bed so his patient was able to sit up, he was just finishing when the detective noticed Moriarty approaching.

"Hello Holmes, good afternoon, yes, it is afternoon, you slept quite a bit." He turned to the doctor, "How much longer until Lestrade is ready to be taken back to her quarters?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Excellent," he turned back to his life long rival. "Has the good doctor informed you that Lestrade will make a full recovery?"

"He has."

"Now Holmes no need to be upset, Lestrade is fine, I do not intend to harm her or you today… or tomorrow for that matter"

"And Mace?"

"Ah, such concern for an informant."

Holmes glared.

"As I said as long as you behave, she will come to no harm. Ah, and here's the inspector now."

Holmes turned and saw that Lestrade was lying on a wheeled bed. Holmes couldn't help but note how peaceful she looked.

"Beautiful isn't she?" said Moriarty as he walked up to the object of his comment, and gently took her chin in his hand, smiling. If Holmes had not been tied to the bed he would have attack the criminal, not that he didn't try.

"Remove. Your. Hand." he ordered his voice laced with venom.

"You are not in a position to give orders, Holmes." replied Moriarty as he gently pushed aside a strand of Lestrade's hair, making sure Holmes had a good view of her face.

The detective was about to retaliate when he stopped himself. "You **want** me to anger you."

"Quick as ever Holmes yes, I should appreciate the opportunity to remind Mace of her rather obvious contractual loophole," he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. Holmes noted it was made of glass. "A type of acid Holmes, not acidic enough to kill if injected, but enough to hurt. I was thinking of having Watson inject her."

Holmes glared, he wanted to say something but knew it would only guaranty hell for both Mace and Watson.

"I told you Watson would learn what it means to cross me, he will be my understudy whenever I am forced to use Mace, as a substitute for you," smiled Moriarty.

Holmes glared but decided to remain silent. He knew the satisfaction of a few insults was not worth the harm that would befall his friends. Also, the fact that he was tied to a bed so tightly he could hardly move… well that obviously wasn't helping much either.

Moriarty grinned, fully aware of his victim's thought process, smiling he motioned for Lestrade to be moved back to her room, once she was gone he approached Holmes' bed.

"You know, should you force my hand it will the perfect opportunity to test whether compudroids are capable of having anxiety attacks, it should be most… informative"

Holmes began to pull against the restraints, he could feel his muscles tense with rage but still he held his tongue.

"Your self-control is as masterful as ever Holmes, though I can't say I'm surprised. You did refrain from writing to the good doctor for three years during your alleged death. Honestly I don't think I could possibly torture Watson more then you did, letting him think his greatest friend was dead. You weren't even there for him when his wife died. You weren't there for him when he **needed**you…. But he was always there for you."

Holmes would have given almost anything at that moment to give Moriarty a demonstration his famous right hook.

"Poor man, shame really, I understand he fainted clean away when you came back, he even forgave you—instantly, I fancy he wasn't even angry with you just happy to see you alive, but then again most dogs are faithful to their masters, give them a biscuit and they're all smiles and wagging tail again…"

Things happened too quickly for even Holmes to take his actions into consideration. He had been straining so hard against his binds that they suddenly snapped with a sudden and terrible force as a deafening 'crack' resounded through the room. So it happened that before Moriarty could even attempt to remove himself from harm's way his greatest rival had forced him to the ground. Quickly Holmes grabbed a cord from a piece of medical equipment and as best he could with his limited motor abilities wrapped it around his wrist, and then around Moriarty's throat. He began to pull.

"**No one** insults Watson." said Holmes, voice thick with hatred and contempt.

"Hol-mes…" gasped Moriarty, the detective was pleased to see the fear behind his nemesis's eyes, so consumed with hate and rage was he that he did not hear the slight clicking behind him as the pudgy doctor of earlier readied a sedative, Moriarty was just turning blue when Holmes felt the sharp prick of the needle.

The last thing he would remember upon awakening was falling to the floor, blurred images and sounds swarming around him as he fought, futilely to stay conscious. (1)

When the detective finally awoke hours later, he was once again tied to a bed in a sitting position. Facing a screen, upon which he saw Mace and Watson, the two were drinking tea, and Watson was telling her another story. '_No…_' thought Holmes as he remembered what had happened. '_What have I done..?_'

Just then Moriarty walked into the room.

"Watson, Mace, I'm afraid I have bad news, Holmes lost his temper earlier…"

Watson rose from his chair "Moriarty if you cause permanent damage—"

"Silence!"

"Would this loss of temper have anything to do with the mark around your neck? Looks like someone tried to strangle you." Mace smirked.

Moriarty glared then smiled sadistically "I won't be using the shackles on you Mace instead the good doctor shall inject you with an acidic compound."

"I would nev—"

"This is getting tiresome doctor. Two hours of torment from you, or four hours from me, your choice."

Mace put her hand on Watson's shoulder the droid turned to her, Mace smiled "Actually I would prefer it if you did this Watson you're… gentler. Please."

Watson stared at Mace an expression of horror across his face, "I can't!"

"Excellent! Four hours it is then," Moriarty cut in.

"Watson, please…" Mace pleaded, she knew this would hurt him, but he would be helping her and he would have to endure fewer hours of watching her suffer.

"Doctor…" Moriarty he held out a glass syringe. Watson took it. Mace rolled up her sleeve and held out her left arm.

"Be sure to give her all of it doctor or I shall have to administer another,­­ potentially fatal dose," his smile broadened, "and I would hate to lose such an advantageous informant."

Watson glared but said nothing he turned to Mace took her arm and paused as the needle touched her skin. "I am truly sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not."

The doctor held the needle to her skin and with a final devastated look at her face, pressed the piston.

Mace felt as if fire was been injected into her veins.

"Ahh—" she cried out briefly she then managed to control her tongue and her arm determined to make this as painless for Watson as possible.

Once Watson was done with the injection, Mace collapsed to the floor gripping her left arm. Kneeling himself Watson wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Moriarty stood over the pair, smiling. "Before I forget doctor," he said as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out another syringe "This is a buffer that will relieve her pain," he held it out to Watson, "give it to her before I say you may or use any other medical tricks to help her in any way, and she will have to endure another four hours. Understood?"

Watson glared at the criminal and held out his hand for the syringe. Moriarty's grin widened "Oh come now doctor it's not as if I'm asking you to break your oath you can't very well do any harm if you do nothing." he laughed as he left.

Mace felt the acid spread throughout her body, she felt as if her heart was pumping fire through her veins. '_Gods this hurts, I feel as if I'm been burned alive from the inside out, Oh Gods this hurts, oh gods, oh gods!_' she continued to mentally chant. By now Watson was cradling her in his arms, she was grateful, it was comforting to be held.

They stayed that way for the whole two hours occasionally Mace would sob or cry out or her eyes would start to water, every time this happened she scolded herself, she hated showing weakness, in her line of work it was dangerous. More importantly she knew it hurt Watson to see she was in pain. She knew from experience how painful it was to hold someone you cared about in your arms while they suffered, unable to do anything, completely helpless.

Watson held Mace close, trying to make her comfortable, it was very seldom that a sound would escape her, but her face told him she was in great pain. He hated feeling so helpless he wanted to kill Moriarty, make him pay for this, but he had more pressing concerns, he had to help his friend, that was more important then anything.

Holmes was forced to watch the entire proceedings from his bed. He constantly berated himself for losing control and subjecting both Mace and Watson to this torture. '_Watson, Mace…_' He wondered if Mace would forgive him for this, it was his fault. Soon his thoughts turned to how he had met the redhead perhaps he should never had interfered in the fight between her and Young's men, after all it had been her chain…

Holmes had come across Mace when he heard sounds of a struggle coming from the back ally of a pub, he had decided to investigate. He would never forget his surprise at seeing a western women wielding a manriki-gusari, a small chain two feet in length with weights at the end. She wove between her attackers hobbling, entrapping and disarming them as she systematically took out their arms and legs with precision kicks and punches. Unfortunately one of the men had been from Okinawa and was familiar with the weapon, somehow he managed to gain control of it and wrap it around her throat. Holmes had decided to step in without waiting to see if his assistance was even needed, perhaps if he had waited… she had after all managed to take out four.

When the fight was over he saw her, with a flick of her hand wrap the chain around her wrist, he noticed that the weights on the ends doubled as clasp so the weapon took on the appearance of a bracelet.

'_She would be better off if we had never met!'_

After two hours had passed, Moriarty walked into the room, he looked at Watson and smiled. "You may," he said in response to the doctors hopeful glance.

Watson immediately injected Mace with the buffer, her face instantly showed relief and after a couple of minutes it was evident that the buffer had spread throughout her body. Slowly she rose.

Moriarty smiled, "I expect you'll recover quickly, that solution should not have caused any permanent damage. In half an hour your dinner will be brought in and Lestrade will join you, you will only have an hour then someone will come to take you to the medical chamber." With that he turned and left.

Mace with Watson's assistance made her way to the table and sat down.

"You should lie down." said Watson

"I'll be doing plenty of that in the medroom Watson, and Watson…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Watson smiled wearily and began to scan and tend to her as best he could. Soon the food arrived and then Lestrade entered. Mace quickly put her fingers in her ears.

"**That evil, conniving, loathsome piece of zed**!"

"Lestrade please stop yelling my ears can't take it," said Mace as she slowly removed her fingers.

"Sorry," Lestrade murmured, noticing that Mace was blinking continually and squinting at here, '_Having acid pumped through them could not have been fun hope her eyes are okay._'

"No worries let's just eat we don't have much time tonight."

00o00

"Well Holmes, what did you think of tonight's entertainment?"

The detective glared at the criminal, but did not respond, he didn't trust himself.

"What, no threats? No 'how dare you's' come now Holmes, it is **your** fault you couldn't control your temper."

'_I can't risk angering Moriarty.' _the detective reminded himself

"Don't feel like conversing?" said Moriarty with a sneer. "Come now Holmes refusing to converse with one's host is considered rude, don't tell me your time in this century has caused you to forget your manners."

Holmes continued to glare.

"Well I came to tell you that food will be brought in momentarily."

'_Yes, insults with an appetizer of steaming hot guilt,'_ thought Holmes.

Moriarty smiled as if reading the detectives thoughts, he then left, and the pudgy doctor of earlier entered with four armed guards. The doctor undid the restraints before giving Holmes his dinner.

The sleuth's mind continued to drift back to what Moriarty had said.

_You weren't there for him when he needed you…But he was always there for you_

'_Damn him he's right…_'

00o00

Mace, Lestrade and Watson were conversing when they heard the door open, they turned to see Kerai cross the threshold she smiled and turned to the red-head. "Come along Mace."

Mace gave her two companions a reassuring smile then left with Kerai.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kerai

"Ancient Chinese proverb: 'none of your beeswax'."

Kerai smiled as she escorted Mace to the medical room. Once they reached the door Kerai opened it and gestured her in, "Ladies first."

"I'm no more a lady then you are," said Mace as she entered.

Mace returned to her room two hours later to find Watson sitting at the table alone.

She smiled. "Hey Watson no worries Moriarty's got some great doctors here, I feel better then ever."

00o00

The next day Mace awoke early and set about doing her morning stretches, and a few katas, she had just finished a difficult one when Jax entered with breakfast. "Moriarty wants to have a meeting with you in half an hour."

"Sure thing Jaxy."

Jax glared, but said nothing instead she merely turned and left the room. Mace smiled maybe this day would be an improvement.

Half an hour later Moriarty 'graced' the two with his odious presence. "Come along Mace."

Watson rose but she held out her hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Watson," with that she and Moriarty left.

"This is the second and last day of Holmes' reprieve I want all of us to have dinner tonight."

"One would think that you would have learned by now you don't get to make demands," replied Moriarty in a hard tone.

"You said we could. Holmes should be fine, as long as you don't torture him today."

"I suppose that's true. Very well, but first things first, I have sent someone to intercept the package we should find out if they were successful soon," he said as he opened the door to his office and gestured her inside.

It was another four hours before Mace once again found herself in her room. Watson looked up as she entered. "Watson great news Holmes will be joining us for dinner as will Lestrade."

"That's wonderful."

"Ya it is," said Mace with a grin, then her expression darkened. "Now Watson I need a good story with a happy ending and I need it now."

Watson looked confused then shook his head Mace obviously didn't want to talk about it, whatever **it**was. "I have just the thing."

Mace's grin broadened as she sat down and the two spend the hours till dinner amiably.

The same however could not be said of Lestrade who constantly paced her room, and occasionally muttered something unladylike under her breath. Around 4:00 p.m. she was taken to the med center where she spent an hour in the N.C.R.A, sedated. She woke up at 5:30 p.m. on her bed slightly groggy.

Holmes, however, had the worst of it as he spend all of the morning tied to a bed and most of the afternoon in a N.C.R.A sedated. When he woke up he was once more in his cell, but surprisingly wasn't shackled. '_Moriarty must be in a good mood,'_ he thought, '_this does not bode well for the human race._'

Eventually at around 6:00 pm Moriarty entered. Holmes looked up but said nothing. "Good news Holmes you will be dinning with Lestrade, Watson and Mace tonight." he waited for Holmes to respond, but the detective kept quiet

"Come along," ordered Moriarty as he walked out the door. Holmes noticed there were three guards waiting including Jax. It was a short walk to Mace's and Watson's cell. Once there Moriarty opened the door and gestured Holmes inside.

"Bare in mind that there are cameras and microphones throughout the room, enjoy your meal and," looking at Lestrade, "try not to break anything."

Once Moriarty had left Mace ran up to Holmes and gave him a hug, "Good to see you Holmes."

Holmes was surprised at the uses of his surname but he wasn't going to complain especially since he was so relived that she was in good health and that she didn't blame him for what she had gone thru the day before. Stiffly he returned the hug and making sure no cameras (at least none that were visible) could see his lips move, whispered their location. Mace gave him an extra squeeze to show she understood. Once she had released him Lestrade stepped forth to greet him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine, I assure you."

Lestrade nodded. Mace looked at the two their body language was screaming "hug!", but Holmes would not initiate the hug because of his Victorian up bringing, and Lestrade was afraid of making him uncomfortable—the fact that the hug he had given Mace was so stiff hadn't helped. '_Some people,'_ Mace thought with a sigh before speaking aloud. "Holmes stay still while Watson scans you."

At this point Watson walked up to Holmes so they were facing each other and began scanning. Mace walked up to Lestrade and whispered. "He wanted one you know"

Lestrade turned, "Come again?"

Mace merely shrugged and smiled as she took her place at the table.

"You seem fine Holmes, on the brink but so long as you receive adequate rest you should be fine"

"Some how I doubt I will receive adequate rest."

"I could substitute for you." said Mace

"**No**!" shouted Holmes and Lestrade simultaneously.

"Well it's not like any of you can handle it. Moriarty knows we're friends since I said I was willing to exchange my services for Watson's well being, and I keep giving you hugs," she reminded him as she turned to Holmes.

"He needs you healthy and you have already endured more then you should," retaliated Holmes.

"He doesn't need me healthy all the time tomorrow for example I could check my sources and take care of a few things and be back in the early evening or late afternoon. Me and Moriarty could have a … what was the word he used? Oh right 'session', and I could be patched and in bed for a good nights rest in no time. No worse for the wear."

"Provided it does not happen often," replied Holmes stiffly.

"Moriarty has uses for me he won't risk any long term damage. At this point I can take the occasional session, and Watson is out of the question for two reasons one my barter with Moriarty states that he is not to be harmed, **ever** Two Watson is a compudroid and can't feel physical pain. So really it's the only logical solution."

"'It' is out of the question," said Holmes in a hard tone, then his eyes widened and narrowed as he realized his mistake.

Mace smiled, "Look guys, we don't have that much time and the food is getting cold, how about we eat, then finish this discussion?"

Holmes sighed but sat down, he was hungry. They talked of other things during the meal and had a few laughs. Holmes was slightly sullen due to the fact that he was beating himself up over his mistake, Moriarty was sure to be watching and even if he was not he was sure to watch a recording, as soon as he realized that Holmes did not want Mace to volunteer and she could do so while still being useful, he would see to it she had the opportunity.

Still, they had a pleasant meal and Holmes couldn't help but smile when told what had happened to Lestrade's hand. '_Typical Lestrade,_' he thought.

After they were done eating they didn't return to their previous topic, Mace decided to bring Holmes up to date on her war conferences with Moriarty.

"I told him about the Harrison's weapon shipment and about how they had been setting their men up with jobs at the same hotel the representatives are staying at… I also informed him that one of my sources yesterday told me they were making a bomb capable of… well lets just say it had a large range. We figured that they were going to try and kill the representatives he had replaced."

"How did they know Moriarty had had them replaced?" asked Holmes.

"Moriarty has—had a mole, with information from the same informant who told me about the bomb. We were able to after an hour figure out who it was. Once we did I was dismissed. He told me this morning they had stopped the explosion… I helped him big time, the explosion would have cancelled the peace conference, war would have started up again and with the Harrison's been arms dealers…"

"They would have made a fortune." Watson finished for her.

Mace nodded and continued. "Well, our first and second meeting was about the bomb, yesterday we figured out who the mole was, and we found out an hour into our meeting that the bomb had been neutralized. As for the rest of the morning we went over plans that would help him gain further control not just of the New London criminal world but all of England. He's even going to get rid of some of his competition legally by providing the Yard with evidence that will land them in jail."

Mace continued to tell Holmes about some of the evidence she had until Moriarty once again intruded.

"Your two hours are up… Lestrade," he gestured to the door that led to her room. Lestrade sighed but rose from her seat and trudged towards her room shoulders sagging. Grinning, Moriarty used his remote to close the door which clicked into place severing all connection between her and her friends.

"Come along Holmes," the villain continued with a sneer and gestured for the detective to leave. With one final look at his friends Holmes walked out the door, Moriarty looked at Mace and smiled, then turned and following Holmes locked the door behind him.

00o00

"So Holmes, did you enjoy dinner? I do hope the food was to your satisfaction I employ a five star chief." Holmes remained quite; he was far to occupied attempting to find a way to prevent Mace from being tortured.

Moriarty stopped and turned. "That was not a rhetorical question Holmes,"

"Moriarty you cannot be serious, Mace is an asset to you, there is no reason for you to torture her."

"My dear Homes, she is your friend, that is reason enough."

**Footnotes**:

(1) Everyone give a warm hand to Bowen yet again she pretty much wrote half this scene

**Next update is on the 2****nd**** of February, before noon, remember to read and rate.**


	26. Location, Location, Location

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 25 – Location, Location, Location **

**Moriarty's 3****rd**** Base, ****Unknown Location in England**

Mace tossed restlessly in her bed. '_I am so not getting any sleep tonight, wonder if this is how Marie-Antoinette felt on the eve of her death._' she sighed morosely, there was no guarantee she would die tomorrow, just a high probability. _'It's just a matter of timing. I get word tomorrow of our location to Mickey he gets word to the Yard, Yard storms base, it's a good plan, only problem is if the Yard storms the base while I'm in my session Moriarty will realize I told them and he will up the level to one hundred and leave, making sure I die a painful death right in front of Sherlock… before the yard can get to me. So again, my best chance of survival is timing if we're not in the middle of a session he won't waste time getting his revenge on me._

'_I know Moriarty is going to insist on a session tomorrow, he said he would give Holmes a two day reprieve, that was yesterday and today. How am I going to time this?_

'_I got it!_' She exclaimed inwardly a few minutes later, '_of course there's no guarantee that Moriarty is going to cooperate, but I don't think he'll object, at any rate better me then Holmes. He did save my life._'

Her hand flitted to her throat as she remembered how she had ticked off Young and he had sent his men to convince her not to pester him anymore.

Mace had been looking for Holmes that night after hearing that he had been inquiring for some information, she was so exicted at the prospect of meeting and working with him. She had been just outside the back entrance of the bar when Young's men had made their move, she had been doing alright on her own until one of them had managed to wrap her own chain around her throat. That's when Holmes had shown up, she would never forget the image of 'Scott' beating up the three remaining men—it had been priceless. Mace had recognized him of course, she had seen his picture and knew what to look for since she also used disguises quite a bit.

"Are you alright?" he had asked, turning to her.

"Ya I'm fine thanks, guess I owe you one." she wrapped her manriki-gusari around her wrist and did up the clasp.

"Think nothing of it," he said as he turned.

"Oh, But I think a **great** deal of it Sherlock."

He had turned back to face her so quickly she could hear his neck crick. He had simply stared at her, waiting for her to make the next move. She walked up to him, took his arm in hers and said. "Don't look so surprised, you've been looking for me after all."

"I have?"

"Well you should have been, you want information on the criminal underworld you come to me, name's Mace."

Mace sighed as her mind returned to the present. '_Hope my plan works… I don't want to die._'

It was about 7:00 p.m. the next morning when Watson 'awoke' to find his redheaded companion in conversation with the nearest mounted security camera.

"I need to talk to Moriarty. Now please, lot's to do today!" she said in a cheerful tone before taking a seat at the table. Fifteen minutes later Moriarty appeared at the door.

"Was this really of such importance that it could not wait until the completion of my breakfast?"

"What are you complaining about? Last I checked you Victorian Brits got up early, and yes, 'fraid it was." She got up and walked over to him. "I want to get an early start on things today. I have to contact some people in Manchester, and I want to see if Mickey has found anything on Young."

"Very well, I will see to it your breakfast is brought to you immediately, anything else?" he asked with a smirk.

"Let's skip the foreplay Moriarty, you know what I want you watched us eat last night."

"You wish to volunteer." It wasn't a question.

"I'd like to start as soon as I get back and get it over with if that's convenient."

"I see no reason why not, I should available, we can have another 'war conference' afterwards, Jax and Kerai will escort you"

Mace nodded and Moriarty vacated the room.

"Mace," said Watson, "are you certain you want to do this?"

"Yes Watson, I'm sure, better me then Holmes, do you really think two days is enough?" Watson shook his head. "Then this seems the only option. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Why are we going to Manchester?"

"I… have… contacts… there. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Jax glared, "Why do you have contacts in Manchester?"

"I used to run drugs from London to Manchester when I was a teen. Now stop whining, the trip isn't that long and since we're traveling in the early morning we don't have to contend with traffic."

Eventually they landed and Jax opened the door for Mace. "Thank you," said Mace sweetly. "We're going into this pub," she said gesturing to a fairly nice upper-class establishment. "It's where I'm meeting Fletcher, he's going to update me on the criminal activities of the local mobs."

"Ever hear of a vidphone?" asked Jax

"Ever hear of a bug?" Mace snapped, Jax was becoming grating. "Look," she said messaging her forehead, "let's just go in and talk to Fletcher. Okay?"

"You're in a bad mood, though from what I hear you have good reason to be, I could hear Holmes scream, you should have seen what the shackles reduced him to; a helpless pathetic old man. It was funny."

"You're one to talk of helpless, I noticed the defensive wounds on your arm, but your knuckles are in perfect shape, you never even fight back. How pathetic is that." It was more a statement then a question.

"At least I don't follow some stinky ninety-something-relic."

"Stinky?"

"Ya he's a stinky old man, Mr Stinky." (1)

Mace turned and looked at the women. "What are you? **Five**?"

"Ladies," said Kerai, "as amusing as this conversation is, we have business too attend to."

Mace sighed and looked around for her contact. She saw him and smiled as she walked over.

"Ah Holmes, so good to have you among the conscious."

"Come to tell me that Mace has volunteered to take my place?" asked Holmes flatly.

"As sharp as ever Holmes, yes she has volunteered; I really must thank you, my plans would have been ruined if not for her. How ever did you come across her?"

Holmes glared at the criminal but said nothing.

"Need I remind you who will pay if you aggravate me?"

"She is a fan of Dr Watson's work and has been reading about me since she was very young. When she heard I was alive and seeking information with regards to the underground, she sought me out. Since then we meet once a week, I pay for her meal and she tells me what I wish to know."

"All you have to do is pay for the meal? I don't believe it. I understand she's been known to charge up to one thousand credits per question."

"I have to tell her a story from either this life or my past life if I have no, or insufficient, information to trade for hers."

Moriarty laughed. "She's managed to accomplish what the original Watson never could. Get the great Sherlock Holmes to tell stories on demand. Ha! I bet you would prefer to give her money."

"Will she have the option of switching places at any time?"

"Of course. I expect she may actually take the opportunity, not because she is any less loyal then Lestrade, but I intend to use both the shackles and the 'buzzer' on her at once, just to see what will happen, you know if the buzzer is placed on the head it will cause a shock equivalent to one hundred?"

"You will kill her," Holmes could scarcely believe Moriarty would attempt such a thing on someone who was still useful to him.

"I'm not going to do it out of malice Holmes. I can't use it on you or Lestrade, since neither of you are perfectly healthy—and in all probability never again will be—and my curiosity must be satisfied, surely you, a fellow scientist can understand."

"Do not insult me. I am nothing like you."

"But you are Holmes, smart, logical, cold and calculating, you're not above treating people like guinea pigs anymore then I am."

"**I** am not evil incarnate."

"'If you hate a person, you hate something inside of them that is a part of yourself. What isn't a part of us doesn't disturb us.' Herman Hesse, smart man. Well I have business to attend to I'll see you at our little session."

"Well I now know more about the mob in Manchester then I ever wanted to," stated Jax as the trio climbed into the hover car.

"It was most informative," said Kerai with a smile on her face.

"Can we head back to the base now?" whined Jax.

"No, I want to meet up with Mickey, see what he's found. Then we can."

"Great, I got dibs on watching you get tortured and I can't wait."

"Do you have **any** friends?"

"Now, now children, don't make me turn this car around," laughed Kerai.

When they got to the bar Mickey was waiting for them at the usual table. "Hey Mickey," greeted Mace as she sat down. "How are things?"

"Same old same old," he replied.

"Find anything?"

Mickey waited a moment for a nudge but didn't get one. '_Guess she doesn't care_,' he thought. "Ya he'll be at that place on Dorset Street."

"Kids…" said Mace with a sigh—she couldn't get use to some things and prayed she never did.

"You okay?"

"Ya just this kinda reminds me of what happened when we robbed the Webber place."

"Ya I can see how it would." _'Actually no I don't, we got in, took their silver, got out what's she on about?_' he gave her three nudges to show he didn't understand.

Mace smiled and said "Find a new place yet?"

'_I'm not looking for a place but ok I'll play along_,' thought Mickey then out loud. "Yes, rent's a bit higher though."

"In a nicer part of town?" Nudge.

"Ya."

"Well that's why then, you know what they say—location, location, location," Mace drawled as she gave him a nudge.

'_That's where she and the others are been kept! In the tunnels we used to hide and escape in_.' Mickey gave her a nudge to show he understood.

"Any other news?" she asked

"Ya Jules was caught cheating at gambling and now both his legs are broken…."

The two continued to converse on the happenings of the underground for another half hour before Mace decided it was time to go, "I'm glad things are going well, my friends seem to be impatient to leave so we'll be going, bye"

As they were leaving, Jax was practically skipping with joy.

'_She must really be looking forward to my session,_' thought Mace idly.

"Hey Sherlock, how you holding up?" asked Mace.

Holmes looked up at Mace, she wasn't wearing her hat, coat or even her sweater, instead she had a t-shirt that read _Sarcasm Is One Of The Services I_ _Offer_ he sighed. "You must reconsider this, Moriarty plans to experiment on you." Holmes was once again tied to a chair, and he looked at Mace with wary eyes, he knew she wouldn't reconsider.

"Better me then you Sherlock," replied Mace.

"He would not experiment on me, and you have already suffered enough due to your association with me," argued Holmes.

"Ya, because you're to vulnerable, look, I'm not going to change my mind, let's just get this over with."

"Short and to the point," laughed Moriarty. "Now, you know how these shackles work do you not?" he asked as he cuffed Mace in.

"Directly stimulates the nerves, ya Watson filled me in."

"Now, as Holmes mentioned, since you're in perfect health. I'm going to try a little experiment, but first, a warm up, this is level twenty-five," he said as he pressed a button.

"Ah—" Unprepared, Mace couldn't help but allow a small cry to escape her, after, however, she managed to hold her tongue.

"As I'm sure you're aware, it goes up to a hundred."

"Duly noted do you ever just shut-up?" asked Mace between gritted teeth.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

"Never did really learn to keep my mouth shut." She said with a slight smile twenty-five wasn't that bad, she could hardly think for the pain but sarcasm was second nature to her.

Moriarty smiled and sat down in a second chair he had had brought in, they sat in silence as Mace sank to the floor, unable to stand due to the pain. Eventually Moriarty deactivated the shackles. She was breathing heavily and shaking slightly due to the strain but Holmes was relived to note that she seemed to be in fair shape, for the moment.

Mace looked at Moriarty, "Small wonder you don't have a girlfriend mate, ever hear of the movies?"

Moriarty smirked and turned the dial.

"Argh—" cried Mace she managed to hold her tongue but the effort was taxing, '_The longer I stay here the higher the chance I'll end up dead I gotta tick him off so he'll put me in critical condition and end the session, Gods this hurts, I'm having trouble coming up with insults'_

"So Moriarrrr—" Mace couldn't finish before the pain forced her to cry out. '_Damn how am I supposed to insult the guy if I can't talk? Damn this hurts,_' she thought, then aloud. "Let me see if I have this straight—" '_Focus, ignore the pain and focus, focus,' _she thought as she continued after a few moments pause "You were cloned from the **real** Moriarty, and instead of going someplace nice like Hawaii, you stuck around here—you know shrinks have been known to be able to help people with obsessions." (2)

Moriarty sneered and once again turned the dial and pressed the button.

"**Aaaahhh!**" Mace continued the scream as she writhed on the floor, her body occasionally convulsing. Holmes said nothing, just silently willed her to yell "Switch."

After what seemed an eternity, Moriarty deactivated the shackles, then caused them to retract into the wall, dragging Mace to her feet.

He walked up to her, "My dear—ooomh." He stopped suddenly, as Mace had just kicked him in the groin as hard as she could - which due to her present condition wasn't that hard. Holmes was quick to note, that though she appeared wary and was having a little difficulty standing she seemed alright she even had a board expression on her face, as if the proceedings were a movie she had seen one to many times.

"I told you not to call me 'dear' Moriarty," she said dryly as Moriarty took a few awkward steps back, not having regained his composure. '_Damn,_' she thought, '_I must be in poor shape, usually I get them on the floor.'_

"You must be a masochist, my dear" Mace glared, but Moriarty continued, "either that, or very, very stupid." With a sadistic smile Moriarty once again turned the dial and pressed the button.

Mace was robbed of all thought. Nothing existed but the pure unending pain, she wasn't even aware that she was screaming. Holmes tried to block out her screams but they consumed his mind, penetrating, almost shattering his skull, the sound was a hundred times worse then the actual torture and he felt he would do anything to take her place, he began to wonder if she would ever stop screaming and take a breath.

Eventually Moriarty stopped and slackened the shackles so Mace collapsed on the floor. He walked up to her, crouched down and cupped her chin. "That, my dear, was level one hundred, now I believe we have sufficiently warmed up, so why don't I tell you about my little experiment? Hmmm?" He waited for Mace to respond but she was to busy trying not to hyperventilate.

"You see this little buzzer my dear?" He said as he held up his hand. Mace glanced at it but said nothing. "It's a smaller, less powerful version of the shackles, the level of pain it causes depends on how close it is to the spinal cord. If I were to grab your wrist with it you would receive a level twenty-five shock, if however I were to place it directly above your spinal cord you would receive a level seventy-five… are you listening?"

Mace was staring at the floor as the blood poured from her mouth, "You're a sadist in desperate need of a hobby, ya I got it."

Moriarty put his hand on her head.

"**Ahhhh!**"

Fortunately he only held it there a moment. "Now that I have your attention… If placed on the head it will cause a shock equivalent to one hundred, as I'm sure you have noticed. Now, what I want to know is what will happen if I use both shackles and buzzer. Let's find out."

Using his remote he tightened the cords and Mace was dragged to her feet once more. She realized she could feel tears, ashamed she turned her head to face the wall, she didn't want Holmes to see she was crying from the pain. Moriarty activated the shackles once more, and once more Mace was robbed of all thought, then suddenly the pain became far worse.

Holmes would never forget the look on Mace's face when Moriarty placed his hand on her head. He didn't think it was possible for a human face to contort in such a manner, never in all his years had he seen such an expression of pain. Her eyes bulged and every inch of her skin was stretched as if she was trying to escape the boundaries of her own flesh. She wasn't even screaming.

"**Stop**!"

Moriarty removed his hand. "Well my dear, how do you feel?"

Mace said nothing for a moment, then: "You should go over there not here, there is better."

Holmes and Moriarty looked at her then "I thought this might happen" said Moriarty.

"What have you done?" Holmes demanded, his voice barely a whisper.

"I placed the buzzer directly over where her Wernicke's area should be located, it deals with the semantic relationship between words. I seem to have given her Wernicke's aphasia, hopefully temporarily. Hmmm." He smiled. "I wonder what would happen if I placed my hand over her Broca's area. Individuals with Broca's aphasia can often only express themselves one word at a time."

"She would be useless to you, she may already be."

"Yes, well perhaps some other time. I'm sure she'll volunteer again." He cupped Mace's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me my dear, how to you feel?"

"Not as bad as you look," muttered Mace, just loud enough for both to hear.

Moriarty sneered "Seems you were worried for nothing Holmes, she's fine, her usual charming insulting self." He paused as his smile became even more sadistic. "Time to fix that." He took out his remote, "I won't use both on her again until she has sufficiently recovered but I see no reason to end the session, since she still has her wits."

'I_have a really big mouth I should learn to keep shut_,' thought Mace '_seems I've just prolonged the session, still it was worth it. Though I'll probably recount that after he presses that button._'

"Moriarty, if you do not cease you will cause permanent damage, she will be useless."

"Don't worry Holmes, I have medics at the ready and I only want a few more minutes at level… eighty-five." he said turning the dial

"No, we'll switch places; I'm the one you want."

Moriarty smiled and turned to Mace. "Well Mace what do you say? Want to switch places with Holmes? He'll only have to endure three minutes, you've taken enough punishment for his sake and he can certainly take it."

Mace stared at Moriarty and said in a calm even tone, "Shut up and press the damn button."

Moriarty smiled and did just that.

Mace started to scream and cough up blood as her body continued to convulse and contort. Eventually, after precisely three minutes, Moriarty deactivated and slackened the shackles. Mace collapsed onto the floor she tried to stay on her hands and knees but slipped in her own blood and fell flat on her face.

'_Well that was less then graceful,' _she thought hazily.

She was pale, her eyes were bloodshot and she was hardly coherent, she barely had enough sense to breathe. She tried to roll herself onto her back but couldn't, Moriarty noticed and walked over to her, smiling he kicked her in her side forcing her onto her back.

"Ah!" Mace started to gasp for breath, gravity was forcing the blood she had coughed up as a result of the kick back down her throat choking her, she managed to cough it up and just laid there covered in her own blood, barely breathing. Holmes looked on horrified while Moriarty smiled.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day," he banged on the door and a medical team entered.

**Footnotes:**

(1) Jax is based on a real life person who called Holmes "Mr Stinky"—seriously, and no she isn't five she just acts like it, this was my revenge (Note don't tick off authors).

(2) This line was inspired by Maureen's comment on the rough draft of the prologue, thank you Maureen

**tune in on the 7th of febuary, for the next chapter 'Too the Rescue' finally **


	27. Too the Rescue

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 26 - Too the Rescue**

**New Scotland Yard, New London**

Mickey stood outside New Scotland Yard, and sighed. He doubted they would believe him, but it was worth a shot, he had to convince them. With a determined looked he walked into the building. He soon saw Murdock, who appeared to be talking to the Baker Street Irregulars as well as a military droid. '_Must be Shinwell,'_ he thought.

"What do ya mean Greyson won't see us?"

"I mean, Deidre, that he doesn't want to listen to you tell him how bad he is at his job," replied Murdock with a sigh.

"Well if he 'ad listen—"

"Now is not the time for it Deidre. Have you found out anything from following the fake presidents around?"

"No, I saw some people acting funny while I was outside yesterday, this one guy was carrying a package but then these two guys jumped him and started to beat him up I shouted and they took the package and left."

"Odd…" said Murdock.

Mickey smiled he had read their files, Mace had files on just about everyone she deemed 'important' and the Baker Street Irregulars were defiantly important. He, like Mace, knew the full value of kids. They might be young but, that didn't mean they weren't smart. Both he and Mace had found children to be invaluable in their work and he recalled from her files on the Irregulars that she held them in high esteem despite not having met them. He decided to greet the group.

"Hey Murdock," he called as he walked over. "You must be the Irregulars, I'm Mickey I'm a friend of Mace."

Wiggins' face assumed a confused expression, "Whose Mace?"

"One of Holmes's informants—she's with Holmes right now but… she has a big information network that Moriarty wants to use so he let's her out." Mickey paused when he saw thatthree of the four were gaping, (well, actually, he couldn't tell if Tennyson was gaping but his eyes were sure wide) Murdock—being one of Mace's yard informants—wasn't too surprised.

"She tell you anything useful?" he asked.

"Only their location, which is why I need to speak to Greyson."He told them with a smug expression.

Deidre grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards Greyson's office. "This way," she told him.

She past a few officers who had been told by Greyson not to let her within fifty feet of his office but the look on her face told them to stay away—the fact that Murdock was right behind her, lead them to believe that he had the situation under control. Actually, they knew he didn't but the lie meant they didn't have to deal with Deidre who they all knew had received extensive combat training from Lestrade.

She opened the door to Greyson's office "Oi Greyson got—"

"I thought I gave orders that you were not to be allowed with fifty feet of this office!" shouted the Chief Inspector.

"My fault sir," said Murdock, "but this man, Mickey… knows where they are." Murdock had waited for Mickey to give a last name, though he knew it was useless to do so.

Mace was very private. No one new her real name, she had taken Mickey under her wing a few years back, he had been so timid and well… mute. Out of necessity she had given him the name Mickey, because he reminded her of a mouse. When he had finally started to speak he had not seen fit to inform her of his identity and she had not pressed the issue. Murdock could have used his DNA scanner to find out their names, however, Mace and Mickey had made it plain that they would consider such an act an invasion of privacy. Murdock could use a scanner without retribution (i.e. they wouldn't knife him) however, it was up to him to decide whether or not he valued their friendship.

"They? You mean Lestrade and Holmes?"

"And Moriarty," Mickey piped up from the back of the room, raising his hand into the air for a spit second as if to accent the point to be sure Greyson would not overlook the fact that they had discovered the whereabouts of a mass murdering madman.

"Where did you come across this information?" asked Greyson as he rose from his chair authoritatively, he took a moment to observe Mickey. He had spiky brown hair that was combed back and had a light streak on both sides, he was wearing grey pants, a brown shirt and black vest as well as a black trench coat, and he had an overall business like demeanour.

"From Mace the one who told Holmes the location of the pervious base, as I'm sure even you noticed she was right."

Greyson turned a shade redder as his expression and tone assumed a countenance of offended dignity. "Really? And where, pray tell, is this base?"

Mickey told him.

"Can't you be more specific?" asked Greyson.

"I'm afraid that Mace couldn't give me any details, she is a prisoner with Holmes, and though Moriarty allows her to leave to keep her network up to date, he doesn't allow her to go anywhere unescorted."

"Alright then, you two may not be properly registered but I'll let that slide this time. Murdock, find scanners that scan for energy, Moriarty has to power that base of his somehow. I want you to go on ahead, and see if you can pinpoint his exact location. I'll set up a task force here. You," he said pointing to Mickey, "go with him, provided of course you have nothing further to add to your statement."

Mickey shook his head.

"Well then, what are you all standing around here for? Out—**all**of you," he said looking at the Irregulars and Deidre in particular.

"My cruiser is this way," said Murdock, as the group entered the parking lot "and I can stop you kids from coming you know."

"No you can't, we'll just follow on our hover boards," Deidre stated.

"True, but now that you've told me that I can legally impound them."

"Yo Murdock, we just want to help," griped Wiggins.

­"I know, I just want it clear that you're coming solely because I've decided to let you and that you have to do as I say when I say it, no arguing. Am I clear?"

"Beep blip whur," (We understand), retorted Tennyson. One could tell by the tone of his beeps that he was impatient.

Murdock nodded and led them to his cruiser, "Okay, not everyone can fit in my cruiser."

"No worries, Tennyson and his chair can easily fit in mine and the droid can ride with us as well," suggested Mickey.

"Alright, everybody into their respective vehicles," said Murdock. '_I hope this decision doesn't get them killed,_' he thought as he got in the cruiser.

Murdock flew as quickly as he could without causing any accidents. The ride was unusually quiet, even Deidre remained silent, not wanting to interrupt Murdock's concentration as he flew.

"Well, we're approaching the general area, I'm turning on the scanners for high energy output, small level of radiation and anything else that a base is likely to have."

Deidre glanced out the window; they were on the outskirts of London. The area lacked tall buildings, there was a fair amount of trees and other greenery, Deidre would have taken a moment to absorb it all, if it weren't for the fact that she was worried about her friends. They had been circling the area for fifteen minutes before Deidre said, "Find anything yet?"

"I have found… squat, nothing, nada." said Murdock

"Great, **now**what do we do?!"

"Calm down," suggested Wiggins. Deidre glared.

"Plan B," Mickey announced from the vidphone. The two groups had decided to keep in constant contact.

"Not Conner, anyone but Conner," pleaded Murdock.

"Got any better ideas?"

Murdock sighed, hit his head on the dashboard, and groaned "Okay, where is he?"

00o00

The six stood outside a bar, it appeared to be run down, it was filthy to say the least but it seemed structurally sound. Murdock turned to Wiggins, debating weather or not to tell the Irregulars to stay outside. Then decided the possible danger was not worth the argument. Conner owed Mace big, "Let's go, you too ki—Irregulars."

They glanced at him but that was all they had time for, as Mickey was walking to the entrance. They followed suite, Mickey walked passed the bouncers at the door and gestured with his thumb at Murdock and the Irregulars to show they were with him.

As they approached the door, Murdock turned to Shinwell. "Stay here, military droids make Conner nervous," adding in his head, '_so does any other weapon not in his control for that matter.'_

The inside of the bar was nice, real nice, it had a warm glow about it, produced by the colours, red, pink and mauve all tastefully blended.

Mickey ignored the other patrons and went straight for a private booth in the back where the owner, Conner sat. He stopped a few feet as one of Conner's body guards frisked him.

His remaining body guards did the same to the others as they approached, Deidre proved unappreciative of their attention.

"Hands off, ya creeps."

Conner snickered, he was a large, beefy man with dark hair and beady eyes. "Gentlemen, you do not touch the ladies, you've been with me long enough to know that." They backed away from Deidre and moved on to Wiggins, Murdock lagged behind with Tennyson.

"Lizzy, need ya over here," shouted Conner.

A tall, dark, gaunt women walked towards the group. "What can I do for you Conner?"

"Make sure the young lady isn't carrying any surprises"

Lizzy approached Deidre who looked at Murdock, he nodded and she raised her hands. "No worries love, this will only take a moment." She said as she checked Deidre for hidden weapons. "Just an ionizer," she said

"Same with this kid." said the man who had checked Wiggins.

"Good that leaves the ser—" Conner's grin broaden when he recognized Murdock. "Jimmy, well look at you, heard you became a yardie. How they treating ya there? As good as we did?"

The Irregulars looked at Murdock. "I used to wait tables here, don't ask."

"Ha ha ha, he did a lot more then that, but that is neither here nor there. John, check Jimmy for weapons."

"What about the kid?" he said gesturing to Tennyson.

"No worries, chances are his chair is tricked out and it would be too troublesome to remove any weapons. And as you can see, Evan is having enough trouble with Mickey."

Indeed Evan was removing a knife from Mickey's boot he placed it on the table along with two explosives, three smoke bombs, a cable gun, a lock picking kit, twenty shuriken and four other knives. He then started to check Mickey's other boot.

'_That boy has been spending far too much time with Mace,_' thought the mobster, "He tries anything," he continued, "shoot one of his friends… shoot to kill." He fixed Tennyson with a stare.

Tennyson stared at Conner coolly, not blinking. Conner smiled and turned his attention to Evan and Mickey. A minute later, Murdock had been relived of his ionizer and Evan had finished with Mickey.

"Now," said Conner, "let's get down to business."

"We need to talk in privet can we go into your office?" asked Mickey.

"Depends, you here on behalf of Mace?"

"Yes."

Conner smiled. '_Mace needs my help, this should be interesting,_' he thought. "Alright then, follow me."

A minute later the Irregulars, Murdock and Mickey found themselves in a nice office lined with books. "Well Mickey, what can I do for you?"

"Moriarty has a base around here somewhere; we need to know exactly where, as well as all the entrances."

"What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"This is your turf."

"How much is this information worth to Mace?"

"One fourth of what you owe her," said Mickey. He didn't want to sound desperate, not to Conner.

"Half."

"…you're lucky we are in a hurry."

"Ain't it the truth," Conner grumbled as he turned to his computer.

A minute later the group was outside looking at Murdock's palmer which had details regarding the exact location of Moriarty's base as well as a few entrances and locations of several cameras

"I'm emailing the data to Greyson's palmer." he told them "Sir, I've sent you an e-mail with all the data we have regarding Moriarty's base. Where are you?"

"Halfway there, don't do anything till we get there—I mean it!"

"Yes sir."

"We're not actually going to wait around and do nothing are we?" asked Deidre.

"Actually, we are."

"What?" cried Deidre and Tennyson. Wiggins, who knew why they had to wait, said nothing, he simply crossed his arms and sighed.

"We can't go in without backup we'll be caught. If that happens we warn Moriarty and… he moves his operation."

"Murdock's right Irregulars, we need to wait… It's their best chance," said Mickey coolly.

"We can head to the area and at least wait for Greyson," continued Murdock.

Another five minutes later they all stood just outside a stairwell that led to the underground, they were in a more rural area, inhabited mostly by shops, and fortunately, there weren't that many people around.

"Well, this stairwell leads to the base. Greyson will be here in ten minutes." Murdock informed the group

Five minutes later Tennyson beeped at Mickey, "Beep whur blip."

Mickey looked at Deidre who was closest to him. "Miss Deidre, do translate."

"He said 'hey Mickey.'"

'Beep whur beepbeep."

"How long ago did you have your meeting with Mace?" Deidre translated again.

Mickey looked at his watch. "About an hour and twenty minutes ago." He sighed and looked up at the sky, a look of helplessness across his face then he turned to the others. "I'm sure they're fine I don't know Lestrade or Watson personally and I've only met Holmes on a couple of occasions, but Mace told me they're tough and she's an excellent judge of character."

"So she's met Lestrade and Watson before?"

"No, she's got a file on everyone she thinks is important, including Lestrade, and Watson. Lestrade has an impressive record, so do you three for that matter."

"Mace has files on us?"

"She runs an information network, of course she has records of you three."

"How much does she know about us?"

"Here's an idea, ask her for your files, I'm sure she'll give you a copy—and don't look at me like that—she got the idea from Holmes, he kept notes on various London residence, probably still does."

"That's not the point," said Deidre.

Mickey shrugged and sighed. A few minutes later Greyson arrived, he didn't use the sirens, not wanting to announce the yard's presence. He spotted the group and landed, various other cruisers went to block off other entrances.

Once Greyson was out he headed towards the group. "What are you kids doing here?"

"You told us to leave your office, you didn't tell us not to go with Murdock," said Deidre.

"That's because I thought the man had sense, we'll discus this later." he said as he turned to Murdock. "It will take us ten minutes to establish a hair net, then we'll move in. Murdock you are responsible for these children, I don't want them anywhere near the area ten minutes form now, got it? Now I have things to tend to, so if you'll excuse me." With that, Greyson left.

"We can't just wait around and do nothing while the Yard takes forever to get ready to get them out," argued Deidre.

"Actually, you can, and you will, you guys aren't trained. I'll admit you've proven yourselves but this situation calls for coordination with the entire yard, which requires training you don't have, it also requires the ability to follow orders, which you lack," Murdock gave Deidre a hard look.

"Look, I'm not going to bother escorting you off the premises, you'll just sneak back in, Johnson is just over there," he said pointing at Johnson who was setting up a blockade to prevent civilian interference. "Why don't you guys stay with him, you'll be able to keep track of what's going on, ok?"

"Sounds good," agreed Wiggins, Tennyson beeped his agreement, Deidre sighed in frustration and crossed her arms but said nothing, as much as she hated to admit it, Murdock had a point. And this would enable them to keep an eye on things.

Murdock turned to Mickey, "Same goes for you, keep an eye on things up here."

Mickey nodded and the group walked over to Johnson.

"Hey Johnson, could you keep an eye on these guys for me?"

"The Baker Street Irregulars and Shinwell, why am I not surprised," he said with a smile. "Who's your new friend? The informant?"

"Ya, Johnson this is Mickey, Mickey, Johnson." The two shook hands.

"Well," continued Murdock, "I guess I'd better get going, Shinwell you stay here." And with that he turned and walked down the stairs and into the underground.

"Well sir, are we ready?" Murdock asked Greyson two minutes later.

"As ready as we'll ever be," with that, he picked up his radio's receiver and shouted with his voice amplified. "Moriarty, we know you're in there, surrender immediately!" Nothing happened. He turned to another officer, "Use the ion cannons to get through all known entrances."

**Tune in Sunday the 9 of Feb, for Holmes Wreaks Havoc.**


	28. Holmes Wreaks Havock

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 27 - Holmes Wreaks Havoc**

**Moriarty's 3****rd**** Base, Countryside between St. Albans and New London**

Holmes heard the alarm and smiled. The first genuine smile he had entertained in what seemed an eternity. He put his hands behind his head as he stretched. '_If only I could see Moriarty's face,_' he thought. He reached for his lock-pick, as he picked the lock the great detective grinned and thought of the havoc he would soon wreak on his nemesis.

A minute later he was out of his shackles, he listened and put his hand on the floor to better feel the vibrations in the ground. They were hectic, people were running everywhere. He rose and went to the door. When the guards had come to shackle him Holmes had managed to swipe one of their key cards.

Carefully he opened the door, and looked around, a guard turned the corner he was distracted and since Holmes' cell door was barely open the guard didn't notice him. '_If there is indeed an omnipotent entity controlling the day to day aspects of life,'_ thought Holmes, '_I seem to have at last stumbled into its good graces.'_

As the guard ran past, Holmes reached out, grabbed him, dragged him into the cell, and closed the door. He emerged five minutes later in the guard's clothes. '_A little snug, but they will have to do, fortunately he wears a hat. Now, where did that guard say the security center was? Ah yes._'

Holmes managed to avoid being seen since everyone was too occupied with the yard to deal with, or even notice him. He reached the security center and—using his key card—walked in, trying to act as if he belonged, no one paid him much attention. There were ten of them, Holmes sighed, they were all armed, and he was certainly outnumbered.

'_Hmmm,_' Holmes found a terminal and sat down. '_I can control the locks on the cell doors from here_.' Holmes found out where the Presidents were, and saw that Moriarty now had four leaders. Quickly he changed the locks so Moriarty would not be able to move them.

He then quickly made sure the doctors tending to his redheaded friend could not abandon their patient by locking their escape routes, he would have liked to do so earlier but he knew the chances of Mace coming to harm were practically nonexistent since the device used to heal her was too big to be moved and worse case scenario she would be left there, which would do her no harm. Once Mace was taken care of, he smiled, '_Time to unleash Lestrade._'

00o00

Lestrade hearing the door click, got into a fighting stance, expecting Moriarty since the Yard would have been more destructive in getting to her. However, no one entered. She smiled and ran to the door connecting her cell to Watson's. "Watson?"

Her friend raised his hand for silence, staring at the ceiling light which was blinking. Lestrade raised her eyebrow but remained silent. A few minutes later the blinking stopped and the compudroid turned to his visitor. "Morse code, Holmes has just given me directions to the medical center."

"Then we better get moving."

The two left through Watson's cell which had unlocked just after the message was done, and started to make their way to the medical center.

Unfortunately, the two did not have disguises.

"Crud, yardies!" shouted one of three men who had just turned the corner.

"How did they get this far so soon?" asked the one on the left.

"You idiot these are the prisoners!" replied the one on the right as he started to reach for his ionizer.

The others followed suite and Watson raised both his arms and fired the two were on the sides were caught in green energy rings and lost their balance as the one on the right fell he bumped the man in the middle, causing him to misfire. The blast was inches from Lestrade's head. She charged forward and tackled the remaining man, in the struggle she gained control of the ionizer she checked to make sure it was on stun, she blasted the man.

"How much farther?" asked Lestrade as she rose.

"We shall be there shortly" said Watson as he continued down the hall.

00o00

Holmes wished he could use the monitors to make sure Lestrade and Watson were alright, however he could not risk the rooms other inhabitants looking at the screen and seeing that the pair were free, he used the monitor to keep an eye on the door that lead to the medical center, waiting for Lestrade and Watson to arrive, there was still a chance of detection but less so and he needed to know when to unlock the door.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder, everyone was still too busy setting the military droids on the yard to pay him any heed. '_I'll have to do something about those droids before they kill anyone, I should be able to gain control of them from my present location_.' Thought the detective, he wanted to find Moriarty more then anything but he could not risk a life over the matter.

Holmes set about hacking into the droids controls.

"What in the world?" said one of the room's inhabitants.

"What's wrong now?" said another man in an exasperated tone.

"Someone is trying to hack into the droid's controls."

"I'm on it," said Holmes in a gruff voice as he continued to hack the controls. "You worry about keeping the Yard out of here if they find their way here we'll have our brains scrambled."

The man who had noticed the hacking nodded, and turned back to his work, while Holmes returned to his, a minute later he found he could overload the droids capacitors. It would take a few minutes but it would decrease his chances of getting caught. He glanced at the monitor to find Lestrade banging on the door that led to the medical centre, quickly, he unlocked it and watched the pair enter.

00o00

Lestrade and Watson walked in and saw twenty doctors blinking at them stipitly unsure of what to do, they looked at Lestrade then at a pudgy doctor. '_He must be in charge,'_ she thought.

"You all have ten seconds to get out of here," she told them, then, pointing at the pudgy doctor, "except you pudgy." Her tone was hard and spoke volumes about her temper, she was looking possitively murderous. The doctors bowed their heads in order to avoid eye contact as they shuffled out of the room. Lestrade closed the door and stood in front of it, she didn't think the doctor would try to escape but thought it best not to risk it.

"Where is Mace?" asked Watson

"She's still in the N.C.R.A."

"How much longer?" asked Lestrade

"About another five minutes."

Lestrade groaned. She wanted to hunt down Moriarty.

"Do you have to tend to any other patients?" asked Watson

"None."

"Lestrade, I can handle things here, why don't you see what you can do to help Holmes or the Yard."

Lestrade nodded as she walked out the door. "Thanks Watson."

"Once Mace is out and tended to, you may leave, I don't have time to deal with you. Now, take me to her."

The doctor nodded.

00o00

After Holmes had let the two into the med room he started searching for Moriarty. He had only been at it a few minutes when the man who had noticed the hacking shouted

"The droids have self destructed!" he turned to Holmes "I thought you were going to take care of that hacker! Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" He walked over to Holmes, grabbed his shoulder forcing the detective to turn. The man gaped in surprise, "You're him, you're Sherlock Holmes!"

Holmes smiled and right hooked the man, knocking him out, he rose into a fighting stance… and saw that he had nine ionizers pointed at him.

"You're our ticket out of here," said one of the men.

"You are aware that Chief Inspector Greyson would be delighted to have you shoot me." Holmes casually leaned against the console, careful to place the his hands near the key pad.

"We'll see about that."

"I say we stun him, he'll be less trouble that way."

"Do you want to carry him?" said another.

The man glared and crossed his arms. Holmes sighed, did they think he wouldn't have planed for this? While they were discussing what to do with him he moved his hand to the key board and quickly pushed a few buttons, the lights went out. Holmes tackled one of the men, took his ionizer and bolted.

00o00

Lestrade, meanwhile, ran through the tunnels. '_Where is that security center?_' Hearing footsteps from behind her, she turned to find four men armed with laser swords. She sighed and charged.

"Well she certainly is good," said Kerai to Damon as Lestrade preformed a flip to get behind her opponent, and deliver a blow to the back of his knee.

"She beat you."

"She got lucky," the mercenary replied icily.

Damon said nothing just returned his attention to Lestrade, his eyes as cold and soulless as ever.

After five minutes the fight between Lestrade and the goon squad was over, with Lestrade the victor.

Kerai clapped and Lestrade turned and quickly resumed a fighting stance.

"Bravo Inspector, nicely done, both me and Damon are thoroughly impressed, aren't we?" said Kerai as she spared Damon a glance. Damon said nothing, merely stared at Lestrade, who was slightly unnerved by his soulless stare.

'_Does this guy ever blink_?' she thought as she locked eyes with her opponents.

"Where's Moriarty?" she asked icily

"My, isn't this a coincidence, you want to go to Moriarty and he wants us to take you to him." Kerai clapped her hands like a small exited child as a grin spread across her face. "Why don't you come with us then?"

Lestrade remained in her fighting stance and continued to stare the two down, Kerai shrugged and - quick as lighting - moved in.

00o00

The Irregulars were getting impatient. "Where are they?" asked Deidre.

"If you're referring to Holmes, Lestrade and Watson there is still no sign of them. Rest assured when there **is** word, I **will** tell you," replied Johnson in an exasperated tone. He had had to repeat this statement five times in as many minutes, and it was getting annoying, they were his friends too—well Lestrade and Watson were, Holmes was more of a co-worker.

"That's it I say we go down now," continued Deidre.

"Not happening," said Johnson.

"One: we outnumber you, two: you were told by Greyson to stay here so you can't come with us, three: we got Shinwell." She informed the very annoyed looking Johnson, as she gestured at the droid with her thumb.

Wiggins looked at Deidre then Johnson. "She's right. They may need our help. What do you say Tennyson?"

"Beep blip whir." (Let's go.)

And with that they started off.

"Get back here!" shouted Johnson as he debated whether or not to abandon his post. Mickey shook his head and smiled, "I'll tend to them" he said as he placed his hand on Johnson's shoulder, he then turned and followed the Irregulars.

"Oi Irregulars!" he called "I know of an entrance that will suit our purpose." He said as he walked of in another direction. Tennyson and Deidre looked at Wiggins who nodded, he trusted Mickey.

They walked until Mickey stopped at a house and lead them to a cellar door; he then knelt down and started to pick the lock.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking the lock, this cellar has a tunnel that will take us to the underground Mace and I used it when we burgled a house some years ago, we returned what we stole it was just supposed to be a training exercise for me."

"What about the owners?"

"They're gone, the police were kind enough to clear the area to prevent civilian interference," replied Mickey as he opened the cellar door. He turned to the Irregulars, "Coming?"

00o00

Holmes ran in the direction he knew Moriarty's room to be in, he had located it while using the monitors to search for him. The room had a secret exit which, knowing Moriarty, Holmes was sure he had used. Quickly he found the room and opened the door with his key card. Once inside, he bolted for the wall that hid the door which would take him to the underground, he opened it and continued to run as fast as he could. '_I cannot allow Moriarty to escape. He must pay for what he has done and I must insure he cannot do it again._'

Once he reached the underground Holmes stopped and absorbed his surroundings. His keen, trained, eyes noticed some disturbed dust and kneeled down for a closer examination. '_Footprints leading straight ahead,_' a determined look on his face the detective took off.

Holmes walked for ten minutes and found nothing, the tracks faded along with the dust in which they had been imprinted, he deicide to continue to look in the hopes of finding something. Suddenly he heard something that made him stop in his tracks and his bold run cold.

"Ahhhhhh!" it was a scream, a blood curdling scream but it was not that which caused the detective to halt. It was the fact that he recognized its owner. '_Lestrade_'

Holmes took off in the direction of the scream, as more cries pierced the silence of the underground.

"Stop please! Oh god somebody help me! Please! Hel-Ahhhhhhh!"

'_What could make Lestrade of all people cry out in such a manner? Her tolerance level for pain is practically astronomical._'

"Please stop! Somebody help! Holm—**Ahhhh**!"

Holmes ran as fast as he could in the direction of the cries. Eventually he saw a metal door slightly ajar from which the cries were originating.

"Holmes! Help me! Please stop! Hel-Aaaaaahh!"

Holmes burst through the door which promptly closed, though he did not notice, he looked for Lestrade but saw only a small speaker on the opposite wall. Holmes' face became granite, he reached for his ionizer and calmly amidst the cries and screams of his friend, blasted it. The cries stopped instantly. Suddenly, Holmes heard clapping, he turned and glared at Moriarty who had just stepped out of the shadows.

"Bravo Holmes, I am impressed" said Moriarty in Lestrade's voice. He was holding a small device near his mouth that altered speech. Holmes had used one before, during the Beryl Board incident. "I had no idea you could run so quickly," He continued as he lowered the device and used his own voice, "you should consider the Olympics."

"Where is Lestrade?" demanded Holmes, his voice was stone cold and his face marble, only the hatred burning in his eyes betrayed any emotion.

"Dead."

Holmes looked taken aback for a split second. '_No._' "You're lying."

"Kerai and Damon had orders to bring her to me but there were… complications, Oh come now Holmes, you know better then anyone how volatile Lestrade can be, rest assured they will pay for their incompetence, I'll even return to you Lestrade's body… one piece at a time. What would you like me to send you first? Her eyes? Or her hands?"

"I'll see you in hell."

"Not today," Moriarty paused and smiled, enjoying the moment. "You know those were Lestrade's screams you heard. When you were unconscious and my droid was crushing her, I recorded them. I told you she had uttered the most blood curdling screams." He held up a small device and pressed a button instantly Lestrade's cries again echoed through the room.

"Where are you? Why not face me?" yelled Holmes.

Moriarty smiled, pleased Holmes had figured out he was transmitting a hologram from another location.

"Very good Holmes, I suppose the lack of footprints gave me away."

"You've lost Moriarty, your men are caught and another base has fallen, even you cannot easily recover from this venture."

"You underestimate me."

"I think not, you have various resources and funds, in other cities. Your London network has suffered greatly due to your attempts to spread. Why else would you have been so enthralled to have found Mace?" Holmes had to keep Moriarty talking until he could figure out where the criminal was. He could not allow himself to think about Lestrade.

"I think I'll send you her heart last," continued Moriarty, "or perhaps I'll keep that."

Holmes clenched his fist and glared at his nemesis with a look of pure unadulterated hatred.

00o00

"Watson I'm fine, **really,** we have to find the others, or we'll miss the climatic showdown between Holmes and Moriarty," whined Mace for the third time in as many minutes.

Watson sighed, Mace seemed unappreciative of the fact that she had lost a great deal of blood and needed to remain still while more was delivered into her system. "Your health comes first," he responded.

Mace glared and tried to cross her arms but could not. "Really Watson, don't you think handcuffing me to the bed is overkill?"

"Not when you consider your habit of jumping off the bed, removing the needle distributing blood to your system, and running for the door."

"Ok but both hands?"

"Last time I used one you managed to escape."

Mace glared and pouted but said nothing. When Watson had removed her from the N.C.R.A he had given her something to counteract the sedative she had been given, then while that had been taking effect he, with the pudgy doctor, had set up the blood so she could fully recover. Watson had then dismissed the doctor who was getting very agitated and fearing capture if he stayed longer, and an agitated, distracted doctor is never a healthy thing.

While Watson had been distracted with the doctor, Mace had gotten up from the bed and headed towards the door. Sighing, Watson walked over to her and facing her had grabbed both her arms and pressed them into her body and picked her up.

"Watson what are you doing?! We gotta go help the others! Put me down!" she started to kick for the little good it did her, while chanting "Putmedown putmedown putmedown putmedown putmedown putmedown putmedown putmedown."

"Mace, I am a level seven law enforcement compudroid designed to take out doors, walls and several unruly people at once. Kindly do yourself a favour and cease struggling," he patronized in a stern yet warm tone.

Mace stared at the droid and blinked, for a moment Watson thought she would do as he suggested. Then her eyes narrowed and she continued to chant, "Putmedown," while kicking harder then ever.

Watson sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling as if asking some unknown deity for strength. He took her over to the bed and—gently as he could—placed her back down and handcuffed her. It had taken all of five minutes for Mace to get out of the cuffs. She had plenty of experience in such matters but was having more then a little difficulty with two.

Mace gave her restraints a tug. "Sigh. Watson any news?"

Watson was about to answer when Murdock burst through the door. "Watson, Mace! Man is it good to see you… two… Watson why is Mace handcuffed to a bed with standard issue New Scotland Yard cuffs?"

"Apparently I'm neglectful of my health," replied Mace as she gestured to the bag of blood.

"Well you do look pale."

Mace gave Murdock a look that said quite plainly, 'if you want to remain on my good side you will shut up.'

"Er… I'd better contact Johnson he's with the Irregulars. Where's Holmes and Lestrade?" he asked as he began pressing buttons on his wrist com to contact Johnson

"Either they're hunting Moriarty down, or confronting him, which is why we should be going," said Mace as she gave Watson a half-hearted glare. She found she could not give him a full glare, he was just so sweet and was only holding her here out of concern for her…still….

"What do you **mean** the Irregulars took off with Mickey and Shinwell...!" shouted Murdock to the poor Inspector Johnson though the communicator, "I don't care if you were ordered to stay where you are, you don't go letting three teenagers hunt down the most dangerous criminal of all time on their own, I don't care if they have Shinwell and Mickey! Or that we have most if not all of Moriarty's men! You should have cuffed them to the cruiser if you had too!"

"With Shinwell backing them up I believe that would have been an impossible task, and you know he could not abandon his post and risk Moriarty's men getting away, not to mention the fact that it was rather unfair of you to dump them on him," said Mace in a calm, somewhat patronizing tone.

Murdock turned to Mace and sighed, she had a point, three actually. "Sorry Johnson, I'll find them, any idea where they are...? uh-huh right." Murdock turned off his communicator and brought his hand to his chin, thinking. "Moriarty isn't in the base anymore and there has been no sign of Holmes or Lestrade, they must be in the surrounding area outside the base looking for Moriarty, I'll go find them, Watson you stay here and tend to Mace."

"Not you too! Get Watson to let me go!"

"You're the one who told me not to argue with doctors on such matters," replied Murdock with a smirk, referring to a couple years ago when he had been so sick he had needed someone to tend to him, and Mace had seen to it he did not disobey doctors orders. She had even gone so far as to tie him to the bed, so he was enjoying the situation.

Mace seemed to realise this for she fixed him with a glare that said '_As soon as I'm out of this you're dead meat_.' Murdock smirked and left.

"Murdock you son of a bitch!" shouted Mace at the closing door. "Get back here and get me out of these cuffs!"

00o00

"How do you know where to go?" asked Deidre, she was translating for Tennyson.

"Well since we haven't heard from Holmes or the others they must be near by in the area surrounding the base, searching for Moriarty. I mean, what are the chances Moriarty would not abandon his men and base?" replied Mickey.

"Ok, so you know they're down here somewhere, it's a big place," said Wiggins.

"True but I'm familiar with the area, let us assume, a dangerous habit I know, but bear with me, that Moriarty is still in the area; Holmes must think so or he would have resurfaced by now. Where could Moriarty hide in relative safety?"

"So you're saying you know a place," continued Wiggins.

Mickey nodded, and the group continued to walk, or hover, in silence until they heard a noise.

"Put me down!"

The Irregulars smiled, that was Lestrade's voice, quietly as they could, they walked toward the noise.

"I said, put me down you useless piece of zed!"

"When I give the word, have Shinwell fire at Kerai" said Mickey, Deidre nodded. After a few more moments, Mickey held up his hand and the Irregulars stopped. He motioned for Shinwell to get ready.

"Oh come now Inssspectorrrr," purred Kerai, "You put up a good fight"

Lestrade glared—or tried to—it was made difficult by the fact that after Kerai had paralyzedher legs. Damon had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, and Kerai was in front. She sighed, this was not a good day, the fight had started out well enough, Lestrade had managed to dodge and block Kerai's attacks and land a few good blows herself. Then Kerai had managed to paralyze her right arm, it had then taken less then a minute for her to take out Lestrade's legs. Damon had then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. Lestrade could now move her right arm again and could feel her legs, but was unsure if she would be able to actually walk.

"You'll soon regain full use of your legs Inspector, behave and I'll let you keep them."

Lestrade continued to yell but other then that, did not make trouble. Mickey smiled, this was a golden opportunity, he waited for the three to get a bit further away then motioned for the Irregulars to follow his lead, Kerai was going to lead them to Moriarty, as long as Lestrade kept yelling, otherwise Kerai was sure to hear the clanking of Shinwell's step—fortunately, the droid was not very noisy as he had been designed with some stealth in mind.

They continued to follow at a distance until—after what seemed an eternity—Kerai stopped at a grey brick wall with a few pipes overhead. "Here we are," she told Lestrade.

Mickey didn't see anything that was an obvious switch, nothing was out of sorts, briefly he debated whether or not to allow Kerai to open the door, but that would almost certainly alert whoever was inside. He signalled to Shinwell, who fired. Kerai didn't see it coming. Damon dropped Lestrade and caught Kerai before she hit the ground. The newly freed Lestrade quickly ran to the Irregulars before turning to face Damon.

Damon looked at the group as he held Kerai.

"You go through this entrance and Moriarty will know instantly, he has Holmes at his mercy and is very trigger happy."

"We let you go and you tell us how to get in undetected?" inquired Mickey, Damon nodded.

"No way!" shouted Lestrade.

"Inspector Lestrade what is more important? Their capture or Holmes' welfare?"

Lestrade said nothing, simply glowered at Mickey as if she had just noticed him, which she had—'_Who is this guy_?'

Mickey spared her a glance then returned to Damon. "We will need security details and whatever else you can tell us."

"Sorry, bad business to betray one's employer."

"Duly noted, however, my communicator is working perfectly." With that Mickey brought his communicator to his face pressed and button, "Chief Inspector Greyson, Lestrade, the Irregulars, Holmes, I and Moriarty are at this location as is Saru Wanatabe and Jason Rider who are wanted in several countries and working for Moriarty, consider them armed and extremely dangerous." He then turned off his communicator. "If we are captured that message and our location will be transmitted to the good Chief Inspector, are you certain you don't wish to give us more information? Bare in mind, the longer we avoid capture the more chance you have of escape."

Damon glared.

00o00

"Is there a point to this discussion?" asked Holmes.

"I can't simply enjoy taunting you? Really Holmes, is it that surprising that you failed to protect someone dear to you? You nearly got the Watson of old killed when you went after killer Evans. Tell me, is there any reason**—**other then vanity and pride of course**—**that you did not have a few yardies with you that night?"

"Friendship Moriarty...something you would never understand. Old bloodhounds such as Watson and myself would rather risk the bite of the fox than have the hunt trample out the scent of the quarry" (1)

Holmes turned from Moriarty and went to examine the door he had come through, he saw no point in continuing the conversation.

"It's locked Holmes. You didn't think you could just walk out did you? You may go when I say you may, if ever. I could mail Lestrade to New Scotland Yard I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

Holmes ignored the villain and continued to examine the door, which, unfortunately, was rather a good one. '_Seems I have stumbled out of it's favour,'_ he started to look around the room, hoping to find some hidden exit and trying to figure out if he could use his ionizer to blow open the door, unfortunately, explosives were not his forte. _'Pity Lestrade isn't here.'_

"There is no secret exit Holmes, that is why I chose to trap you here. You never give up do you?" said Moriarty with a smirk, enjoying his nemesis' desperate attempts to find an escape.

"Moriarty, is there any reason you decided not to go to Hawaii?"

Moriarty chuckled. "I suppose I'm sentimental. You really think you can win? I can kill you at any moment."

"Rest assured Moriarty, I am dying of boredom, now, unless you can improve the silence leave me be to continue my… observations."

Moriarty sneered "You don't wish to know what Lestrade's last words were? I can tell you."

"You're lying."

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you? The fact is you don't know. I could be lying, simply trying to torment you, but I'm not. Her last words were 'Holmes will stop you' seems the good Inspector had a tremendous amount of faith in you—pity you've failed."

"It's not over yet."

Moriarty took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons a gun slid out of a panel in the wall.

'_Well,_' thought Holmes, '_at least I now know what that is for._' He turned to Moriarty, he stood straight and proud. "This is it? After all this, all the torture all the threats of insuring I die in old age, you're going shoot me? I had accredited you with more imagination then that."

Moriarty smiled and pressed another button, the next second Holmes crumpled onto the floor.

00o00

Mickey led the others to the ventilation shaft that would serve as their entrance point. After a few moments Mickey said, "Inspector Lestrade, allow me to apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Mickey, I'm a friend of Mace's and the one she reviled your location to"

"You got a last name?"

"No."

Lestrade rolled her eyes, "How did you and Mace meet?"

"She took me in when I was fifteen and living on the streets."

"So you're younger then her?" Lestrade was surprised, Mickey looked to be about thirty.

"Yes, I know I look older then I am, I'm twenty-one," he said in answer to Lestrade's glance. "Well here we are. As I expected there is no way Tennyson and Shinwell can fit through that." He turned to Tennyson. "You'll have to stay here, Shinwell will look out for you, not that you can't handle yourself." He said with a smirk. "I'll take point, Lestrade you cover the rear, Wiggins you're behind me. Shinwell give me a lift."

"Ah… who put you in charge?" asked Lestrade.

"The one who goes first is the most likely to be attacked—that means the Irregulars cannot go first, it also means you can't, because you're the one trained to handle these types of situations and if you're out we're in trouble, that leaves me to take point, and I think it best to have someone trained in the rear since that is the second most likely place we will encounter trouble." He turned to Lestrade. "If there is a flaw in my logic, by all means, point it out."

"Get in the vent," ordered Lestrade.

Mickey smirked and, with Shinwell's assistance, climbed into the vent followed by Wiggins, Deidre and Lestrade.

After they were a few meters in, Mickey reached for the hidden panel in the wall of the vent, and punched in the code that would disable the alarm system. Damon had been more forthcoming with the security details when he and Kerai had been in real danger of capture. '_Everyone is more forthcoming when their wellbeing is threatened, 'bad business to betray one's employer'. Ya right_.'

The group continued to crawl until they reached an empty hallway. Damon had refused to tell them more, no doubt he thought that by the time they reached this point he would be long gone. Mickey kicked open the grate and climbed down. Once the others were down he turned to Lestrade. "Well, from here we're on our own what do you suggest?"

"There's a door right there," she said gesturing to her left. "You kids stay here, Mickey, do you have an ionizer?" he nodded. "C'mon them."

They walked up to the door and Lestrade pressed her ear against it, Mickey smiled and shook his head, he took out a device used to amplify sound through walls and handed it to Lestrade. She looked at him then thought. '_Why am I surprised? He works with Mace, he must be in the information gathering business,' _she took the device and listened.

"… pity you've failed."

'_Moriarty.' _

"It's not over yet."

'_Holmes,_' She was about to hand the device back to Mickey when she heard Holmes say

"This is it? After all this, all the torture all the threats of insuring I die in old age you're going to simply shoot me?"

Lestrade's eyes widened, quickly she dropped the device and punched in the security code Damon had told them, praying it opened the door. It did, she heard Holmes cry out just as she entered, and she saw him fall limp to the floor. Trusting Mickey to watch her back she ran to her friend and tried to examine him but her hands passed right through him. '_A hologram? Then where...? Moriarty.' _Slowly and purposefully, she rose, every muscle was tense and it was taking all her self control not to attack the criminal, calmly as she could she tuned to Moriarty.

"Where. Is. Holmes. What have you done?" Her tone and body language was downright murderous, she looked like she was ready to tackle the villain. Mickey made sure he kept his ionizer on the criminal.

Moriarty's lips formed a thin cruel grin, he raised his arms, remote in hand and pressed a button, instantly red lights started flashing and a female voice said "self destruct initiated, self destruct in five minutes."

"This small outpost is the only place that will self destruct, so your Yard friends are safe. You should have just enough time to locate Holmes by accessing the cameras from the computer, and get yourselves to safety, though you do not have adequate time to locate Holmes, get to him and get yourselves and him to safety and you certainly don't have time to deal with me." He said as he procured a smoke bomb from his sleeve and let it fall to the ground, Mickey would have blasted him but the clone was standing in front of the console.

Before the smoke had cleared, Lestrade was at the console hacking. "If we can find Holmes we can contact Tennyson and he and Shinwell can get him, get Tennyson on the line."

00o00

About five minutes after Mickey and the others had gone into the shaft, Murdock ran up to Tennyson. "Hey Tennyson, where are the others?"

Tennyson turned to face the sergeant wondering how Murdock had found him, then he saw the device in his hand and realised that Murdock had detected his hover chair radiation. Quickly, Tennyson explained the situation.

"So they went to get Holmes huh? Well I guess all we can do is wait, hope they're okay. I'll call in backup," he was just about to do so when Mickey contacted Tennyson.

"Tennyson, Holmes is injured and the place is about to blow we can't get to him in time, we've almost got his location, think you and Shinwell can get him out?"

Tennyson beeped the affirmative. Murdock, not wanting to distract Mickey, said nothing.

A few moments later Mickey told them. "Alright if you head south-east from your current location then turn left and walk straight you'll come to a door on your left. By the time you get there it should be open, Holmes is inside."

Tennyson beeped (Got it) checked his compass and he and Murdock took off towards the south-east as fast as they could. When they reached the door it was indeed unlocked. Quickly they went in.

"Holmes!" shouted Murdock as he ran to the detective. Murdock saw that Holmes was in poor shape, he was shaking uncontrollably. '_What has that monster done to you?_' gently as he could, lifted the detective into his arms, he didn't trust Shinwell to be gentle.

"Self destruct in ninety seconds."

"Tennyson, tell them we've got Holmes," he said as he ran for the door, Tennyson went slower then he could so Murdock would be out first with the Victorian Murdock sighed, he didn't have time to argue. "Shinwell, cover our rear," he ordered, thinking, '_if nothing else, he can be a shield._'

The three ran as fast as they could as far as they could, they managed to get a fare distance before they heard the explosion.

00o00

Meanwhile, Mickey had been having problems getting the door unlocked in time.

"We don't have time to argue, get the Irregulars out while I unlock the door and wait for word that they have Holmes," he told Lestrade.

"No way."

"You're distracting me. I can run a mile a minute and keep up the pace for two minutes. It's the best solution and your first duty is to get them out. I'll be fine." he said as he spared her a glance and a smile.

Lestrade decide she didn't have time to argue and went to get the Irregulars. "We're leaving."

"What about Mickey?" asked Deidre.

"He'll catch up as soon as he has confirmation that Holmes is alright, but he can move faster on his own, come-on!" She cried as she intertwined her fingers so Deidre could reach the vent. Using Lestrade's hands for a boost she climbed up. "Get moving." yelled Lestrade before turning to Wiggins

"How are you going to get up?"

"Move Wiggins!"

Her tone made it clear there was no room for argument Wiggins climbed up. Once he was up, he paused momentarily.

"Move!" shouted Lestrade.

Wiggins turned to Deidre, "C'mon."

Deidre nodded and started to move knowing that any argument or delay in escape could result in her's as well as Wiggins's death.

Lestrade ran back into the room where Mickey was, grabbed a chair and placed it at the foot of the vent and used it to climb up. Once she was halfway to the end she heard someone else in the vent. '_Mickey,_' she thought with a grin. She quickened her pace and when she reached the end of the shaft saw that Deidre and Wiggins were waiting for her. She climbed down and Wiggins asked "Where's Mickey?"

"Right behind me, move!" she yelled as she grabbed the two and ran. They had been running for thirty seconds when suddenly Mickey was by their side.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he inquired with a smirk. They continued to run for another thirty seconds when they heard the explosion.

The group stopped running to catch their breath. "That wasn't a powerful explosion," said Lestrade.

"Considering the structural integrity of the underground, a powerful one would be superfluous," replied Mickey, as he dusted himself off.

"Hmmm," said Lestrade, "We should contact the others."

Mickey nodded and used his wrist com to contact Tennyson. "Hey Tennyson, you ok? How's Holmes?"

(We're okay, Murdock is here, he's checking on Holmes.) Beeped Tennyson, Deidre translated.

"He is, is he? Well what can he tell us of Holmes' condition?"

"He's stable and provided we can get him medical attention within the next two hours or so, which I can't imaging being a problem, he should be fine," said Murdock who had heard the question.

"Good, we'll meet you back at the base I'll contact Watson… Any news of Mace?"

"She's fine," answered the youngest Irregular, "she's under Watson's care, and Watson's communicator is busted, we'll contact Greyson and get back to you."

Mickey nodded, and the group continued towards the base. Five minutes later his wrist com started to ring. He answered it and Murdock's face appeared. "New plan, we'll meet you top side next to Johnson's cruiser there will be a few ambulances to take you all to the hospital. We've just been near an explosion and should be checked out, so no arguing."

"I think we could all use the rest," replied Mickey.

Murdock nodded and hung up. He turned to Holmes who was being carried by Shinwell and was stirring slightly, '_He looks so pale, and that shaking can't be good.'_ "If you can hear me Holmes, hold on we're almost there."

Five minutes later Murdock, Tennyson, Shinwell and Holmes climbed up the stairs as medics rushed towards them. The medics relieved Shinwell of his burden and started to tend to the detective.

"Will he be alright?"

"We'll know for sure in a few moments," one of the medics replied.

Murdock sighed and let the medics lead him to the ambulance, a couple minutes later Lestrade and the others showed up.

"Murdock!" cried Lestrade "Where's Holmes? Is he alright?"

"He's over there," he nodded in the direction of the medical team tending to the detective, "why not see for yourself?"

Heart in her throat Lestrade ran to Holmes.

"Will you kindly cease poking me with that infernal device."

She heard him say in his usual dry tone.

"Holmes! You're okay!" cried Lestrade as she shoved past the medics.

"...Lestrade?" said Holmes then when he saw her, his face broke out into a grin. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive," she said, as Holmes got up from his stretcher and out of the ambulance, ignoring the medics remonstrance's. He gave her a hug, which she returned.

**Footnote**:

(1) This line is from TT. Thank you TT.

**Tune in ****Thursday the 14 of Feb, for the Epilogue.**


	29. Epilogue

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer****All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Epilogue**

**Lestrade's New Flat, New London**

Holmes awkwardly walked up the stairs towards Lestrade's new flat. After having her home invaded, the inspector had decided to move to a new apartment with better security. Holmes and Watson were helping her do so.

"What do you keep in here?" inquired the detective, referring to a box that**—**though not heavy**—**was large and awkward to carry.

"Careful Holmes, that things' contents are fragile," Lestrade ordered as she walked in front of him carrying a smaller though heavier box of books.

"So you mentioned earlier, what is in it?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I have several theories**—**all of which are improbable."

"It's some pieces from my doll collection"

"Doll collection? **You**?"_The women with a talent and love for the destructive, possesses a doll collection? __**Lestrade**__amused herself with __**dolls**__?'_

"Mom travelled to different countries a lot, she felt guilty about leaving her family so she brought back souvenirs, when I was five I asked her to bring back a doll and… well now I have different dolls from different countries—the samurai from Japan is my favourite."

'_Well at least they aren't Barbies,'_

"Lestrade, I have finished installing the refrigerator," called Watson from the top of the stairs, interrupting Holmes' train of thought.

"Thanks Watson," the inspector called back cheerfully, as she continued up the steps. "Next you can help Holmes bring up the book shelf."

"Which one?" inquired the compudroid.

"The big one," Lestrade smiled as Holmes groaned. "Thank you for volunteering to help, you two."

"It's our pleasure Inspector," replied Watson in a cheerful tone, he was greatly enjoying the annoyed expression on the detectives face.

Holmes rolled his eyes, he would not call what they were doing 'volunteering' when one considered that Lestrade had shown up at 221b and had said to Holmes upon his answering the door. "Hi are you busy?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good I'm moving into my new flat today, and you're going to help," she'd grabbed his arm and dragged him down the seventeen steps while calling over her shoulder. "Watson you're coming to!" Smiling and shaking his head slightly the compudroid had followed.

00o00

"Bye dad," shouted Deidre cheerfully over her shoulder. "Hurry up Shinwell!" she called as she headed out the door followed by her new bodyguard.

"Tennyson! Wiggins!" Deidre yelled as she ran up to her friends a couple blocks from her home.

"Hey Deidre, hey Shinwell," they replied. They started to walk to school, enjoying the looks they received by having Shinwell in all his military droid glory join them.

"Man, this is never going to get old," stated Wiggins shaking his head.

"I still can't believe they let us keep him."

"You mean let **you** keep him," replied Wiggins with a wry smile.

"You want him to stay at your place?"

"Na," replied Wiggins waiving his hands in front of him. "It was your idea to reprogram him and Watson and Tennyson programmed him to be overprotective of you."

"Hrmp!" replied Deidre crossing her arms, not that she was complaining, her neighbourhood was a lot less friendly then either Wiggins's or Tennyson's. Though Shinwell would get in the way of her spying abilities she could always order him to wait elsewhere for her while she headed out on her own, and call him if she needed help.

(What does your dad think of Shinwell?) beeped Tennyson

Deidre shrugged. "He isn't complaining, for the most part. Though I know he isn't fond of the increase in the energy bill. Made a bit of a fuss actually, I told mister 'Olmes 'bout it a couple days ago, and when I got back from school the other day dad said to make sure Shinwell was always fully charged."

The three smiled then burst out laughing. They spent the remainder of the walk wondering what Holmes had said, or **done**to Deidre's dad. Once they got to school Deidre turned to Shinwell. "Shinwell, report to the principal and meet us here when the bell rings."

"Understood," replied the droid. He then walked towards the Principal's office.

"Pity he can't come to class" said Deidre

"Ya, darn those 'no weapons at school' rules," responded Wiggins in a joking tone. "What was the school board thinking?"

The three laughed as they made their way to class.

00o00

"Kiaaa!" cried Mace as her kick hit home and sent Mickey to the floor.

"Good thing there was a punching bag between me and your foot," said Mickey as he got to his feet. He had been holding the bag while Mace had been viciously attacking it, that last attack made it clear that in her mind the bag was Moriarty.

Mickey looked at Mace then at the bag. He sighed, the bag's contents were spilling onto the floor. "That's the third bag this morning… and the last" he said turning to Mace… who was hopping up and down jabbing the air with her fist.

"Wanna spar?" she asked

"No, I'm what most people call, sane." He glanced at the clock. "Don't you have to meet Murdock in half an hour?"

Mace followed his gaze. "Crud," she said as she headed to the shower.

Half an hour later Mace met Murdock for lunch at their favourite restaurant '_Sodas'_

"Hey Murdock," she greeted as she sat down. "How are things at the Yard?"

"Greyson wants you to register with the yard as a 'proper_'_informant."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, you can tell him I said that."

"I'll send a memo," he replied with a grin.

"Other then that, how are things?"

"Things have settled down, and are pretty much back to normal. You see the press conference Greyson held?"

"The one where he takes all the credit for having rescued the leaders?"

"Yep."

"Ya I saw it."

"Well, Holmes and Lestrade told him he could have all the credit under two conditions. One: he gives Lestrade a large bonus and fair increase in pay so she could move, and two: he had to give Watson to Holmes."

Mace stared "You mean..?"

"Yep, Watson is no longer the property of New Scotland Yard."

"Yaaahhooo-whooo," shouted Mace as she raised her arms over her head. "That's great!" she continued, ignoring the curious stares from the restaurant's other patrons.

"Ya it is. Watson deserves freedom from the Yard, though he still has his uplink too them."

"That will come in handy for getting warrants I'm sure."

"One would hope so, as Greyson told Holmes 'If you put so much as one toe out of line I'll impound that droid—got it?'."

"Jerk," grunted Mace.

"Agreed."

"Well, after this I'm going to go help Lestrade move into her new place, she told me about it last night."

"You two seem to be getting along."

"Ya well to paraphrase J.K Rowling: there are some things you just can't go through with someone without liking them—and being held prisoner by a psychotic maniac is one of them." The two laughed and the waiter came by to take their orders.

"Hamburger and orange soda," requested Murdock.

"Tuna melt and Orangina please," responded Mace.

The waiter nodded and left.

"You wanna come too? Mickey will be joining me."

"I have work to do… does Mickey know he's coming?"

"Not yet," answered Mace with a wry smile.

00o00

"Finally it's Friday" said Deidre in a weary but cheerful tone.

"Hey Irregulars, Shinwell."

The three friends turned to see Mace and Mickey walking towards them. "You know Lestrade is moving into her new flat today right?" she continued.

"Course we know," Deidre answered. "Tennyson finished installing her new security system yesterday."

"We were just about to head over there now," put in Wiggins.

Mace nodded. "Glad to hear it, you guys want a ride?"

About twenty minutes later the six entered Lestrade's new abode. "Hey Lestrade," called Mace, "hope you don't mind, the door was open."

"Come on in," Lestrade called from a room to their right, "a bit more to the left… no that's too far."

The six followed the sound of her voice, and saw that she had Holmes and Watson moving a couch into position.

"A little more… Stop! That's perfect." Holmes and Watson gently put the couch down. "On second thought, maybe it did look better against that wall." She said looking to her left.

"Lestrade…" Holmes moaned.

"Never mind," laughed the inspector.

"Ummm Inspector?" asked Mickey.

"Yes?" Lestrade turned and saw that Mickey was carrying several grocery bags; the odd thing was that no one else was carrying anything.

"Where is your kitchen?"

"Down the hall to your left."

"Thanks."

"I'm making dinner," announced Mace, "enough for everyone. We'll be having beef stir-fry as the main course and apple cinnamon crepes for dessert, Murdock will join us later. He's bringing the Oringina. Any complaints?" No one said anything. "Great." She tuned her head "Deidre want to help?"

"No!" shouted the detectives, compudroid, and male Irregulars.

"I don't think that's a good idea," put in Deidre after a moments pause.

"Ooookay," said Mace as she stared quizzically at Deidre eyebrow raised. "Wiggins how about you?"

"I don't know much about cooking, besides Watson likes to cook," answered the Irregular.

"One: now's as good a time as any to learn. Two: Watson's needed to do the heavy lifting." Mace stated as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen. "Stir fry's pretty quick to make, we'll get started on that in a couple hours. Apple cinnamon crepes on the other hand take awhile, so while the others help Lestrade move in, you can peel apples."

Two hours later Murdock had joined them and Lestrade had finished moving in. Everyone sat in the living room waiting for the stir fry to finish cooking.

"Mace what are you looking for?" asked Murdock as Mace rummaged thru her backpack.

"Camera, I know it's here somewhere… come out come out wherever you are."

Everyone looked at Mace quizzically. Mickey smiled and shook his head. "She's been talking to inanimate objects since before we met."

"Night vision goggles, knife, cable gun, knife, crowbar, knife, explosives—Ah ha!" shouted Mace as she rose, camera in hand. "This occasion warrants a picture. Everyone, get into position while I set the timer on the camera and find a place to put it for the picture. That includes you Shinwell," she said as she glanced at the droid.

Ten minutes later everyone was in position… for the most part. "Wiggins, put your arm around Deidre's shoulder. Holmes same for you only put yours around Lestrade's and I want your left hand on Watson's shoulder. Don't look at me like that. It'll look great trust me. Mickey get in closer and Murdock, hand on Wiggins's shoulder…That's perfect, okay timer's set. It'll take two pictures in succession encase anyone blinks… hold on." She said as she put down the camera and got into position beside Mickey. There was a flash and a click followed by another flash and click. "No one move I want to make sure they turned out alright."

Mace eagerly took the camera and checked both pictures. "They both look great, you can move now. I'll send everyone a copy," she added as she placed the camera back in its case then in its bag. "Common Wiggins, we gotta check on the food." She told the seventeen year old as she headed for the kitchen.

A few minutes later the red-headed chef walked back into the sitting room. "Dinner is served," she said as she bowed at the waist and gestured with her arms to the dinning room. Everyone smiled as they rose from their seats and went to sit down.

After everyone was seated and served, Mickey raised his glass of Orangina, "I'd like to propose a toast... to Watson's medical skills." He gave the compudroid a wry smile of gratitude.

"To clever friends who can be counted on to bring the cavalry" laughed Mace

"To Tennyson's hacking skills," quipped Deidre

(To Wiggins's leadership skills,) beeped Tennyson.

"To Deidre's trigger happy finger and to Murdock for letting us help," put in Wiggins with a grateful smile.

"To Mace, for saving Watson's life and getting the word out," added Murdock.

"To Lestrade, for her willingness to do anything to help a friend," purposed Watson as he casually waved his hand since he did not have a glass.

"And to Holmes for seeing us through it all and stopping Moriarty," said Lestrade

"Here, here!" shouted all but Holmes.

Then silence reigned as Holmes rose from his chair held out his glass, and said in a calm and grateful voice. "To good, loyal and brave friends, without whom, the world would be a far darker place, truer friends could not be asked for. **Thank you**_."_

Smiling, everyone raised their glasses.

"To the future," whispered Holmes as the glasses clinked.

00o00

Miles away, in an old abandoned building, a dark haired man with a streak of white, stared at a monitor and smiled. The Harrison's were dead, and soon Young would be out of the picture.

'_Soon I will return to London more powerful then ever_,' thought the criminal with a grin. '_It may take time, but I can wait. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.'_

END

**Dedications and Thank You's**

I would like to dedicate this fic to my two editors

I would like to thank A Karswyll for the hours she poured into this tale. A fellow writer and a mistress of words, you made some major improvements to my story, thanks.

To Bowen who encouraged me to write this fic and edited with patience and insight she added much to this story and was with me every step of the way. (Especially Beatings all around) she was a big help in keeping everyone in character. Seriously Moriarty and Holmes would not sound so Victorian without her. Thank you Bowen.

Readers give these gals a hand, they were a huge help. Take a bow gals.

**I know what your thinking. Story's over, well not quite I got a few deleted scenes worthy of posting, so tune in ****Sunday the 17 of Feb, for Deleted scenes.**


	30. Deleted Scenes

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Summery****: Moriarty is out rule the world once again and he's had it with Sherlock Holmes's interference. He has a plan, but the detective's friends may pay the ultimate price.**

**Disclaimer** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of DiC Entertainment and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of DiC Entertainment. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Okay let me say right off the bat that these have had minimal editing, as in my editors have not gone over them. Most take place after epilogue, and were written solely because the scenes popped up in my head. Most of them involve Mace and Holmes which is one of the reasons I decided to take them out. It was all character development for an OC, and fanfiction is about having fun with fandom characters. Deleted Scenes…**

**I'm not happy with this scene, I wanted more banter with Moriarty and Lestrade but…I just couldn't make this work. This whole scene is poorly written with a few Out of Character moments, but hey, the part with Holmes at the end is funny. And I really wanted Moriarty to get a beat down courtesy, Lestrade, I really miss that part. Anyway takes place at Moriarty's third base, other reasons I didn't use this scene is one, I've had enough torture, second, couldn't find a place to put it.**

**Moriarty beats Lestrade**

**Moriarty's third base**

"Greetings Lestrade," said Moriarty as he entered the inspector's room. "I'm afraid Holmes is in rather poor shape, however I am determined he shall not have a restful day. Therefore I was hoping you would volunteer once more to take his place."

Lestrade glared at the criminal and nodded curtly, she did not feel much like conversing. Moriarty smiled turned and walked out the door, Lestrade shrugged and shoulders shagged followed. She quickly realised that they were not heading to Holmes's cell. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Come now Lestrade you know I have a room devoted to this aspect of my business and before you ask no… Holmes will not be joining us, today it will be just you and me"

Lestrade said nothing wondering why the sudden change in tactics. They continued to walk in silence until Moriarty reached a heavy metal door, "Soundproof" he told her over his shoulder, as he opened the door and gestured her in side. It was a plain room with a few cupboards that were padlocked, stone walls and a high ceiling. Lestrade saw the shackles hanging from the ceiling and failed to suppress a shudder fortunately Moriarty was to busy closing the door to notice, though he would no doubt notice when he watched the recording later.

"You know how this works Lestrade" he told her as he gestured to the shackles Lestrade stone faced walked up to them and allowed Moriarty to place the shackles around her wrist. Her hands were above her head but her feet were still firmly planted on the ground.

"Now seeing as I cannot risk further nerve damage…" he said as he causally shrugged his shoulders then punched her as hard as he could in the gut.

"Ooomph" Lestrade reeled she still had not recovered from her near death experience.

"You know Lestrade these shackles are truly wonderful devices however, I do so miss the old ways" he told her cheerfully before delivering another two blows to her rib cage. Lestrade held her tongue.

"Well that's enough of that" he partially purred as he cupped her chin. Lestrade kneed him in the groin it wasn't a very powerful blow but it did force the criminal back.

"That wasn't very smart." he said coldly as he took out the remote and caused the shackles to retract further into the ceiling so Lestrade's toes were millimetres off the floor and the shackles dung into her wrist. "Arrgh"

"Don't struggle Lestrade you'll only cause yourself harm, and I want that pleasure." He took out the remote and the shackles lifted the inspector higher into the air. When her feet were fifteen feet above the ground the villain smirked and pressed another button. His victim came crashing to the ground.

"**Ahhh!**" Lestrade had landed feet first and the sudden pain made her think her legs may have been broken, or at least fractured she tried to move '_Yep they're fractured and my ribs aren't exactly in great shape either' _attempting to orient herself she looked around the room and saw Moriarty approached her with a crowbar in hand.

"You know I really must remember to ask Mace why she carries this around with her. What possible use could she have for a crowbar?" By this time he was standing next to Lestrade, he smiled as he brought it down on her left leg. "**Aaaaahh!**"

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" he questioned,

"Believe me your jokes are worse."

His smile never fading he kicked her in the side and sent her rolling across the floor. As far as the shackles would allow, which wasn't very far. Moriarty shrugged, "I don't believe we'll be needing these shackles you are in far to poor a shape to be a viable threat."

'_We'll see about that.' _thought Lestrade.

Moriarty used his remote to unlock the shackles and started towards her, Lestrade tried to get up but all she managed to do was get to her knees before falling flat on her face.

"Don't bother trying to get up Lestrade." He told her as he knelt down and grabbed her wrist he then raised the crowbar, but before he could bring it down on her fingers she reach out with her free hand and grabbed it, annoyed Moriarty swung it directly into her face. Lestrade reeled, before she could orient herself however she felt the agonizing pain of two broken fingers, Moriarty had brought the crowbar down on her hand, "Argh-" she barley managed to suppress another cry.

"This time Lestrade you decide when the session ends, all you have to do to end this is say 'Please stop.'"

Lestrade said nothing she hadn't heard, the room was spinning from the blow. Moriarty rolled his eyes and reached for her throat. Forcing her to face him. Once he was sure he had her complete undivided attention he continued. "As I was saying, all you have to do to end this session is say 'Please stop'"

"All I have to do is beg." '_so that's what this is about making me beg to help my friends is one thing my pride can take that I don't have the right to make then suffer for my stubbornness, but making me beg to help myself is another story entirely._' Thru her quickly swelling right eye the inspector glared. "Rot in hell"

Moriarty smirked he was in no hurry. He grabbed her other wrist and brought the crowbar crashing down on the middle and index fingers of the left hand "Arrgh"

'_Broken leg and broken fingers on both hands no way to get up, well maybe if I put the pressure on my palms…'_

Moriarty smiled as Lestrade tried to rise, he stood and took a few steps back, he decide to see if the good inspector could manage the feat, slowly, agonizingly Lestrade rose. Standing mostly on her good leg, which, though not broken was fractured. Groggily she got into a fighting stance. She knew actually landing a punch would hurt like hell but she was determined to fight back, this had nothing to do with Holmes it was about her, she knew Moriarty would not take anything she did here out on her friend.

"Ah such fighting spirit… truly it is a small wonder Holmes admires you so."

"You know why you always lose? You spend _way _to much time gloating."

Moriarty glared and ran towards her as he tried to tackle her. Lestrade managed to pivot on her good leg, dodging the criminal grimacing in pain she managed to grab hold of Moriarty's shoulder and using his momentum as well a little of her own force, she sent the criminal sprawling to the floor. Unfortunately for her he landed rather close and kicked her broken leg.

"**Aaahhh!**" cried Lestrade as she fell flat on her back. Moriarty rose and standing over his victim brought his right boot down on her sternum. "Arrgh"

"Well Lestrade I must say you're not one to disappoint." He rested his right arm on his knee as he bent forward to get a good view of her face, he applied more pressure.

"Arggh I'm so glad to have your approval clonehead, really, it means a lot." Lestrade could feel her sternum begin to crack.

"Must you be so obstinate?" more pressure.

"Argh-"

"It is after all common courtesy to say please." he continued, increasing the pressure with every word.

Lestrade was panting she barely heard the criminal, she couldn't make out what he was saying but she could hazard a guess "Assault… on… an officer… of the law is a…is a… serious offence… I_order_ you to stop **now**"

"Does that _ever_ work?"

Lestrade hated how much Moriarty sounded like Holmes.

"I thought I made it clear _Miss _Lestrade" the villain continued in a dark tone "You are in no position to give—Orders!" he shouted the last word as he kicked Lestrade in the side and sent her crashing into the wall.

Lestrade once again tried to rise Moriarty decided not to wait for her to do so he walked up to her, by this time she was on her knees he reached down and grabbed a turf of her hair and pulled her upwards Lestrade's hands went to her head as she furtively crawled the master criminal's hands as he forced her to rise.

'_My leg…' _"Arrgh"

"This is nothing compared to what I am about to do to you." He snarled. He grabbed her right arm with his, then her left shoulder he shoved the forward while puling hard on her arm forcing it to dislocate.

"Aaahh!—" Lestrade was starting to breath heavily due to the pain, her eye was seriously beginning to swell, she could barely see out of it and she was still dizzy from the blow to the head, that, in combination to the mounting pile of broken bones was leaving her incoherent. She started to hyperventilate.

'_Calm down… Beth you need to… to… calm…calm down. Breath… just focus on… focus on…on your breathing'_

All of a sudden Lestrade felt a knee ram into her chest hitting her sternum. The next thing she knew was darkness.

Lestrade's eyes fluttered open despite the fuzzy mind, she tried to observe her surroundings. She saw a few medics surrounding her they put her in a stretcher and started to carry her out of the room. As they passed Moriarty, Lestrade managed to mutter.

"I win."

Moriarty stopped the medics and leaned over the barley conscious detective, he whispered in her ear.

"Tomorrow is a new day with new horrors for you my _dear_inspector."

00o00

Holmes had watched the whole thing from his cell, throughout the whole episode he had said nothing, only his skin which became increasingly paler and his eyes which would widen or shrink to little slits as he glared, betrayed his emotions.

Though when Lestrade had ordered Moriarty to cease the detective had come closer then ever to partake in the new ritual he had learned in this century called 'whooping', he hadn't of course, but the desire had been there.

He knew it would be some time before Moriarty came to visit. The criminal would wait untill he had information regarding Lestrade's state and would no doubt want to watch the recoding of Holmes's reaction as well as Lestrade's beating. Holmes estimated an hour before he would have to endure a conversation with the villain, an hour of waiting to know if Lestrade would be alright.

An hour later true to the detective's premonition, Moriarty entered. "Ah Holmes did you enjoy today's entertainment?"

Holmes was sitting crossed legged on the floor, he smiled, closed his eyes as if picturing something in his head, he brought up his hands and fingertips spread and touching said "I must admit I found the part where you fell flat on your face due to being unable to successfully tackle an opponent with a broken leg, a fractured leg, four broken fingers, capable of only seeing properly out of one eye, as well as I suspect a few cracked ribs…highly amusing."

Moriarty's smile froze momentarily, then he shrugged and walked out the door. Holmes realised he would have to wait a long time before he found out if Lestrade was alright. He sighed this was not a good day.

00o00

**These three scenes take place after Epilogue and before my next Fic 'Power play'. Unlike the previous one these scenes actually happen. They tie up a few lose ends. I considered turning them into a separate one shot but… What's the point?**

**I love this scene, happens after epilogue and brings out Mace's puckish nature. Also it allows Holmes to forgive himself for losing his temper which I think is important. Mace confronts Holmes Mace's apartment**

Holmes knocked on the door he was slightly nervous, and wondering why Mace had invited him over to her place, in his day this sort of thing was considered inappropriate. _I hope she has not reconsidered forgiving me for losing my temper. _Holmes was still worried that Mace would never fully forgive him for what he put her through.

Mace answered the door and upon seeing Holmes smiled. "Come on in Sherlock" she told him as she turned Holmes stepped into the apartment. It was smaller then he expected he knew it was not unusual for Mace to make 100,000 credits at the high stakes poker games she attended, and many people paid good money to know the going ons of the underworld.

It was a very nice apartment. There was a sitting room with a desk for writing a fire place the walls were a reddish mauve colour, and the window was ideal for observing the happenings on the street. It seemed to radiate warm, and he immediately felt relaxed.

He turned to Mace who was by the vidphone. "You know Sherlock I was rather curious as to what you did to Moriarty, I couldn't help but wonder how you of all people could lose your temper, when you knew what, would happen to me as a result" her voice was soft and her tone had a hint of betrayal to it

Holmes griped his cane _She is mad at me…I can hardly blame her._

"Naturally" she continued, Holmes raised his eyebrow, Mace's continence had resumed it's usual playfulness, she wink before continuing "I didn't think you would do the story justice, so I asked Tennyson to do some hacking for me he was able to get the video, did you know you were been recorded?" Mace grinned and turned on the vidscreen, and Holmes saw Moriarty insulting Watson and he saw himself leap up and strangle Moriarty, he smiled at the memory and Mace whooped.

"Man that never gets old! Want to watch it again?" before Holmes could answer Mace rewound the recording and played it again. "That was so **cool**!" Mace clapped her hands. "I'm surprised you didn't do that earlier. Anyway the reason I asked you over was because I did a little zooming and came up with this." The screen zoomed in on Holmes and Moriarty, the fear in Moriarty's face was plainly visible. "I froze one of the frames printed it out and framed it." Smiling she opened a drawer and removed a framed photograph which she handed to Holmes.

"May I have a copy?" inquired Holmes grinning impishly

"That's why I asked you over. That copy is yours, consider it a thank you, this picture" she said as she turned to the screen "Was**so** worth the two hours of tortured, hell it would have been worth ten…Hmmm." A sadistic grin spread across Mace's face and she began to laugh maniacally "Hehehe Hahahaha Mwahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing about?" asked Holmes relief that Mace wasn't angry with him, flooded his voice.

"I wonder what will happen to Moriarty's reputation if I post this picture on the net…"

00o00

**Also takes place after epilogue, I had a few people comment on Holmes praying, he was never actively religious in the books, though hinted that he believed there was something, I decided to go into the issue a bit here. We also get to find out how much the yard learns about Holmes' and the other's' imprisonment.**

**Mace and Holmes Talk**

**Mace's Apartment**

Holmes was getting worried, he had knocked on Mace's door three times and still had not received an answer. He knew Mace was inside, he could hear her throwing that infernal ball of hers against the wall and catching it. Sighing the detective decided to ignore the usual pleasantries and let himself in.

He walked behind the couch in the sitting room where he found Mace seated on the floor with her back to the rear of her couch tossing her pink ball against the wall repeatedly. "bump-bump-catch, bump-bump-catch, bump-bump-catch" went the ball over and over and over, again. She had not yet made any indication that she knew he was there.

"This is the reason you missed our meeting?" he inquired not that he was complaining, it was the meeting in which he was to tell her what happened to him at Moriarty's base. He had not been looking forward to it, however he knew Mace had. When she had not arrived an hour after they were scheduled to meet he had rushed to her apartment as fast as he could, and had been greatly relived to hear her ball, banging against the walls.

"Sorry Holmes I had no right." she told him wearily

Holmes knew she was not apologising for missing their meeting and sat down on the floor beside her. He said nothing merely observed her and took in her profile, as was usual with Mace when she wasn't smiling her face appeared haggard and worn she appeared to be almost 40 not 25. Her expression was weary and even slightly guilt ridden. Not only that, it appeared she had been crying. He waited for her to continue.

"I've always prided myself on a number of things, one of them is the fact that I respect the privacy of others. I don't even know the real names of half my kids."

Holmes nodded to show he understood, he had met a few of Mace's children, kids she found on the streets and took in, temporarily. None save Mickey every stayed with her for more then a month. She kept them until she could find a good home for them, usually a childless couple she knew or even a single man or women she knew to have a big heart, she would then pay for the child's expenses, food, clothing, currently eight children were dependent on her, five of which she was putting thru collage. He knew Mickey was the only one who actually lived with her for any large amount of time, five years actually.

"I don't like making friends tell me about their past, I like hearing about it of course, I'm curious but to force them makes me feel like I am betraying their trust. You are an exception in some ways I don't make you tell me about anything personal just cases you've dealt with. I let you chose which cases to speak of, I haven't made you tell me about anything personal though I would dearly love to know more."

Holmes nodded she was stressing the "I don't make you talk about anything personal" portion. He realised she felt guilty about forcing him to speak but so long as it was nothing personal, she felt justified. After all he was willing to trade the information.

"But with this last case… I have no right to make you talk to me about it. What you went through, that something no one should have to. I have no right to make you relive it, especially when Greyson, and I don't know who else, has been pestering you for the details so they can put them in the report. At first I told myself that you talking about it would help you but… Talking is overrated and if it is forced it never helps… Quite the opposite actually." she muttered as an afterthought

Throughout her speech she had tossed her ball against the wall, and continued to do so now. He waited for her to continue but she appeared to be waiting for him to leave. He knew there was more to this incident then simple guilt, there was a reason she hadn't come to their meeting and told him he could talk about another cases if he desired, she was missing an opportunity for a story.

She was extremely upset about something.

So the great detective continued to sit and wait. It was not until a half an hour had past that Mace spoke

"I miss it you know" Holmes waited for her to elaborate which she did a few minutes later. "My name, been called by the name my father gave me. I miss it."

BANG-BANG-grab, BANG-BANG-grab. Mace was throwing her ball against the wall with a great deal more force. Holmes noticed her arm was shaking.

"But when your on the streets you don't own anything, except your secrets so you keep them to yourself not because you don't trust anyone, but because they want to know your secrets, part of you wants to tell them, talk, ease the burden, but then their not yours anymore. And they're all you own. My name and my past were the only things I could call my own, that made them precious." Mace chocked back a sob and Holmes heard her stomach growl.

She continued to throw the ball against the wall. BANG-BANG-grab. They sat there for several minutes before Holmes rose and went into the kitchen. Mace's kitchen was well stocked, but Holmes was not much of a cook, quite the opposite, but even he knew how to make spaghetti and Mace had some sauce in the fridge.

While Holmes waited for the water to boil, he went to Mace's desk, for some odd reason her wooden stirring spoon was on it. As he picked it up he noticed a picture of a redheaded girl who could only be Mace, she was wearing a red soccer uniform and was covered in mud, and she was hugging a rather annoyed looking redheaded boy who could only be her brother. Despite appearing annoyed he seemed happy and Holmes had the sense that the two were close. He realised the brother was dead, or he would have met him. '_Probably died with her parents_' he thought. '_she has never mentioned him before…_' The photo was worn and had obviously been handled on numerous occasions. It smelled salty, '_Tears...'_ Holmes put the picture back down on the desk, and grabbed the spoon he had no right to go thru Mace's affects, especially when she was being so merciful.

Holmes managed to cook the meal without burning anything or setting the kitchen aflame. When he was done he walked over to Mace. "Mace?' BANG-BANG-grab, BANG-BANG-grab "Mace!"

She turned and seemed surprised to see him, he handed her the plate of food and a fork she pocketed her ball and accepted the offering, Holmes sat down and Mace pushed the food around her plate instead of eating it.

He sighed he wanted to talk to her about what was upsetting her but he had no idea what that was, instead he decided to get her mind off the matter, whatever it was.

"How old is your eldest child?"

"Twenty-eight"

Holmes raised an eyebrow her child was older then her?

"I met her when she was 21 brilliant girl but hard on funds, she had scholarships but still she didn't have enough to not have to work a part time job, I was eighteen at the time, and was earning a good amount of money at the tables so I helped her out, she didn't know it was me, I simply acted thru the university, it was funny she would always talk about her mysterious benefactor, and wonder who it was. Didn't tell her it was me till after she graduated. She's a forensic anthropologist now."

The two continued to talk about Mace's children eventually moving to the table a sitting down to tea. Holmes had learned that, like any proud parent she could talk about them for hours and hours on end. After an hour or so Mace's mood had improved and she was back to her usual self.

"So Sherlock, I've been doing all the talking so far and you still owe me a story for today."

Holmes sighed and rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop himself from smiling it was good to have Mace back to her old self.

"Heh if you don't want to tell a story right now you don't have to, with all the time I spent with Watson… I have a few good stories to think about, but there is something I want to talk to you about, it's about another recording."

Holmes raised his eyebrows.

"I saw the recording of you praying" she looked down at her tea "Faith is privet… for most people at any rate" muttered Mace as she glared at some invisible force to her left. Holmes remembered she would often complain of Christian fundamentalist who tried to convert her Mace hated dealing with such people; they annoyed her to no end.

"But I am curious as to your point of view, you never seemed the type to believe in something without proof, though you did say to Watson that you don't believe in chance and that there is a higher order to things."

"I do not believe in faith Mace, it is not based on logic or experience, which I hold above all else. Experience has taught me that there are too many coincidences for things to be chance, everything is in someway connected, there are patterns."

"_What object is served by this circle of misery and violence and fear? It must tend to some end, or else our universe is ruled by chance, which is unthinkable. But what end? There is the great standing perennial problem to which human reason is as far from an answer as ever_." quoted Mace with a smirk.

Holmes smiled and nodded "To answer your question Mace, I believe there is something out there, perhaps more then one something, but a all seeing all forgiving God as depicted by those fundamentalist who annoy you to no end? No I do not believe in that."

"You prayed"

"I was forced to attend church when I was a child and attending service was mandatory when I was in university, after having prayers instilled in my brain for so many years… it was all I could think to do, and though I do not believe in God as depicted in the bible I do believe in something."

"So you were just asking this something for help?"

Holmes nodded. "How many recordings have you viewed?"

"Hmmm…" Mace looked down at her tea guiltily "All of them..."

Holmes glared but Mace wasn't looking at him. "It was the fist thing I did when we got out, was to get Tennyson and another hacker I know to copy and delete everything they could find with regards to sessions. I then _glanced _over them. I left the yard with a few fragment copies so they would think Moriarty had tried to delete them. So practically every yardie will be able to see you getting tortured but they won't… hear a word of your conversations with Moriarty, well they'll hear the occasional fragment but nothing much. I figured you'd rather have me see them then the yard. My hacker hasn't seen much all he did was get me the recordings he didn't watch them, and Tennyson…"

She sighed and rose from her chair, she went to her desk and got a brown wooden box, she then returned to her seat and gave it to Holmes. "This box contains the recordings of every session you were forced to participate in or view. When I told you I glanced over them I meant it, I needed to see what should be deleted and what the yard should have. When I saw what was a private moment I pressed the fast forward button so I wouldn't hear what was been said." Her tone indicated how much will power that feat had required. She looked at Holmes who was no longer glaring. "This box contains the unedited versions, they are yours to do with as you please, like I said I would like to watch them and know what happened but…" she shrugged "It's not my business"

Holmes gingerly took the box between his hands. "Thank you"

00o00

**This scene is just cute. **

**Mace and Watson converse**

**Watson's room**

Watson sat in his room reading a book normally he would read in the sitting room with Holmes for company but the detective had comeback from a meeting with Mace in a less then amiable mood. He had said nothing upon entering simply taken his violin and begun to play, and his music was as foul as his mood.

Watson sighed, he wished Holmes would tell him more about what was upsetting him but he knew better then to ask. Watson thought over to matter, he was certain the detective was not upset with Mace herself but with news she had given him. Holmes acted differently when upset with friends or co-workers, he would usually talk to Watson about such things especially when it came to the fairer sex seeing as Watson tended to be better at dealing with people. '_Must have failed to find Moriarty again' the_ droid concluded. Holmes had been out in disguise every night trying to find the villain, he had seemed hopeful when he left.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Watson turned towards the sound it was coming from his window. Puzzled the droid got up from his chair and moved the curtain to see… nothing. Confused he opened the window and stuck his head out he looked to the right and still did not find the source, then he turned his head to the left and nearly fell.

"Mace! **What** **are you doing**!"

"Standing" stated Mace eyebrow raised as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was true Mace was standing… with her feet on the wall. She wasn't wearing her usual grey trench coat and Watson could see the climbing rope attach to a clasp on her belt. Mace smiled, or at lest Watson assumed she was smiling her long red hair was obscuring half her face but her eyes were expressive.

"Why are you out on the wall instead of on the ground? Surly the ground is safer."

"But nowhere near as fun" she chuckled

Watson sighed and smiled.

"I have a lot of phones tapped Watson as well as some cameras set up in interesting locations; climbing equipment comes in handy for setting up."

Watson nodded to show he understood and decided to ignore the fact that, Mace had just confessed in a rather casual manner to trespassing and other crimes he would rather not think about.

The women crouched and asked "How is he taking the news?"

"If his playing is any indication, which I know it to be, not well. What did you tell him?"

"That I can't find anyone who knows anything about Moriarty's current location."

"I thought as much" sighed the droid.

"Watson."

"Yes my dear" Watson smiled slightly as he noticed Mace's smile broaden at being called 'dear' she did that when ever he or Holmes called her that.

"I came pretty close to dying on our latest venture… I don't want my tombstone to say Mace." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I don't want you to read this until after I die… make sure it goes on the tombstone." She handed him the piece of paper.

"I give you my word as a gentleman, and I have never broken it before."

"I know"

"I'm sorry Mace where are my manners? Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Very much thank you"

**Well that's it no more... This story is COMPLETE. Good news is I got the first draft of my my next fic done, but it'll take months to edit. I hope you all enjoyed the read.**


End file.
